Die Heulende Hütte
by Hogwartsrumtreiber
Summary: Ich habe ja kapiert, dass Werwölfe eigentlich Menschen sind, die nur ein paar Stunden lang zum Wolf werden, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass Remus ein Ekel ist“, sagte Peter. "Es erklärt aber, wieso er ein Ekel ist.“ -Das erstes Schuljahr der Rumtreiber
1. Auf nach Hogwarts

Kapitel 1 – Auf nach Hogwarts

James Potter war ein verwöhntes Einzelkind. Seine Eltern Alamdus und Emalia Potter waren nicht mehr die Jüngsten, als sie sich den Wunsch nach einem Kind endlich erfüllten. Doch seit dem Moment seiner Geburt gab es für sie nichts Wichtigeres mehr als ihren Jamie. Daher war heute auch ein sehr schwerer Tag für sie. Heute mussten sie sich von ihrem geliebten Sohn verabschieden, ihn in einen Zug setzen und für fast ein Jahr nach Hogwarts schicken, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.  
"Pass gut auf dich auf, mein Schatz! Lern fleißig und schreib uns oft." Emalia Potter beugte sich zu ihrem elfjährigen Sohn hinab und ignorierte seine Gegenwehr, während sie hier etwas zurechtzupfte oder da etwas glattstrich. James war das alles furchtbar peinlich. Doch da kam unerwartete Rettung in Sicht: Peter Pettigrew, ein Junge aus James' Nachbarschaft, hatte sich durch die Menschenmenge auf dem Gleis zu ihnen durchgedrängelt.  
"Hallo, Peter!" begrüßte James den blonden, dicklichen Jungen, der eine schwarze Ratte umklammerte, und nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich endlich aus den Fängen seiner Mutter zu befreien.  
"Hi, James! Guten Tag, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter." Peter stopfte die Ratte in die Brusttasche seines Umhangs und drehte sich noch mal zu einer rundlichen, grauhaarigen Hexe um. Sie stand einige Meter entfernt und winkte ihm aus der Menschenmenge zu.  
"Meine Nanny, Dad ist in Rumänien, wegen der Verträge zum Drachenlederimport", erklärte Peter. James nickte, er kannte Peters Eltern und er fand sie nicht sonderlich sympathisch: Mrs. Pettigrew war eine unscheinbare, kleine Frau, die meistens über Muster von Teetassen sprach. Mr. Pettigrew war selten zuhause, und wenn, dann hielt er dauernd ein Dringlicht in der Hand, einen kleinen Ball, der sich von grün nach rot färbte, je nachdem, wie dringend jemand gebraucht wurde. Das von Mr. Pettigrew war bestenfalls gelb und sprang alle fünf Minuten ins Rot, um dann laut zu kreischen und Mr. Pettigrew zu veranlassen sich entweder in den nächstbesten Kamin oder auf die nächstbeste Eule zu stürzen.

"Ich habe gerade mitbekommen, wie sich zwei Ältere über das Quidditchfinale letztes Schuljahr unterhalten haben. Gryffindor muss ja sowas von in den Boden gestampft worden sein", begann Peter gerade zu erzählen, als ein Pfiff über das Gleis schallte.  
"Ihr beiden solltet jetzt einsteigen, der Zug fährt gleich los!"  
Mr. Potter hob die Koffer in den Zug und legte James die Hand auf die Schulter: „Mach es gut, mein Junge, und viel Erfolg."  
"Ich werde dich vermissen, mein Lieber!" Mrs. Potter unterdrückte die Tränen und fiel James noch einmal um den Hals.  
„Gute Reise!" rief sie noch einmal, dann schlossen sich die Türen und der Zug fuhr langsam an. James blickte nur kurz zu seinen winkenden Eltern zurück.

"Wir sollten uns einen Platz suchen", meinte James, band einen leeren Käfig an seinen Koffer und zog seinen Zauberstab: "Locomotor Koffer!" sagte er und dieser begann, samt Käfig zu schweben.  
"WOW!" kam es erstaunt von Peter, der auch den Zauberstab zückte und es ebenfalls versuchte. Nach dem dritten Fehlversuch gab er auf.  
"Das sollte ich wohl noch üben", lachte er und hob den Koffer von Hand hoch.  
"Wird schon noch kommen", versicherte ihm James und manövrierte seinen Koffer in den Gang. Sie kamen nicht weit, denn bereits vor dem zweiten Abteil versperrten zwei große Koffer den Weg, um die drei lachende Mädchen herum standen. Eines von ihnen fiel James besonders auf, denn es hatte langes schneeweißes Haar.  
"Wir sind gleich fertig", erklärte ihre rothaarige Freundin, die wie ein Muggel gekleidet war. James lächelte und ließ seinen Koffer in der Luft etwas hin- und herpendeln. Das weißhaarige Mädchen zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte etwas, woraufhin die beiden großen Koffer ins Abteil zischten und von selbst in die Gepäckablage sprangen.  
"Ich seh' schon, ich bin der Jahrgangstrottel", kommentierte Peter, während sie weiter nach einem freien Abteil suchten.  
"Hey, Peter! Hier wäre was frei." James stand vor dem letzten Abteil im Zug, in dem nur ein sehr blasser Junge saß, der in ein Buch vertieft war.  
"Hallo!" begrüßte ihn James, als er die Abteiltür aufschob. "Ist hier noch frei?" Der Junge nickte unwillig, ohne aufzublicken, und James ließ seinen Koffer hineinschweben.   
"Ich bin James, bist du auch neu?" stellte sich James vor, während er den Koffer über den Sitzen verstaute. Hinter dem Buch kam ein gemurmeltes "Remus Lupin" hervor. Da stolperte Peter ins Abteil, sein Koffer hatte sich irgendwo verkeilt und kam plötzlich mit einem lauten Krachen frei. Die Scheibe der Abteiltür zersprang.  
Mit einem entnervten Ausatmen ließ Remus das Buch sinken, hob seinen Zauberstab und sagte: "Reparo!" Die Splitter sprangen vom Boden auf und fügten sich wieder in den Rahmen, während Remus erneut hinter seinem Buch verschwand.  
James trat in den Gang, wo ein paar Schüler aus ihren Abteilen gekommen waren, um zu sehen, was geschehen war.  
"Alles in Ordnung, Leute. Nur eine Glasscheibe - ist bereits wieder repariert!" erklärte er, trat wieder ins Abteil und setzte sich neben Peter.  
"Toller Spruch, Remus", wandte er sich an den blassen Jungen. "Woher hast du den?" Remus hob abwehrend das Buch, welches er gerade studierte, so dass James den Titel lesen konnte. Es war Miranda Habichts "Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche - Band 1".  
Peter legte besorgt die Stirn in Falten: "Sollten wir bereits etwas vorbereiten? Hab' ich einen Vorkurs verpasst?"  
James schüttelte den Kopf: "Das kommt davon, wenn man den ganzen Tag nur Comics liest, statt zu zaubern." Peter wollte gerade etwas Gepfeffertes erwidern, wurde jedoch von Remus unterbrochen: "Wieso schleppst du einen leeren Käfig mit dir rum?"  
James' Blick wanderte zu seinem Koffer: "Was? Ach so! Ich hab' eine Eule, Christopher. Er ist heute Nacht nur nicht wiedergekommen, er war mit einem Päckchen für meine Großeltern unterwegs und die leben in Finnland", erklärte er. Remus legte das Buch zur Seite.  
"Bist du dir sicher, dass er den Weg nach Hogwarts findet?"  
James strich liebevoll über den silbernen Käfig.  
"Christopher findet mich überall. Er ist eine tolle Eule."  
"Ja", mischte sich auch Peter ein. "Er ist ganz klein, aber er war nicht mal außer Atem, als er James mal die 'Chronik der Europäischen Quidditchteams' gebracht hat." Peter zog etwas aus seiner Umhangtasche, man konnte nur eine gelbe Nase mit zitternden Schnurrhaaren erkennen.  
"Gottie ist dagegen recht nutzlos, sie kann unsichtbar werden, aber das ist eher lästig. Wir hätten fast den Zug verpaßt, weil ich sie nicht finden konnte."  
"Ungeziefer", kommentierte Remus und es entbrannte eine hitzige Diskussion über die Vor- und Nachteile von Haustieren.

Stunden später, als sie bereits bei Kellergnolen angelangt waren, knallten plötzlich Türen im Gang und Stimmen wurden laut.  
"Tja, Sackgasse, du Feigling!" erklang es verächtlich vor der Tür des Abteils. Ein Fluch wurde gerufen und etwas zischte durch den Gang. James sprang hoch und riss die Tür auf. Rechts von ihm, an der Tür des Waggons herabgesunken, hockte ein kleiner blonder Junge. Er hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht und auf seiner Haut erschienen jetzt rote Pusteln, die immer dicker wurden und sich mit etwas Grünlichem zu füllen begangen.  
James blickte nach links, dort standen drei Schüler in ihren schwarzen Hogwartsumhängen. Das Mädchen war dunkelblond und ihr Haar fiel in langen, sehr dünnen Zöpfen über die Schultern. Ihre Nase krumm, die Augen klein und von trübem Grau, die Zähne, die sie durch ihr breites Grinsen entblößte, schief.  
Die beiden Jungen sahen nicht ganz so übel aus, aber immer noch fies. Der eine erinnerte James an ein Frettchen, er war lang und schlaksig, sein kurzes, rotes Haar sah aus, als ob ein wiederkäuendes Tier darin geweidet hätte.  
Der andere Junge hatte seinen Zauberstab noch in der Hand. Seine helle Haut bildete einen harten Kontrast zu seinem fettig schwarzem Haar.  
"Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?" schrie James den Jungen an.  
"Oh, nur ein kleiner Infektionszauber. Soll ich dir auch einen vorführen?" spottete dieser und zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf James. James griff in seine Tasche und stellte erschrocken fest, dass sein Zauberstab nicht mehr dort war.   
Inzwischen waren auch aus den anderen Abteilen Schüler gekommen und sahen sich die Auseinandersetzung an. James' Gedanken begannen zu rasen. Einen Fluch abzubekommen war eine Sache, die meisten Flüche konnte man rückgängig machen, viel schlimmer war für ihn die Vorstellung, sich vor all diesen Schülern zu blamieren.  
"Hier!" - James fing den Zauberstab, den Remus ihm zugeworfen hatte, gerade noch so auf.  
"In Ordnung! Versuch es!" rief James und richtete den Zauberstab auf den fremden Jungen.  
Die drei stutzten und warfen sich unsichere Blicke zu. Doch bevor sie eine Entscheidung treffen konnten, flog die gegenüberliegende Waggontür auf und ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen, sicher schon volljährig, betrat den Gang.  
Sie rief nach Severus und der schwarzhaarige Junge drehte sich ihr zu. Ihre feurig braunen Augen funkelten jetzt wütend. An ihrem Hogwartsumhang glänzte eine goldene Plakette mit einem geschwungenen "S".  
"Wir haben die Schule noch nicht mal erreicht und du machst bereits Ärger!" fuhr sie den Jungen an, der sich daran gar nicht zu stören schien.  
"Was willst du schon machen, Frau Schulsprecherin?" antwortete er trotzig.  
"Dich in eine Fledermaus verwandeln," kam die kühle Erwiderung. "Würde mich wundern, wenn jemand den Unterschied bemerkte. Und jetzt zurück in euer Abteil! Alle drei und zwar sofort!" Die drei murmelten noch einige Beschimpfungen, doch letztendlich trollten sie sich.  
Die Schulsprecherin sah ihnen nach, bis sich die Waggontür hinter ihnen schloss. Dann wandte sie sich an James: "Ist mit euch alles in Ordnung?" James trat einen Schritt zur Seite und gab den Blick auf den Jungen hinter sich frei.  
"Er hat ihm einen Infektionsfluch verpasst", erklärte James, während das Mädchen sich über das zusammengerollte Etwas beugte, das inzwischen vollständig mit prallen, grünen Pusteln übersät war. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und der Junge stieß einen Schmerzensschrei aus, als alle Pusteln platzten und grünes Pulver versprühten. Der Junge blickte auf und rieb sich das gerötete Gesicht und die Hände.  
"Danke, Alisya", sagte er mit belegter Stimme, als er sich wieder aufrichtete. Alisya klopfte ihm freundschaftlich den grünen Staub von den Schultern.  
"Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass es besser ist, Severus' Gesellschaft zu meiden?" belehrte sie den Jungen.  
"Aber ich war mit Elphias und Vincent ein Abteil weiter. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich schon wieder getan haben soll", protestierte der Junge und über Alisyas Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln.  
"Frank, Severus braucht keinen Grund, um dich zu drangsalieren. Er macht es, wenn es ihm einfällt, bleib also aus seinem Sichtfeld." In ihren Augen lag kurz aufrichtige Sorge, bevor sie sich an die drei Jungs wandte.  
"Ich bin Alisya Snape, Schulsprecherin von Hogwarts. Es tut mir Leid, dass euer erster Tag so unangenehm beginnt. Aber ihr scheint euch gut zu halten, das eben war sehr mutig. Wie heißt ihr?" fragte sie, während ihre braunen Augen milde auf James ruhten, der sich auch sofort stolz vorstellte. Sie sah Peter an, der nur etwas Unverständliches murmelte, dann wechselte ihr Blick zu Remus, der sich jedoch bereits umgedreht und auf seinen Platz fallen gelassen hatte.  
Alisya lächelte: "Bewahrt euch diesen Schneid, Jungs. Wir alle werden ihn noch brauchen." James verstand nicht, was sie meinte, aber sie machte ohnehin den Eindruck, mit den Gedanken woanders zu sein.  
"Nun." Sie schien wieder ins Jetzt zurückzukehren.  
"Du solltest hier bleiben, Frank. Die Jungs nehmen dich sicher auf." James nickte eifrig. "Und ich werde einen Blick auf die drei da hinten haben." Sie strich Frank durchs Haar und verabschiedete sich dann: "Wir sehen uns bei der Auswahlzeremonie."

"Danke für die Hilfe. Ich bin Frank Longbottom."  
"Ich konnte ja nicht wirklich etwas tun." James grinste verlegen und fuhr sich durch sein zerzaustes Haar.  
"Was war das für ein Pack, das dich da erwischt hat?" fragte Peter, während er einige Sachen von einem Sitzplatz räumte.  
"Das war Severus Snape, der Schrecken unseres Viertels, und seine Freunde Evan und Adalina. Es ist wirklich erschreckend, wie viele schwarze Flüche die bereits können und dabei sind sie in unserem Jahrgang. Die Vorstellung, mit denen Unterricht zu haben, hat mir die ganze Vorfreude auf Hogwarts vermiest", beschwerte sich Frank und ließ sich auf den freigeräumten Sitz fallen.  
"Ja, so einen hatten wir auch in der Gegend. Erinnerst du dich, Peter? Antonin Dolohow, er hat mir mal einen Affenschwanz angehext. Seine Eltern haben ihn auf eine Schule im Ausland geschickt, jetzt ist er nur noch in den Sommerferien da und dann darf er nicht zaubern. Was ist mit dir, Remus? Wie ist deine Gegend so?" Remus zuckte die Schultern. "Wir wohnen auf dem letzten Dorf bei Colchester. Da ist nichts los."  
Peter lehnte sich zurück. "Hat auch seine Vorteile. Keine angehenden schwarzen Magier, die einem Schwänze oder Geschwüre anhexen. Und wenn ihr so weit weg von Muggeln lebt, durftest du sicher fliegen und all das." Peters Augen bekamen einen sehnsüchtigen Schimmer.  
„Mein Dad hat es immer verboten, unser magisches Tarnnetz im Garten ist nicht mehr das Neueste. Wenn man sich zu schnell bewegt, kommt es nicht mit und man erscheint aus dem Nichts mitten in der Sandstraße."   
James lachte. "Ja, genauso wie damals, als du mit Kestras neuem Komet mitten in die Mülleimer von Mrs. Miller geflogen bist. Dein Dad musste die arme Frau dreimal verhexen, bevor sie ohne Panikattacke das Haus verlassen konnte." Peter grinste breit und seine Wangen wurden rot.  
"Ich musste für zwei Monate im Haus bleiben und Dad hat seine ganzen Beziehungen im Ministerium spielen lassen, damit der Vorfall nicht gemeldet wurde. Das war vielleicht ein Ärger."  
Remus schmunzelte und verzog sich wieder hinter sein Buch.

Frank, Peter und James erzählten sich noch einige Anekdoten, bis sie von der Hexe mit dem Speisewagen unterbrochen wurden. James war ein ausgesprochener Liebhaber von Süßigkeiten und griff ausgiebig zu. Er nahm zwei Stück mehr vom Kürbiskuchen und einige weitere Schokofrösche, er fühlte sich Remus gegenüber verpflichtet, immerhin war ihm dieser bei Snape zu Hilfe gekommen.  
"Leg das blöde Buch weg", wies er Remus zurecht. "Wir haben ein ganzes Jahr Paukerei vor uns, also kein Grund, damit zu früh zu beginnen. Hier! Halt das." James drückte ihm den Kuchen und zwei Schachteln "Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen" in den Arm, ließ sich neben Remus fallen und baute das Zaubersprüchebuch kurzerhand zu einem Tisch zwischen ihnen um, worauf er die Leckereien sortierte.  
James stopfte sich gierig ein Stück Kuchen in den Mund und bedeutete Remus sich ebenfalls zu bedienen, doch dieser reagierte nicht.  
"Greif fu", ermunterte ihn James. "Meine Augen find immer gröfer af der Machen."  
Draußen wurde es dunkler und die Gegend immer ländlicher, während sie Schokolade aßen und sich über die letzte Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft unterhielten. Als der Zug endlich langsamer wurde und mit einem lauten Quietschen zum Stehen kam, standen bereits die ersten Sterne am Himmel. Eine Stimme aus dem Nichts forderte sie auf, das Gepäck im Zug zu lassen und auszusteigen.

Draußen blies ein kalter Wind und die vier Jungs zogen ihre Umhänge enger, während sie sich unsicher auf dem Bahnsteig umsahen. Die älteren Schüler strömten zielstrebig in das Bahnhofsgebäude. Doch James war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihnen folgen sollten. Da drang eine mächtige und tiefe Stimme durch die Dunkelheit: "Erstklässler zu mir!" James sah in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war, und wurde durch das helle Licht einer großen Laterne geblendet, welche in fast zwei Metern Höhe an einem gewaltigen Baumstamm hing. Erst als sich James' Augen an das helle Licht gewöhnt hatten, erkannte er, dass es kein Baum war, sondern ein riesiger Mann. An die drei Meter groß, mit breiten Schultern und Händen wie Mülleimerdeckel. Sein Gesicht war mit einem buschigen Bart bedeckt, der direkt in eine wilde Mähne auf seinem Kopf überging, doch seine Augen funkelten freundlich. Er trug einen schwarzen, fellbesetzten Mantel und hielt die Laterne vor der Brust.   
"Das muss der Wildhüter sein. Mein Vetter Tristan hat mir von ihm erzählt", flüsterte Frank neben James.

Als sich das Gleis langsam leerte und der Hüne noch ein paar Mal nach den noch fehlenden Erstklässlern gerufen hatte, ließ er ein zufriedenes Brummen hören: "So, das wären dann wohl alle." Er räusperte sich gewichtig.  
„Willkommen in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei! Ich bin Hagrid, der Wildhüter, ich bringe euch jetzt über den See zum Schloss. Folgt mir und bleibt dicht zusammen, damit keiner verlorengeht."  
Die Schüler folgten dem Licht der Laterne einen schmalen Weg bergab und erreichten bald einen See. Seine schwarze Oberfläche wurde vom Wind gekräuselt und spiegelte das bläuliche Licht des gerade noch runden Mondes am Himmel.


	2. Ein neues Zuhause

_Disclaimer: Dies ist eine FanFiction, basierend auf den Büchern von J.K. Rowling und enthält entsprechende Charaktere und Orte._

**Kapitel 2 – Ein neues Zuhause**

Ein ehrfürchtiges Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Erstklässler, als sie über den See hinweg zu der dunklen Silhouette eines gewaltigen Schlosses blickten.  
Unzählige erleuchtete Fenster, das knallende Geräusch der flatternden Fahnen, die unzähligen Türme, die sich bis zu dem Wolken zu erheben schienen: Der Anblick war atemberaubend.  
"Hast du eine Ahnung, wie wir dort rüberkommen?" unterbrach Peter das ehrfürchtige Schweigen.  
„Ich weiß nicht." James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht fliegen wir."  
"Oh! Ein wenig windig ist es schon." Peter sah etwas besorgt zu den Bäumen, die über ihnen schaukelten.  
"Wir fahren mit Booten", widersprach Remus, der, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, an ihnen vorbeitrat.  
"Wie kommst du denn darauf?" fragte James, durch die Sicherheit dieser Aussage verwirrt.  
Remus deutete mit einem Kopfnicken nach links. Dort lagen, etwa zehn Meter von ihnen entfernt, dunkle Schatten am Strand, die wie reglose Riesenschildkröten aussahen.  
„Das ist auch nicht viel besser", seufzte Peter. „Wieso musste es überhaupt ein See sein? Wiesen wären doch auch hübsch."  
James lachte, er hatte Peters Abneigung gegen Wasser nie verstehen können: „Der Wildhüter von Hogwarts wird wohl kompetenter sein als der alte Fährmann von der Themsefähre. Ich hab mir dieses Abflussrohr von einem Fluss auch schon vom Grund aus anschauen dürfen - der Fährmann bekommt den Transportzauber nur jedes zweite Mal richtig hin."  
Peter lächelte bitter: „Ich wär' über jedes zweite Mal glücklich! Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, diesen Fluss je trockenen Fußes überquert zu haben."  
Hagrid trat direkt an ihnen vorbei und sein Schatten, den er vor dem hellen Mond warf, unterbrach das Gespräch. Hagrid, der mit zwei gewaltigen Schritten das Ufer erreicht hatte, blickte sich nun verstohlen um und als alles in Ordnung zu sein schien, holte er einen rosa Regenschirm heraus und stupste eines der Boote damit an. Es erhob sich geschmeidig in die Luft, drehte sich und setzte sanft aufs Wasser auf. Die restlichen folgten in einer La-Ola-Welle; Hagrid brummte zufrieden und winkte den Erstklässlern aufmunternd zu.  
James stutzte - weniger wegen der tanzenden Boote, aber: ein rosa Regenschirm?  
„Einsteigen bitte! Immer nur vier Schüler pro Boot. Und behaltet eure Arme und Beine an Bord, sonst hält euch der Riesenkrake noch für ein Spielzeug." Hagrid lachte bärig und half einem blonden Mädchen beim Einsteigen.  
James setzte sich an den Bug, um einen freien Blick über den See zum Schloss zu haben. Peter, Remus und Frank folgten. Als Frank als letzter an Bord ging, schwankte das Boot bedenklich und Peter klammerte sich heftig schluckend an den Holzplanken fest. „Eine Unmenge an Wasser, ein Riesenkrake und wackelige Boote. Ich bin begeistert!"  
James achtete nicht darauf, ihn ihm brodelte Vorfreude.  
Das Boot setzte sich zuerst schaukelnd in Bewegung, wurde dann schneller und glitt schließlich ruhig in Richtung des Schlosses. Das aufgeregte Geplapper der Schüler ebbte immer mehr ab, je näher die Boote dem eindrucksvollen Bauwerk kamen. Dann glitten sie an einer mit Efeu bewachsenen Felswand entlang, bis sich der Vorhang aus Efeu öffnete und sie in einen Felsentunnel einbogen.  
„Passt auf eure Köpfe auf! Wir sind gleich da", durchbrach Hagrids tiefe Stimme die ehrfürchtige Stille, und schon erreichten sie eine Art unterirdischen Hafen. James betrachtete staunend die gigantischen Stalaktiten, die in bunten Farben von der Decke herabhingen. Das stete Tropfen spielte eine Symphonie auf der schillernden Wasseroberfläche, und die Geländer, mit deren Hilfe sie aus den Booten stiegen, schienen aus Salzkristallen gewachsen zu sein.

Aus dem unterirdischen Hafen führte Hagrid die Schüler durch einen schummrig beleuchteten, schmalen Felsgang und über eine gewundene Treppe nach oben. Sie traten durch einen Torbogen aus Bäumen, deren Äste über ihnen wie Arme ineinander griffen, ins Freie. Sie gingen über eine Wiese, die nach nassem, frisch gemähtem Gras roch, und während sie eine breite Steintreppe zu einem mächtigen Eichenholzportal hinaufstiegen, blickte James die unendlich hohen dunklen Mauern hinauf und sein Hals wurde trocken.  
Hagrid strich seinen Maulwurfsfellmantel zurecht und klopfte dann dreimal kräftig an das Tor. Den dröhnenden Schlägen folgte ein Ruck und die mächtigen Flügeltüren öffneten sich mit einem Knarren. Dahinter stand eine streng dreinblickende, dunkelhaarige Hexe.  
Hagrid räusperte sich mit ernster Mine.  
„Die Neuzugänge, Professor McGonagall", stellte er die staunend glotzenden Schüler vor.  
„Danke, Hagrid. Ich übernehme sie ab hier", erwiderte McGonagall und wandte sich an die Erstklässler: "Willkommen in Hogwarts!" Mit einer ausladenden Geste forderte sie die Schüler auf einzutreten. Hinter ihr lag eine gigantische Eingangshalle, so hoch, dass man die Decke im schummrigen Licht der Fackeln nur erahnen konnte.  
„Folgt mir bitte", forderte sie die Erstklässler auf und schritt durch die gepflasterte Halle voran. Ihr Haar fiel in einem straff geflochtenen Zopf auf den Rücken, wobei es sich nur die Spitze erlaubte, leicht hin und her zu wippen, während sie ging. Die Lehrerin führte die neuen Schüler durch einen Säulengang im linken Flügel der gigantischen Halle. Im Halbdunkel links erkannte James Türen und Treppen verschiedenster Formen. Auf der rechten Seite hinter dem breiten Mittelgang war ein zweiter Säulengang und James vermutete, dass auch da unendlich viele Treppen abgingen. Allein durch die Anzahl der Türen bekam James das Gefühl, winzig klein in diesem gewaltigen Schloss zu sein, und gleichzeitig wuchs sein Verlangen jede einzelne von ihnen zu öffnen.

Als sie das dem Eingangstor gegenüberliegende Ende der Halle erreicht hatten, bemerkte James etwas weiter rechts in der Wand vor ihnen eine große, leuchtende Flügeltür. Die Lehrerin führte sie jedoch in eine kleine, leere Kammer links davon. Professor McGonagall hielt inne und sah sich um. Unter ihrem Blick verstummte jedes Flüstern.   
„Ihr werdet hier warten, bis ich euch zur Einführungszeremonie in die Große Halle hole", erklärte sie dann mit fester Stimme. „Bei dieser Zeremonie werdet ihr auf die vier Häuser von Hogwarts verteilt werden. Sie heißen Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Jedes der Häuser hat seine eigene ehrenvolle Geschichte. Das Haus, dem ihr zugeteilt werdet, wird in den folgenden sieben Jahren, nach seiner eigenen Tradition und Sitte, für euch Heimat sein. Ihr werdet mit den Mitgliedern eures Hauses unterrichtet werden, am selben Tisch essen und eure Freizeit im Gemeinschaftsraum verbringen. Eure Leistungen bringen Punkte für euer Haus, und können bei Fehlverhalten eurerseits auch abgezogen werden. Am Ende des Schuljahres entscheidet der Punktestand darüber, welches Haus den Hauspokal erlangt." Einige der Schüler begannen wieder zu tuscheln, erstarrten jedoch sofort wieder unter dem strafenden Blick von Professor McGonagall.  
„Die Einführungsfeier beginnt in wenigen Minuten. Nutzt die kurze Zeit, um euer Äußeres der Bedeutung der Zeremonie anzupassen." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Raum und überließ die aufgeregten Schüler sich selbst.  
Peter warf einen skeptischen Blick auf James' zerzaustes Haar und fragte, McGonagalls Stimme nachahmend: „Findest du denn, dass diese Frisur dem Anlass entsprechend ist?" James grinste schief und versuchte, seine Haare etwas zu glätten, obwohl selbst seine Mutter das schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben hatte.  
„Wie wird entschieden, in welches Haus wir kommen?" hörte James da eine schüchterne Mädchenstimme hinter sich fragen. Er drehte sich um und sah das rothaarige Mädchen aus dem Zug, das nun nervös an seinem Umhang zupfte.  
„Der sprechende Hut von Godric Gryffindor entscheidet, wer wohin kommt. Es ist wirklich nicht schlimm", antwortete ihre weißhaarige Freundin lächelnd.  
James lächelte bitter. Als ihm sein Vater vor Jahren von der Auswahlzeremonie erzählt hatte, hatte er aufgeschrieen und trotzig behauptet, dass er sich nicht einteilen lassen würde, er würde einfach zum Gryffindortisch gehen und sich da hinsetzen. Natürlich würde er das heute nicht tun; er war älter geworden, aber es passte ihm immer noch nicht, dass ein Hut bestimmen sollte, in welches Haus er gehöre.  
McGonagall riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sie stellte die Schüler in einer Doppelreihe auf und führte sie nach draußen. Das Tor, das James zuvor bemerkt hatte, stand nun weit offen. Es bestand aus Kristall und zwischen den funkelnden Flügeltüren fiel ein breiter Lichtschein in die düstere Eingangshalle.

James trat wie in Trance durch die glitzernde Pforte in das warme, flackernde Licht dahinter. Das Getöse hunderter von Schülern, die aufgesprungen waren, um klatschend, pfeifend und johlend die Erstklässler zu begrüßen, empfing ihn. Er ging zwischen vier Tischen voller Schüler in schwarzen Umhängen durch die legendäre Große Halle von Hogwarts.  
Sie war mit Bannern, Blumen und schwebenden Kerzen geschmückt. Der Tisch ganz rechts außen quoll über vor roten Blüten, darüber hing ein Wappen mit einem mächtigen, goldenen Löwen. Daneben standen auf dem Tisch Körbe voller blauer Veilchen und darüber ein Banner mit einem schwarzen Raben. Links neben ihm stand ein Tisch mit Bändern aus gelben Blumen und auf der Fahne war ein weißer Dachs zu sehen. Dahinter war der Tisch mit Lorbeeren und Efeu geschmückt und das Wappen zeigte eine silberne Schlange.  
James merkte, dass sein Mund offen stand, und klappte ihn zu, nur um ihn erstaunt wieder zu öffnen, als sein Blick auf den Lehrertisch vor ihm fiel. Quer zu den Häusertischen stand eine mächtige Tafel mit hohen Lehnstühlen, an dem die Professoren von Hogwarts saßen, und in ihrer Mitte stand ein hagerer Zauberer mit weißem langem Haar und einem langen Bart. Er klatschte energisch und strahlte die Erstklässler über eine silberne Halbmondbrille an. James wusste sofort, wer dieser Mann war: Albus Dumbledore, der neue Schulleiter von Hogwarts. James fasste sich erst, als Professor McGonagall sie anwies, sich in zwei Reihen vor den Schultischen aufzustellen. Unendlich viele Augenpaare beobachteten ihn neugierig und James hatte das Gefühl, dass es eine unendliche Blamage sein musste, wenn der Hut ihn vor all den Leuten nicht nach Gryffindor schicken würde. James schloss die Augen und warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Er atmete tief durch, und dann blickte er durch die verzauberte Decke in einen samtschwarzen, wolkenlosen und sternenübersäten Himmel. Die alte Selbstsicherheit kehrte zu ihm zurück; natürlich würde er nach Gryffindor kommen, keiner passte besser in dieses Haus als er.  
Professor McGonagall trat mit einem Stuhl nach vorne und legte einen alten, verschlissenen Hut darauf. Einige Sekunden vergingen in vollkommenem Schweigen. Dann tat sich ein Riss oberhalb der Krempe auf und der Spitzhut begann zu singen:

Ich bin vielleicht nur ein sehr alter Hut,  
Doch um mich zu tragen, braucht ihr Mut.  
Zu Eurer Bestimmung werde ich Euch führen  
Und an meiner Entscheidung gibt es nichts mehr zu rühren.

Ich verteile Euch auf die Häuser hier  
Nach ihren Begründern benannt sind es an der Zahl vier.  
Junge Hexen und Zauberer, nur Mut, tretet vor,  
Ich schicke Euch nach Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin oder Gryffindor.

Ravenclaw ist der Turm der Weisen,  
Nach Gryffindor nur die Tapfersten reisen.  
In Slytherin herrscht Tücke und List,  
Während in Hufflepuff Treue angesagt ist.

Nicht lange werde ich Euch testen,  
Es liegt in Euch, wohin Ihr passt am besten.  
Jedes der Häuser hat seine Schwächen und Stärken,  
Doch das werdet Ihr noch früh genug merken.

Viele von Euch wird meine Wahl verwirren,  
Aber Euer alter Hut wird sich nicht irren.  
Seit hunderten Jahren bis zu dem Tage heut'  
Hat nie jemand meine Entscheidung bereut.

Nun los, tretet vor und setzt mich auf,  
Damit das Schicksal kann nehmen seinen Lauf.

Als der Hut sein Lied beendet hatte, brach tosender Applaus in der Halle los. Abermals trat Professor McGonagall vor, in den Händen eine lange Pergamentrolle.  
„Erstklässler, ich werde nun Ihre Namen alphabetisch aufrufen. Sie werden dann vortreten und diesen Hut aufsetzen, der Sie Ihren Häusern zuweisen wird. Nehmen Sie dann am Tisch des entsprechenden Hauses Platz." Professor McGonagall räusperte sich und erhob die Pergamentrolle.

„Archer, Tom."

Ein schmaler Junge mit rotem, geschniegeltem Haar trat vor und setzte den Hut auf. Einen Moment tat sich gar nichts, dann verkündete der Spitzhut mit lauter Stimme: „Gryffindor!" Die Gryffindorschüler klatschten und johlten, als Tom aufstand und sich an ihren Tisch setzte.

„Alent, Sarina."  
„Slytherin!"

Das weißhaarige Mädchen sprang vom Stuhl und ging zu dem Tisch ganz rechts, an dem applaudiert, gejubelt und mit den Bechern geklopft wurde.

„Auscultar, Nathan."  
„Hufflepuff!"

Der Tisch daneben brach in Jubelrufe aus und beantwortete damit Nathans fragenden Blick.

"Black, Sirius."

Ein großer Junge mit einer missmutigen Miene und etwas längerem schwarzen Haar, das ihm in die Augen fiel, trottete hinüber zum Hut und hatte ihn noch gar nicht richtig auf, da rief dieser schon:

„GRYFFINDOR!"

Doch der Junge schien es nicht gemerkt zu haben, denn er ließ sich den Hut weiter über die Stirn gleiten und blieb sitzen. Es entstand eine ratlose Pause. James bemerkte, wie sich am Tisch der Slytherins Unruhe breitmachte und die Schüler aufeinander einredeten. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was dort getuschelt wurde, aber die böse funkelnden Blicke, die dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen zugeworfen wurden, waren nicht zu übersehen. McGonagall beendete den Tumult, indem sie Black den Hut vom Kopf nahm und ihn zu den vorsichtig klatschenden Gryffindors schickte. Kaum hatte Sirius seinen Platz am richtigen Tisch besetzt, fuhr sie fort, Namen aufzurufen.

„Cristen, Camille."  
„Slytherin!"

„Evans, Lily."

„Entschuldigung", vernahm James eine leise Stimme hinter sich und trat rasch zur Seite, um das rothaarige Mädchen vorbeizulassen, das wenige Sekunden später eine Gryffindor wurde.  
Kurz darauf setzte sich auch Frank, den der Hut nach einigem Überlegen nach Hufflepuff schickte, zu seinen klatschenden Mitschülern. James merkte, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der immer nervöser wurde. Peters Gesicht war vor Aufregung rot gefleckt, als er James zuflüsterte: „Jetzt sind wir schon bei L. Es sind sicher nicht mehr viele, bevor wir dran sind! Ich will bloß nicht nach Slytherin!"  
James grinste, wenn es jemanden gab, der nicht nach Slytherin passte, dann war es der freundliche und herzensgute Peter: „Ach was, der Hut weiß schon, was er tut. Wenn du vorne bist, denkst du einfach ganz fest an dein Haus. Das klappt schon!"  
Er hatte keine Zeit, noch mehr zu sagen, denn schon rief Professor McGonagall Peters Namen auf. Der fuhr erschrocken zusammen, atmete dann tief durch und trat tapfer nach vorne, um den Hut aufzusetzen, der ihm sofort über die Augen rutschte. James hielt den Atem an und wartete gespannt auf die Entscheidung. Der Hut schien nicht so genau zu wissen, was er mit Peter machen sollte, denn es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er schließlich „Gryffindor" rief.  
James applaudierte mit aller Kraft, als Peter mit puterrotem Gesicht in Richtung Gryffindortisch rannte.

„Potter, James."

Er hätte sich fast verschluckt, versuchte jedoch, siegessicher zu wirken, als er auf den Hocker zutrat und sich den Hut über sein widerspenstiges Haar zog. Kaum hatte die Krempe seinen Kopf berührt, hörte James den Hut in seinem Kopf sprechen: „Soso. Du bist also James Potter. Ich kann mich gut an deinen Vater erinnern, ein wahrer Gryffindor. Und auch bei dir gib es keinen Zweifel - Gryffindor!"  
James fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und es kam ihm lächerlich vor, dass er eben noch so nervös gewesen war. Übers ganze Gesicht strahlend lief er zum Gryffindortisch und ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Peter fallen. Sein Herz klopfte noch immer wild in seiner Brust, doch nicht mehr in Sorge, sondern vor Freude.

Professor McGonagall beendete die Auswahl nachdem „Wikes, Adalina" zu einer Slytherin wurde. Und ein drahtiger Junge mit Brille lehnte sich zu den Gryffindorerstklässlern herüber: „Ich bin Rupert. Als Vertrauensschüler", er deutete auf ein Silbernes „V" auf seinem Umhang, „werde ich mich in den nächsten Tagen etwas um euch kümmern. Ihr habt echt Glück, nach Gryffindor gekommen zu sein", ergänzte er noch schnell und deutete dann zum Lehrertisch.  
Albus Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben und Stille legte sich wie ein Schleier über die Halle. Der Schulleiter warf einen liebevollen Blick auf seine Schüler und breitete die Arme aus, als würde er seine etwas zu groß geratene Familie begrüßen.  
„Willkommen, meine Lieben. Willkommen. Ich freue mich, euch alle zu sehen, und habe euch auch viel zu berichten, doch da ich mich nicht im Stande sehe, gegen das Knurren eurer Bäuche anzureden, sage ich jetzt nur eines: Haut rein!"  
Breit lächelnd ließ er sich wieder auf seinen Platz zwischen Professor McGonagall und einem verträumt dreinblickenden, platinblonden Lehrer sinken. Die Schüler klatschten und jubelten, während sich die vier Tische von Zauberhand mit unendlich vielen Platten voller duftender Speisen füllten.  
Begeistert griff James nach einer Platte mit Brathähnchen, neben der aus einem ihm völlig schleierhaften Grund eine Schüssel Pfefferminzbonbons stand. Peter, der neben Remus saß, dessen Auswahl James völlig verpasst hatte, war begeistert: „Ist das nicht spitze, dass wir alle drei nach Gryffindor gekommen sind?" Er belud sich seinen Teller mit Kartoffelbrei und Erbsen. „Schade, dass es Frank zu den Hufflepuffs verschlagen hat, wir wären sicher ein tolles Gespann."   
James hörte ihm nur mit einem halben Ohr zu. Nachdem er seine Zähne in einem saftigen Hühnerbein versenkt hatte, galt seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Lehrertisch, an dem Dumbledore seinen Bart gerade in den Kragen seines strahlend blauen Umhangs stopfte, damit er ihm nicht ins Essen fiel. Zu seiner Rechten unterhielt sich Professor McGonagall mit einer rundlichen Hexe, die aussah, als würde ihr ein blonder Strauch unter dem Hut hervorwachsen. Daneben saß ein stämmiger Zauberer, mit kurzgeschorenem, braunem Haar und einem Gesicht, das an einen kahlrasierten Bernhardiner erinnerte. Zu Dumbledores Linker saß jener verträumte Zauberer mit langem, platinblondem Haar und einem schönen Gesicht mit hellblauen Augen, die zur Decke blickten. Sein Teller war immer noch leer und er machte auch keine Anstalten, dies in näherer Zeit zu ändern.  
„Willkommen, meine Lieben. Willkommen in Gryffindor", unterbrach eine erhabene Stimme James' Beobachtungen.  
„Ah, der Fast Kopflose Nick!" begrüßte Peter das herbeischwebende Gespenst und erntete einen missbilligenden Blick.  
„Ich wäre Ihnen äußerst verbunden, wenn Sie mich Sir Nicolas de Mimsy-Porpington nennen würden."  
James grinste den Geist an: „Hallo, Sir Nicolas. Mein Vater lässt Sie grüßen und fragen, ob die Gilde der wahrhaftig leidenden Toten ihren fatalen Fehler endlich eingesehen und Sie in ihre Reihen geholt hat." Ein erfreutes Lächeln huschte über das fast durchsichtige Gesicht des Geistes.  
„Alamdus Potter. Ja, er war ein wahrer Gentleman und es freut mich, dass er seinen Anstand auch an seinen Sohn weitergeben konnte - was wohl nicht jedem Vater gelungen ist." Er warf Peter einen strafenden Blick zu, dessen Wangen dadurch zwar rosa anliefen, ihn aber nicht davon abhielten, über das ganze Gesicht zu grinsen.  
Der Geist nickte zum Abschied, schwebte an ihnen vorbei und ließ sich zwei Plätze weiter neben Anna Mitchell nieder, die ihn begeistert anstarrte und gleich über Gryffindor auszufragen begann.  
James nahm sich noch mehr Bratkartoffeln, als ihm auffiel, dass schräg gegenüber von ihm Sirius Black saß. Der Junge, der bei der Auswahl nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass sein Haus schon ausgerufen worden war. Nun starrte er teilnahmslos auf seinen leeren Teller und wirkte irgendwie verwirrt.  
Etwas neben James klirrte, und er sah, wie Remus im letzten Moment nach Peters Glas griff, das gewaltig schwankte, und einen Teil seines weinroten Inhalts bereits auf dem weißen Tischtuch verteilt hatte. Remus blickte resigniert drein: „Ist ja schon gut! Hast ja Recht, vier Gryffindors in der Nationalmannschaft sind viel. Aber kein Grund, alles umzuschmeißen."

James hatte gerade die zweite Portion Vanillepudding verputzt und fühlte sich nun satt und zufrieden, da erhob sich Albus Dumbledore erneut. "Da sich das Rumoren eurer Mägen gelegt zu haben scheint, heiße ich euch nochmals herzlich willkommen zu einem neuen Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Wie die älteren Schüler hoffentlich schon wissen, und wie die neuen nun erfahren, darf der Verbotene Wald unter gar keinen Umständen von Schülern betreten werden. Außerdem hat Professor Sprout eine seltene Peitschende Weide erworben, die auf dem Schulgelände eingepflanzt wurde. Dieser Baum ist etwas... temperamentvoll, und ich würde daher davon abraten, ihm zu nahe zu kommen. Besonders freue ich mich, ausnahmsweise verkünden zu dürfen, das der Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste dieses Jahr pünktlich und ohne Einschränkungen stattfinden wird. Denn unser geschätzter Professor Pericul hat es geschafft, in einem Stück von seiner diesjährigen Forschungsreise zurückzukehren." Ein zurückhaltendes Kichern durchlief die Halle und Professor Dumbledore blickte lächelnd auf einen dunklen, hageren Zauberer an der Lehrertafel, der ihm mit unbewegter Miene zunickte.  
"Wie einige von euch bereits wissen, werde ich in diesem Jahr nicht mehr unterrichten, sondern muss mich schweren Herzens der Aufforderung des Elternbeirates fügen und mich ganz den Aufgaben eines Schulleiters widmen. Doch für euch soll dies kein Verlust sein, denn Professor McGonagall hat sich bereiterklärt, den Posten des Lehrers für Verwandlungen zu übernehmen. Sie ist eine Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet der Transmutation. Und auch für ihre bisherige Stelle haben wir einen wundervollen Ersatz gefunden. Ich freue mich, euch euren neuen Lehrer für Zauberkunst vorstellen zu dürfen." Er wies auf einen leeren Platz an der Tafel der Lehrer.  
„Professor Flitwick."  
Ein verwirrtes Murmeln erklang, begleitet von vereinzeltem, vorsichtigem Klatschen. Da erschien ein grüner Buckel auf dem Stuhl und kurz darauf richtete sich ein winziger Mann mit leicht ergrautem, wildem Haar auf. Er stand auf dem Stuhl und reichte Dumbledore doch kaum bis zur Schulter. Der Applaus wurde etwas lauter, da die Schüler den neuen Lehrer nun sahen, wurde aber immer noch vom allgemeinen Gemurmel übertönt. Dumbledore klatschte herzlich und nachdem sich der kleine Professor vor allen vier Tischen verbeugt hatte, setzte der Schulleiter seine Rede fort.  
„Des Weiteren hat mich unser Hausmeister, Mr. Filch, darum gebeten, euch darüber zu informieren, dass 'lautes Lachen auf den Fluren' und das 'Werfen mit Knallnüssen' seiner Liste verbotener Handlungen hinzugefügt wurden. Natürlich hängt die äußerst vollständige Liste vor seinem Büro aus, wo sie jederzeit eingesehen werden kann. Abschließend darf ich euch noch verraten, dass die Auswahlspiele für die Quidditchmannschaften am Freitag stattfinden. Und nun wird es Zeit, unsere gesättigten Leiber ins Bett zu bringen. Ich wünsche euch eine gute Nacht und ein erfolgreiches Schuljahr."   
Stürmischer Applaus erhob sich. Rupert sprang auf und rief mit gebieterischer Stimme über den Lärm der Aufbrechenden hinweg: „Gryffindorerstklässler, hier lang! Folgt mir bitte und immer schön zusammenbleiben!" Er lotste sie über einige steile Treppen, die je nach Laune ihre Richtung wechselten, und schwach beleuchtete Korridore, in denen Rüstungen knarrend spazierten und Geister ihrem Geisterleben nachgingen. Sie gingen durch Türen, die vorgaben, Teppiche oder eine feste Wand zu sein, und über hohe Galerien, an denen Hunderte von magischen Bildern hingen.  
„Am Anfang ist es ziemlich schwer, sich hier zurechtzufinden, aber das geht schnell vorbei. Bald kennt ihr euch im ganzen Schloss aus. Achtet besonders darauf, wohin ihr tretet. Da zum Beispiel ist wieder so eine elende Trickstufe. Die müsst ihr überspringen. Vorsicht, Crystal!" Doch da war es schon zu spät. Das blonde Mädchen ließ einen schrillen Schrei hören und ihr Bein versank bis zum Knie in der Treppenstufe. Rupert kam ihr zu Hilfe und zog das erschrockene Mädchen hoch.   
„Euch kann nichts wirklich Schlimmes passieren", erklärte er, während sie den Weg fortsetzten, „doch so manchen Schrecken kann man sich besser ersparen." Unterwegs wurden sie von den Porträts gegrüßt, die ihnen unter Verbeugungen und mit freundlichen Worten ein schönes Schuljahr wünschten. James fand die Bilder hier viel sympathischer als die zu Hause, die zeigten nämlich nur seine Tanten und Urgroßmütter, die an allem, was man tat, etwas zu meckern fanden.  
Rupert blieb vor dem Bild einer fetten Dame in einem rosa Kleid, die auf einer gepolsterten Liege saß und prüfend die Ankömmlinge betrachtete, stehen. Er drehte sich zu den Schülern um und erklärte: „Das ist der Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Nur, wer das Passwort kennt, kommt an diesem Bild vorbei. Im Moment lautet es „Minzblatt". Wenn ihr hineinwollt, stellt ihr euch einfach vor das Bild..." Er baute sich vor dem Portrait auf und schien zu warten. Und tatsächlich seufzte die fette Dame nach einigen Sekunden und fragte leicht genervt: „Passwort?"  
„Minzblatt", verkündete Rupert, woraufhin das Porträt zur Seite schwang und den Blick auf ein großes Loch in der Wand freigab. Der runde Gemeinschaftsraum wirkte mit dem prasselnden Feuer im Kamin einladend. Er war mit zerschlissenen, weichen Sesseln und Sofas, Tischen und Hockern sowie mit reichlich Kissen vollgestellt. Rechts und links ging jeweils eine Treppe ab, und durch mehrere hohe Fenster sah man die Sterne funkeln. James fühlte sich auf der Stelle wohl.  
„Die Mädchen nehmen die Treppe rechts und die Jungs die linke. Eure Schlafsäle sind mit der Nummer eins markiert. Euer Gepäck ist bereits auf den Zimmern. Ich wünsche euch eine gute Nacht und hole euch morgen früh hier zum Frühstück ab." Damit verabschiedete er sich und verschwand über die linke Treppe.  
James, Peter und Remus folgten ihm die Wendeltreppe empor und standen tatsächlich bald vor einer schweren Tür, an der eine goldene Eins befestigt war.  
„Hier stehen unsere Namen", stellte Peter fest und deutete auf ein kleines Schild rechts neben der Tür. Es war aus Messing mit eingestanzten Namen, und sah aus, als würde es hier schon ewig hängen.  
„Tom Archer, James Potter, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew", las Peter andächtig vor, als der rothaarige Junge nähertrat.  
„Habe ich hier meinen Namen gehört? Ist das unser Schlafsaal?" erkundigte er sich etwas steif.  
„Scheint so", antwortete James und öffnete die Tür. Der Raum war nicht sonderlich groß, aber ebenfalls rund, und bot ausreichend Platz für vier Himmelbetten, an deren Fußenden ihre Koffer standen. Auf einem der Betten lag ein blauer Umschlag.  
„Das ist wohl meins." Tom betrat als erster den Raum und steuerte auf seinen großen dunkelgrünen Koffer zu.  
„Ich bin übrigens Tom Archer", stellte er sich unnötigerweise vor, während er Nachtzeug aus seinem Koffer holte. „Ich wohne in Dover. Meine Eltern sind zwar Muggel, aber meine Tante ist eine Hexe, daher war es kein allzu großer Schock, als ich den Brief bekommen habe. Und woher kommt ihr?"  
„Ich bin Peter und das ist James, wir kommen aus Zaubererfamilien und wohnen in London", erklärte Peter. James war schon wieder abgelenkt.  
„Was ist das für ein Brief?" fragte er Remus, der am Bett neben ihm stand und das blaue Kärtchen studierte. Remus sah ihn finster an.  
„Nicht deine Sache", antwortete er, als der Brief in seiner Hand zu qualmen begann und sich in Luft auflöste.  
„Na komm schon, wir sind jetzt Zimmerkameraden!"  
„Schlimm genug", murrte Remus, warf sich aufs Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu.


	3. Unklare Fronten

**Unklare Fronten**

„Ist das dein Ernst? Du bist noch nie Schlitten gefahren? Ihr Zaubererkinder könnt einem ja richtig Leid tun!"  
Jaqueline schüttelte mitfühlend den Kopf und begann dann, James das Schlittenfahren zu beschreiben. James hatte Jaqueline, eine Ravenclaw, bei Pflege magischer Geschöpfe kennengelernt, als sie gemeinsam einen großen Uhu gepflegt hatten. James fand das Füttern von Eulen zwar nicht ganz so lustig wie Jaqueline, die als Muggelgeborene noch nie handzahme Eulen gesehen hatte, aber er fand es äußerst faszinierend, wie Professor Kesselbrand, der vogelscheuchenartige Lehrer, von wirklich jedem Wesen gebissen, gekratzt oder angespuckt wurde, dem er begegnete. Der Unterricht hatte damit geendet, dass ein kleiner Kauz sich in den Finger des Professors verbissen hatte und erst nach einem Schockzauber losließ. Nun saßen sie im Klassenraum für Geschichte der Zauberei und warteten auf Professor Binns, der entgegen jeder Erwartung durch die Tafel hereinschwebte und einige Mädchen in der ersten Reihe fast zu Tode erschreckte. Damit war der spannende Teil des Unterrichts aber auch schon beendet. Binns Stimme hatte die perfekten Eigenschaften, um sie alle in den Schlaf zu wiegen. Bei James gelang das besonders prächtig, während links Jaquelines und rechts Peters Feder über das Papier kratzten.

„Habt ihr jemals so eine langweilige Stunde erlebt? Ich wäre fast eingeschlafen", beschwerte sich James, kaum dass sie das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten.  
„Du hast nicht nur fast geschlafen", kommentierte Remus bissig.  
„Ich fand es eigentlich ganz interessant. Ist doch komisch, dass das erste Gesetz der Zauberer uns Kindern das Zaubern verbietet", meinte Peter und suchte das merkwürdige Pergament, das er schon seit dem Morgen bekritzelt hatte.  
„Wo hast du das denn aufgeschnappt? Ich dachte, es ginge um die Gründung der ersten Zauberergesellschaft." James blickte Peter verwirrt an  
„Da merkt man wieder, dass du dein Hirn ausschalten kannst, Potter." Remus warf sich lässig die Tasche über die Schulter. „Sonst würdest du wissen, dass jede Gesellschaft auch Gesetze hat." James streckte ihm die Zunge raus und Jaqueline schlug Remus spielerisch gegen den Oberarm.  
„Lass James in Ruhe, es war wirklich eine total langweilige Stunde. Gegen Ende wäre ich auch fast eingenickt." Dann blieb sie abrupt stehen.  
„So, ich muss da rein, wir haben jetzt Sprachen der Zauberkünste", erklärte sie und deutete auf eine offene Tür im abzweigenden Gang, was Peter veranlasste, sofort wieder auf seinem Pergament rumzuzeichnen.  
„Wir sehen uns später bei Verwandlungen, bis dann!", verabschiedete sie sich fröhlich winkend.

Die Gryffindors hatten als nächstes Zaubertheorie. Professor Fermat, eine zierliche Hexe mit einem unglaublich faltigen Gesicht, verteilte dicke Kladden mit Tabellen und Listen, um dann von den Ursprüngen der Zauberei zu erzählen. Obwohl der Stoff nicht viel spannender war als der in der Stunde zuvor, waren alle Schüler äußerst aufmerksam. Nicht einmal James wagte es, seinen Tagträumen nachzuhängen oder gar einzudösen. Die Zusammenhänge, die Professor Fermat schnell und energisch vortrug, brachten seinen Kopf zum Qualmen. Die „elementare" Gleichung der Wort-zu-Wirkung-Beziehung war für ihn eher ein schwammiges Gebilde und die „triviale" Punktualisierungsfunktion wollte ihm einfach nicht einleuchten. Am Ende der Stunde hatte er fast einen Meter Pergament vollgeschrieben und die Hand tat ihm weh. Trotzdem war er sich nicht sicher, ob er sich alles notiert hatte, was wichtig gewesen war.

„Das ist doch alles keine echte Zauberei", meckerte James, als sie sich zum Essen setzen. „Ich hab noch kein einziges Mal meinen Zauberstab gebraucht."  
„Bei Verwandlungen darfst du sicher so richtig mit deinem Stück Holz wedeln", zog Remus ihn auf, während er nach den Steaks griff.  
"Ein Stück Holz?" Empört zog James seinen Zauberstab hervor: "Elf Zoll, echtes Mahagoni, mit Drachenherzfaser, das ist kein einfaches Stück Holz!"  
Remus grinste und stopfte sich eine halbe Kartoffel in den Mund.  
James hob seinen Zauberstab hoch und belegte ihn mit einem beschwörenden Blick: "Das ist das auserwählte Stück Holz, mit dem ich hier noch große Magie wirken werde!"  
Die Jungs brachen in Gelächter aus.

James machte seiner Empörung in der nächsten Stunde alle Ehre und entlockte Professor McGonagall ein anerkennendes „Oh!", als er seinen Knopf nach nur fünf Minuten in eine glänzende Münze verwandelte. Das Streichholz in eine Nadel zu verwandeln, war schon etwas aufwändiger, doch als er es in den letzten Minuten des Unterrichts doch noch schaffte, waren seine Zauberkünste sofort Thema Nummer eins unter seinen Klassenkameraden. Umringt von den Gryffindors, die wissen wollten, woher er das alles schon konnte, ging James raus zu den Gewächshäusern.  
Zuerst gefiel ihm die Bewunderung recht gut, doch als Anna Mitchell dann zum dritten Mal feststellte, dass seine Verwandlungskünste unglaublich wären, wurde es ihm zu doof und er setzte sich im Gewächshaus zu Remus, der sich von dem Rummel nicht beeindrucken ließ. Immerhin hatte sich sein Knopf nur zwei Minuten nach dem von James in eine Münze verwandelt.  
"Gar nicht nett von dir, mich einfach stehen zu lassen." James stieß Remus spielerisch mit dem Ellenbogen an.  
"Um dich herum war so viel los, dass du dich sicher nicht einsam gefühlt hast", antwortete Remus und rutschte demonstrativ mit seinem Stuhl etwas von James weg. James störte sich nicht daran, er wusste nicht genau wieso, aber er kam mit Remus' eigensinniger Art ganz gut klar.

Als letzte Stunde sollten sie Zauberkunst haben, von Professor Flitwick fehlte jedoch jede Spur.  
"Vielleicht ist er aus dem Bett gefallen und hat sich beim Sturz in die Tiefe was gebrochen", spottete Chris Lee.  
"Oder er hat seine Leiter verlegt und kommt die Treppenstufen nicht hoch", setzte Barkley hinzu. Die Schüler kicherten.  
„Hört auf damit, das ist echt nicht fair", versuchte Jaqueline das Thema zu beenden, doch Brix Ky warf ihr nur einen herablassenden Blick zu und spottete weiter: "Sicher hat ihn jemand mit einem Gnom verwechselt und über die Hecke geschmissen. Es wird Stunden dauern, bis er wieder hier ist." Da begannen seine Ohren zu zucken. Das Lachen verschwand schlagartig aus seinem Gesicht und wurde zu einer schmerzerfüllten Grimasse. Seine Ohren wurden immer länger, trotz lautem Gejammer und dem verzweifelten Versuch, sie festzuhalten. Die anderen Schüler waren erschrocken zurückgesprungen und blickten sich unsicher um.  
"Es ist in der Tat nicht nett, über andere zu spotten, Mr. Ky", erklang eine piepsige Stimme hinter dem Pult. In Brix' Augen standen bereits Tränen und seine puterroten Ohren erinnerten an die eines Kaninchens. Professor Flitwick trat vor das Pult, seinen Zauberstab auf Brix gerichtet.  
"Die Größe eines Zauberers lässt sich nicht in Fuß messen, merken Sie sich das, Mr. Ky!"  
Er ließ seinen Zauberstab schnippen und Brix' Ohren klatschten gegen seine Wangen, während sie schnell auf ihre ursprüngliche Größe zurückschrumpften. Doch die knallrote Farbe würden sie wohl noch Wochen beibehalten.  
"Nun gut, Klasse. Nachdem wir uns kennengelernt haben, schlagen Sie Ihre Bücher auf Seite vier auf. Wir werden heute den Schwebezauber einstudieren." Auf James' Lippen wuchs ein Grinsen.  
"Aber auch die wenigen unter ihnen, die diesen Zauber bereits beherrschen, sollen heute nicht tatenlos rumsitzen müssen." Er warf James einen wissenden Blick zu. „Für jene habe ich ein paar sehr zappelige und fette Kröten, mit denen man den Feinschliff an diesem Zauber vornehmen kann."

Peter war in Zauberkunst nicht gerade erfolgreich gewesen und saß dementsprechend missmutig über den Hausaufgaben. "Ich bin einfach zu dämlich zum Zaubern. Vielleicht hatte Dolohow recht und ich bin tatsächlich ein Squib."  
James schüttelte energisch den Kopf, hatte jedoch den Mund voller Gurkensandwich und wollte den anderen eine krümelige Antwort ersparen.  
Remus hörte gar nicht zu.  
„Aganok von Masalta oder von Hagenon?" fragte er Peter und ignorierte James, der bei dem Versuch, Peter zu tröste ohne zu reden, fast erstickte.  
„Von Masalta, nach Hagenon ging er erst nach dem erfolgreichen Aufstand der Wüstenschrate", erklärte Peter. Remus nickte und notierte etwas an den Rand.  
„Hast du die Tabelle der Gründungsdaten vollständig notiert? Mir fehlen die ersten beiden und die letzte."  
Peter kramte seine Unterlagen hervor und vergaß über den Eifer, Remus helfen zu können, den Frust über die Zauberkunststunde.  
James kippte sich eine ganze Tasse Pfefferminztee hinunter und konnte nach einem Hustenanfall endlich wieder frei atmen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde James vom Geschrei einer Frau geweckt: "WELCHE SCHANDE! WIE KANNST DU GERADEZU ALLE DEINE SACHEN VERGESSEN? HABE ICH DIR NICHT HUNDERTMAL GESAGT, DU SOLLST ORDENTLICH PACKEN? WAS MACHT DAS FÜR EINEN EINDRUCK? EIN JUNGE, DER MIT EINEM LEEREN KOFFER NACH HOGWARTS KOMMT!"  
Er rieb sich die verschlafenen Augen und zog seinen Vorhang zur Seite. Nein, die Frau stand nicht neben ihm, das Geschrei dröhnte durch die offene Zimmertür aus einem der anderen Schlafsäle.  
„Die Akustik in diesen Gemäuern ist unglaublich, hoffentlich nistet sich keine Todesfee im Dachstuhl ein, die könnte mit einem Schrei die Schule ausrotten."  
Missmutig schwang er die Beine über den Bettrand. Peter saß ihm bereits angezogen gegenüber und erklärte: "Brix hat einen Heuler von seiner Mutter bekommen. Sie wird wohl bemerkt haben, dass sein kleiner Bruder ihm die ganzen vergessenen Sachen per Eule nachgeschickt hat."  
James blickte durch das Fenster in den strahlenden Sonnenschein und blinzelte.  
"Habe ich verschlafen? Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"  
„Der Heuler kam außer der Reihe. Es ist erst halb acht", beruhigte Peter. James brummte etwas Unverständliches und ließ sich wieder ins Bett fallen.  
"Ah, der werte Herr ist auch schon wach", begrüßte ihn Remus, der mit einer grimmigen Miene aus dem Bad kam und versuchte, seinen triefend nassen Umhang mit einem Handtuch trockenzureiben.  
James runzelte die Stirn. „Was hast du denn gemacht?"  
„Sprechende Wasserhähne - wehleidige sprechende Wasserhähne - die einem ihre unheilvolle Lebensgeschichte erzählen müssen, während man sich waschen will!"  
Er warf das Handtuch über seinen Koffer und trocknete die letzten nassen Flecken mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes. James hatte den Eindruck, dass es im Zimmer anschließend etwas angebrannt roch.

Obwohl sie noch nie in den Kerkern gewesen waren, fanden sie den Zaubertrankraum erstaunlich problemlos. Was daran gelegen haben könnte, dass vor der Tür bereits einige Slytherinschüler standen und ihre lauten Gespräche durch die Korridore schallten.  
"Schau an, der verlorengegangene Black. Es ist doch traurig, dass es in jeder Familie einen geben muss, der zu nichts taugt", spottete ein hübsches, blondgelocktes Mädchen, als sie Sirius Black bemerkte. Der ging jedoch ungerührt an ihr vorüber und gesellte sich zu Brix und Simon, als ob er den Spott gar nicht gehört hätte und auch das Gekicher schien ihn nicht zu stören.  
Neben dem blonden Lästermaul fiel James ein Mädchen mit dunkelgrünen Haaren auf; sie kam ihm merkwürdig bekannt vor, doch woher? Bei der Auswahl wären ihm die grünen Haare doch aufgefallen.  
Die Grünhaarige kicherte nicht, schien den Vorfall gar nicht bemerkt zu haben. Sie beobachtete die ankommenden Gryffindormädchen und winkte einer von ihnen zu.  
"Hallo Sarina. Was hast du denn mit deinen Haaren gemacht?" Ein rothaariges Mädchen löste sich aus der Gryffindorgruppe - Lily Evans. Und jetzt erinnerte sich James wieder - der kichernde Trupp aus dem Zug; gestern hatte Sarina noch weißes Haar gehabt, nicht dass das weniger auffällig gewesen wäre.  
"Das ist nur ein Farbzauber, eigentlich sollte es schwarz werden. In den Slytherinkerkern hatte ich mit den weißen Haaren das Gefühl, im Dunkeln zu leuchten... Es sollte, wie gesagt, schwarz werden..." Sarinas Stimme wurde immer schwächer und unsicherer. „Du hast die Broschüren auch gelesen, oder?" James war sich nicht sicher, ob Lily rot wurde, als sie nickte.  
„Was da steht, ist Blödsinn. Lies das Buch, das ich dir gegeben habe: Da steht es ganz anders..." Ihre Stimme hatte etwas bittendes, sie brach ab und holte tief Luft. "Wir können trotzdem Freundinnen sein", sagte sie jetzt fest und ergänzte sofort: „Natürlich nur, wenn du magst." James traute seinen Ohren nicht, doch Lily strahlte plötzlich.  
"Klar will ich!" antwortet sie sofort.

Da flog die Kerkertür mit einem lauten Knallen auf. Die gerade noch quatschenden Schüler schreckten zusammen und starrten durch die Türöffnung. Ihre untere Hälfte wurde durch einen runden Mann in einem strahlend blauen Umhang eingenommen, der jetzt etwas erschrocken grinste.  
"Tut mir so Leid. Manchmal unterschätze ich meine Kraft einfach. Aber lassen Sie sich nicht abschrecken, kommen Sie herein. Ich bin Professor Slughorn, ich werde Sie in Zaubertränken unterrichten." Hinter Slughorn erstreckte sich ein Kerker mit Steinwänden und einer hohen Decke. Grünliche Fackeln erleuchteten den Raum, denn es gab keine Fenster, was auch die Luft sehr muffig machte. Überhaupt war der Raum überladen mit verschiedensten Gerüchen, von denen nur wenige angenehm waren.  
Die Klasse verteilte sich auf die hohen Labortische, an denen runde Hocker standen.  
Professor Slughorn trat kurz zu Simon und erkundigte sich nach dessen Großvater, der wohl einen wichtigen Posten in der Abteilung für Internationales innehatte. Dann drehte er sich schwungvoll zur Klasse und lächelte breit, während er seine Wurstfinger vor der Brust faltete.

„So, da wären wir also. Im Reich der Gebräue und Tränke. Jeder große Zauberer wird Ihnen bestätigen, dass Zaubertränke oft mehr bewirken können als ein Zauberspruch. Denn hier spielen Talent und Wille nur eine geringe Rolle, Verstand und Präzision sind die Waffen des Zaubertrankmeisters. Wir werden uns dieses Jahr mit den Wundern und der Vielfalt der kurzandauernden Zaubertränke beschäftigen. Also mit jenen, deren Wirkung nicht nur nicht permanent ist, sondern auch nach einer sehr kurzen Zeitspanne ohne Nachwirkungen verschwindet. Dazu zählt zum Beispiel der Erfrischungssud. Er ist sehr einfach herzustellen und wirkt gegen Müdigkeit, Lustlosigkeit sowie gegen mangelnde Motivation, seine Wirkung verfliegt jedoch proportional zur Gewichtsmasse des Einnehmenden. Bei sehr leichten Personen kann die Wirkung bis zu einer Stunde anhalten, besonders schwergewichtige Zauberer erfahren gar keine Wirkung." Slughorn klopfte sich auf den Bauch und kicherte.  
Dann schrieb er ihnen einige Anweisungen und Zutaten an die Tafel und führte noch einige weitere Eigenschaften des Erfrischungssuds auf, bevor er die Klasse sich selbst überließ und zu Simon zurückkehrte, den er weiter über seinen Großvater ausfragte, während er ihm half, die Muskatnuss zu zerreiben. Doch Simon schien das völlig aus der Ruhe zu bringen und er kippte in seiner Nervosität eine Flasche Gugeldill über Slughorns Umhang. Zu seinem Glück schien sich Slughorn nicht darüber zu ärgern, obwohl auch nach seinem Reinigungszauber ein deutlicher Fleck blieb. Doch immerhin ließ er Simon in Ruhe und streifte durch die Reihen der Schüler. James fiel auf, wie er bei Snape stehenblieb und sich lange mit ihm unterhielt, während er immer wieder in dessen Kessel spähte und ihm Zutaten anreichte.  
"So schwer ist der Trank nun wirklich nicht, wie blöd muss man sein, wenn man da so viel Hilfe braucht?" lästerte James über den schwarzhaarigen Jungen.  
"Im Erfrischungssud sind keine Spinnenaugen, er macht irgendetwas anderes", bemerkte Remus, ohne von seinem Kessel aufzublicken.  
"Glaubst du, dass er vielleicht irgendwelche Gifte braut?" spekulierte Peter.  
„Also bitte! Glaubst du, Slughorn lässt ihn hier irgendwelche Gifte mischen?" widersprach James.  
Doch plötzlich knallte etwas. James sprang vom Hocker und blickte sich um. Am Tisch rechts vor ihm wischte sich Sirius Black gerade den hellblauen Erfrischungssud vom Umhang. Er sah aus, als würde er krampfhaft darum kämpfen, ruhig zu bleiben, seine Miene war hart wie Stein und seine Augen funkelten böse.  
James drehte sich sofort zu Snape um, doch dieser hielt nur ein Vanillestäbchen in der Hand und wirkte verwirrt, außerdem stand Slughorn noch an seinem Tisch. Da bemerkte James ein unterdrücktes Prusten hinter sich. Das blonde Mädchen hatte die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen, um ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken, doch in ihren Augen standen bereits Tränen. Professor Slughorn trat an Blacks Tisch und blickte in den Kessel.  
„Sie haben sicher die Flamme zu hoch gedreht. Der Trank schlägt böse Blasen, wenn man ihn vor der Zugabe von Vanille zu heiß kocht", erklärte er und zauberte Black ein Handtuch herbei, damit war die Sache für Slughorn erledigt. Doch Black schien genau Bescheid zu wissen und warf der blonden Schlange während der restlichen Stunde immer wieder funkensprühende Blicke zu.


	4. Strafarbeit

**Strafarbeit**

"War es nun der Agaricus Campestrix Brutalis oder der Agaricus Campestrix Velocis, der zur Herstellung von Laufsalbe verwendet wird?" James saß mit Remus und Peter an einem Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum und grübelte über seinem Aufsatz für _Kräuterkunde_.  
"Das finde ich auch verwirrend", sagte Peter und blätterte in einem Buch.  
"Anscheinend macht man die Laufsalbe aus dem Agaricus Campestrix Brutalis, denn diese braucht man, um den Agaricus Campestrix Velocis überhaupt erst zu erwischen. Aber wieso sollte man das wollen?"  
Remus schrieb bereits sein zweites Blatt Pergament voll und hörte den beiden gar nicht zu. Erst als sich ihm zwei Augenpaare fragend zuwandten und ihn nervös machten, blickte er auf. Mit einem genervten Seufzen legte er die Feder zur Seite: „Was gibt's?"  
"Agaricus Campestrix Velocis", klärte ihn James auf. "Wir wollen wissen, wozu der gut sein soll."  
Remus überflog seine Unterlagen. "Ähhh. Für Rührei? Durchgenommen haben wir nur den Agaricus Campestrix Brutalis und den Agaricus Xanthoderma Sordidus, der zwar giftig ist, aber aus dem man intelligente Tinte gewinnen kann. Wie ich schon sagte, Potter, schlag mal nach, wozu man Ohren gebrauchen kann."  
"Mach ich, versprochen. Aber morgen, für heute hab' ich genug", gab James zurück und schob seine Unterlagen vom Tisch in seine Tasche.  
Den Rest des Abends bis zu ihrer Astronomiestunde verbrachte er, in einige Kissen verkrochen, mit dem neuen Horrorroman von Phesten Korung, der immer wieder zur Handlung passende, gruselige Geräusche von sich gab und Remus, der versuchte für _Verwandlung_ zu lernen, fast in den Wahnsinn trieb. Auf dem Weg zum Astronomieklassenzimmer trafen sie Frank. Er kam gerade zusammen mit einem braunhaarigen Jungen um die Ecke, als James, Remus und Peter anhielten, um zu überprüfen, ob sie auch den richtigen Turm erwischt hatten. "Hallo, James! Tag, Remus, Peter! Schön, euch mal wiederzusehen", begrüßte er sie fröhlich. Findet ihr nicht auch, dass man diese Stunde ruhig vorverlegen könnte? Es ist schon seit einer Stunde zappenduster draußen. Ach übrigens, das ist Nathan. Nathan, das sind James, Peter und Remus." Nathan schüttelte ihnen reihum die Hand. "Du bist James? James Potter? Einer der Ravenclaws hat erzählt, du hättest gleich in der ersten Verwandlungsstunde einen Fingerhut in eine lebende Schnecke verwandelt, stimmt das?" James grinste und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das wirre Haar. "Es war die zweite Stunde, aber ja, es war eine echte Schnecke." Als sie den zugigen Raum ganz oben im höchsten Turm des Schlosses erreicht hatten, waren sie alle ziemlich aus der Puste. Die Schüler aus Gryffindor und Hufflepuff saßen bereits gähnend auf schlanken, hohen Stühlen vor Kristallobjektiven. Sie bestanden aus verschiedenen, flachen Ringen, die so gegeneinander verstellt waren, dass sie eine Art Kugel bildeten. In der Mitte des Raumes führte eine Leiter nach oben aufs Dach. An dieser stand der blonde Lehrer, den James schon bei der Begrüßungsfeier gesehen hatte.  
"Jetzt sollten wir vollzählig sein", sagte er und blickte milde auf die fünf Nachzügler.  
"Eben wurde die Frage gestellt, ob man die Unterrichtsstunde im Winter nicht früher abhalten könnte. Ich muss euch enttäuschen, das ist leider nicht möglich. Ich bin seit jeher ein ausgesprochener Nachtmensch und eigentlich werde ich vor Mitternacht kaum richtig wach. Wundert euch also nicht, wenn ich im ersten Teil der Stunde Blödsinn erzähle." Ein schelmisches Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Eine Handvoll Mädchen lief rot an, während sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand kicherten.  
Der Professor hob seinen Zauberstab und zeichnete damit eine schwungvolle Acht in die Luft. Die Objektive stellten sich ein und in der Mitte der Kugeln konnte man das Bild einer Sternengruppe erkennen. Von einigen Mädchen kam ein schwärmerisches Seufzen.  
"Ich bin übrigens Professor Eridanus und werde euch in den folgenden Stunden in die Schönheit und Weisheit der Sterne einführen. Was ihr nun vor euch seht, ist das Bild der Andromeda. Dieses Sternbild ist im September sehr einfach zu erkennen. Bitte prägt euch diese Sternenkonstellation gut ein. Wir werden heute den Umgang mit den magischen Kristallteleskopen üben - für eure Handteleskope ist es zu bewölkt."  
James fiel auf, dass einige der Mädchen außergewöhnlich konzentriert Professor Eridanus' Worten lauschten, während er selbst sich sehr zusammenreißen musste, um nicht einzuschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde James von einem Sonnenstrahl, der durch den Vorhang in sein Bett fiel, geweckt. Zuerst versuchte er, ihn zu ignorieren, doch die morgendliche Sonne kannte keine Gnade und irgendwann gab er auf. Erst als er aus dem Bad zurückkam, bemerkte er die Stille im Raum. Er war der Letzte. Verunsichert sah er auf Remus' Wecker; es war bereits halb zehn und er war noch immer im Schlafanzug.  
Zehn Minuten später traf er völlig außer Atem in der Großen Halle ein: „Hättet ihr mich nicht wecken können?" beschwerte er sich bei Peter und Remus.   
„Haben wir versucht. War völlig zwecklos", antwortete Remus trocken und blätterte in einem Magazin.  
Kaum hatte James platzgenommen, hüpfte ein kleiner, gepunkteter Vogel von der Fensterbank eines der schmalen Fenster im obersten Drittel der Halle. Sofort wurde er von einem großen Paket nach unten gerissen und taumelte, ehe er durch energisches Flügelschlagen wieder aufstieg und zum Gryffindortisch flatterte.  
"Christopher!" begrüßte James den Kauz erfreut, der auf seiner Schulter landete, wobei das Paket gegen James' Brust schlug.  
"Wo warst du so lange?" fragte James und knotete das Paket von Christophers Fuß los.  
Der winzige Sperlingskauz piepte freudig und hüpfte auf James' Kopf, wo er anfing, an dessen Haaren zu zupfen. Ein paar Mädchen kicherten, während James das Paket unter die Lupe nahm. Es war in graues, wetterfestes Papier eingepackt, wie es seine Großmutter für Butterbrote verwendete, wenn er und sein Großvater Touren durch Finnland unternahmen. An das Paketband waren zwei Briefe geknotet. Der eine war in der schönen geschwungenen Schrift seiner Großmutter adressiert, auf dem anderen stand bloß "J. Potter". Diesen Umschlag öffnete er zuerst.

_Lieber James,  
es tut mir Leid, dass ich Deine Eule so lange aufgehalten habe. Aber Deine Großmutter wäre sicher nicht einverstanden gewesen, dass ich Dir dieses Geschenk jetzt schon zukommen lasse. Daher musste ich Christopher abfangen, nachdem sie ihn bereits losgeschickt hatte. Ursprünglich hatte er eine Schachtel mit selbstgezauberten Keksen dabei, aber auf die wirst Du leider verzichten müssen. Beide Pakete hat der Kleine nicht hochbekommen, und dass er bis Hogwarts zu Fuß geht, konnte ich nicht zulassen. Doch den Verzicht wirst Du nicht bereuen, denn ich schicke Dir etwas viel Besseres - meinen alten Unsichtbarkeitsumhang. Ich kenne uns Pottermänner recht gut, und ich weiß, wie spannend Hogwarts für einen jungen Gryffindor wie Dich sein kann. Der Umhang soll Dir helfen, bei Deinen Abenteuern einigermaßen ungeschoren davonzukommen._

_Ich wünsche Dir viel Vergnügen.  
Großvater_

Schnell riss James das Papier auf, und ein silbrig seidiger Stoff ergoss sich auf seinen Schoß.  
"Wow, was ist das?" fragte Peter sofort, doch James unterbrach ihn: "Psst! Leise, die Lehrer sollten es lieber nicht erfahren. Das ist ein Unsichtbarkeitsumhang, von meinem Großvater." Auch Remus beugte sich zu James rüber und betrachtete den feinen Stoff auf seinen Knien.  
"Er sieht nicht gerade unsichtbar aus", stellte er fest.  
"Es funktioniert nur in eine Richtung. Schau!" James faltete den Umhang an einer Seite auseinander und legte seine Hand unter den Stoff: Sie verschwand.  
"Klasse!" kam es erneut von Peter, diesmal verstohlen leise, und sofort schmiedete er Pläne: "Den kann man benutzen, um sich aus _Geschichte der Zauberei_ zu schleichen. Professor Binns würde nicht merken, dass einer fehlt."  
"Aber er würde merken, wenn sich die Tür öffnen und wieder schließen würde, ohne dass jemand rein- oder rausgeht", zerstörte Remus Peters Hoffnungen.  
"Und wir sollten jetzt los. Sonst erfahren wir, ob es Professor Binns auffällt, wenn drei Schüler gar nicht erst zum Unterricht erscheinen."  
Diesmal schaffte es Professor Binns bereits nach einer Minute, James' Interesse verpuffen zu lassen. Deshalb zog er seine Verwandlungsunterlagen hervor und versuchte, seinen Bleistift flüsternd in einen Regenwurm zu verwandeln. Aber es wollte nicht so recht funktionieren, der Stift zuckte zwar ab und an, blieb jedoch genauso hölzern wie zuvor.  
In _Auswahl nichtmagischer Künste_ war es fast noch schlimmer, denn im Gegensatz zu Professor Binns achtete die rundliche Professor Customary sehr pingelig auf die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Schüler, während sie ihnen die wichtigsten Autoren des 14. Jahrhunderts nach Merlin vorstellte.

"So, da drin haben wir jetzt Unterricht", sagte Peter und deutete auf eine Tür mit zwei dicken Striemen, wie von messerscharfen Krallen. „Nicht gerade einladend."  
In dem geräumigen Klassenzimmer saßen bereits einige Schüler. James' Miene verfinsterte sich, als er das blondgelockte Slytherinmädchen entdeckte. Sie saß auf einem Schreibtisch vor dem dunkelhäutigen Jungen und kicherte ausgelassen.  
Weitere Schüler trudelten ein, und es wurden noch reichlich Gespräche geführt, als sich die Tür knarrend öffnete und der Rücken eines Erwachsenen im Türrahmen auftauchte. Der Mann war recht groß und über seine breiten Schultern fiel langes, schwarzes Haar. Langsam trat er rückwärts in den Raum und jetzt sahen die Schüler, wieso er ihnen den Rücken zuwandte. Er hatte die Tür mit dem Ellbogen öffnen müssen, denn er hatte die Hände voll mit länglichen Käfigen, in denen kleine, schwarze Tiere rumorten. Er manövrierte die Käfige geschickt bis zum Pult, stellte sie ab und drehte sich energisch zur Klasse um. Mit einem abschätzigen Blick musterte er die Schüler, bevor er sich vorstellte: "Ich bin Professor Pericul, Lehrer für _Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_. Ich möchte Sie warnen, und ich werde es nur einmal tun. In diesem Unterricht ist absoluter Gehorsam überlebenswichtig, denn jeder falsche Schritt, jedes Wort an der falschen Stelle, jeder unüberlegte Zauber kann Ihren Tod bedeuten." Seiner tiefen, kalten Stimme folgte absolute Stille. Die Schüler wagten nicht einmal zu atmen. Pericul schien den Moment zu genießen, denn sein Lächeln wurde etwas breiter und seine Hand strich genüsslich über seinen schwarzen Bart.  
"Heute werden wir uns mit dem einfachsten Abwehrzauber beschäftigen. Um ihn zu üben, habe ich Ihnen hier einige Terreurdore mitgebracht. Oft werden sie auch Kellerschreck genannt. Sie sind im Grunde ungefährlich und bei Tageslicht nicht einmal angsteinflößend. Doch sind es sehr selbstbewusste kleine Biester, und es ist Magie vonnöten, um sie zu verscheuchen. Mr. Shacklebolt, bitte helfen Sie mir, die Käfige zu verteilen, es sind genug für alle da." Der dunkelhäutige Junge aus Slytherin stand auf und trat neben Professor Pericul. Die Terreurdore sprangen in ihren Käfigen herum und gaben schrille Laute von sich, während Shacklebolt und Pericul sie auf die Tische verteilten. Peter schob den Käfig mit seiner Federmappe von sich weg. Remus hingegen betrachtete das schwarze Wesen sehr interessiert. Es sah aus wie eine große, haarige Spinne, nur hatte es deutlich mehr Beine und man konnte weder ein Vorne noch ein Hinten identifizieren, das war schon beim Oben und Unten schwer genug.  
"Stellen Sie die Käfige so hin, dass sie die schmale Seite vor sich haben. Dann können sich Ihnen die Kleinen nähern und wieder entfernen. Wie Sie sehen, versuchen sie, zu Ihnen zu gelangen. Ohne den Käfig würden sie Sie anspringen und unter Ihre Kleidung krabbeln. Miss Thores, die Tierchen sind eingesperrt, es gibt für Sie also keinen Grund zu wimmern!" fuhr Pericul die vor Angst zitternde Crystal in der ersten Reihe an. "Terreurdore können zwar nicht beißen, aber ihre Beine hinterlassen unangenehme Unterkühlungen. Um sie sich daher vom Leib zu halten, verwenden wir einen einfachen Zauberspruch." Er trat hinter sein Pult und richtete den letzten verbliebenen Käfig auf sich aus, und sofort versuchte das Tier, durch die Käfigmaschen zu ihm zu gelangen. "Znikaj!" erklang seine Stimme gebieterisch und das haarige Etwas flüchtete auf die andere Seite des Käfigs.  
"Das Wort alleine hat noch keine Wirkung, obwohl sich die harten Zischlaute hervorragend für Abwehrzauber eignen", erläuterte Pericul, "ist es jedoch die Überzeugung, der Befehl, der erst den gewünschten Erfolg hervorruft. Bitte versuchen Sie den Zauberspruch einige Male, ich werde rumgehen und mir Ihre Fortschritte ansehen."  
James richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das in seinem Käfig zappelnde Wesen und sprach den Zauberspruch, doch der Terreurdor zuckte nur kurz. Erst nach einigen Versuchen hatte James das spinnenartige Tier soweit zurückzuspringen, wenn er den Zauber wirkte. Da unterbrach ein Klirren und Kreischen seine Konzentration. Eine Reihe vor ihm führte sich Blacks Terreurdor auf wie wild, obwohl der dunkelhaarige Junge seinen Zauberstab gar nicht darauf gerichtet hatte. "Mr. Black, glauben Sie, das Sie das heute noch zustande bringen? Oder muss ich wegen Ihnen die Einführung des einfachsten Verteidigungszaubers auf eine weitere Stunde ausdehnen?" kommentierte Pericul kühl, während er an Blacks Tisch vorbei ging. James sah sich um. Das blonde Mädchen hatte seinen Zauberstab auf Blacks Käfig gerichtet und flüsterte etwas. Kaum hatte sich Pericul abgewandt, beruhigte sich Blacks Terreurdor wieder und das Mädchen drehte sich kichernd um. Black richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Tier und zischte: "Znikaj!" Auf der Stelle floh das Wesen zitternd an die andere Seite des Käfigs.   
Im zweiten Teil der Doppelstunde nahmen sie Wesen durch, die sich ähnlich wie der Terreurdor von diesem Abwehrzauber beeindrucken ließen. Gerade als sich Professor Pericul von der Tafel abwandte, um eine weitere Frage zu stellen, begann Blacks Stuhl zu bocken. Immer wieder schien er Zentimeter hochgestemmt und dann wieder fallengelassen zu werden. Black hatte Mühe sitzenzubleiben. "Mr. Black! Es wäre äußerst liebenswürdig, wenn Sie aufhören würden, meinen Unterricht zu stören", wies Pericul ihn ruhig aber drohend zurecht. Auf Blacks Wangen bildeten sich vor Wut kleine rote Flecken. "Bitte notieren Sie sich folgende Merkmale", sagte Pericul an die Klasse gewandt, "damit Sie in Zukunft schnell feststellen können, ob Ihnen dieser Zauber weiterhelfen kann." Pericul wandte sich wieder zur Tafel, und mit einem Mal begann eine Pergamentrolle nach Blacks Fingern zu schnappen. Jetzt reichte es endgültig! James hob den Zauberstab und rief: "Rictumsempra!" Im selben Moment hörte er Blacks Stimme rufen: "Furunculus!" Das blonde Mädchen begann schallend zu lachen, während ihr grünliche Tentakel aus dem Gesicht sprossen. Pericul wirbelte herum und fauchte: "Potter, Black, nachsitzen! Mr. Shacklebolt, begleiten Sie Miss Cristen auf die Krankenstation", wandte er sich an den Jungen, der versuchte, das von Lachkrämpfen geschüttelte Mädchen vom Boden hochzuziehen.  
"Wieso hast du das getan, James? Sie hat doch nicht dich gehänselt", fragte Peter später beim Essen.  
"Sie ist eine fiese Slytherin." Mürrisch stopfte sich James ein Würstchen in den Mund. "Das können wir uns doch nicht gefallen lassen, immerhin ist Black ein Gryffindor, und wenn er schlecht dasteht, fällt es auf uns alle zurück." "Strafarbeiten für gleich zwei Schüler sind hingegen die reinste Ehre für Gryffindor", kommentierte Remus spitz, doch gerade jetzt passte James Remus' Sarkasmus gar nicht. Er kochte innerlich, Camilles Verhalten war so unfair, und Pericul zog auch noch mit. "Vielleicht solltest du mal nachlesen, wie man es schafft, auch mal die Klappe zu halten", fuhr er Remus an. Waren heute alle gegen ihn? Black war ja auch komisch, er hätte etwas sagen müssen, als Pericul sie zur Strafarbeit verdonnert hatte. Aber er hatte geschwiegen, fast als würde er Camille in Schutz nehmen. James schob den Teller klirrend von sich und machte sich auf den Weg zu Periculs Büro, während Peter und Remus irritierte Blicke tauschten. James kam jedoch nicht weit, bereits an der Treppe zum zweiten Stockwerk wurde er von einem kräftigen Arm zurückgerissen und gegen die Wand gedrückt. "Was war das für eine Aktion heute morgen? Glaubst du tatsächlich, ich brauche Hilfe von einem wie dir?" Black strich sich das lange Haar aus den Augen, die James jetzt böse anfunkelten. "Was soll das? Glaubst du, du hast das alleinige Recht, nervende Slytherins abzuschießen?" James richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, war jedoch immer noch einen halben Kopf kleiner als Black. "Camille ist meine Sache, ich brauche niemanden, der sich einmischt!", zischte Black und lief die Treppe rauf. James folgte ihm.  
"Da irrst du dich gewaltig!" Er holte Black auf halber Höhe ein. "Wir sind beide Gryffindors, und wenn so eine dumme Kuh es darauf anlegt, dass uns Punkte abgezogen werden, dann ist es _unsere_ Sache, nicht nur deine."  
„Du quasselst so einen Mist, Potter! Du hast nicht den geringsten Schimmer, was abgeht, spielst dich aber als der große Anführer auf!", warf Black James herablassend vor und trat an ihm vorbei. „Bleib lieber bei deinem Scheiß. Diese Sache verstehst du einfach nicht." James fühlte sich, als wäre er gegen eine Wand gelaufen. Er verstand Blacks Verhalten tatsächlich nicht.

Periculs Büro erinnerte an eine Geisterbahn, überall hingen gruselige Artefakte und Käfige mit furchterregenden Wesen. Eine Regalwand war mit Büchern vollgestellt, von denen einige wütend zitterten und andere sogar festgekettet waren. In der Mitte war ein großer, dunkler Schreibtisch auf Drachenklauen. Dahinter stand Pericul. Das flackernde Licht des Kerzenleuchters warf diabolische Schatten in sein Gesicht, während er mit mit ruhiger Stimme sagte: "Ich möchte gar nicht erst wissen, welche Gründe Ihr Verhalten hatte. Fakt ist, dass ich sowas in meinem Unterricht nicht dulden werde." Er holte zwei große Einmachgläser aus einem Regal, in dem James bereits eine eingelegte Hand und Augäpfel entdeckt hatte.  
"Ich habe Mr. Filch gebeten, Sie beide hinunter in die Kerker zu begleiten und Ihnen einen Kellerraum zu zeigen, in dem ich Wühlschnecken angesetzt habe. Achten Sie darauf, dass keine entkommt, die Tierchen vermehren sich sehr schnell. Und es wäre doch wirklich ein Jammer, wenn sie die Schnecken im ganzen Schloss sammeln müssten."  
Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als er ergänzte: „Für den Rest des Schuljahres."  
Dann beugte er sich zu ihnen vor und drückte ihnen die Gläser in die Hand.  
„Sie werden mir jeweils zwei Dutzend bringen." Er setzte sich und entrollte ein Pergament, während sich James und Sirius zur Tür wandten.  
"Oh, bevor ich es vergesse." Pericul blickte nicht mal von seinen Notizen auf. "Ihre Zauberstäbe lassen Sie bitte hier."  
James legte seinen Zauberstab neben den von Black, und obwohl Pericul stur auf seine Unterlagen hinuntersah, war James überzeugt, dass er grinste. Vor der Tür wurden sie bereits von Filch, dem mürrischen Hausmeister, erwartet. Mit einem fiesen Kichern und leisem Gemurmel führte er die beiden drei Stockwerke tief in den Keller und dann durch einen langen, dunklen Flur. Vor einer schweren, modrigen Tür blieben sie stehen. "Da drin, hehehe, nette Schnecken sind das, werdet schon sehen." Filch reichte Black eine Fackel und schloss dann die Tür auf. Dahinter lag ein winziger Raum mit einer weiteren Tür an der Wand gegenüber. "Ich schließe euch ein. Wenn ihr genug Schnecken gesammelt habt, läutet hier." Er deutete auf eine Schnur, die aus einem Loch in der Wand hing. "Wird euch eine Lehre sein. Ja, hehe, eine echte Lehre", murmelte er und scheuchte die beiden in den kleinen Zwischenraum. Dann schloss er die Tür, und James hörte den Schlüssel im Schloss klicken. James hätte es nie zugegeben, doch ihm war mulmig zumute. Dummerweise musste er es nicht zugeben, denn man sah es ihm wohl an.  
„Oh, schau an, der große Held bekommt es mit der Angst zu tun", spottete Black. „Das sollte dir eine Lehre sein, sich nicht mehr in fremde Angelegenheiten einzumischen."  
„Ich soll Angst haben? Schau dich mal an, Muttersöhnchen. Du fällst doch in Ohnmacht, wenn du auch nur einen Finger krummmachen musst", zischte James und stieß die Tür vor ihnen auf. Ein modriger Geruch nach alter Erde und feuchtem Stein stieg ihm in die Nase, und seine Füße sanken in feuchter Erde ein, die den Boden bedeckte. Die klassenraumgroße Kammer war leer, doch sie war erfüllt von einem merkwürdigen Gefühl der Hektik.  
Black zog gerade die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss, da zischte etwas Schwarzes an ihnen vorbei und klatschte mit einem Geräusch wie ein nasser Schwamm gegen die Tür. Quietschend rutschte eine faustgroße, schwarze Schnecke die Tür herab. James griff nach ihr, doch da schnellte sie schon wieder an ihm vorbei und war in der modrigen Erde verschwunden.  
„Verdammte Biester", fluchte James.  
„Du bist einfach nur unfähig", murmelte Black gerade noch so laut, dass James es hören konnte.   
„Halt's Maul, Angeber, und mach es erstmal besser!" James bereute es inzwischen, Black beigestanden zu haben, und fragte sich, wie der Hut auf die Idee gekommen war, diesen arroganten Gockel nach Gryffindor zu schicken. Black zuckte lässig mit den Schultern und lächelte ein Lächeln, das James zur Weißglut brachte, vor allem weil Sirius tatsächlich bereits seine erste Schnecke ins Glas stopfte. „Die muss halb tot gewesen sein", kommentierte James.  
„Selbst wenn, im Gegensatz zu dir hab ich schon eine."James stürzte sich wütend auf eine Schnecke und bekam sie zu fassen. Als er sie ins Glas stopfte, rann ihm der Schleim den Unterarm hinunter. Zehn Minuten vergingen in wütender Stille, dann rutschte James in der lockeren, feuchten Erde aus und fiel hin. „Endlich deine Bestimmung gefunden, was? Im Dreck rumkriechen", lachte Sirius ihn aus. James hatte keinen Zauberstab zur Hand, daher schlug er einfach zu. Seine Faust traf Black mehr an der Schulter als im Gesicht, doch in seiner gebückten Haltung reichte das, um ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Black taumelte, fiel, und in der weichen Erde sanken seine Hände ein. James warf sich, blind vor Wut, auf ihn. Dreckklumpen spritzten und Schnecken flohen an die Wände. James hatte sich bisher kaum geprügelt, Black war es wohl nicht anders gegangen, wodurch es mehr ein ungeschicktes Balgen wurde. James kam erst wieder zu sich, als er einen harten Haken gegen das Kinn bekam. Er taumelte zurück und blickte sich um. Blacks Nase blutete, und James merkte, dass er sich schmerzhaft auf die Zunge gebissen hatte.  
„Na, geht's dir jetzt besser?" fragte Black, während er sich aufrappelte und den Dreck aus seinen Kleidern klopfte.  
„Halt's Maul, Black, sonst kriegt deine arrogante Nase noch mehr drauf", knurrte James und griff wieder nach seinem Glas. Er wusste nicht, was in ihn gefahren war, aber er wollte nicht alles noch schlimmer machen. Wenn sein Vater herausbekäme, dass er bereits in der ersten Woche einen Mitschüler verprügelt hatte...  
Sirius sah ihn eine Weile abschätzig an und wischte sich dann das Blut von der Nase: „Guter Schlag, Potter. Hätte ich einer Memme wie dir gar nicht zugetraut."  
James warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und sammelte die Schnecken ein, die sie während ihres Gerangels plattgewalzt hatten.

Es war bereits nach Mitternacht, als James und Sirius mit zwei vollen Gläsern mit Schnecken und von oben bis unten mit modrig feuchter Erde verdreckt an der Schnur im Zwischenraum zogen. Mr. Filch ließ sie warten, und so stellten sie erst mit dem einsamen Schlag der großen Turmuhr die Gläser auf Periculs Schreibtisch.  
"Gute Arbeit. Sie können jetzt zu Bett gehen", sagte Pericul, ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzublicken. James und Sirius steckten ihre Zauberstäbe ein und wandten sich zum Gehen.  
"Übrigens!" ergänzte Pericul, als sie bereits an der Tür waren. "Das waren hervorragende Flüche, meine Herren. Aber wenn man sie flüstert, wird man nicht so schnell für sie bestraft." Ein Mundwinkel zuckte im schwarzen Haar seines Bartes, als er kurz zu den beiden aufblickte und dann die Gläser ins Regal räumte.


	5. Das Geheimnis von Hogsmeade

**Das Geheimnis von Hogsmeade **

„Klar hält sich Black für etwas Besseres. Wie seine ganze Familie. Mein Dad ist immer ganz fertig, wenn einer von denen kommt, um die Firma zu inspizieren. Der alte Black ist nie mit etwas zufrieden, sagt Dad. Black sagt immer nur, dass es noch besser sein könnte, und Dad macht dann monatelang Überstunden, aber auch dann ist es nicht gut genug." Peters Stimme klang bitter.  
Es war Abend geworden, bevor James endlich mit Peter allein war und ihm von der Schlägerei erzählen konnte. Vor Remus wollte er nichts sagen, weil dieser sich zu gut mit Black verstand. Sie interessierten sich beide für magische Kreaturen und hatten in den letzten Tagen mehrmals über der neusten Ausgabe von „Monster der Vergangenheit" zusammengehockt.  
McGonagall hatte er sogar anlügen müssen, als sie ihn gefragt hatte, woher er das blaue Auge habe. Er hatte einfach behauptet, er wäre bei der Schneckenjagd gegen die Türklinke gestoßen. Nur Peter, dessen Vater bei einer Firma der Blacks arbeitete, traute James zu, die Lage richtig zu beurteilen.  
„Aber der Hut hat nicht mal eine Sekunde gezögert. Black wurde sofort zum Gryffindor ausgerufen. Wie kann ein solcher Mistkerl so eindeutig ein Gryffindor sein?", ereiferte sich James, während er halbherzig im Astronomielexikon blätterte. Er hatte einen harten Tag gehabt. In der Nacht war sein Auge zugeschwollen und er war vor Müdigkeit halb tot. Ohne Peter, der ihn geradezu von Klassenraum zu Klassenraum schleifte und darauf Acht gab, dass er nicht einschlief, oder dabei zumindest nicht erwischt wurde, hätte er diesen Tag sicher nicht überstanden. Und jetzt musste er noch Hausaufgaben machen, von denen er nicht einmal wusste, wer sie ihm aufgegeben hatte.  
„Ich weiß nicht recht, wie der Hut seine Wahl trifft. Wie kann so ein Stück Lumpen überhaupt wissen, wie man so ist? Mein Dad meinte mal, der Hut habe nur deshalb immer recht, weil die Leute nach der Wahl so werden, wie es für das Haus, in das sie gesteckt wurden, typisch ist."  
James musste sich den Satz mehrmals im Kopf vorsagen, bevor er ihn begriff - er war wirklich fertig.  
„Du meinst, der Hut hat mich nicht nach Gryffindor geschickt, weil ich mutig bin, sondern dass ich irgendwann mal mutig werde, weil ich ein Gryffindor geworden bin?" James legte zweifelnd die Stirn in Falten.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich mich vor der Auswahl nicht wirklich mutig oder so gefühlt habe, aber so langsam fühle ich mich schon wie ein Gryffindor. Vielleicht ist die Erkenntnis bei Black nur noch nicht durchgedrungen." Peter grinste, dann warf er einen kritischen Blick auf James' zittrige Zeichnung des Westfirmaments und nahm ihm das Blatt weg.  
„Beim allwissenden Zentaur! James, gib das her, ich mach das schon. Geh du lieber schlafen, morgen zerre ich dich nicht mehr aus dem Bett, das ist nämlich verdammt anstrengend."

Früh zu Bett zu gehen half nicht wirklich. James war einfach kein Frühaufsteher. Bei seinem Privatlehrer vor Hogwarts hatte er durchsetzen können, erst um zehn Uhr anzufangen. In Hogwarts ging das nicht, aber James nahm sich vor, in der Bibliothek nach einem Aufwachtrank oder so zu suchen. So was musste es geben, immerhin gab es anscheinend hundert Schlaftränke, die ihnen Slughorn alle in der letzten Stunde vor dem Wochenende noch erklären wollte.

James achtete kaum auf die Rezepte an der Tafel und kam mit seinem Trank auch gar nicht voran, da er recht unüberlegt Zutaten in den Topf warf. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt Snape, dessen Kessel bereits bei Slughorns Erklärungen im Vorfeld verdächtig gebrodelt hatte und nun hochkochte. Wilkes und Rosier umringten den Kessel kichernd, während Snape eine letzte Zutat hineinwarf und eine schleimige grüne Hand aus dem Kessel nach Crystals Haar griff. James versuchte sie noch zu warnen, doch das Ding, das da aus dem Kessel schoss, war zu schnell. Die Finger verfingen sich im blonden Haar, Crystal schrie, während sich das grüne Zeug immer weiter ausbreitete. Als sie versuchte, den Glibber rauszuziehen, umklammerte es ihre Hände und verklebte ihr die Finger. Anna, die neben ihr stand, versuchte ihr zu helfen, und da wurde auch sie angesprungen. Das glitschige Grün krabbelte den Mädchen die Arme hoch und umschlang sie immer mehr. James hatte den Zauberstab gezogen, doch er wußte nicht, was das war und wie er es aufhalten konnte. Professor Slughorn drängte sich durch die Menge der erschrockenen Schüler und trat sofort wieder einen Schritt zurück, als er die glibbrige Masse bemerkte. Anna und Crystal waren inzwischen fast komplett von der grünen Masse eingehüllt, die ihnen in Mund und Nase zu kriechen drohte. Slughorn zog seinen Zauberstab, und der grüne Schleim gefror."Und jetzt schnell! Schnell zur Krankenstation. Sie beide. Schnell, macht den Weg frei!", befahl Slughorn und scheuchte die Schüler aus dem Weg. Die Mädchen liefen weinend aus dem Raum."Miss ... Na, Sie da! Gehen Sie ihnen nach, damit sie auch bei Madam Pomfrey ankommen!" Slughorn schickte Naomi hinterher. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes ließ er die zappelnden Reste auf dem Boden gefrieren und dann durch den Raum in einen massiven Mülleimer schweben. "Woher kam dieses Zeug?", fragte Slughorn stirnrunzelnd die umstehenden Schüler. Die Slytherins schüttelten nur die Köpfe."Es ist aus Snapes Kessel gesprungen, Professor", entfuhr es James wütend. Slughorn sah von James zu Snape und wieder zurück, dann trat er an die drei Kessel an Snapes Tisch. Mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabes ließ er einen langen Schöpflöffel erscheinen und tunkte ihn in den ersten Topf. Er ließ die rote Flüssigkeit von der Kelle wieder in den Kessel plätschern.  
"Hmmm, das ist der Toskanische Schlummerzauber", murmelte er leise, trat an den nächsten Kessel und schöpfte etwas Grünes, das jedoch viel flüssiger war als der Schleim, der Anna angefallen hatte.  
"Eindeutig Walisischer Moostee, wenn auch nicht ganz gelungen." Er trat an den letzten Kessel und James stutzte. War das grüne Zeug nicht aus dem mittleren Kessel gekommen? Er sah zu Snape, der selbstgefällig lächelte. Im dritten Topf fand Slughorn den Gute-Nacht-Trunk aus Thailand und lobte Adalina für die gute Arbeit, weil er genau den richtigen Orangeton hatte."Sie müssen sich geirrt haben, Mr. Potter", wandte sich Slughorn wieder an James. "Vielleicht kam es aus einem der Regale", fuhr er murmelnd fort und bückte sich ächzend, um in die Regale unter den Tischen zu sehen."Auf jeden Fall würde ich sagen, wir beenden den Unterricht jetzt. Vielleicht versteckt sich hier noch mehr von dem Zeug. Bitte beschäftigen Sie sich mit den verschiedenen Schlaftränken und schreiben bis zur nächsten Stunde einen Aufsatz über die verschiedenen Anwendungsbereiche."  
James warf mürrisch seine Sachen in die Tasche, da wurde er von Snape angerempelt, der ihm auf dem Weg zur Tür "Petze!" zuzischte und Rosier fügte hinzu: "Und dann nicht mal 'ne Gute." James knirschte mit den Zähnen; am liebsten hätte er Snape einen Fluch verpasst, doch zweimal Nachsitzen in der ersten Woche wäre ihm zuviel des Guten gewesen.

Von seinem Groll auf Snape wurde James erst durch Kastra wieder abgelenkt. Sie war in ihren Ferien oft James' Babysitterin gewesen und hatte ihm auch das Fliegen beigebracht. Er traf sie auf dem Weg zum Tee, und sie lud ihn und Peter ein, bei den Auswahlspielen der Ravenclaws zuzusehen.

Das Auswahlspiel verlief jedoch nicht so, wie Kastra es sich vorgestellt hatte. Als neue dritte Jägerin wurde nämlich ihre Halbschwester Lidia ausgewählt, und James konnte ihr selbst von der Tribüne aus ansehen, dass ihr das gar nicht passte."Meinst du das geht gut? Ich als Kapitän würde keine zwei Spielerinnen wollen, die sich nicht ausstehen können. Vielleicht verlässt Kastra sogar das Team", grübelte James, während die Ravenclaws das Feld räumten." Kastra wird das Team bestimmt nicht verlassen", widersprach Peter. "Sie ist eine super Jägerin. Und wenn sie das Stipendium bei den Tornados haben will, von dem Tante Anna gesprochen hat, muss sie diese Saison spielen." Peter war schon immer bestens über die Gerüchte und Ereignisse der Londoner Zaubererschaft informiert gewesen, der einzige Vorteil, den er daraus ziehen konnte, dass seine Mutter ihn ständig zu ihren Teegesellschaften mitgeschleppt hatte.

Doch von dem Skandal um Kastras Vater hatte sogar James gehört: Kastras Vater hatte neben seiner Ehefrau aus der Zaubererwelt auch noch eine Muggelfrau geheiratet. Ganz lange hatte keiner gewusst, dass Kastra eine Halbschwester hatte, doch irgendwann hatte es Kastras Mum herausgefunden und ihren Mann - in einer gigantischen Szene - mitten in der Nacht vor die Tür gesetzt. Das Vertuschungskommando des Ministeriums musste eingreifen und die Muggel der Nachbarschaft verhexen. Kastras Vater war danach zu Lidia und der Muggelfrau gezogen, und James hatte ihn seitdem nicht mehr gesehen. Und Kastra hatte beim Babysitten immer klar gemacht, dass ihr Vater kein Thema mehr war.

"Und? Gibt es was Neues aus der heulenden Hütte?" James erkannte sie Stimme sofort Black kam mit Remus und den Zwillingen Elina und Eliane, den Jägerinnen von Gryffindor auf die Tribüne. "Mann, Sirius, dich interessieren die dummen Gerüchte doch nicht etwa." Remus sah Black herausfordernd an, doch Elina, die aufgewecktere der Schwestern, begann sofort zu erzählen: "Es wird immer schlimmer. Mrs. Kinkel, die bei der Post arbeitet, war in der Nähe der Hütte mit ihrem Hund Baster spazieren. Jetzt liegt sie auf der Station für schwere Schockzustände im St. Mungos. Mum war sie gestern besuchen, aber die arme Frau kann noch nicht sprechen. Mum sagt, sie habe furchtbar ausgesehen; ihre Augen waren so weit aufgerissen, dass sie sie kaum wieder schließen konnte, und ihre Lippen zittern so stark, dass man nicht verstehen kann, was sie zu sagen versucht. Dad meint, das müssen wirklich herbe Gespenster sein, die in die Hütte eingezogen sind."  
Sirius und die beiden Mädchen setzten sich eine Reihe vor James und Peter. Remus stöhnte nur gelangweilt auf und rutschte eine Reihe auf zu James.  
"Ein Haufen öder Gespenster in einem Verschlag zwanzig Minuten vor dem Dorf und alle machen einen Aufstand als hätte man den Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkakler entdeckt", beschwerte sich Remus bei James, doch so laut, dass auch Sirius ihn noch hören konnte. Doch James war ihm kein Trost, denn auch ihn hatte die Vorstellung einer heulenden Hütte gepackt, und er lauschte gespannt.  
Benjy Fenwick, der breitschultrige Hütter des Teams hatte das Thema ebenfalls aufgeschnappt und fragte: "Wisst ihr eigentlich, wozu diese Hütte überhaupt gebaut wurde? Die haben doch im letzten Frühjahr damit angefangen. Ich erinnere mich noch, wie wir zum Valentinstag auf dem Hügel hinter dem Dorf picknicken wollten und plötzlich standen da überall Zäune und die fingen an zu buddeln. So ein bärbeißiger Sicherheitstroll hat uns davongejagt. Als ob das nötig gewesen wäre. Wer hat schon Lust, neben einer staubenden Baustelle zu picknicken?"  
Eliane nickte: "Ja, das war schon merkwürdig. Als wir letzten Sommer heimkamen, stand die Hütte schon, doch kaum war sie fertig, da vernagelten sie schon die Fenster, und eine Tür hat sie nie bekommen; der Eingang wurde gleich zugemauert. Ich habe nie gesehen, dass da jemand eingezogen wäre. Aber nachts hat es da immer wieder bläulich geleuchtet." James war hin und weg. Eine Hütte, in der es spukte. In der es so _richtig_spukte, nicht nur ein paar gelangweilte Geister, die das mit dem Sterben nicht ganz hinbekommen hatten, sondern richtige Gespenster. Zwar gab es auch in Hogwarts einen Poltergeist, nämlich Peeves, dessen Scherze und Streiche durchaus amüsant waren, doch in dem großen Schloss verlor sich sein Treiben auffällig. Außerdem musste selbst James zugeben, dass mit Zauberkleber beschmierte Tische ihren Reiz verloren, wenn an ihnen die eigenen Hausaufgaben für Verwandlungen klebten, die man GANZ dringend für die nächste Stunde brauchte.  
"In Hogsmeade wird jetzt überall vor der Hütte gewarnt. Und Mr. Sterkins, der Bürgermeister, hat Dumbledore angeblich gebeten, sich die Hütte mal näher anzuschauen, bevor noch andere zu Schaden kommen." Elina hätte sicher noch weiter erzählen können, doch Ishtar, der Teamkapitän, rief sie von der Tribüne auf die Besen, um mit den Auswahltests zu beginnen. Zwar brauchte Gryffindor nur einen neuen Treiber, doch die Hufflepuffs mussten fast ihr ganzes Team erneuern und drängten daher zur Eile, um nicht im Dunkeln spielen zu müssen. "Wow. Eine Hütte in der es so richtig, ernsthaft spukt. Seit es das Gesetz zur Beschränkung der Geisteraktivität gibt, ist so was richtig selten geworden", begeisterte sich James, während Remus das Gesicht verzweifelt in den Händen barg. "Nicht du auch noch! Kann man sich nachträglich in ein anderes Haus versetzen lassen?", fragte er Peter in gespielter Hoffnung, doch Peter grinste nur und schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf.  
"Das ist ja gemein!", gab Remus auf und deutete aufs Spielfeld. "Ihr habt übrigens gerade einen astreinen Abschuss verpasst. War die doofe Hütte das wert?"  
James ließ die Heulende Hütte nicht wieder los. Am Wochenende in der Bibliothek, als sie eigentlich über Schlaftränke recherchieren wollten, suchte James auf Landkarten der Umgebung den kürzesten Weg zu dieser Hütte, was nicht wirklich leicht war, denn die Hütte war nicht mal auf den sich selbst aktualisierenden Karten des Amtes für magische Orientierung verzeichnet. Daher beschloss er, die Zwillinge, die mit ihren Eltern in Hogsmeade wohnten, genauer auszufragen. Am besten ging das bei den Trainingsspielen des Teams, und so verbrachten James und Peter die letzten sonnigen Nachmittage des Herbstes auf der Tribüne des Quidditchfelds. Das einzig Dumme daran war, dass auch Black sich die Trainingsstunden anschaute, doch der stumme Waffenstillstand schien zu halten, und sie kamen sich nicht mehr in die Quere. Black hatte sich Periculs Rat zu Herzen genommen, und so konnte James regelmäßig ein stummes Duell zwischen Black und Cristen beobachten und war nach allem sehr überrascht, wie schwer es ihm fiel, sich rauszuhalten. Vor allem als Lily Cristen vor einer Ladung mutierendem Juckpulver rettete, die Black ihr als Rache für eine Schluckaufpfeffer-Attacke verpassen wollte, konnte James sich nicht zurückhalten und blaffte zumindest Lily an, ob sie sich nicht schäme, mit diesem Slytherinpack rumzuhängen.


	6. Die ZaubertrankAG

**Die Zaubertrank-AG**

Lilys Augen brannten. Sie hatte nicht weinen wollen, aber es hatte sie einfach überkommen. 'Dieser elende Potter!', fluchte sie in Gedanken, doch eigentlich wusste sie es besser. Ihre wenigen Freundinnen in Hogwarts waren das einzige, was sie noch aufrecht hielt, und selbst so ein Schnösel wie Potter konnte sie in diesem Punkt nicht verunsichern. Aber die Schule, die ganze Zauberei, der Zusatzunterricht in _Magische Grundlagen_, all die fremden Leute und neuen Eindrücke um sie herum, das alles machte sie fertig. Und auch, wenn es ihr gelang, nicht alle fünf Minuten heulend aus dem Raum zu rennen: Doof angeblufft zu werden, vertrug sie im Augenblick nicht.  
Noch vor drei Monaten war sie die Beste ihrer Grundschulklasse gewesen und hatte sich über die weinroten Uniformen von St. Clare gefreut. Zwei ihrer Freundinnen sollten auch auf diese Schule gehen, doch dann war der Brief von Hogwarts gekommen.  
Lily wühlte in ihren Umhangtaschen nach einem Taschentuch, fand aber keins, was einen erneuten Schluchzanfall auslöste. Dabei hatte sie sich so auf diese Herausforderung gefreut. Welches Kind träumte denn nicht davon, zaubern zu können? Aber der Schulanfang war nicht so verlaufen, wie Lily es sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie kam mit _Verwandlungen_ nicht klar, weil sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass das Streichholz vor ihr eine Nadel sein sollte. In _Geschichte_ war sie immer gut gewesen und sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Kobolde die Pyramiden hatten bauen lassen, um magische Strahlung, die von Sand erzeugt wurde, zu bündeln und so Zauberergeld fälschungssicher zu machen. Und dann auch noch dieser ganze Häuser- und Reinblüterquatsch. Lily verstand es noch nicht ganz, aber Hogwarts hatte eindeutig mehr Mauern als nur die aus Stein.

Sarina war der faszinierendste Mensch, dem Lily je begegnet war, und sie hatte nicht vor, diese erstaunliche Verbundenheit, die sie seit der ersten Minute gespürt hatte, aufzugeben, nur weil Sarina zum Haus Slytherin gehörte. Und was sagte das Haus denn schon über den Menschen aus? Machte die Tatsache, dass Crystal eine Gryffindor war, ihre spitzen Schreckensschreie vielleicht erträglicher? Und was die vom Ministerium so gefürchtete Muggelfeindlichkeit anging: Lily war es deutlich lieber, wenn die Slytherin Camille unterstellte, dass die Muggel keine Tassen hätten, nur weil Lily sich wunderte, wieso aus Camilles ein blauer Dunst aufstieg, als dass die Gryffindor Eve ihr das Flohnetzwerk dadurch zu erklären versuchte, dass sie das Wort buchstabierte.  
Lily schämte sich immer noch, dass sie ausgerechnet diese Broschüre von der Informationsveranstaltung für muggelgeborene Zauberer und ihre Familien mitgenommen hatte:"Umgang mit dem Hause Slytherin für Muggelstämmige".  
Zusammengefasst stand da ein gigantisches "Aus dem Weg gehen und tief ducken" drin, blinkend, mit eindringlicher Musik unterlegt, sich selbst kopierend ...  
Während Lily nach weiteren metaphorischen Steigerungen des Broschürenmottos suchte, wurde die Tür zum Hausaufgabenraum aufgerissen und schnell wieder geschlossen.  
"Ich glaube, es hat uns keiner gesehen. Ist der Raum leer?", fragte eine Stimme verstohlen leise.  
"Scheint so", antwortete jemand in gelangweiltem Ton, und dann wurden ein paar Stühle zusammengeschoben.  
"Am besten gehen wir am Donnerstag, da ist Vollmond, dann werden wir den Weg sicher finden", flüsterte eine Stimme, die Lily unangenehm bekannt war.  
"Aber kann man uns da nicht auch besser sehen und damit erwischen?", warf jemand ebenfalls flüsternd ein.  
"Peter, du vergisst den Umhang. Wir können gar nicht erwischt werden, der Plan ist hauselfensicher." Sie hatte sich nicht verhört, das war Potters Stimme.  
"Ihr riskiert wochenweise Nachsitzen wegen einer alten Hütte, ich versteh euch echt nicht", kommentierte wieder die gelangweilt wirkende Stimme.  
"Du brauchst ja nicht mitzukommen, Remus. Wir schaffen das auch problemlos zu zweit." Lily hätte fast aufgestöhnt. Potter musste an der Theke mit Überheblichkeit Nachschlag geholt haben.  
"Klar, und mir ewig Vorwürfe machen, dass ihr vom Riesenkraken gefressen wurdet. Aber wenn du so scharf drauf bist, zu dieser Hütte zu gehen, dann lass es uns gleich machen. Morgen Abend um Mitternacht." Erst jetzt wurde Lily bewusst, dass die Jungs sie nicht bemerkt hatten, und sie dieses Gespräch nie hätte hören dürfen. James stimmte dem Vorschlag gerade zu, als Lilys Zaubertränkebuch knallend auf dem Boden aufschlug. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, wie es von ihrem Schoß heruntergerutscht war. Doch sie nutze ihr echtes Aufschrecken zu einem Täuschungsmanöver und sah sich verwirrt um, als wäre sie eben erst aufgewacht. Ihre geschwollenen Augen passten auch hervorragend ins Bild, als sie sich gähnend räkelte und nach dem Buch griff.  
"Oh, ich muss eingeschlafen sein, wie spät ist es denn?", fragte sie die erschrockenen Jungen.  
"Kurz nach acht", antwortete Remus. Lily nickte ihm dankend zu und schlenderte aus dem Hausaufgabenraum, während sie sich noch die Augen rieb.

Eigentlich traute sie es Potter und den anderen nicht zu, aber um zu verhindern, dass die drei vielleicht doch auf die Idee kamen, sicherzustellen, was sie gehört hatte, mied sie die Jungs am nächsten Tag so gut es ging.  
"Hast du dich in den ollen Potter verguckt oder was soll das Theater?", fragte Naomi, Lilys einzige Freundin aus Gryffindor, als Lily sie erneut grob um eine Ecke zog, um James auszuweichen.  
Lily warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu, der die Besorgnis aus Naomis Gesicht wischte.  
"Beruhigend, ich dachte schon, es hätte dich auch erwischt. Beekje und Crystal haben kein anderes Thema. 'Oh, wie süß er doch ist', 'Oh, wie cool er doch ist'. Rund um die Uhr. Da kann einem richtig schlecht werden", kommentierte Naomi und nahm eine andere Treppe zu dem Hausaufgabenraum, in dem sie sich mit Sarina und Camille zum Lernen verabredet hatten. Es war Mittwoch, und am Abend fand die _Zaubertrank_-AG statt, daher wollten sie ihre Hausaufgaben schnell fertig bekommen.  
Die _Zaubertrank_-AG war einer der wenigen Lichtblicke für Lily. Zaubertränke verstand sie, es war wie Kochen nur mit unendlichen Möglichkeiten. Die Bücher über Zaubertränke waren Lilys liebste Schullektüre, sie waren klar geschrieben und wenn man die Anweisungen befolgte, gelang alles problemlos. Nichts von wegen "Materialisieren Sie das zu verwandelnde Objekt vor Ihrem inneren Auge" oder "Legen Sie die Grundelemente vor Ihrem inneren Auge zuerst angemessen zusammen". Lily war sich inzwischen fast sicher, dass sie gar kein inneres Auge hatte.  
"Ihre Aufsätze sind doch so gut, Miss Evans, wieso können sie dieses Wissen nicht in der Praxis umsetzen?", hatte Professor McGonagall sie heute gefragt, doch Lily hatte nur mit den Schultern zucken können. Sie hätte doch nicht zugeben können, dass Sarina ihre Aufsätze korrigierte und manchmal sogar fast neu schrieb. Lily war es wirklich peinlich, dass sie auf das Mogeln angewiesen war, obwohl sie sich doch so sehr bemühte. Resigniert ließ sie den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken und versteckte sich hinter ihrem Lehrbuch für _Verwandlungen _vor Naomi und Sarina, die gerade einen Verwandlungszauber diskutierten, der für Lily ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln war.  
Das Knallen der Tür schreckte sie auf. Camille sprang in den Raum und setzte sich schwer atmend an den Tisch.  
"Es hat geklappt", flüsterte sie, als im Flur gerade ein lautes Fluchen und Furzen losging, gefolgt vom Gelächter einiger Schüler und dem wütenden Geschrei von Mr. Filch, der auf der Suche nach dem Schuldigen Türen aufriss.  
Camille hatte sich Lilys Buch für _Verwandlungen_ gegriffen, in dem sie zu lesen vorgab, als Mr. Filch in den Raum stürmte.  
"Wo ist er? Wer hat diese Furzblasen ..." Er blickte in vier unschuldige Mädchengesichter und hielt inne, bevor er etwas murmelte und die Tür hinter sich wieder schloss, ohne zu bemerken, dass Camille das Buch falsch herum hielt. Lily konnte gerade noch so bis zehn zählen, bevor der ganze Tisch in Gelächter ausbrach.  
"Ich habe heute früh die letzte Zutat beigemischt", erklärte Camille und holte mit gewichtiger Miene eine kleine, bauchige Flasche aus ihrem Umhang. "Es sieht so richtig schön eklig aus." Sie entkorkte die Flasche und blies leicht über die Öffnung. Eine moderig grüne Blase entstand und wurde immer größer, bis sie sich, auf die Ausmaße eines Medizinballs angeschwollen, vom Flaschenhals löste und durch den Raum zu schweben begann. Lily und ihre Freundinnen beobachteten die Blase gespannt. Sie erhob sich weit über den Tisch, wallte melancholisch hin und her, bis sie dann kurz unter der Decke zerplatzte und einen lauten Rülpser hören ließ.  
"Das ist ja einmalig eklig!", stimmte Naomi zu. "So realistisch hab ich es mir beim Brauen gar nicht vorgestellt."  
"Den Zweitklässlern da draußen hat es auch gefallen. Damit lassen sich sicher einige nette Sachen anstellen", grinste Camille.  
"Aber eine richtige Herausforderung war es nicht gerade", meinte Sarina skeptisch und sah sich das Fläschchen etwas genauer an.  
"Ne, es hat ja sogar mit den angebrannten Moorschnecken funktioniert. Für heute Abend brauchen wir was Besseres", stimmte Naomi zu und holte ein _Zaubertränke-_Buch hervor.  
Lily eroberte sich ihr _Verwandlungen_-Buch zurück. Zwar freute auch sie sich sehr auf die abendliche Arbeitsgruppe, aber wenn sie die morgige _Verwandlungen_-Stunde überstehen wollte, musste sie dringend das Angleichgesetz nach Hertian lernen.  
Nur dieses eine Schuljahr, trieb sie sich in Gedanken an, nur dieses Schuljahr bestehen, dann konnte sie nach St. Clare, ohne dass man ihr vorwarf, sie hätte es nicht versucht.

In dem hohen Gewölbe, tief in den Eingeweiden des Schlosses, in dem die _Zaubertrank_-AG stattfand, sah die Welt für Lily wieder anders aus. Sie hatte ihren Aufsatz für _Verwandlungen_ fertig bekommen, und Naomi hatte sie freudestrahlend mit einer ganzen Liste spannender Zaubertränke erwartet. Der Glittersaft war auf Anhieb geglückt, und Lilys Haarspange sah jetzt aus wie ein Diadem. Die Reinigungstinktur war angebrannt, aber Lily war aufgefallen, dass das nur an den Traubenkernen lag, von denen man nur die Hälfte brauchte, wenn man getrocknete zerrieb, statt frische zu zerstampfen. Daher hatten sie sie nach dem neuen Rezept noch mal aufgesetzt, und bislang sah es gut aus. Der einzige Wermutstropfen war Sarinas Abwesenheit. Sie saß an einem anderen Tisch mit Severus Snape und schien sich angeregt zu unterhalten. Lily hatte über Severus die schauerlichsten Geschichten gehört und das, obwohl sie auf Gerüchte eigentlich keinen Wert legte. Die Geschichte, nach der Severus den Pudel der Nachbarin hat explodieren lassen, und die, dass er seinem Großvater Gummibeine angehext habe, wodurch der alte Mann die Treppe herabgestürzt war, waren die schauerlichsten. Und nach dem grünen Glibber in _Zaubertränke_ hatte Lily fast schon Angst vor ihm.

"Hi, Rotschopf!" Camille riss Lily aus ihren Gedanken, als sie sich neben ihr auf einen der hochbeinigen Hocker setzte. Hinter ihr kam auch Sarina mit einem dicken Buch im Arm.  
"Wir haben was richtig Tolles gefunden, aber das Rezept ist wirklich anspruchsvoll."  
Sarina legte das Buch auf den Tisch und schlug die Seite auf, welche sie mit dem Finger markiert hatte.  
'Der Spannend-Zu-Sehen-Wurm' stand da mit geschwungenen Lettern, in einem alten Englisch geschrieben.  
Lily beugte sich vor und begann die Kurzbeschreibung zu lesen: "Die Masse, die sich aus diesem Rezept ergibt, neigt zu einem abenteuerlustigen Eigenleben und sucht Geheimnisfelder oder auch Orte mit besonderem Charme auf." In Sprachen der Zauberkunst war Lily recht gut, und mit zweimal lesen waren Texte dieser Altersstufe für sie bereits kein Problem mehr. Sie überflog auch noch den längeren Text zur Herstellung und Wirkungsweise des Gebräus und erkannte sofort, wieso Camille so begeistert von dem Spannend-Zu-Sehen-Wurm war.  
"Das Zeug könnte uns zu den Geheimnissen von Hogwarts führen." Camille grinste breit, und Naomis Hände suchten bereits einen Zettel, um die Zutaten herauszuschreiben.  
"Die Wurmmasse muss drei Tage lang kochen und alle fünf Stunden gefüttert werden", übersetzte Lily. "Das wird ein paar schlaflose Nächte zur Folge haben."  
"Genau das ist das Problem", erklärte Sarina. "Die paar Zutaten, die wir hier nicht gefunden haben, werde ich schon besorgen. Allerdings müsst ihr den Kessel in eurem Schlafsaal unterbringen. Bei uns schläft nämlich Adelina, und die ist so neugierig, dass wir vor ihr kaum einen Kessel voll grünem Wurm verstecken könnten."

"Und wenn ich diesen Wurm mit jemandem nicht teilen will, dann ist es Adelina, dämliches Miststück", grummelte Camille. "Die hat mir doch glatt vorgeworfen, meine Haare wären gar nicht naturblond. Blöde Kuh."  
Ihr Aussehen war Camilles Schwachstelle, sie ging sofort an die Decke, wenn man ihre Frisur, ihren Schmuck oder ihre Kleidung kritisierte. Lily war mal das Wort "oberflächlich" gegenüber Camille herausgerutscht und sie hatte geglaubt, einen Feind mehr zu haben, doch Camille hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und gemeint, dass jeder seine Macke habe und wenn ihre Oberflächlichkeit wäre, so möge es so sein.  
"Wir haben es verstanden", unterbrach Sarina Camilles Lästerei und fuhr fort, den Plan zu erläutern. Demnach sollten Lily und Naomi den Kessel nachts mitnehmen und sich mit dem Füttern abwechseln, tagsüber würden sich Sarina und Camille um den Wurm kümmern. Sie waren sofort einverstanden und setzten den Sud auf. Als Professor Slughorn die Schüler verabschiedete, packten sie gerade die Zutaten ein, die sie für die erste Fütterungsnacht brauchten. Naomi verstaute den Wurm-Sud und wurde von einem Hufflepuffmädchen in Beschlag genommen. Sarina und Camille verschwanden im Gewusel der packenden Schüler, und Lily fühlte sich überfordert, drei Phiolen, ihre Notizen und ein Bündel Kräuter gleichzeitig in ihrer Tasche zu sortieren, währen sie von den aufbrechenden Schülern langsam aus dem Raum getrieben wurde. Als sie ihre Sachen und Gedanken sortiert hatte und wieder aufblickte, um sich zu orientieren, fand sie sich plötzlich etwas abseits in einem Gang wieder. Er schien wie ausgestorben. Die Lichter flackerten träge und warfen seltsame Schatten auf die Steinwände. Da bemerkte Lily im Schatten einer Säule eine schlanke Gestalt. Im gleichen Augenblick erkannte sie am Ende des Ganges die energisch ausschreitende Silhouette von Professor McGonagall. Lily fasste sich und wollte gerade gehen, da hörte sie einen gemurmelten Zauber. Sie drückte sich gegen die Wand und sah zu, wie die Lehrerin kurz vor der Säule in einen anderen Gang abbog und ein weißer Zettel, dirigiert vom Zauberstab der Gestalt im Schatten, hinter ihr herflatterte, um dann unbemerkt in einer ihrer Umhangtaschen zu verschwinden. Lily stutzte und wollte näher herangehen, um zu sehen, wer da im Gang stand, doch dann überlegte sie es sich plötzlich anders. Was ging sie das überhaupt an? Hatte sie nicht genug eigene Probleme? Energisch drehte sie sich um und rannte genau in Potter hinein.  
"Pass doch auf, Evans!", fuhr James sie an, "schleichst ja schon herum wie deine Slytherinfreunde!"  
„Lass sie, Potter. Sie kann nichts dafür, dass du blind bist wie ein Riesenkrake", knurrte Remus James an und trat näher.  
„Hi, Remus!", begrüßte ihn James und ließ Lily endlich vorbei. "Wo warst du denn, wir haben dich schon gesucht!"


	7. Verschlossene Türen

**Verschlossene Türen**

James warf Lily einen misstrauischen Blick hinterher.  
"Ich mag dieses Muggelmädchen nicht. Sie ist jetzt eine Hexe und sollte sich endlich mal so benehmen. In Hogwarts gibt es nun mal Regeln." Remus lachte spöttisch auf.  
"Du meinst solche Regeln wie die Ausgangssperre um 21 Uhr?" James grinste nur spöttisch und überging Remus' Bemerkung.  
"Wir haben alles vorbereitet. Um Mitternacht geht es los, da sollten die meisten im Bett sein. Für Tom haben wir Schlafpulver besorgt, der wird nichts merken", erklärte er den Plan mit verschwörerisch gesenkter Stimme.

"Das ist eine deiner Vorfahren?" Lily betrachtete erstaunt das auf ein Stück Holz gezauberte Bild einer schlanken Frau im langen Kleid, die in einem Buch las. Naomi kicherte: "Ist sie dir zu ... hellhäutig?" Lilys Wangen wurden rot, aber sie hatte tatsächlich nicht erwartet, dass Naomi von einer rotblonden Schottin abstammte.  
"Ich hab von der echten Muggelwelt keinen Schimmer, aber ich hab immer gerne Feen- und Zaubermärchen der Muggel gelesen. In diesen Geschichten wurden Hexen und Zauberer immer mit Flüchen und Bluteiden und Traditionen zusammengebracht. Das trifft auf kaum einen echten Zauberer oder eine echte Hexe zu, aber bei meiner Familie ist das irgendwie anders. Wir sind mehr wie die Hexen aus den Muggelbüchern, daher wollen die meisten Zaubererfamilien nichts mit uns zu tun haben." Lily sah Naomi unsicher an. Ihr war zwar aufgefallen, dass viele Schüler Naomi mieden, aber Naomi war ja auch ein etwas merkwürdiger Mensch. Sie hatte vor nichts Angst, fand Periculs Monster eher niedlich als ekelhaft, bekam Lachkrämpfe, wenn etwas explodierte, und sagte etwas zu offen, was sie gerade dachte. Daher fand Lily das eher kleinkariert und nicht familienfluchverdächtig.  
"Deine Familie ist verflucht?", fragte Lily, noch nicht überzeugt.  
"Nicht direkt verflucht, es sind eher merkwürdige Regelmäßigkeiten. Zum Beispiel hat, seitdem unsere Familiengeschichte geschrieben wird, keine der Nescire-Frauen einen Sohn zur Welt gebracht, einen Ehemann langfristig halten können oder irgendwo außerhalb unseres Dorfes Fuß fassen können. Na ja, meine Tanten, meine Mutter und meine Großmutter finden das nicht wirklich schlimm, aber für Leute, die das von Außen beobachten, sieht es komisch aus. Früher war es schlimmer; die Schwester meiner Großmutter wurde von den Dorfbewohnern noch mit Steinen beworfen, aber auch heute ist es nicht wirklich gut. Die Kinder aus dem Dorf wollten nie mit mir spielen, und wenn ich mit meiner Mum ins Dorf ging, wurden oft Vorhänge zugezogen, oder Ladenbesitzer machten mitten am Tag zu." Naomi machte eine kleine Pause und blickte nachdenklich zu Boden. "Hat dich eigentlich noch keiner gewarnt? Crystal hat Anna letzte Woche auf dem Klo erzählt, sie solle sich von mir fernhalten, wenn sie jemals einen Ehemann haben will."  
"Das ist ja gemein!" Lily schaute Naomi mitleidig und schockiert an, doch diese blickte mit einem breiten Grinsen wieder auf.  
"Wieso? Das fand ich ausnahmsweise mal nett, so muss ich Anna selten länger als zwei Minuten ertragen." Lily lachte. Anna war die zweite muggelgeborene Hexe unter den Gryffindormädchen und machte einen Heidenaufstand aus allem, was ihr so in Hogwarts begegnete. Außer Lily und Naomi fanden das alle unheimlich süß, aber Lily befürchtete, dass die anderen Mädchen Anna als eine Art Haustier ansahen, dessen Dummheit sie zum Lachen brachte. Der Gedanke machte Lily bitter: Als was sah Sarina sie an? Das arme Muggelkind, das nicht mit dem Zauberstab umgehen konnte? Wie lange konnte sie Sarina und Naomi mit ihrem Sprachgefühl und ihrem Händchen für Zaubertränke noch vorgaukeln, ihnen ebenbürtig zu sein?  
"Ich glaube, wir können was nachschütten", unterbrach Naomi Lilys trübe Gedanken. Sie saßen in der Tür zum Klo des Mädchenturms und fütterten den frisch aufgesetzten Spannend-zu-sehen-Wurm mit Staub, Dreck und Putz von den Fluren und Mauern von Hogwarts. Lily warf einen Blick in den kleinen Kessel, der auf einer portablen Flamme stand, die Sarina fast ohne Mühe heraufbeschworen hatte. Die grüne Masse wallte vor sich hin und man sah keine Krümmel mehr, also schüttete sie den Rest der Portion hinein und stellte den Kessel wieder hinter die abgeplatzte Fliese, die Naomi mit einem Ortungszauber entdeckt hatte, als sie ein Versteck für den Wurm gesucht hatten. Ja, nur sie, Lily, konnte nichts mit ihrem Zauberstab anfangen.  
"Wollen wir wieder ins Bett?", fragte Naomi, als sie Lilys trübe Mine bemerkte. Immerhin war es schon nach Mitternacht.  
"Nein", widersprach Lily und bemühte sich, Naomi anzustrahlen. "Jetzt bin ich wach und ich will wissen, wie man deiner Familie die Sommersprossen ausgetrieben hat."  
Da knallte etwas im Gemeinschaftsraum, und die beiden Mädchen mussten sich hinter der Klotür verstecken, weil drei Siebtklässlerinnen die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hochkamen.  
"Wo ist diese ekelhafte Stinkbombe nur hergekommen?", wunderte sich eine von ihnen.  
"Keine Ahnung, vielleicht ist sie jemandem aus der Tasche gefallen und eine von uns hat sie aus Versehen ins Feuer gestoßen, oder so was. Aber egal, ich wollte eh langsam schlafen gehen."  
Lily dachte an Potter und seinen Plan, zur Heulenden Hütte zu gehen, und ganz kurz überlegte sie, ob sie ihn aufhalten sollte, aber eigentlich waren Feinde das letzte, was sie hier in Hogwarts brauchte.

"Und weg sind sie", flüsterte James unter dem Unsichtbarkeitsmantel, als die drei Siebtklässlerinnen im Mädchenturm verschwunden waren.  
"Und wir sollten uns ein Beispiel daran nehmen", ergänzte Remus und schob James in Richtung Portraitloch. "Das Zeug stinkt ja grausamst!"  
Sie schlüpften aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und machten sich auf den Weg zur Eingangshalle. Doch irgendwie lief es nicht nach Plan. James hatte den Umhang mit drei Leuten ausprobiert, gestern Abend hatten sie alle relativ gut darunter gepasst. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass es mitten in der Nacht war und die Flure nur spärlich beleuchtet. Oder die fünf Schritte, die sie im Badezimmer probeweise gemacht hatten, waren nicht repräsentativ. Auf jeden Fall stolperten sie alle zwei Meter über den Umhang, an einer Stelle verfing sich der Stoff an einer Rüstung, und Peter wäre fast eine Treppe hinuntergestürzt.  
"James, das hat hier keinen Sinn. Wir sollten ohne den Umhang weitergehen, dann könnten wir auch viel besser ausweichen, und vor allem wären wir leiser", riet Remus, nachdem ihm James einen Schuh ausgezogen hatte, indem er ihm in die Fersen gerannt war. Peter nickte: "Ja, wenn wir eine Gefahr sehen, können wir den Umhang immer noch über uns drüberwerfen."  
Es stimmte, ohne den Umhang konnten sie noch rechtzeitig zur Seite springen, als Peeves den Gang entlangfegte, was mit dem Umhang hätte riskant werden können, denn Remus und Peter sprangen nach rechts, James nach links.  
Nach diesem Glücksfall war der Umhang schon vergessen, als die Jungs die Eingangshalle erreichten.  
"Sie ist zu." James starrte das massive Eingangstor an. Er hatte überhaupt nicht daran gedacht, dass die Pforte verschlossen sein könnte. Jetzt erschien ihm das natürlich sehr naiv.  
"Ich versuch mal was", meinte Remus und zog seinen Zauberstab. Doch die Tür ließ sich von seinem Zauber nicht beeindrucken. James zog ein Taschenmesser aus seinem Umhang, und obwohl er nicht glaubte, dass es bei einem so gigantischen Tor funktionieren würde, setzte er die Klinge zwischen den Torflügeln an.  
"Wagen sie es ja nicht!", zerschnitt eine eisige Stimme die Stille. Die drei Jungen wirbelten herum und erblickten Professor McGonagall, die in einem karierten Morgenmantel aus einem der Schatten trat.  
"Sie sind unerlaubterweise außerhalb Ihrer Betten, außerhalb Ihres Turms. Mit der Absicht, das Schulgelände zu verlassen, und Sie schrecken nicht davor zurück, ein 600 Jahre altes Tor zu beschädigen! Und das alles in Ihrem ersten Schuljahr! Liegt Ihnen denn gar nichts an Ihrer Schullaufbahn?"  
James war wie erstarrt. Gerade die letzten Worte trafen ihn messerscharf, eine solche Drohung war eindeutig übertrieben.  
"Mr. Lupin, gerade Ihnen hatte ich mehr Verstand zugetraut. Wie können Sie sich nur auf solch dummen und riskanten Unfug einlassen? Aber bei mir werden Sie nicht so billig davonkommen wie bei Professor Pericul. Zehn Punkte Abzug für jeden von Ihnen, und Sie werden jeder einen zehn Seiten starken Aufsatz über die Regeln und Vorschriften von Hogwarts verfassen. Und wehe Ihnen, wenn sich darin auch nur ein Satz gleicht!"  
James hatte das Gefühl, einen Kopf kleiner zu sein, als er nickte und im Chor mit Peter und Remus "Ja, Madam" murmelte.  
McGonagall begleitete sie bis vor die Fette Dame und im Gemeinschaftsraum hörten sie noch, wie die Lehrerin mit strenger Stimme auf das Portrait einredete.  
"Das ist ja mal nach hinten losgegangen", flüsterte Peter, als sie die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinaufgingen.  
"Gehen Lehrer nachts auf Patrouille, war es ein dummer Zufall oder wurden wir verraten?", überlegte James laut, den weder der Regelverstoß noch die Strafe so wurmte wie die Tatsache, überhaupt erwischt worden zu sein. Remus antwortete nicht. Er warf seinen Schulumhang auf seine Truhe und ging kommentarlos ins Bett.  
"Wer hätte uns denn verraten sollen?", überlegte Peter. "Vielleicht diese Lily? Es könnte ihre Rache dafür sein, dass du sie neulich so angefahren hast."  
Auch James hatte sofort an Lily gedacht, immerhin trieb sie sich dauernd mit Camille herum, und zu der würde Verrat perfekt passen. Aber Lily war eine Gryffindor, sie hätte wissen müssen, dass McGonagall ihnen Punkte abziehen würde, Punkte ihres eigenen Hauses. Von Peters Bett kam nur noch ein gleichmäßiges Schnauben, und James blieb mit seinen Überlegungen allein. Hogwarts war für James immer etwas, das er zu kennen glaubte. Sein Vater hatte ihm wohl unendlich viele Geschichten über die Schule erzählt. Die Lehrer, die hier unterrichteten, waren bekannte Magier, über die man immer wieder sprach. Und die Absolventen wurden ihr Leben lang mit den Werten ihrer Häuser in Verbindung gebracht. Doch seitdem James selbst in Hogwarts war, verwischten diese klaren Regeln und Linien. Sirius Black, der entgegen seiner Familientradition nach Gryffindor geschickt worden war und trotzdem ein Ekel war. Frank, der nach Hufflepuff ging und bislang Jahrgangsbester in Zauberkunst war. Lily, die Muggelgeborene, deren beste Freundin eine Slytherin war. Und er, James Alamdus Potter, der im ersten Monat bereits zweimal zum Nachsitzen geschickt worden war und 30 Punkte für Gryffindor verloren hatte.

James' Verdacht gegen Lily verhärtete sich. Den ganzen folgenden Tag ging sie ihm offensichtlich aus dem Weg und drückte sich mit ihren Freundinnen dauernd in irgendwelchen Ecken herum. James musste sich zurückhalten, um sie nicht öffentlich zur Rede zu stellen. Aber bevor er gegen sie vorging, wollte er noch einen anderen Beweis. Gegen Mittag wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit kurz abgelenkt, weil Remus beim Mittagessen einen fürchterlichen Hustenanfall bekommen hatte und von James und Peter zur Krankenstation gebracht werden musste, wo Madam Pomfrey einen aufsteigenden Katar diagnostizierte, Remus dabehielt und James und Peter ausschimpfte, weil sie solche gesundheitlichen Probleme bei ihren nächtlichen Streichen nicht bedachten.  
Remus kam bis zum Abendessen nicht wieder, doch James sah es positiv, denn so gab es bei seinem nächtlichen Plan nur zwei Mitschüler im Saal, die er nicht wecken durfte.  
James schaffte es nie, morgens um sieben wach zu werden, wenn es darum ging, zum Unterricht aufzubrechen; er verschlief regelmäßig. Wenn er es sich aber vornahm, um Mitternacht nach gerade mal zwei Stunden Schlaf aufzuwachen, war er extrem pünktlich.  
Er hatte seine Schulkleidung abends nicht ausgezogen, und so griff er nur nach Schuhen und Unsichtbarkeitsumhang und schlich hinaus. Wenn sie verraten worden waren, würde keiner damit rechnen, dass sie es direkt in der folgenden Nacht noch einmal versuchten, wenn McGonagall aber Patrouille lief, würde sie jetzt auch irgendwo da unten sein. Diese Probe sollte Lilys Schicksal endgültig besiegeln.  
Allein unter dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang war der Weg in die Eingangshalle kein Problem, doch als er den großen Raum mit den unendlichen Schatten der Säulen erreicht hatte, fühlte er sich selbst unter dem Umhang nicht wirklich sicher. Vorsichtig schlich er die letzten Stufen hinunter und sah zum massiven Eingangstor. Die Schatten bewegten sich im leichten Flackern der wenigen Fackeln. Langsam schlich er durch den Mittelgang, darauf bedacht, kein Geräusch zu verursachen. Da klapperte etwas und James fuhr erschrocken herum. Doch da war niemand, oder doch? Im Wald der Säulen links und rechts von ihm konnte sich alles und jeder verstecken. Mit klopfendem Herzen starrte er zu der Kristalltür, die zur Großen Halle führte, jetzt verschlossen, doch erfüllt von einem leichten, orangen Glühen. Da klapperte es erneut, und James sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie grüne Smaragde im Punkteglas der Slytherins herabpurzelten. James atmete auf und lehnte sich gegen eine Säule, an die er rückwärts herangetreten war. Anscheinend korrigierte nur irgendein Lehrer Aufsätze.  
James drehte sich erleichtert um und rannte gegen etwas, was keine Säule war und vor ihm zurücksprang. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er aufgeschrieen hatte, aber jetzt hielt er die Luft an und starrte in die Dunkelheit zwischen den Säulen. Sekunden vergingen ohne eine Bewegung, doch je länger er starrte, desto deutlicher glaubte James eine Gestalt zu sehen, die sich an eine der dicken Säulen drückte. Die Gestalt war nicht groß genug für einen Lehrer, und wieso sollte sich ein Lehrer auch verstecken. James trat auf Zehenspitzen näher, mit einem bösen Verdacht im Hinterkopf. "Elendes Muggelkind!", dachte er bei sich, doch dann erkannte er die gerade Nase und das schulterlange Haar, das gar nicht mädchenhaft in die Augen fiel.  
"Black?", flüsterte James und bereute es sofort. Die Gestalt im Schatten blickte sich verwirrt um und antwortete sogar überrascht. James trat ganz in den Schatten und warf die Kapuze des Umhangs ab. Black zuckte nur kurz zusammen, als James' Kopf plötzlich neben ihm erschien, doch ansonsten wirkte er nicht verwundert.  
"Was machst du hier, Potter? Hat dir das gestern nicht gereicht?" James sah Black misstrauisch an.  
"Sagt der richtige. Wolltest uns wohl in nichts nachstehen, was?" James wollte noch weiterreden, doch Black sprang plötzlich zurück und hielt ihm die Hand vor den Mund.  
"Psst", zischte Black und zog James weiter zwischen die Säulen. Da hörte auch James die schweren Schritte. Eine Tür fiel ins Schloss und ein leises Stöhnen war zu hören, ehe wieder das Geräusch schwerer, schleppender Schritte erklang. James öffnete den Umhang und warf ihn über Black, der sofort verstand und mit ihm näher heranschlich, um den Verursacher der Schritte zu sehen. Von der anderen Seite der Halle kam eine gebeugte Gestalt auf sie zu; den einen Fuß schien sie nachzuziehen und der rechte Arm war unnatürlich auf den Rücken gedreht. An der letzten Säule vor dem Mittelgang blieb sie stehen und lehnte sich gegen den dunklen Stein. Langes schwarzes Haar fiel ihr ins Gesicht und über die Schultern. James starrte wie gebannt auf eine dunkle Lache, die sich zu ihren Füßen bildete. Die beiden Jungen zuckten synchron zusammen, als das schnelle und laute Klacken von Damenschuhen erklang.  
"Vladimir!", rief eine Stimme, die James sofort als Madam Pomfreys erkannte.  
"Was ist denn schon wieder passiert?", fragte sie besorgt, als sie durch die Eingangshalle auf die blutende Gestalt zurannte. Diese hob den Kopf, und James erkannte Professor Pericul.  
"Sie sollten erst mal meinen Gegner sehen", scherzte Pericul, obwohl seine Stimme sehr schwach klang. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihn bereits erreicht und hob ihren Zauberstab, um die Blutungen zu stoppen.  
"Lassen Sie mich raten, Ihrem Gegner fehlt kein Haar, weil Sie es nicht über sich gebracht haben, ein so wertvolles Exponat zu beschädigen", fuhr die Krankenschwester Pericul an.  
"Erraten, Poppy, erraten." Der Versuch eines Lachens ging in einem Hustenanfall unter, und Madam Pompfrey musste den Verletzten stützen.  
"Hier kann ich nichts mehr tun", sagte sie nach einer Weile. "Können Sie wieder laufen? Ich bringe Sie auf die Krankenstation."  
Pericul nickte, und auf Madam Pomfrey gestützt setze er den Weg zur Treppe fort.  
"Ach, und bitten Sie Mr. Filch, hier noch vor dem Frühstück zu wischen, ich glaube, ich hab ganz schön gesaut", hörten die Jungs ihn noch sagen, ehe die Schritte sich in den unendlichen Gängen des Schlosses verloren.

"Was hat den so zugerichtet?", fragte James und sah Black unsicher an. "Hast du gewusst, dass so was passiert?" Black schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, dass man Pericul zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet, habe ich nicht erwartet, aber dass der sich nachts irgendwo rumtreibt, habe ich vermutet. Lass uns da rüber gehen und nachsehen." James folgte, noch immer verwirrt.  
Im Schatten der Säulen auf der anderen Seite der Halle warf Black den Umhang ab und beschwor Licht herauf. Schlieren und Tropfen von Blut zogen sich über den Marmor des Fußbodens und schimmerten feucht im Licht von Blacks Zauberstab.  
"Kannst du mir erklären, was du hier suchst?", fragte James, als Black der Blutspur folgte.  
"Den Eingang zu seinem Labor", antwortete Black und James reagierte nur mit einem Laut des Erstaunens.  
"Oh, Mann, Potter! Stell dich nicht so doof an. Pericul ist berühmt für seine Experimente mit schwarzer Magie. Ich musste im letzten Monat noch zweimal bei ihm nachsitzen. Der Mann scheint nicht zu schlafen. Letzte Woche hat er mich erst um zwei Uhr nachts rausgelassen und zwar mit der Aussage, er müsse noch mal los, und am nächsten Morgen stand er um acht wieder putzmunter vor der Klasse. Und dann das geile Zeug, was er in seinem Büro hat. Eine rote Apothekerspinne zum Beispiel, damit kann man Furunkel so groß wie Cricketbälle wachsen lassen. Er hat irgendwo im Schloss noch ein Labor, da bin ich mir sicher, wo er noch mehr so supercoole Sachen rumstehen hat, das wollte ich mir mal ansehen."  
Die Blutspur führte zu einer schlichten Holztür.  
"Verschlossen", stellte Black fest und überlegte.  
"Lass mich mal." James zog sein Taschenmesser und schob es zwischen die Tür und den Rahmen. Es machte „klick" und die Tür schwang auf.  
"Tja, Black, falsch gedacht", kommentierte James und sah hinaus in den strömenden Regen. "Sein Labor liegt nicht IM Schloss."  
Black trat neben ihn und deutete durch den Regen zu einem einsamen Baum.  
"Ist das die peitschende Weide, von der Dumbledore gesprochen hat?" James nickte. "Mag sein. Hat Pericul sich mit der angelegt?"


	8. Aneinandergeraten

**Aneinandergeraten**

"Mensch, Remus! Man sollte von der Krankenstation gesünder wiederkommen, als man hingegangen ist." Remus war erst zum Mittagessen wieder in die Große Halle gekommen und sah mit den eingefallenen Wangen und den dunklen Ringen unter den Augen aus wie ein Untoter. Doch sein Blick huschte sehr lebhaft zwischen James und Sirius hin und her, die nebeneinander am Tisch saßen und ihn erwartet hatten.  
"Ist der Weltfrieden ausgebrochen, während ich krank war?", fragte Remus misstrauisch und setzte sich den beiden gegenüber. James warf Sirius einen unsicheren Blick zu, doch für diesen schien die Situation das Normalste auf der Welt zu sein.  
"Wir haben gemeinsame Ziele, zumindest fürs Erste. Lange Geschichte", erklärte Sirius und lehnte sich über den Tisch, um leiser weitersprechen zu können: "Zuerst musst du erzählen, was Pericul auf der Krankenstation gesagt hat."  
Remus sah ihn verwirrt an.  
"Pericul auf der Krankenstation? Wovon redest du?"  
James und Sirius tauschten einen unsicheren Blick. James hatte sich heute früh nicht aus dem Bett bewegen lassen, in vollster Überzeugung, die erste Stunde _Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_ würde eh ausfallen. Doch Pericul war pünktlich um acht im Klassenraum gewesen, und Peter hatte zwei Gryffindorpunkte verschenkt, weil er vorgab, seinen Aufsatz im Schlafsaal vergessen zu haben, um James zu holen. Die Ausrede, Peeves hätte Schlafpulver in ihrem Saal verstreut und James hätte die volle Ladung abbekommen, kaufte Pericul ihnen erstaunlicherweise ab, und so kam James mit nur drei Punkten Abzug um eine Strafarbeit herum.  
„Es kann doch nicht sein, dass sie dich nicht geweckt haben. Pericul sah halb tot aus. Pomfrey muss die ganze Nacht gezaubert haben, um ihn zu acht Uhr wieder herzurichten", überlegte Sirius verwundert und so etwas wie Vorwurf klang in seiner Stimme mit.  
Remus hatte den Blick gesenkt und knibbelte an dem Schorf einer breiten Schramme auf seinem Handrücken.  
„Mich hatte der Husten ziemlich im Griff", fuhr Remus dann fort, ohne aufzusehen. „Kann sein, dass mir Pomfrey ein Schlafelexier gegeben hat. Ich bin erst vor einer Stunden oder so aufgewacht. Dass Pericul auf die Krankenstation gekommen sein soll, habe ich nicht mitbekommen."  
„Mist!" Sirius ließ sich zurückfallen. „Das wäre die Chance gewesen! Sie haben sich sicher über das Labor unterhalten und über das Vieh, das ihn so zugerichtet hat."  
Auch James lehnte sich zurück und ließ einen interessierten Blick über Black gleiten. Obwohl sie seit der Strafarbeit kaum ein Wort gewechselt hatten, hatte sich etwas zwischen ihnen geändert. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass James eingesehen hatte, dass es unnötig gewesen war, sich einzumischen und er an Blacks Stelle wohl ähnlich eingeschnappt reagiert hätte. Auf jeden Fall war es Blacks vernichtender Blick gewesen, der heute früh verhindert hatte, dass Tom die Geschichte mit dem Schlafpulver richtigstellte. Und es war James recht selbstverständlich erschienen, sich beim Essen neben Sirius zu setzen, um die Sache mit Periculs Labor weiter zu erörtern.  
James' Verdacht gegen Lily hatte sich weder bestätigt, noch war er widerlegt worden, jedoch war mit Tom, der sie direkt nach der Stunde wegen der Lüge angefahren hatte, ein weiterer Verdächtiger auf der Bildfläche erschienen. Doch James war die Suche nach einem Schuldigen ohnehin nicht mehr so wichtig. Durch den gelungenen Ausflug in die Eingangshalle und die vielversprechende Beobachtung hatte James das Gefühl bekommen, bei dem Hogsmead-Plan alles falsch gemacht zu haben. Vor allem hatte er Remus gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen; er hatte ja eigentlich nicht mitkommen wollen und jetzt hatte er nicht nur eine Strafarbeit, sondern auch eine Grippe abbekommen.  
„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich da hin will, wo Pericul fast draufgegangen wäre", unterbrach Peter James' Gedanken. Es folgte nachdenkliche Stille, in der Remus auf dem Steakteller nach einem besonders blutigen Stück suchte. Nach den ersten gierigen Bissen wurde es ihm dann aber doch zu blöd.  
„Nur nebenbei, ich weiß immer noch nicht, wovon ihr redet, denn falls es euch nicht aufgefallen ist: Ich war krank, und der Informationsgehalt euer wirren Rede tendiert gegen Null. Klärt ihr mich also darüber auf, was passiert ist, oder soll ich lieber gehen?"

Remus ins Bild zu setzen, dauerte bis in den Nachmittag, sie wurden ja immer wieder von Unterrichtstunden und allem, was dazugehörte, unterbrochen. Erst auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek, wo sie mit der Strafarbeit für McGonagall anfangen wollten, kam James zu der Stelle mit der Peitschenden Weide.  
„Potter, du solltest aufhören diese billigen Krimis zu lesen. Eine Peitschende Weide ist vielleicht das garstigste Gewächs Britanniens, das jeden Dummen umlegen kann, der in seine Reichweite kommt. Aber glaubst du wirklich, dass Pericul, der Hogwartslehrer für _Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_, der drei Bücher über Monster und Ungeheuer der Welt geschrieben hat, sich von einem Baum halb tot prügeln lässt?" Remus Stimme klang, als wäre er über James Geisteszustand ernsthaft besorgt. James hätte gerne etwas geistreiches erwidert, aber ihm fiel nichts ein, und dummerweise hatte Remus mal wieder recht. Daher schwieg er einfach, was nicht weiter auffiel, weil sie die Bibliothek erreicht hatten und Madam Pince sie bereits misstrauisch beäugte.

„Wieviel Blatt sollten das noch mal sein? Und hat sie was über die Blattgröße gesagt?" James hantierte mit seinem Schreibblock und überlegte, wie er die wenigen ersten Notizen zu einem Aufsatz zusammenfügen konnte.  
„Versuch's hiermit." Remus ließ drei in dickes Leder gebundene Bände auf den Tisch fallen.  
„Das sind doch nicht etwa die Schulregeln?" Aus Peters Gesicht war die Farbe gewichen.  
„Nein", grinste Remus. „Die eigentlichen Regeln umfassen nur vier Seiten. Das sind Bilanzen der letzten dreißig Jahre, in denen protokolliert ist, wie diese Regeln entstanden sind und wann sie wie durchgesetzt wurden. Ich glaube zwar kaum, dass wir in den letzten dreißig Jahren was finden, was man in den Aufsatz aufnehmen kann, aber die ersten Bände sind auf Gälisch und an irgendeinem Ende mussten wir ja anfangen."  
James schlug eins der Bücher in der Mitte auf und begann zu lesen. „Hier geht es um die Besitzklärung eines beißenden Frisbees. Wie viele solcher Bände gibt es?" fragte er verzweifelt, als er wieder aufblickte.  
„Eins für zehn Jahre, bei der tausendjährigen Geschichte von Hogwarts so um die hundert."  
James' Kopf schlug hart auf die schweren Pergamentseiten des Buches.

"Unglaublich", flüsterte James nach einigen Stunden dröger Arbeit. "1403 nach Merlin hat man doch tatsächlich vorgeschlagen, auf Hogwarts ein magisches Überwachungssystem über die Schüler einzuführen, so dass die Lehrer jederzeit über deren Aufenthaltsort informiert wären. Obwohl es gegen die Zaubererrechte verstößt, hat der Schulrat es mit gerade mal einer Stimme Mehrheit abgelehnt."  
Remus grinste schief. "Wie gut, dass wir heutzutage hier zur Schule gehen, wo uns die Lehrer auch ohne Überwachungssystem ertappen."  
Ein Schrei einige Regalreihen weiter würgte James' Erwiderung ab.

Lilys Bücher fielen zu Boden. Severus Snape stand nur zwei Schritte vor ihr, den Zauberstab in der Hand. Lilys Herz pochte wie wild in ihrem Hals, und etwas hatte sich um ihre Brust geschlungen, so dass sie nicht mehr atmen konnte, dabei versuchte sie es so verzweifelt. Sie schien alles sehr deutlich zu sehen, die große, scharfe Nase, die dunklen Augen, die Haarsträhnen, die ihm ins Gesicht fielen, und doch hatte sie das Gefühl, nichts mitzubekommen. Sie stand nur da - unfähig sich zu rühren, unfähig zu atmen, ihn nur mit offenem Mund anstarrend.  
„Miss Thores, sie wollen mir doch nicht wirklich sagen, dass sie ein solches Gebrüll wegen dieser kleinen Spinne veranstalten!?", hörte Lily Madame Pince' Stimme einige Regalreihen weiter. Snapes Zauberstab war verschwunden, er trat auf sie zu, doch sie konnte ihm nicht ausweichen, nicht weglaufen. Ihre Beine waren wir erstarrt. Er bückte sich in einer sehr geschmeidigen Bewegung und hob ihre Bücher auf. Wie ferngesteuert hob sie die Hände und nahm sie entgegen. Er sagte kein Wort, ging an ihr vorbei und verschwand in der Regalreihe mit den Verteidigungszaubern. Lily flüsterte ein Danke, obwohl er schon längst außer Hörweite war. James' misstrauische Blicke in ihrem Rücken bemerkte sie genauso wenig.

Der Oktober begann sonniger, als man es hätte erwarten können, und Lily war sehr froh, dass einer der ersten Spannend-zu-sehen-Würmer Sarina und sie an einen abgelegenen und von Efeu umwachsenen Kieselstrand zu Füßen der Klippen am Westufer geführt hatte. So lagen sie vor Mitschülern und Lehrern verborgen auf dem warmen Kies, lauschten dem plätschernden See und genossen die wahrscheinlich letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen.  
„Worüber redest du eigentlich immer mit Severus?", unterbrach Lily die Stille, als ihre Gedanken zum vergangenen Freitag zurückschweiften.  
„Unterschiedliches. Am Mittwoch haben wir über den Ikkefryse-Trank gesprochen, der muss wohl mit Gletschereis angesetzt werden, und das gibt es in dieser Gegend nicht gerade häufig."  
Sie schwiegen wieder, und Lily atmete auf, obwohl sie eher nicht mit einer Nachfrage gerechnet hatte.  
Sarina war ein einmaliger Mensch, sie kannte keinen Smalltalk und keine Höflichkeitsfloskeln. Sie war zwar nett und zuvorkommend, aber sie sagte nichts, nur weil es sich so gehörte, und sie fragte nur das, was sie wirklich wissen wollte. Das Wichtigste war aber, das Sarina nie von einem Hintergedanken ausging, sie nahm alles sehr wörtlich, ab und an etwas zu wörtlich, was Lily die Chance gab, sich etwas zu revanchieren und Sarina aus dem einen oder anderen Fettnäpfchen herauszuhelfen.  
Sarina erklärte Lily die magische Welt, die Geschichte Hogwarts', Bräuche und Begriffe der Zauberer, während Lily ihr die Dinge in der Muggelwelt erklärte, ihr in zwischenmenschlichen Situationen half und eben zur Stelle war, wenn es peinlich werden konnte. Lily wusste, dass Sarinas Schwächen im zwischenmenschlichen Umgang damit zusammenhingen, dass sie recht abgeschieden nur mit ihren Eltern gelebt hatte, doch wieso und weshalb sie jetzt doch nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatte Lily sich noch nicht zu fragen getraut.  
Doch im Moment machte sich Lily eher weniger Gedanken über Sarina. Was ihre Gedanken beschäftigte, war eben das, was Sarina so fremd war: Hintergedanken. In der letzten Woche, seit ihrem Treffen in der Bibliothek, hatte Lily sich bemüht, Severus unauffällig zu beobachten, doch wirklich erfolgreich war sie dabei nicht gewesen. Die meiste Zeit traute sie sich nicht, in seine Richtung zu sehen, außerdem spürte sie immer James' Blicke auf sich, was es ihr noch schwerer machte, den Slytherin etwas genauer zu betrachten. Daher war ihr bislang auch noch nichts Besonderes aufgefallen.  
„Es hat vier Räder, ist wohl aus etwas Metallischem, kann verschiedene Farben haben und Muggel sitzen drin. Solche Dinger kamen oft an unseren Grundstück vorbei", sagte Sarina nach einer Weile, und Lily unterbrach ihre Grübeleien, um Sarina das Auto zu erklären.

Erst Stunden später unterbrach Camilles glockenklares Lachen ihre Diskussion, die sich inzwischen in der Frage verbissen hatte, ob Metalldinger auf Rädern getrieben werden konnten. Camille und Naomi kamen den schmalen Steg, der über die Felsen zum Kieselstrand führte, herunter und schienen sich angeregt zu unterhalten.  
„Ja, lauter, ihr beiden, die andere Hälfte des Schlosses hat euch noch nicht gehört!", rügte Lily sie, als sie nah genug waren.  
„Nein, Lily. Das ganze Schloss hat es schon gehört", lachte Camille sie an und setzte sich auf einen größere Felsen. „Der gute Tom hat soeben seinen ersten Punkteabzug bekommen", berichtete Naomi und machte nicht mal einen Versuch, sich das gigantische Grinsen vom Gesicht zu wischen.  
Lily wurde neugierig: „Wie ist das denn passiert? Der kann doch alle Schulregeln auswendig."  
„Ja, er kennt vielleicht alle Regeln, aber Snape hat ein deutlich besseres Timing."  
Lily schaute Camille jetzt unverhohlen fragend an.  
„Es kam wohl zwischen Gryffindor- und Slytherinschülern zu einem lautstarken Wortwechsel, in den sich Tom einmische. Als aber Pericul dazukam, brüllte nur noch Tom, während Snape schon drei Gänge weiter und eine Etage tiefer sitzend, ganz unschuldig tat."  
„Mit den verlorenen fünf Punkten hat Gryffindor jetzt wieder drei Punkte weniger als Slytherin und ist damit Letzter, aber das ist es mir wert gewesen, Toms Gesicht zu sehen, als Pericul ihm die Punkte abknöpfte", erklärte Naomi immer noch breit grinsend.  
„Ich hab Zauberstabschnapp dabei, wollen wir eine Runde spielen?", wechselte Camille spontan das Thema. Es war klar, dass sie jetzt, wo das Wichtigste prägnant berichtet worden war, das Interesse an Tom verlor. Sie war nie an Details interessiert.

Für Lily hingegen gab es nichts Wichtigeres als Details. Die Zaubererwelt war ihr ein Rätsel und die Menschen, die in dieser Welt lebten, noch viel mehr. Alisya Snape, die Schulsprecherin und Severus' große Schwester, leitete den Zusatzunterricht für muggelstämmige Zauberer und war einer der liebsten Menschen, die Lily je getroffen hatte. Alisya machte keine Unterschiede zwischen den Häusern, und sie war unheimlich verständnisvoll, was die Probleme der muggelstämmigen Schüler betraf. Ihr Bruder hingegen schien auf Muggeljagd zu gehen und jedem, der kein Reinblüter war, Ärger zu machen. Außer Lily - ihr gegenüber war er zumindest gleichgültig, sein Verhalten in der Bibliothek konnte man sogar schon als nett bezeichnen. Potter hingegen war ein Ekel, er schnüffelte ihr dauernd nach, und wenn er sie ansah, lag dieses Misstrauen in seinen Augen, als ob er darauf warten würde, dass sie sich eine Blöße gab. Wusste Potter etwa von den Verwandlungsaufsätzen? Hatte er mal beobachtet, dass Sarina oder Naomi ihr halfen und wartete nur auf eine Gelegenheit, es zu beweisen? Potter war der beste Schüler in _Verwandlungen_, er hatte bestimmt bemerkt, dass ihre Aufsätze deutlich besser waren als ihre praktischen Leistungen.  
Solche und ähnliche Gedanken quälten Lily schon seit Tagen. Sie schämte sich vor Naomi und Camille, dass sie in _Zauberei_ einfach nicht besser wurde. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Sarina ihre Probleme verstehen konnte. Sie fürchtete sich vor Potter und seinen Freunden, und Snape verwirrte sie, was aber ihre Angst vor ihm nicht wirklich linderte. Die anderen Gryffindormädchen mochte sie nicht, und zu den Schülern der anderen Häuser fand sie keinen Kontakt, weil diese schon längst in hausinternen Grüppchen zusammenhockten. Daher lag Lily auch am Samstagvormittag allein auf ihrem Bett und spielte gedankenverloren mit einem Spannend-zu-sehen-Wurm. Die kleinen Biester hatten es ihr angetan. Sie waren grün und ganz samtig. Zwar hatten sie keine Augen, aber sie hatten ein Vorne, das sie wie einen Kopf hoben, um umherzuschnuppern. Manche tasteten herum, und andere schienen an den Dingen zu knabbern, die sie umgaben. Der Sud hatte sich in Dutzende solcher Würmchen verwandelt, die man laut Buch in einem Glas mit einem immer feucht zu haltenden Lappen aufbewahren sollte. Jeder Wurm führte zu einem anderen besonderem Ort, dort angekommen verdampfte das Würmchen dann.  
Der Wurm krabbelte über Lilys Finger, und sie bemerkte kaum, wie er von ihrer Hand runter auf den Bettbezug plumpste.  
„Oh, nein!", jammerte Lily, denn hatte der Wurm erst einmal den Boden oder einen zu einem Raum gehörenden Gegenstand berührt, suchte er los, und man konnte ihn nicht mehr stoppen. Doch was sollte der Wurm im Schlafsaal der Mädchen schon finden. Lily glaubte das Würmchen schon verschwendet, als es zielstrebig zum Kopfende ihres Bettes krabbelte und sich am Pfosten der Vorhänge hochschlängelte. Dann glitt der Wurm zwischen zwei Steine und verschwand in der Wand. Lily starrte die Wand misstrauisch an. Bisher hatte keiner der Würmer einen Weg gewählt, auf dem man ihm nicht hätte folgen können, also war diese Wand wohl nicht das, wonach sie aussah. Lily berührte die Steine. Sie fühlten sich sehr nach massiver Wand an. Das musste sie Naomi erzählen, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Aber dann hielt sie doch inne. Was genau sollte sie Naomi sagen? Dass ein Wurm in der Wand verschwunden war? Sollte sie Naomi wirklich zur Hilfe holen, weil sie mit diesem Rätsel nicht zurechtkam? Lily verließ den Schlafsaal, doch sie ging an der im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzenden Naomi vorbei und in die Bibliothek. Sie wollte alleine herausfinden, was Wände in der magischen Welt so alles konnten.

to drive, wie in „you drive me crazy": jemanden oder etwas in eine Richtung treiben/drängen. Im Kontrast zu „drive a car", was lenken oder fahren bedeutet, und in der Zaubererwelt in Ermangelung von lenkbaren Fortbewegungsmiteln nicht zum Grundwortschatz gehört.


	9. Der Plan

**Kapitel 9 - Der Plan**

Am Montag fand die Kunstflug-AG statt, an der James bislang wegen Sirius nicht teilgenommen hatte. Er hatte wegen der Heulenden Hütte schon die Übungsspiele besucht, wenn er auch noch bei dem Flugkurs aufgetaucht wäre, hätte Sirius ihm sicher unterstellt, ihn zu verfolgen. Doch da sich der Waffenstillstand nun zu einer gegenseitigen Akzeptanz gesteigert hatte, stand nichts mehr zwischen James und den Flugstunden am Ostufer des Sees, nicht einmal Professor Taurus, den James' Teilnahme merklich unglücklich machte.

James fiel schon im regulären Flugunterricht zu oft durch Unaufmerksamkeit und Leichtsinn auf, was dem auf Disziplin bestehenden Lehrer gar nicht passte und James schon so manchen Punkt gekostet hatte.

Im Gegensatz zu Professor Taurus freute sich Jaqueline riesig über James' Gesellschaft. Sie hatte sich schon oft in _Geschichte der Zauberei_ und in _Pflege magischer Geschöpfe_ darüber beschwert, dass aus ihrem Haus niemand ihre Freude am Fliegen teilte und sie außer James niemanden aus den anderen Häusern kannte, woraufhin Peter und Remus eine theatralische Diskussion darüber begonnen hatten, seit wann sie denn nicht mehr existierten, sich gegenseitig abklopften, um zu beweisen, dass sie noch da waren, oder sich Jaqueline übermäßig förmlich vorstellten.

James hatte sich bislang mit halbherzigen Ausreden entschuldigt, doch jetzt wo Jaqueline für seine Pläne unentbehrlich geworden war, musste er ihr doch fast alles, was im letzten Monat vorgefallen war, erzählen.

„Du kannst mir erzählen, was du willst. Black ist ein arrogantes Ekel. Ich bin bei meinem ersten Versuch eines Loopings gegen einen Baum geknallt. Black hat sich vor Lachen gar nicht mehr eingekriegt und gemeint, Leute wie ich sollten eben nicht fliegen. Was soll das überhaupt heißen? Leute wie ich? Für was hält der sich!?"

Jaqueline hatte natürlich recht, Black konnte problemlos ein arrogantes Ekel sein. Aber sein Verhalten James gegenüber hatte sich in den letzten Tagen deutlich gebessert, und James hatte ja nicht vor, ihn zu seinem besten Freund zu machen, also war ihm Blacks Arroganz anderen gegenüber egal. Und auch Jaqueline hatte schon ein neues Thema parat, als sie nach einigen Runden auf dem Besen wieder neben James auftauchte.

„Hast du von dem Freundschaftsspiel nächste Wochen gehört? Es soll ein richtiges Quidditchwochenende werden. Am Samstag ein Freundschaftsspiel mit gemischten Mannschaften und am Sonntag das erste Meisterschaftsspiel der Saison."

James hörte Jaquelines begeisterten Bericht und dachte an Lily. Mit dieser Lily stimmte eindeutig etwas nicht, immerhin war Jaqueline auch ein Muggelkind und verhielt sich im Gegensatz zu Lily völlig normal. Doch bevor ihn seine Überlegungen wieder aufregen konnten, kam Jaqueline von selbst zu einem Thema, auf das James eh hinauswollte.

„Pericul wird die Auswahl machen. Er meinte zwar, dass er sich eher den Arm von einem walisischen Grünling abkauen lassen würde, als einen Besen zu besteigen, aber er würde keinen direkt von dieser Zeitverschwendung abhalten", erzählte sie gerade.

An dem Abend, als Remus ihn für die Idee, Pericul hätte von der Peitschenden Weide angegriffen worden sein können, fast ausgelacht hatte, war James auf eine neue Theorie gekommen: Wenn Pericul ein gefährliches Monster nach Hogwarts gebracht hätte, hätte Dumbledore ihm nie erlaubt, es bei den Schülern im Schloss zu halten. Es wäre also sehr gut möglich, dass Pericul sein geheimes Labor weit ab der Schule und des Dorfes hatte, und von dieser Überlegung war der Gedanke, dass sich Periculs Monsterschar in der Heulenden Hütte befand, gar nicht mehr so weit.

James hatte sich Remus' Zeitschriften über Monster angeschaut und darin dutzende von faszinierenden Wesen gefunden, die man in der Hütte problemlos unterbringen konnte und die James um alles in der Welt sehen wollte. Der Weg zur Heulenden Hütte führte jetzt jedoch über Pericul, und wer war besser geeignet, Pericul auszuhorchen, als eine Schülerin seines eigenen Hauses.

Jaqueline stützte die Fäuste in die Hüften und sah James entrüstet an. James hatte die halbe Flugstunde und den Rückweg zum Schloss gebraucht, um ihr alles zu erklären. Jetzt hatten sie als Letzte ihre Besen in der Gerätekammer abgegeben und standen im trüben Licht der Innenhoflaterne vor einer Seitentür, die in den Ravenclawturm führte.

„Ich soll Pericul allen Ernstes offen fragen, was in der Heulenden Hütte ist?" Jaquelines Stimme klang ungläubig.

„Nein!", verteidigte sich James. „Du sollst das arme, verängstigte, muggelstämmige Mädchen spielen, das Angst vor den Gerüchten hat, und schauen, wie Pericul darauf reagiert. Natürlich wird er dich anlügen, aber eine verängstigte Schülerin wird ihn in Zugzwang bringen, und vielleicht können wir so Hinweise bekommen."

„Und du hast keine andere Dumme dafür gefunden?", bluffte Jaqueline ihn an.

„Wieso Dumme? Ich kann doch nur dir vertrauen. Wenn ich irgendjemanden nehmen würde, wäre der ganze Plan in Gefahr." James wusste es nicht - wie es ihm oft erging - doch er hatte genau das Richtige gesagt. Jaquelines Fäuste öffneten sich, und ihre Hände glitten zu den Oberschenkeln hinab.

„Du vertraust mir?", fragte sie, und ihre Augen strahlten.

„Natürlich, sonst würde ich dir nicht alles über meine Pläne erzählen." Jaqueline strahlte noch mehr und versicherte ihm, dass sie bei der nächsten Gelegenheit mit Pericul sprechen würde.

Lilys Versuche, das Geheimnis der Wand hinter ihrem Bett zu lüften, waren bisher nicht wirklich mit Erfolg gesegnet gewesen. Sie verbrachte viele Stunden in der Bibliothek und suchte nach Zaubertränken, die Geheimtüren öffneten, aber anscheinend war es einfacher, eine Geheimtür mit einem Zauberspruch zu beschwören, denn es gab keinen Trank, der das alleine erledigte, und den Part mit dem Zauberstab bekam sie einfach nicht hin. Der einzige Vorteil an dieser Arbeit war, dass sie ihr eine wichtige Beobachtung in Bezug auf Snape einbrachte. Das Regal mit den Zaubertrankbüchern stand fast am Eingang der Bibliothek, so dass Lily mehrmals beobachten konnte, wie Severus mit Evan und Adelina in die Bibliothek kam, sich aber sofort an der Tür von den beiden trennte und auch alleine arbeitete. Es war allerdings nicht gerade beruhigend zu sehen, dass einer der besten Zauberer ihres Jahrgangs, der es auch noch auf Muggelstämmige abgesehen hatte, seine Studien sogar vor seinen besten Freunden geheim hielt.

„Ich glaube ich habe dich unterschätzt, Potter." Sirius saß auf Peters Bett und hatte sich gerade sehr aufmerksam James' Bericht über den Plan mit Jaqueline angehört.

„Aber wir müssten auch dabei sein, wenn sie mit Pericul spricht. Ich traue es dem Mädchen nicht zu, seine Antwort richtig zu deuten. Können wir den Turnumhang benutzen? Dann könnten wir ihr unbemerkt ..." Sirius brach ab, als er das Knacken der Klinke hörte. Remus betrat mit nacktem Oberkörper den Raum. Den Umhang hatte er über den Arm geworfen, und seine Hose hatte feuchte Flecken am Bund und den Oberschenkeln, doch sein Gesicht sah sehr zufrieden aus, wenn auch etwas diabolisch.

„Hast du in deinen Klamotten geduscht?", fragte ihn Sirius, während Remus etwas Metallisches in seinen Koffer pfefferte.

„Nein, mich nur eines labernden Problems entledigt", antwortete Remus und verschwand hinter dem Vorhang, um sich seine Nachtklamotten anzuziehen. Dann hängte er seinen Schulumhang auf einem Bügel am Bettpfosten zum Trocknen auf, und weil Sirius und James währenddessen immer noch kein Wort gesagt hatten, sah er sie fragend an.

„Ihr plant schon wieder etwas Unsauberes", stellte er dann misstrauisch fest. Sirius grinste schelmisch und fragte: „Findest du nicht auch, dass Professor Pericul eine faszinierende Erscheinung ist? Eine, über die man so viel erfahren sollte, wie man nur kann?"

„Ihr wollt also Pericul nachsteigen", schlussfolgerte Remus und lehnte sich an James' Bett an. „Was erwartet ihr denn, in seinem Labor zu finden?"

„Dracheneier."

„Vielleicht sogar junge Drachen. Sauersemlinge."

„Die rothörnigen wahrscheinlich. Wolfskirschsud."

„Daraus kann man Eiterpickelpulver machen. Gerbfilz."

„Super geeignet für Juckpulver. Staubkäfer."

„Ja, ich weiß, die können bis zu drei Meter groß werden", unterbrach Remus, bevor sich James und Sirius noch weiter in ihre Tagträume hineinsteigern konnten. „Nehmen wir an, dass es sich lohnt, Periculs Büro zu finden, wie wollt ihr das anstellen? Habt ihr einen Plan?"

James grinste wie ein Kater auf Rattenjagd.

„Wir haben einen ersten Köder, der soll die Tage mal ausgelegt werden."

Weiter kam er jedoch nicht, denn die Tür wurde wieder geöffnet, und Tom kam herein. Die Besprechung war beendet, unter anderem auch deshalb, weil Tom Sirius sehr ausführlich darauf aufmerksam machte, dass dies nicht sein Schlafsaal war.

Lily spürte, wie wieder einmal die Tränen in ihr aufstiegen. Seit sie in Hogwarts war, war ihr öfter zum Heulen zumute als in all den Jahren davor. Ihr Vater nannte sie sein tapferes Mädchen, aber im Moment war sie gar nicht tapfer, sie war mehr und mehr verzweifelt. Die kleinen Erfolge im Zauberkunst-Unterricht gehörten der Vergangenheit an. Die letzten drei Zauber, die sie durchgenommen hatten, funktionierten nicht. Das Blatt Papier wollte unter keinen Umständen gelb werden, geschweige denn rot, das Streichholz wollte sich nicht biegen, und die Murmel zeigte keine einzige Ecke.

„Das wird schon, Lily. In _Verteidigung_ klappt es doch auch. Es ist nur eine Frage der Übung", versuchte Naomi sie zu trösten, während Sarina recht hilflos daneben saß.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es mit Übung besser wird", sagte Sarina dann nach einer Weile und brach damit endgültig Lilys Beherrschung. Lily schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht, und heiße Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen.

Naomi warf Sarina einen bösen Blick zu und streichelte Lily beruhigend den Rücken. Sarina war bei Lilys Ausbruch zusammengezuckt und saß jetzt ganz verkrampft auf der Kante ihres Stuhls, während sie versuchte, so schnell und doch so ruhig wie möglich weiterzusprechen, in der Hoffnung, ihren Fehler - den sie nicht erkannte - wieder gutzumachen.

„Ich meine, dass man nichts üben kann, was man nicht begriffen hat. Wir sind aber alle in Zaubererfamilien aufgewachsen, für uns ist es ganz normal zu zaubern. Wir lernen es nur besser zu steuern. Aber im Grunde wissen wir gar nicht, worauf es beim Zaubern ankommt, wir machen es einfach. Wenn Lily von selbst nicht drauf kommt, wie es geht, braucht sie jemanden, der auch aus einer Muggelfamilie kommt und daher weiß, worauf man achten muss. Du brauchst also nur einen anderen Lehrer, Lily."

Sarina hatte wahrscheinlich recht, aber es tröstete Lily nicht, denn selbst die blöde Anna hatte keine Probleme mit dem Zaubern, und es war für Lily ein Alptraum, zu Anna gehen und sie um Hilfe bitten zu müssen.

Sirius starte Jaqueline ungläubig an, und sie funkelte böse zurück.

„Tu nicht so schockiert! James, du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass der da mitkommen soll!"

James kam ins Schwimmen. Als er Jaqueline erklärt hatte, dass er und Sirius mit dem Tarnumhang dabei sein wollten, wenn sie mit Pericul sprach, hatte sie verlangt, zur Heulenden Hütte mitgenommen zu werden.

„Mit fünf Leuten können wir den Tarnumhang endgültig vergessen, es hat ja zu dritt schon nicht geklappt", stellte Remus über das sture Schweigen hinweg fest.

„Was aber egal ist, weil schon vier zu viele wären. Ob wir dann zwei oder drei Leute zuviel für den Umhang sind, ist dann auch egal", ergänzte Peter.

„Aber natürlich nehmen wir dich mit, Jaqueline, ich dachte nur, du würdest nicht mit wollen." James versuchte, so selbstverständlich wie möglich zu klingen, um zu verbergen, dass er diese Entscheidung erst eben getroffen hatte.

„Was? Du willst sie mitschleppen?", fuhr Sirius ihn an, doch James gab nicht nach.

„Willst du etwa auf gut Glück losziehen? Ich hab das schon versucht, du kannst gerne meine Strafarbeit fertig schreiben, damit ersparst du dir Umwege", zischte er Sirius zu, bevor er sich wieder Jaqueline zuwandte.

„Wann willst du mit Pericul reden?"

„Jetzt gleich, er hat heute keine Hausaufgabenaufsicht, daher sollte er in seinem Büro sein", erklärte Jaqueline.

Sirius sah noch immer etwas unzufrieden aus, aber er nickte.

„Gut, dann gehen wir drei zu Periculs Büro und ihr in die Bibliothek und tut so, als ob wir auch da wären", erinnerte James noch mal an den Plan. Remus und Peter nahmen James und Sirius die Taschen ab und machten sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek.

Vor Periculs Tür warf James den Umhang über Sirius und sich, während Jaqueline noch mal durchatmete und klopfte. Sie machte ihre Sache sehr geschickt. Als von drinnen ein „Herein" erklang, öffnete sie die Tür sehr langsam und begann schon zu sprechen, während sie noch mit der Türklinke in der Hand in den Raum trat, als wollte sie die Tür als Schutzschild benutzen. Der Vorteil daran war, dass sie die Tür sehr weit öffnete und James und Sirius so die Möglichkeit gab, unauffällig hineinzuhuschen.

„Miss Brown, ich beiße nicht, und wenn, dann nicht sehr fest. Sie brauchen sich also nicht hinter der Tür zu verstecken", erkläre Pericul in strengem Ton, so dass James zuerst gar nicht merkte, dass er gescherzt hatte. Jaqueline begriff schneller, lächelte und schloss die Tür. Pericul stellte sein Buch wieder ins Regal und bot Jaqueline einen hochlehnigen Sessel an. James und Sirius standen dicht beieinander dahinter und versuchten, möglichst leise zu atmen.

„Dieses Gerücht, also", fuhr Jaqueline fort, und James bewunderte ihr schauspielerisches Talent.

„Da wird behauptet, dass in dieser Hütte auf der anderen Seite des Sees entflohene Monster untergekommen sind, und ..." Sie brach theatralisch ab, um noch etwas mehr in sich zusammenzusinken. „... und ich habe in den letzten Wochen so viele merkwürdige Dinge hier in Hogwarts kennengelernt, und viele Dinge, die mir sehr gefährlich schienen, wurden hier als ganz normal angesehen, daher habe ich wirklich Angst vor Wesen, die selbst Zaubererkinder als Monster bezeichnen. Das ist doch nur eine Holzhütte, und wenn sie entflohen sind, dann können sie doch auch aus dieser Hütte raus, und was sollte sie dann hindern, hierher zu kommen?" Wenn James es nicht besser gewusst hätte, wäre er sicher gewesen, dass Jaqueline gleich in Tränen ausbrechen würde. Pericul wusste es anscheinend nicht besser, denn seine Augen wurden milder.

„Beruhigen Sie sich doch, Jaqueline." Er suchte unter den Papieren auf seinem Schreibtisch nach seinem Zauberstab und ließ ein Glas Kürbissaft vor Jaqueline erscheinen.

„Trinken Sie einen Schluck. Sie brauchen wirklich keine Angst zu haben, bei der Hütte handelt es sich nur um ein abgebrochenes Bauprojekt. Ein schon sehr alter Zauberer ließ sich das Häuschen als Sommersitz bauen, jedoch verstarb er, bevor das Gebäude fertiggestellt wurde. Er war sehr geizig, wie man hört, daher wurmte es ihn sehr, dass er Geld für ein Gebäude ausgegeben haben sollte, dass er nie nutzen konnte. In solchen Fällen passiert es oft, dass ein Zauberer nicht ruhig sterben kann, sondern ein Teil seiner Selbst als Geist zurückbleibt. Das passierte auch hier, der alte Zauberer zog einfach als Geist in seine Sommerhütte ein. Sein Gebaren ist nicht gerade erfreulich, aber völlig ungefährlich, ein harmloser Spuk, nichts weiter."

Jaqueline hielt sich an dem Glas Saft fest und sah sehr enttäuscht aus, wobei jemand, der nicht wusste, dass sie eine weniger selbstverständliche und rationale Antwort erwartet hatte, es auch für Beruhigtsein hätte halten können.

Nach einigen mehr oder minder belanglosen Floskeln stand Jaqueline auf, um zu gehen. Als sie die Tür schon weit aufgemacht hatte, hielt sie noch mal inne und fragte Pericul etwas über die letzten Hausaufgaben für _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_, was James und Sirius erlaubte, problemlos hinauszuhuschen.

„Der Geist eines geizigen Zauberers? Eine hervorragende Ausrede. Und er ist nicht mal kurz ins Stocken gekommen?"

„Kein Stück", berichtete James, „er hat nicht mal gezögert oder irgendwie vermuten lassen, dass er nicht die einzige und absolute Wahrheit sagte. Er ist ein sehr geschickter Lügner, und die Geschichte scheint von langer Hand vorbereitet zu sein. Ich bin gespannt, ob uns alle Lehrer diese Geschichte erzählen würden."

„Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, dass Pericul nicht lügt? Dass es wirklich nur der Geist eines schrulligen Zauberers ist?", fragte Remus etwas gelangweilt.

„Nein, es ist sicher nicht nur das, sonst würden sie doch nicht so einen Aufwand veranstalten."

Remus zwinkerte verwirrt.

„Aufwand? Was denn für einen Aufwand?"

„Mensch, Remus, dabei tust du doch immer so allwissend. Wenn es nur ein Geist wäre, würde die _Behörde zur Regelung der Geisteraktivität_ einschreiten und der Spuk wäre vorbei. Aber stattdessen werden Warnschilder aufgestellt und Fußwege umgelegt, jemand muss also ein Interesse daran haben, dass die Hütte so bleibt, wie sie ist."

Remus' Blick hatte sich getrübt, und er beteiligte sich nicht länger an der heißen Diskussion zwischen James, Sirius, Peter und Jaqueline.


	10. Auf den zweiten Blick

**Wenn man genauer hinsieht**

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Camille, oder?" Lily starrte Camille misstrauisch an. Wollte die Slytherin sie auf den Arm nehmen? Camille war nicht gerade für ihr gutes Herz bekannt und sie liebte es, Leute zu veräppeln die so etwas mit sich machen ließen. Lily hatte bisher nicht das Gefühl gehabt zu Camilles Opfern zu gehören, aber vielleicht hatte sie es bislang nur nicht bemerkt. Dieser Vorschlag konnte einfach nicht ernst gemeint sein, außer wenn Camille sie in eine Falle locken wollte.  
Naomi schien es ähnlich zu sehen: „Snape ist wohl das größte Ekel das ich in diesem Schloss angetroffen habe, übertroffen nur von James Potter. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du ihm Lily in die Fänge treibst! Sie ist der einzig vernünftige Mensch in meinem Haus, wie soll ich die sieben Jahre hier ohne sie überleben!?"  
Obwohl sich Lily und Naomi in ihrem Endsetzen einig waren, waren sich Camille und Sarina in ihrem Unverständnis einig.  
„Severus ist wirklich gut und er kennt einige Tricks um Zauber ohne Visualisierung zu wirken, das würde dir sicher weiterhelfen", versuchte Sarina den gemeinsamen Vorschlag zu verteidigen.  
„Das mag ja sein, aber ich komme aus einer Muggelfamilie. Wenn ich nicht eingeschleimt, mit Eiterpickeln übersät oder in eine Situation geraten will in der ich 300 Jahre Nachsitzen bekomme, sollte ich Snape lieber meiden."  
Zwischen Camilles perfekt gezupften Augenbrauen bildete sich eine Falte, die Lily unnatürlich symmetrisch erschien, während Sarina ihre Verwirrung ganz offen äußerte: „Ich verstehe dich nicht, es ist extrem unwahrscheinlich dass du 300 Jahre lebst, daher wird dir kein Lehrer eine so lange Strafe auferlegen."  
Lily musste lachen und begriff gleichzeitig, dass der Vorschlag ernst gemeint sein musste, denn Sarina hätte den Zweck von „jemanden veräppeln" einfach nicht begriffen, daher versuchte sie wieder logisch zu argumentieren.  
„Hast Du nicht gesagt, dass ich einen Lehrer brauche, der auch aus einer Muggelfamilie kommt? Snape ist aber ein reinblütiger Zauberer, wieso sollte er besser geeignet sein mir zu helfen als ihr?"  
Jetzt lachte Camille: „Das ist immer noch die Broschüre, stimmts?"  
Lily begriff den plötzlichen Themenwechsel nicht, ihr ging heute schon einiges zu schnell, daher sah sie Camille nur noch verzweifelt an.  
„Die Broschüre von der Muggeleinführungsveranstaltung, die, in der über die Häuser informiert wird", begann Camille zu erklären. „Die ist schon vorletzten Sommer erschienen und die meisten älteren Schüler haben sich tierisch darüber aufgeregt, weil da der größte Blödsinn drin steht. Die Hufflepuffs und Slytherins haben sogar eine Beschwerde ans Ministerium deswegen geschickt. Aber nur der alte Schulleiter bekam eine Antwort und in der stand, dass er es zu unterbinden habe, dass radikale Subjekte das Ministerium mit propagandistischen Schreiben belästigen, die eindeutig nur den Sinn hätten die Wahrheit zu verzerren. Der alte Dippet hat dem Ministerium daraufhin versprochen, dass die Schule keine Beschwerden mehr gegen das Infomaterial für Muggelfamilien erheben würde. Dumbledore konnte diese Zusage nicht mehr zurücknehmen, als er Schulleiter wurde, aber dafür hat er die Schulsprecher mit zu der Einführungsveranstaltung genommen, damit die Familien zumindest ein paar zuverlässige Informationen bekommen würden. Aber Alisya meinte schon, dass sie nicht hatte öffentlich sprechen dürfen und in Privatgesprächen hätte sie kaum die Hälfte der Erstklässler erreicht", erzählte Camille und obwohl Lily dank dieses Berichts einiges klarer wurde, wusste sie immer noch nicht, was das mit Snape zutun hätte, und das sagte sie Camille auch.  
„Es hat insofern damit zu tun, dass man kein reinblütiger Zauberer sein muss, um nach Slytherin zu kommen und Snape ist auch kein reinblütiger Zauberer, sein Vater ist ein Muggel und er hat bis vor einem Jahr in einem Muggelhaushalt gelebt. Alles was er heute kann, hat er im letzten Jahr gelernt und das finde ich eine erstaunliche Leistung, daher glaube ich auch, dass er dir gut helfen könnte."  
Das Snape ein Halbblut sein sollte erstaunte Lily zwar gewaltig, aber sie hatte beobachtet, wie Snape gestern bei der Zaubertrank-AG Simons Kessel in die Luft gesprengt hatte und das machte ihn ihr nicht sympathischer.  
„Dann ist er noch merkwürdiger als ich gedacht hätte. Wenn er selbst aus einer Muggelfamilie kommt, wieso schikaniert er dann Muggelstämmige?", fragte Lily.  
„Tut er das?", fragte Sarina fast erschrocken zurück.  
„Ja, er hat gestern Simons Kessel gesprengt. Letzte Woche hat er Tom Strafarbeiten eingebrockt und in der zweiten Zaubertrankstunde Anna diesen grünen Schleim angehext. Das sind alles Kinder aus Muggelfamilien, findet ihr nicht, dass da ein System hinter steckt?"  
Es folgte nachdenkliche Stille, die Camille erst Minuten später zaghaft unterbrach.  
„Du glaubst nicht im Ernst, dass die Auseinandersetzung letzte Woche gezielt gegen Tom gerichtet war, oder?"  
Lily fühlte sich in die Ecke gedrängt.  
„Du hast das doch erzählt, als ihr zum See runtergekommen seid", versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen.  
„Ach so, nein. James und Peter haben sich mit Snape angelegt, Tom kam erst später dazu und hielt eine seiner Predigten über die Schulordnung und Ruhestörung. Als es Tom erwischt hat, war Snape schon längst weg", berichtigte Naomi und konnte auch noch mehr klarstellen: „Und der grüne Schleim hat eigentlich nur Crystal angesprungen, Anna bekam es erst ab, als sie versuchte Crystal zu befreien, das weiß ich ganz sicher, weil Madam Pomfrey noch danach gefragt hat, wen es zuerst erwischt hätte. Als sie nämlich versuchte Crystal, die schlimmer dran war, zu befreien, sprang das grüne Zeug von Anna wieder auf Crystal zurück."  
„OK, vielleicht bin ich von der gruseligen Einführungsveranstaltung für Muggelfamilien mehr geschädigt als ich dachte", gab Lily zu, „aber es war trotzdem nicht gerade nett, Crystal das ekelhafte Zeug auf den Hals zu hetzen."  
„Nein, nett war es wirklich nicht, aber gerecht. Ich werde es Severus wohl bald gleich tun, gestern habe ich eine sprühbare Haaressenz zubereitet, und wenn Crystal noch einmal hinter unseren Rücken 'Trampel' flüstert, werde ich mit Genuss zusehen, wie ihr das Gesicht mit Haaren zuwächst", zischte Camille.  
„Trampel?", fragte Naomi nach und Lily bemerkte, wie Sarina rot anlief.  
„Ja, unser Mondmädchen hier", Camille legte Sarina einen Arm um die Schultern und drückte sie an sich, „hat sich trotz all unserer Mühen ein paar Fehltritte erlaubt, die Crystal mit ihrem elenden Lästermaul breittratschen musste. Ich wette, dass mehr als die Hälfte der allzu schmeichelhaften Gerüchte über Snape auch aus Crystals Plaudertasche stammten."  
„Lily, du brauchst meiner Menschenkenntnis nicht zu vertrauen, sie ist zugegebenermaßen mehr als schlecht, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Severus dir erklären kann, worauf es beim Zaubern ankommt." Sarina sprach ganz leise, mit immer noch geröteten Wangen, aber ihre Augen sahen Lily fest und überzeugt an.  
Bei dem Gedanken, Nachhilfe bei Severus Snape zu nehmen, schlug Lilys Herz bis zum Hals, doch ihre Angst war ja auch schon in der Bibliothek unbegründet gewesen.

James verstand nicht, wieso sie es nicht geschafft hatten zu dritt unter dem Tarnumhang zu laufen. Jetzt, wo er in einer Wandnische, unweit von Periculs Büro, unter dem Umhang hockte, bot dieser schier unendlich viel Platz. James hatte eine Lampe, seine Schultasche, Papier, Tinte, Feder, Lineal, mehrere aufgeschlagene Bücher und natürlich sich selbst darunter untergebracht und der Umhang hing noch immer fast bis zum Boden.  
Seit Jaqueline mit Pericul gesprochen hatte hielten sie abwechselnd Wache und beobachteten Periculs Schritte. Doch bislang ohne Ergebnis, Pericul verließ sein Büro nach dem Unterricht selten, bislang hatten sie ihm einmal in die Eulerei und zweimal in den Astronomieturm folgen können. Einmal ging er in die Kerker, wo sie ihn jedoch nach einer dunklen Biegung verloren hatten.  
Jedoch konnten sie ihn nach der Ausgangssperre schwerer beobachten, vor allem, seit die Fette Dame ihnen angedroht hatte, sie nicht wieder reinzulassen, wenn sie weiterhin zu spät in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen würden. Die Porträts petzten zwar nicht, aber es war nicht allzu günstig, es sich mit ihnen zu verscherzen.  
Und es gab nur eine Ausrede, um nach 21 Uhr noch unterwegs zu sein: Nachsitzen. Sirius hatte den Bogen in den letzten Wochen wegen Camille schon mehr als überspannt, es wäre für ihn glatter Selbstmord gewesen sich absichtlich erwischen zu lassen, Remus lehnte es einfach nur kategorisch ab und Peter und James mussten zugeben, dass sie es sich so kurz nach McGonagalls Strafarbeit nicht trauten.  
Da die Wachen bislang mehr als langweilig waren, wollte James diese dazu nutzen, seine Hausaufgaben für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu erledigen, doch irgendwie waren seine Gedanken schon beim Freundschaftsspiel, das in knapp einer Stunde anfangen sollte. Er war zusammen mit Jaqueline und einem älteren Jungen aus Hufflepuff zum Jäger bestimmt worden und er grübelte über die wenigen Taktiken nach, die mit Jaqueline als einer völligen Anfängerin im Quiddich machbar waren.  
Erst das Aufschlagen von Periculs Tür ließ James aufschrecken, und bemerken, dass seine Feder, die er Gedankenverloren über dem Blatt Papier gehalten hatte, einen dicken Klecks mitten in seinem Text hinterlassen hatte. Er fluchte lautlos und spähte an der Rüstung vorbei, die vor der Nische stand, um nach Pericul zu sehen. Es gelang ihm gerade noch seinen Tarnumhang festzuhalten, da wehte Pericul schon an ihm vorbei, gehüllt in einen dunkelblauen Umhang und mit einem in den Schulfarben gestreiften Schal.  
Erschrocken sah James auf die Uhr, es war schon zehn und um halb elf sollte das Freundschaftsspiel beginnen. Ungeduldig sah James Pericul nach, bis dieser hinter einer Ecke verschwunden war und warf den Umhang ab um seine Schulsachen schneller einpacken zu können.  
Er rannte schon hinter Pericul her, als er den Umhang in die Tasche stopfte. Als er hinter der Ecke aufblickte sah er noch den blau gewandeten Rücken, aber es war zu spät um zu bremsen.  
„Sie haben es ja ganz schön eilig, Mr. Potter", stellte Pericul mit einem Unterton fest, der James beunruhigte, nachdem er James mit festem Griff wieder auf die Füße gezogen hatte.  
„Ich ... ich ...", James versuchte sich krampfhaft daran zu erinnern welche Räume, außer Periculs Büro, in dem Gang lagen aus dem er gerade gestürmt war. Doch ihm fiel nichts ein, daher versuchte er sich anders zu retten.  
„Ich bin zu spät dran, ich muss gleich spielen. Es tut mir leid!", rief er noch und stürmte an Pericul vorbei, in der Hoffnung, dass Pericul nicht weiter über den kurzen Vorfall nachdenken würde.

Der Zusammenstoß mit Pericul, wie auch die unfertigen und mit Tinte bekleksten Hausaufgaben hatte James völlig vergessen, als er nach einem aufregenden Tag mit Jaqueline vom Spielfeld zum Abendessen ging.  
Es hatten sich so viele Schüler für das Freundschaftsspiel zur Saisoneröffnung gemeldet, dass die Veranstalter kurzerhand drei Mannschaften mit je einem Auswechselspieler gebildet hatten. James schaffte es, beim ersten Spiel den Pfiff und die Rufe von Professor Taurus zu überhören, so dass er gar nicht ausgewechselt wurde. Sie gewannen mit 30 Punkten Vorsprung nach einem Timeout, weil nach 80 Minuten der Schnatz noch immer nicht gefangen war und man noch zwei weitere Spiele sehen wollte.  
James erzählte beim improvisierten Mittagessen mit einem großen Buffet auf dem Spielfeld stolz, dass man genau mit den vier Treffern die er erzielt hatte der Niederlage entronnen war.  
Das zweite Spiel, an dem James' Mannschaft nicht teilnahm, war zum Glück sehr kurz, schon nach einer halben Stunde erwischte Lucius Malfoy aus der Dritten den goldenen Ball und führte seine Mannschaft mit 110 Punkten Vorsprung zum Sieg. James schaffte es Taurus zu beknieen, dass er ihn im zweiten Spiel Sucher spielen lasse. James reizte es gewaltig, sich mit dem blonden Jungen anzulegen. Umso enttäuschter war er, als sich herausstellte, dass Malfoy im zweiten Spiel nicht mehr antrat, sondern durch Jonathan Beech, einen schmächtigen Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw ersetzt wurde.  
Beech war kein ernstzunehmender Gegner, daher machte es James nichts aus, dass er den Schnatz erst kurz vor Ablauf der Zeitfrist erwischte. Seine Mannschaft gewann mit 90 Punkten und schaffte so knapp den ersten Platz. Preise gab es nicht, alle Spieler des Tages bekamen jedoch eine Überraschungstüte mit Süßigkeiten und Scherzartikeln.  
James bemühte sich sein breites Grinsen über die große Packung zischender Kirschdrops zu unterdrücken, als er beobachtete wie Malfoy seine Tüte desinteressiert an ein kleines Hufflepuff Mädchen verschenkte.  
„Und was ist das?", Jaquelines Wangen glühten noch vor Aufregung und Anstrengung des Spiels, sie war heute mehr als gut geflogen, auch wenn sie spielerisch noch viele Fehler gemacht hatte. Jetzt ging sie den Inhalt ihrer Tüte durch und freute sich diebisch über jede magische Kleinigkeit darin.  
„Oh, mit denen muss man vorsichtig sein, das sind Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung. Die braunen würde ich generell meiden, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass man Kanienchenkuddel-Geschmack oder Rinde erwischt ist da am höchsten, bei den roten gibt es welche die haben so kleine Knubbel, ist schwer zu sehen, das ist Roterpfeffergeschmack, wenn man da einmal draufgebissen hat, isst man die Dinger nicht mehr, ohne einen Krug Wasser in den Nähe zu haben. Aber vielleicht solltest du deine eigenen Erfahrungen mit dem Zeug machen", James grinste sie tückisch an und sie streckte ihm frech die Zunge entgegen, doch die Bohnen ließ sie wieder in der Tüte verschwinden.  
„Hättest du erwartet, dass der Mooskopf so gut fliegen kann?", fragte Jaqueline und entpackte einen Schokofrosch, eine Süßigkeit die sie dank James bereits kennen und lieben gelernt hatte.  
„Mooskopf?", fragte James verwirrt zurück.  
„Ja, Alent, die mit den grünen Haaren. Ich finde sie mit dieser affigen Frisur und ihrer komischen Art ja total nervig, aber fliegen kann sie wirklich gewaltig. Sie hat mich im zweiten Spiel echt auf Trab gehalten mit den Klatschern, einmal hatte ich das Gefühl, sie wäre auf zwei Seiten gleichzeitig."  
„Ach, die. Ja, sie war wirklich gut. Bin gespannt ob sie in die Hausmannschaft kommt."  
Sie hatten die große Halle erreicht, und während Jaqueline über das morgige Häuserspiel zwischen Hufflepuff und Slytherin sprach, suchte James am Gryffindortisch nach seinen Freunden, er entdeckte nur Remus, der mit Chris und Brix zusammensaß.  
„Wir treffen uns dann morgen beim Spiel", verabschiedete sich James gedankenverloren ohne zu merken, dass er Jaqueline unterbrochen hatte und ging zu Remus.

„Wo ist den Peter?", fragte James als er sich neben Remus in die Bank quetschte.  
„Mit Sirius in deiner Sache unterwegs", kam die merkwürdige Antwort, doch James bemerkte Remus' Blick, der sagte, dass er nicht hier und jetzt weiterfragen sollte.  
James kam erst nach dem Duschen zum erneuten Fragen, da waren Peter und Sirius aber auch wieder da.  
„Wir haben was", grinste Sirius James schon von weitem an und Peter kramte strahlend in seiner Schultasche.  
„Wir sind Pericul gefolgt", begann Sirius leiser zu erzählen als James sich zu ihm, Remus und Peter in eine der Fensternischen des Gemeinschaftsraumes gesetzt hatte.  
„Er ist während des Mittagessens zurück zum Schloss gegangen. Mir ist das gleich komisch vorgekommen und wir sind ihm nach."  
„Und er hat euch nicht bemerkt?", fragte James begeistert.  
„Nein, er hatte es sehr eilig und achtete überhaupt nicht auf seine Umgebung."  
„Und wir waren sehr vorsichtig", warf Peter ein.  
„Und? Was habt ihr entdeckt? Erzählt schon!", drängte James.  
„Er ist zu einer Tür gegangen, Peter meinte, sie wäre direkt in der Westwand des Schlosses."  
Peter hatte einige dutzend Blatt Papier aus seinen Büchern und Heften herausgesucht und breitete sie auf dem niedrigen Tisch aus. James verstand nicht ganz, was die Kritzeleien sollten, doch als Peter anfing die Seiten zu sortieren und zurecht zu schieben erkannte er langsam, wie sich die Linien zu Gängen und Räumen zusammenfügten.  
„Hier", Peter deutete auf eine merkwürdige Signatur auf einem der Blätter, „das ist die Treppe die vom zweiten Kerkergeschoss in den dritten führt, die sind wir noch runtergegangen. Das Stockwerk drunter habe ich noch nicht gezeichnet, aber wir sind danach nur noch ein Stückchen geradeaus und dann links." Peter fuhr die Strecke mit dem Finger auf dem Papier ab und landete an einer breiten Linie die mit einem Ziegelsteinmuster verziert war.  
„Da drunter ist die Tür und genau hier sind auch die Außenmauern des Schlosses", stellte Peter fest.  
Sirius grinste triumphierend.  
„Dann passt ja alles zusammen! Die Tür, durch die Pericul neulich zurückgekommen ist, liegt auch in der Westmauer. Die Heulende Hütte liegt südwestlich von hier. Also gibt es nur eine Lösung: Diese Tür ist der Eingang zu einem Geheimgang der direkt in die Heulende Hütte führt."  
Etwas knallte, James, Peter und Sirius fuhren zusammen und sahen sich um.  
„Schuldigung", erklärte sich Remus, „ich bin über euren wilden Spekulationen wohl eingenickt."  
Er hob das Buch, das ihm aus den Händen geglitten war wieder auf.  
„Und außer eurer all zu schlüssiger Vermutungen, was ist an dieser Tür so spannend?"  
„Sie ist verschlossen", antwortete Peter.  
„Uhhhh, wie aufregend, das ist die zum Klo im zweiten Stock seit neustem auch, und trotzdem kommt keiner auf die Idee, Geheimgänge hinter ihr zu vermuten. Abgesehen davon, dass Gänge hinter Türen, die wie Türen aussehen, einfach nur verschlossene Gänge sind und nicht geheim."  
„Die Klotür wird aber nicht von einem sprechenden Türklopfer bewacht, der sich verplappert hat und erzählt, dass hinter seiner Tür ein Blutrünstiges Monster leben würde, oder?", beendete Sirius selbstzufrieden seinen Bericht.


	11. Der Türklopfer

James wollte eigentlich vor dem Mittagessen zur geheimnisvollen Tür gehen, doch der Quidditchsamstag hatte ihn mehr erschöpft als erwartet und Peter gab es irgendwann auf, James aus dem Bett zerren zu wollen.

Daher staunten Peter und Remus nicht schlecht, als James nach dem Mittagessen mit Jaqueline pünktlich zum Spiel Slytherin gegen Hufflepuff auf der Tribüne erschien.

„Eine Dame lässt man eben nicht warten", scherzte Jaqueline und strahlte dabei voller Stolz.

„Ich hätte mir das erste Spiel der Saison doch niemals entgehen lassen. Und wir können auch danach noch runtergehen." James hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zuge gebissen, doch jetzt war es zu spät.

„Wohin runtergehen?", fragte Jaqueline und sah ihn mit großen, erwartungsvollen Augen an.

Als nach knapp einer Stunde Hufflepuff mit 210 Punkten zu Null geschlagen wurde, war jeden Zuschauer klar, dass der Quidditsch-Pokal nach drei Jahren nun den Besitzer wechseln würde.

„Eigentlich war es ein Kampf der Torhüter, Fenjala war gut, aber Marvin war geradezu unschlagbar."

„Quark, genau andersherum, Fenjala war die bessere Hüterin, aber Slytherin hatte die besseren Jäger. Slytherin hat nur sechs Chancen von fast zwanzig verwandeln können, Hufflepuff ist insgesamt nur fünfmal in die Nähe der Pfosten gekommen", widersprach James Sirius, ehe sie von Jaqueline unterbrochen wurden: „Wo wolltet ihr denn jetzt hin? Habt ihr Pericul irgendwelche Informationen entlocken können?"

James hielt Wort und erzählte Jaqueline von der geheimen Tür im Kerker, obwohl Sirius demonstrativ zwei Schritte voranging, um zu zeigen, dass er damit nicht einverstanden war. Aber James schätzte ihn diesmal richtig ein, als er vermutete, dass Sirius jetzt nicht mehr alleine losziehen würde.

„Ist das dritte Kerkerstockwerk für Schüler nicht gesperrt?", fragte Jaqueline als sie die Treppe erreichten.

„Gesperrt nicht, aber da unten gibt es keine Klassenräume und keine Hausaufgabenzimmer mehr, man hat also eigentlich keinen Grund, da hinunter zu gehen", erklärte ihr Peter.

Jaqueline blieb auf der zweiten Stufe der Steintreppe stehen und starrte hinunter in den Gang, der deutlich dunkler war als der, aus dem sie gerade gekommen waren.

„Aber wir tun doch nichts verbotenes, wenn wir da runtergehen, oder?" Jaquelines Stimme klang verunsichert.

„Du willst zur Heulenden Hütte mit, das bedeutet das Schulgelände nach Sperrstunde zu verlassen, das ist SOWAS von verboten! Aber du traust dich nicht in den Keller zu gehen? Denkst Du manchmal darüber nach, was du so redest?", bluffte Sirius sie an. „Und jetzt kommt, eigentlich wollten wir den Teil schon längst hinter uns haben, wir müssen noch überlegen, wie wir den Türklopfer austricksen." Sirius drehte sich um und ging, während Jaqueline ihm noch ein „Ekel" nachzischte und die Treppe wieder hinauf stürmte.

„Jackie! Warte!", rief ihr James nach und sprang auch die Treppe hoch. Jaqueline blieb mit verschränkten Armen stehen und drehte sich mit düsterem Blick zu James um.

„Du brauchst nicht mit, wenn du nicht magst, ich erzähle dir, was passiert, und wenn wir wissen, wie wir zur Hütte kommen, ist das Risiko erwischt zu werden fast schon Null."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mit DEM da überhaupt irgendwohin gehen will, der lässt sich doch dauernd erwischen! Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, dass Black euch verpfiffen haben könnte, damit ihr nicht vor ihm zur Hütte kommt?", zischte Jaqueline James zu. James sah Sirius verwirrt nach. Hätte er wissen können, dass sie in jener Nacht zur Hütte wollten? Und war Pericul nur eine Ausrede, und Sirius wollte an dem Abend, als sie sich in der Eingangshalle getroffen hatten, eigentlich selbst zur Hütte?

James nahm sich vor, genauer darüber nachzudenken, doch im Moment war dafür keine Zeit. Remus war Sirius bereits gefolgt und Peter stand unschlüssig am unteren Ende der Treppe. Er musste das hier schnell klären.

„Vielleicht, und wenn, dann wird Black das bitter bereuen, aber jetzt will ich diese Tür sehen und vielleicht brauchen wir ihn noch. Du musst nicht mit, ist vielleicht sogar besser, wenn wir jemanden mit einer weißen Weste haben, falls wir noch mal einen Informanten brauchen. Aber du darfst uns nicht verpetzen, sonst ist der ganze Plan hin. Ich verspreche dir auch, dass Black dich in Ruhe lässt."

Jaqueline lächelte, doch sie war immer noch eingeschnappt.

„Ich verpetze euch schon nicht, aber ich will meine Zeit nicht mit diesem Idioten verbringen. Seid vorsichtig."

Sie winkte Peter zu und ging zurück in Richtung Eingangshalle. James war unendlich erleichtert, doch der Gedanke, dass Sirius sie nur verarschen könnte, verursachte ein flaues Gefühl in seinem Magen.

Die Tür sah tatsächlich nicht sehr geheim aus. Der Türrahmen war aus kunstvoll verzierten Steinen, die Tür selbst aus dunkelrotem Holz, das von schweren Metallschellen zusammengehalten wurde. Eine Klinke oder ein Schloss hatte sie nicht, nur einen gusseisernen Türklopfer, der in der Mitte der Tür befestigt war und wie die Schnauze eines Löwen aussah. In seinem Maul hing hinter vier langen Reißzähnen ein großer Ring mit einer Art Klaue, die bereits tiefe Löcher im Holz der Tür hinterlassen hatte.

„Wow, die ist ja genial, wir müssen herausfinden, was hinter der ist", kommentierte James, kaum dass er die Tür sah. Der Türklopfer blickte ihn aus Katzenaugen an und lachte gedämpft.

„A kast u age walen", sagte der Türklopfer, von dem Ring in seinem Maul an einer deutlichen Aussprache gehindert.

„Warte mal, ich nehme dir den wieder ab", bot Peter an und manövrierte den Ring an den Zähnen vorbei aus dem Löwenmaul.

„Beffer", lispelte der Türklopfer, weil ihm immer noch die Vorderzähne fehlten, aber als er weitersprach, konnte man ihn zumindest verstehen.

„Du kleiner Pimpf kommft hier garantiert nicht rein. Ich bin speziell dafür hier angebracht worden, damit Kinderchen wie ihr NICHT erfahren, was hinter meiner Tür ift. Das habe ich euch doch schon geftern gefagt. Glaubt ihr wirklich, daff ihr mich zu viert beffer überfeugen könnt?"

James wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, da huschte ein Lichtstrahl über die dunkle Mauer und eine krächzende Stimme erklang: „Wer ist da? Wer hat hier was zu suchen?"

„Filch", zischte Sirius und zog Peter und James in den Schatten der nächsten Kurve.

„SCHURKEN, DIEBE!", krähte da der Türklopfer los und James bemerkte, dass Peter noch immer den Ring in der Hand hielt. Filchs schlürfende Schritte kamen schnell näher und der Lichtkegel seiner Laterne schwankte immer wieder durch den Gang. James griff nach dem Ring und sprang vor, um es dem Türklopfer gerade noch rechtzeitig ins zum erneuten Losbrüllen geöffnete Maul zu schieben. Als er dann jedoch, in Eile, um aus Filchs Blickfeld zu kommen, um die Ecke rannte, übersah er Sirius und rannte ihn um. Sirius taumelte rückwärts gegen einen Wandteppich und war verschwunden. James spürte wie sein Herz stehen blieb und er sah sich um, denn Filchs schnaufender Atem klang schon so nah, als würde dieser direkt hinter ihm stehen. Da kam aus dem Wandteppich ein Arm hervorgeschossen, griff nach Remus und zog ihn ebenfalls in die düsteren Muster von Schlangen und Ranken.

„Hierlang", flüsterte Sirius und steckte den Kopf durch den Teppich, „hier ist ein Gang."

James und Peter sprangen in den Teppich, gerade noch rechtzeitig, ehe Filch die Gangbiegung erreicht hatte.

James hielt den Atem an und stolperte so leise und schnell es ging, hinter dem trüben Licht von Sirius' Zauberstab den Gang entlang. Erst als sie Filchs Atem und sein leises Fluchen nicht mehr hören konnten, trauten sich auch die drei anderen, ihre Zauberstäbe zu entzünden. Der Gang war recht breit und hoch, bequem zu gehen, doch die bröckelnden Steine der Wände und die dicke Staubschicht auf dem Boden zeigten deutlich, dass er nicht oft benutzt wurde.

„Wo sind wir hier?", flüsterte James zu Peter, doch dieser zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wir bewegen uns wieder ins Innere des Schlosses, aber was da in der Höhe ist, weiß ich nicht."

„Zurück können wir auf jeden Fall nicht. Wer weiß, ob Filch diesen Gang nicht kennt, also weiter", wies Sirius sie an und ging voran. Sie stiegen drei kurze Treppen hinunter, ohne eine Abzweigung oder eine Tür zu finden, als der Gang plötzlich endete.

„Eine Sackgasse?" Peter starrte die Wand vor ihnen erstaunt an. „Dieser Gang hat ja überhaupt keinen Sinn."

„Das könnte erklären, wieso der Gang an seinem Anfang verhängt ist, man hat ihn aus irgendwelchen Gründen hier zugemauert und er wurde oben auch nicht mehr gebraucht", versuchte Sirius zu erklären.

„Wieso wurde dann der Eingang nicht auch zugemauert?", fragte Remus skeptisch und trat an die Wand, die dem Gang sein jähes Ende gab.

„Vielleicht wollte man den Gang als Abstellkammer nutzen und hat es nur nicht getan." Sirius zuckte desinteressiert mit den Schultern. „Auf jeden Fall werden wir nicht verfolgt, wir können also zurückgehen und es noch mal mit dem Türklopfer versuchen."

„Alohomor", erklang Remus' Stimme und die Wand öffnete sich knarzend.

„Wie bist du den dadrauf gekommen?", fragte James und musste die Augen gegen das grelle Licht auf der anderen Seite der Wand abschirmen.

„Die Wand war warm, also muss auf der anderen Seite ein Kamin sein, und dann ist das hier ein alter Beschleunigungsgang", erklärte Remus und trat durch den Spalt in der Mauer.

„Beschleunigungsgang?", fragte Sirius verwirrt, doch James und Peter konnten nur unwissend die Köpfe schütteln.

Doch Remus hatte richtig geschlussfolgert, hinter der Wand war ein riesiger Kamin, dessen heiße Glut durch die sich öffnende Wand zur Seite geschoben wurde. James blinzelte von dem hellen Licht des Raumes noch immer geblendet den Boden an, doch dieser blinzelte zurück. James zuckte zusammen, doch seine Augen fokussierten wieder und er erkannte die Schar kleiner, verschrumpelter Wesen mit gigantischen Ohren sofort als Hauselfen.

„Wir sind in der Küche gelandet, wow, ist die riesig." Peter sah sich begeistert um, während seine Hände schon seine Taschen nach Papier und Bleistift absuchten.

Ein Tablett mit Saft und Keksen wankte durch die Menge staunender Hauselfen und eine piepsende Stimme bat sie, sich zu bedienen und dann bitte wieder zu gehen.

„Ich weiß, wie wir die Tür des Türklopfers aufmachen können", sagte Remus nachdenklich und betrachtete einen großen Keks in seiner Hand.

„Wie?", fragte Sirius mit vollem Mund.

„Das werdet ihr schon sehen, ihr müsst nur dafür sorgen, dass wir gewarnt werden, wenn jemand sich der Tür nähert, vorallem von Filch und Pericul will ich nicht erwischt werden, aber auch McGonagall sollte uns bei der Aktion nicht über den Weg laufen."


	12. Der Deal

**Kapitel 12 - Der Türklopfer **

„Ms. Evans, Sie können sich die Büchern gerne ausleihen, aber die Bibliothek wird jetzt geschlossen."  
Lily schrak bei Madam Pince' Worten auf, obwohl die Bibliothekarin unerwartet freundlich sprach. Um sie herum waren die meisten Lampen schon gelöscht und die Stühle standen bereits auf den Tischen, Lily war die letzte in der Bibliothek und anscheinend hatte Madam Pince sie über die regulären Öffnungszeiten hinaus arbeiten lassen. Ein solches Verhalten hätte Lily für gewöhnlich nur als sehr nett interpretiert, doch heute hatte Freundlichkeit für Lily einen bitteren Beigeschmack von Mitleid.  
Sie hatte in Verwandlungen ihr erstes _S_ bekommen und obwohl Naomie versucht hatte, ihr einzureden, dass es noch das _T_ für _Troll_ unter dem _S_ gäbe, hatte Lily an Professor McGonagalls Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, dass ihre Arbeit nicht hätte schlechter ausfallen können.  
Nach der Stunde hatte Professor McGonagall sie gebeten zu bleiben. Dummerweise bekam Potter das mit und ließ sich absichtlich Zeit beim Einpacken, damit Lily mitbekam, wie er Jaqueline von den Squibs und Pseudozauberern erzählte, also von Menschen, die nur latente Zauberkräfte hätten und Hogwarts daher schon nach wenigen Wochen verlassen müssten.  
McGonagall verlor kein Wort darüber, dass man Lily wieder zurück schicken wollte, obwohl Lily es gerne gehört hätte. Wenn die Schule sie zurückschicken würde, könnte man ihr nicht vorwerfen, sie hätte aufgegeben. Doch McGonagall fragte Lily nur aus, womit sie denn Probleme hätte und empfahl ihr eine ganze Reihe von Büchern.  
Nach dem Unterricht waren ihre Freundinnen außerordentlich lieb und sehr um Lily bemüht, die Lehrer im Hausaufgabenraum fragten sie alle zehn Minuten, ob sie zurecht käme und Professor Slughorn setzte sich beim Abendessen zu ihr, um zu erzählen, dass es in der magischen Welt auch Institute gäbe, an denen sie sich nur mit Zaubertränken beschäftigen könnte.  
Und jetzt nahm sogar Madam Pince, die strenge Bibliothekarin, Rücksicht auf sie, sie musste ja ein richtig elendes Bild abgeben.  
Aber Lily wollte nicht als Mitleidsfall abtreten. Sie hatte mehrere Stunden an den Verwandlungsbüchern gesessen und dann war der Frust in Ehrgeiz umgeschlagen. Wie und wann genau sie sich von der Verwandlungskunst zu den Zaubertränken gelesen hatte, wusste sie nicht, aber das Buch über nordische Haushaltszaubertränke hatte sie so gefesselt, das sie jetzt rennen musste, um noch vor der Sperrstunde im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sein.

„MS. EVANS!"  
Lily wäre beinah in Professor Pericul reingerannt, der wie aus dem Boden gewachsen plötzlich mitten im Korridor stand.  
„Zwei Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Ms. Evans. In den Fluren wird nicht gerannt! Es ist keine Lösung, einen Regelverstoß mit einem anderen vertuschen zu wollen. Sie haben immerhin noch sieben Jahre Zeit, sich durch die Sammlung an Zaubertrankbüchern zu lesen."  
„Ja, Sir", antwortete Lily und musste grinsen, ohne zu wissen wieso.  
„Kommt nicht wieder vor, Sir", fügte sie noch mit gesenkten Kopf hinzu, weil sie lächeln musste, das aber nicht zeigen wollte.  
„War mir ein Vergnügen", murmelte Pericul hinter ihr und Lily wäre fast wieder losgerannt, weil sie sich plötzlich so erleichtert fühlte.

Lily traute sich kaum zu atmen. Zum Teil aufgrund der Spannung, ob der Trank funktionieren würde, zum Teil wegen der wackeligen Konstruktion, die das Buch mit der portablen Flamme und dem Schwenkarm, in dem eine bauchige Fiole immer wieder durch das Feuer gezogen wurde, auf der weichen Matratze darstellte.  
Wenn dieser Zaubertrank gelang, hätte Lily die erste Schlacht gegen Hogwarts gewonnen. Fast eine Woche hatte sie an ihm gearbeitet - eine Woche, in der ihre Leistungen in Verwandlungen endgültig auf Null gesunken waren und Professor Flitwick ihr reichlich Zusatzaufgaben aufgedrückt hatte, damit sie nicht noch schlechter wurde; eine Woche, in der sie Sarina nur im Unterricht gesehen und kaum mit ihr gesprochen hatte; eine Woche, in der sich Naomie merklich Sorgen um sie gemacht hatte, aber wenn sich die grüne Flüssigkeit in der Fiole in den nächsten Minuten klären würde, dann wäre alles anders, dann würde Lily hinunter in ihren Lieblingsaufenthaltsraum rennen und Sarina alles erzählen, ihr endlich sagen, was sie vorhatte.  
Der Zaubertrank schwappte träge im Glas hin und her, immer wieder, grün wie Moos, ohne einen Hinweis darauf, diesen Zustand bald ändern zu wollen. Schwippschwapp, grüne Limonade, die zu modrig roch, um lecker auszusehen, schwippschwapp, grüne Brühe, die dem Rezept nach dickflüssiger hätte sein müssen, schwippschwapp, grünes Zeug, das Lily ohnehin nicht nach Rezept zubereitet hatte, sie hatte einiges geändert, vielleicht führten die Änderungen dazu, dass der Trank sich nicht klärte, sondern grün blieb und trotzdem wirkte, aber wenn er grün blieb, wann sollte sie dann wissen wann er fertig gekocht war?  
Lily blinzelte. Bildete sie es sich nur ein, weil die gerade die Hoffnung verlor, oder war der Trank plötzlich blasser?  
Er war blasser, nur noch minzgrün, dann wie Waldmeisterbrause und dann endlich klar. Lily verbrannte sich die Finger am heißen Glas, doch es war ihr egal. Es sah richtig aus, es könnte funktioniert haben. Sie verkorkte die Flasche und legte sie vorsichtig in kaltes Wasser.  
Der Trank war eigentlich noch zu warm, doch Lily hielt es nicht aus, mit einer Pipette entnahm sie der kleinen Flasche einige Tropfen und ließ einen davon auf ihren Handrücken fallen. Die Flüssigkeit war warm, was kein Wunder war, immerhin hatte sie hast eine Stunde geköchelt. Doch als Lily über ihren Handrücken blies kühlte ihre Haut leicht ab, nur da, wo die Flüssigkeit entlanggelaufen war, da wurde die Haut angenehm warm.

Mr. Filch brüllte Lily nach, dass das Rennen im Schloss verboten wäre, doch Lily war das egal. Sie war weg, bevor Filch sie richtig gesehen hatte. Camille schrak zusammen, davon überzeugt, man hätte sie für etwas, das sie angestellt hatte, erwischt, als Lily in den Aufenthaltsraum stürmte.„Ich habe es wirklich geschafft! Er funktioniert!"  
Nicht nur ihre drei Freundinnen starrten Lily verständnislos an, auch die zwei Hufflepuff-Mädchen, die auf einem Sofa am Fenster saßen. Lily grinste und murmelte eine Entschuldigung während sie sich an den Tisch setzte.  
„Wir waren uns doch einig, dass ich Nachhilfe brauche und ihr habt ziemlich hartnäckig behauptet, dass Severus Snape der ideale Nachhilfelehrer wäre."  
„Jetzt ist sie endgültig durchgedreht", flüsterte Naomie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, doch Lily ignorierte sie.  
„Ich werde Snape nicht um Hilfe bitten, so tief bin ich noch nicht gesunken, aber er hat es auch gestern nicht geschafft, den Ikkefryse-Trank zuzubereiten."  
„Dafür ist ihm die Schlangenhaaressenz gelungen, wer die wohl abbekommt?", unterbrach Camille und wurde ebenfalls ignoriert.  
„Für den Ikkefryse-Trank braucht man frisches Glätschereis, also welches, das nicht mit irgendwelchen Zaubern am Schmelzen gehindert wurde und das gibt es hier einfach nicht, er hat zwar versucht das Eis zu ersetzen, aber inzwischen hat er es aufgegeben", ergänzte Sarina.  
„Das ist mein Glück", Lily grinste und stellte die kleine Flasche auf den Tisch, „mir ist es gelungen."

Der erste Teil des Plans erschien Lily wie ein Zuckerschlecken, als sie am nächsten Tag vor einer unscheinbaren, schmalen Tür im dritten Stock stand. Camille hatte herausgefunden, dass Snape oft alleine in diesem Hausaufgabenzimmer arbeitete und Sarina hatte ihr gerade berichtet, dass Severus nicht in den Slytherinräumen war, Adelina und Evan aber schon. Lily war auch in der Bibliothek gewesen, einerseits um ein paar der Bücher zu holen, die ihr Professor McGonagall empfohlen hatte, andererseits um zu sehen, ob Snape dort war. Sie hatte ihn nirgendwo gesehen, also sprach alles dafür, dass er hier war. Trotzdem hoffte Lily, der Raum wäre leer, wenn sie endlich den Mut fand, die Tür zu öffnen.  
Plötzlich erfüllte ein metallenes Schaben den Gang, Ketten schepperten und über ihr schlug die Turmuhr Sechs. Lily schrie über den plötzlichen Lärm erschrocken auf und drückte sich an die Wand des Ganges. Da war es auch schon wieder still. Lily atmete auf, nur um erneut aufzuschreien, als die Tür vor ihr aufgerissen wurde und sie in die kalten, dunklen Augen von Severus Snape starrte.  
„Was suchst du hier, Schlammblut?", fuhr er sie an, doch merkwürdigerweise hatte Lily diesmal keine Angst, ganz im Gegenteil, sein schroffer Ton weckte in ihr Trotz. Sie war ihm überlegen, sie hatte etwas geschafft, woran er gescheitert war, sie brauchte nicht zu bitten.  
„Ich habe dich gesucht, ich will dir nämlich einen Handel vorschlagen." Lily richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf und hielt dem stechenden Blick stand.  
„Was kann mir so ein Muggelkind wie du schon anbieten?"  
„Den Ikkefryse-Trank." Lily griff in die Tasche und reichte Severus die kleine Flasche.  
„Die paar Tropfen? Spinnst du?"  
„Die paar Tropfen kosten fünfzehn Galleonen, wenn man den fertigen Trank kaufen würde, außerdem biete ich dir nicht die Flasche, sie ist nur der Beweis. Ich biete dir die Formel mit der man den Ikkefryse-Trank ohne Gletschereis herstellen kann."  
Severus lachte auf und reichte ihr die Flasche zurück.  
„Geh zurück zu deinen Miezekatzenfreunden, Schlammmädchen, die sind vielleicht blöd genug, dir zu glauben."  
„Teste den Trank, du wirst sehen, dass er nicht gekauft ist. Wenn man den Moossud mit etwas anderem als Gletschereis kühlt, entstehen fünf- und nicht sechsseitige Kristalle, das verändert die Wirkungsintensität, der Trank wirkt dadurch nur noch bis -20°C und nicht mehr bis -60°C aber dafür sind die Kristalle stabiler, der Trank hält mehr als sechs Stunden vor."  
Severus hatte sich schon umgedreht und war in den Raum getreten, doch jetzt blieb er stehen, drehte sich zu Lily um und fragte: „Was willst du eigentlich als Gegenleistung?"  
„Ich kann die magischen Strukturen der Dinge nicht erkennen, dadurch kann ich sie nicht verändern. Bring mir bei, Dinge zu verwandeln und zu manipulieren und ich erkläre dir, wie man Zaubertränke abwandeln kann, wenn man nicht alle Zutaten für das Originalrezept hat."  
Severus hatte sich wieder von ihr abgewand, so dass sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Einige Sekunden lang stand er wie eine Statue da, ohne sich zu rühren und ohne etwas zu sagen, dann ging er weiter und setze sich an den langen Tisch, der zusammen mit einigen harten Stühlen und einem abgewetzten marineblauen Sofa die gesamte Einrichtung des Raumes darstellte.  
„Na, komm schon rein, Schlammblut", sagte er dann, ohne Lily anzusehen.  
Lily lächelte und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.  
„Ach übrigens, Schimpfworte funktionieren nur dann, wenn der Beschimpfte versteht was sie bedeuten. Die ganze Sache mit dem Zaubererblut oder nicht ist für mich aber nur großer Blödsinn. Wenn Du mich beleidigen willst, musst du wohl oder übel Muggelausdrücke verwenden."


	13. Offene Worte

**Offene Worte**

Remus zeigte Talent für Timing und blieb gerade an dem Samstag spurlos verschwunden an dem Jaqueline und Peter die Karte des dritten Kerkergeschosses vollendeten und James nach tagelanger Recherche in der Bibliothek endlich auf eine Idee kam, mit der man das überraschende Auftauchen von Lehrern und Hausmeistern unterbinden konnte.  
„Ich bin die ganze Bibliothek abgegangen, da ist er nicht", erklärte Jaqueline als sie sich nach einer umfassenden Suchaktion als Letzte im verabredeten Aufenthaltsraum einfand.  
„Ist doch auch egal wo der steckt, er taucht schon wieder auf, sag lieber was du herausgefunden hast", drängelte Sirius genervt.  
„Remus ist derjenige der weiß wie wir durch die Tür kommen, ohne ihn läuft gar nichts", motzte ihn James an.  
„Ist dein Plan so gut, dass wir sofort los können?", fragte Sirius erstaunt und James kam sich blöd vor, als er kleinlaut zugeben musste, dass er noch gar nicht wusste, ob sein Plan realisierbar war.  
„Dann spuck' keine großen Töne, sondern sag an was du vor hast, damit wir an die Arbeit gehen können. Das ganze dauert mir viel zu lange."  
James warf Sirius einen bösen Blick zu, begann jedoch zu erzählen: „Als wir diese Strafarbeit für McGonagall schreiben mussten, da ist mir ein Beschluss aufgefallen, nach dem die Bewachung der Schüler mit magischen Mitteln abgelehnt wurde. Das ist mir vorgestern wieder eingefallen und ich habe nach Zaubersprüchen gesucht die es einem ermöglichen Menschen zu überwachen und ich habe auch einige gefunden. Ein paar sind echt aufwändig, aber zwei davon sind machbar, wir brauchen ein paar Zutaten für die intelligente Tinte, die ist echt knifflig, aber wenn wir die Tinte hinbekommen sind es nur noch drei Zaubersprüche, das sollte zu schaffen sein."  
„Über intelligente Tinte habe ich schon mal was gelesen", murmelte Peter und begann in seinen Büchern zu blättern.  
„Was genau macht dieser Zauber dann?", fragt Jaqueline und schnitt Sirius das Wort ab der wieder meckern wollte.  
„Man kann mit der Tinte Abbilder der Menschen machen, dann wird sich die Tinte genauso verhalten wie die Menschen. Wenn wir zum Beispiel McGonagall mit intelligenter Tinte in die Karte reinschreiben, wird uns die Tinte immer zeigen, wo sich die echte McGonagall befindet. Das können wir mit allen Lehrern und mit Filch machen, dann werden wir immer gewarnt sein, wenn sie sich nähern und durch den alten Beschleunigungsgang haben wir immer eine Fluchtmöglichkeit."  
Sirius stand auf und warf sich seine Tasche über die Schulter.  
„Wo willst du hin?", fragte James misstrauisch.  
„Hausaufgaben machen. Sagt Bescheid, wenn ihr vor Weihnachten fertig werdet."  
„Ekel", zischte Jaqueline als die Tür hinter Sirius ins Schloss gefallen war.

Remus tauchte erst am Vormittag des nächsten Tages auf und sah arg übernächtigt aus, als James und Peter ihn mit ihren Plänen und Neuigkeiten überfielen.  
„Black hat natürlich rumgezickt, was hat der Typ eigentlich?"  
„Größere Probleme als dich, vielleicht", antwortete Remus wie beiläufig während er das Rezept für Intelligente Tinte durchsah.  
James brauchte einen Moment um sich wieder zu fangen, doch dann zog er Remus das Buch weg und sah ihn ernst an.  
„Was meinst du damit?"  
Remus Blick war bitter und sein Gesicht hatte etwas spöttisches als er antwortete: „Du glaubst ernsthaft, dass das Leben nur Sonnenschein und Kürbisbutter ist, oder?"  
„Fängst du jetzt auch an, Remus?" James mochte zwar Remus' direkte und etwas ruppige Art, aber seine letzten Worte hatten nichts, was sie entschuldigt hätte. Remus setzte sich auf und sah James direkt in die Augen.  
„Nein, ich fange nicht erst jetzt an, schon im Zug wollte ich nur in Ruhe gelassen werden, aber was ich auch mache, ich werde dich und dein Schoßhündchen nicht los!"  
Peter wurde bei diesen Worten blass und als Remus das bemerkte huschte etwas wie Bedauern über seine Züge, doch bevor James die Chance nutzen konnte um das Gespräch wieder zu beruhigen hatte Remus den Anflug von Schuld überwunden und sprach mit fester Stimme weiter.  
„Du wirst es als Muttersöhnchen und Papas-Liebling vielleicht nicht glauben, aber es gibt Familien die nicht so toll funktionieren, es gibt schwerwiegendere Probleme als Heulende Hütten und es gibt Menschen die dich eben nicht leiden können. Akzeptiere das und lass die Leute in Frieden, die in Frieden gelassen werden wollen!"  
Remus nahm seine Schultasche und verschwand im Treppenhaus zu den Jungenschlafzimmern.  
James fühlte sich wie erschlagen, er hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass Remus gerne Zeit mit ihm verbrachte. Er hatte seine spitzen Bemerkungen nie ernst genommen, weil sie ja beide Gryffindors waren und Remus' Sprüche nie verletzend formuliert und meistens durchaus angebracht waren. Es fiel James schwer zu begreifen, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Er starrte Remus einige Sekunden lang nach, dann sah er zu Peter der angespannt in das Zaubertränkebuch starte.  
„Du bist kein Anhängsel", sagte James mit brüchiger Stimme, „du bist mein bester Freund."  
Doch er konnte Peter dabei nicht ansehen, was nicht an Peter lag, sondern an dem beißenden Gefühl der Enttäuschung die in ihm wuchs.

Lily war erstaunt gewesen wie ernst Severus ihre Vereinbarung nahm. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen alle ihre Hausarbeiten gelesen und einen ganzen Abend über den Büchern gesessen mit denen Lily bislang versucht hatte Zaubern zu lernen.  
Ihr erstes offizielles Nachhilfetreffen in dem kleinen, vergessenen Hausaufgabenraum im dritten Stock, direkt neben dem Kettenschacht der Turmuhr, verlief bislang jedoch sehr deprimierend. Severus hatte Lily mit knappen Anweisungen Verwandlungsaufgaben gestellt und ihr die Gegenstände die sie verwandeln sollte nach dem zweiten Fehlversuch wortlos wieder abgenommen, um mit selten mehr als zwei Worten eine neue Aufgabe zu stellen.  
Jetzt sollte sie eine Münze in einen Knopf verwandeln, was natürlich nicht gelang.  
„Du weist aber schon, dass du die Münze verwandeln sollst und nicht den Zauberstab, oder."  
Lily blinzelte Severus verwirrt an.  
„Was meinst du damit?"  
Severus antwortete nicht, sondern nahm ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand und legte eine zweite Münze auf den Tisch.  
„Der Zauberspruch um zwei Dinge aneinander auszurichten lautet_ Symmetria _. Konzentriere dich auf die Münzen, lege deine Hände einfach daneben und sprich den Zauberspruch."  
„Ohne den Zauberstab?", fragte Lily unsicher.  
„Mach einfach."  
Er sah sie nicht mal an, sondern beobachtete nur die Münzen. Lily verstand nicht worauf er hinaus wollte, aber sie hatte diesen Deal vorgeschlagen und er hatte ihn bislang erfüllt, sie musste einfach darauf vertrauen, dass er ihr helfen wollte.  
Und es machte keinen Unterschied, ob sie die Zauberbücher oder Severus nicht verstand. Beides verwirrte sie gleichermaßen, nur dass sie von Severus, im Gegensatz zu den Büchern, erwarten konnte, dass er mitdachte.  
Lily atmete resigniert aus, legte ihre Hände auf den Tisch neben die Münzen und sagte: „_Symmetria_"  
Die rechte Münze sprang auf die linke und drehte sich so, dass sie völlig deckungsgleich aufeinander zu liegen kamen.  
Lily starrte die Münzen ungläubig an.  
Sie hatte gezaubert, sie hatte beim ersten Versuch einen ihr unbekannten Zauber angewendet und das ohne Zauberstab.  
„Wie ist das möglich?"  
„Es ist nicht der Zauberstab der zaubert, sondern du. Hier. Verwandle sie in Knöpfe." Er reichte ihr den Zauberstab zurück und schlug eins seiner eigenen Bücher auf.

Der Streit mit Sirius und Remus hatte James tiefer getroffen als er es sich selbst eingestehen wollte, er hatte geglaubt in ihnen Freunde gefunden zu haben die seine Interessen und seinen Tatendrang teilten, aber in Wirklichkeit war er ihnen nur auf die Nerven gegangen.  
Peter versuchte nach Leibeskräften James wieder aufzumuntern, doch Peter hatte die Tür des Türklopfers und die Heulende Hütte nicht aufgegeben. Er braute heimlich an der intelligenten Tinte und schrieb ganze Abende lang an der Karte von Hogwarts. James wollte jedoch nichts mehr damit zutun haben, seine Neugier auf die Heulende Hütte und auf die Geheimnisse von Professor Pericul war wie ausgelöscht. Daher begann er auch Peter immer mehr zu meiden.  
Bis Dezember hatte James sich so weit abgeschottet, dass er nur noch mit Jaqueline Hausaufgaben machte und sich mit ihr über Quiddich und die Muggelwelt unterhielt. Abends nach Ausgangssperre mit Brix Zaubererschach spielte und im Bett mit zugezogenen Vorhängen seine Kriminalromane lass.

Lily konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu Grinsen als sie am ersten Dezember ihr erstes Annehmbar in Verwandlungen bekam. Sie war so glücklich, dass sie es sich nicht verkneiffen konnte, Severus ein Tonloses „Annehmbar" zuzuhauchen als er mit den anderen Slytherins in den Klassenraum für Zaubertheorie kam und von Sarina die sich neben Lily setzte ausgebremst wurde. Lily war sich nicht sicher, aber sie glaubte ein Lächeln über seine Lippen huschen zu sehen.  
Er sah sie jedoch nicht an und Lily hütete sich, ihn direkt anzusprechen, denn auch das war Teil ihres Deals gewesen. Keiner durfte erfahren, dass Severus ihr half. Lily hatte es nicht mal Naomie gesagt, nur Sarina hatte Lily ihren Plan anvertraut. Daher folgte Sarina auch ohne nachzufragen, als Lily sie nach dem Tee in die beißende Kälte zog.  
„Die Nachhilfe scheint ja Früchte zu tragen", stellte Sarina fest und sah Lily erwartungsvoll an. Lily blinzelte mehrmals verwirrt bevor sie bemerkte, dass Sarina sowohl eine Muggelmetapher richtig verwendet hatte als auch den gewagten Schluss gezogen, dass Lilys gute Laune auf die Note in Verwandlungen zurückzuführen war. Lily lächelte noch breiter und legte Sarina einen Arm um die Schultern.  
„Ganz kurz war ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich die richtige aus dem Schloss gezerrt habe, du redest a schon wie ein echter Muggel."  
Obwohl Sarina große Fortschritte in der Umgangssprache machte war Lilys Scherz zuviel für sie und sie waren schon am See angelangt als Lily endlich erklärt hatte was sie genau gemeint hatte.  
„Ich bin wirklich dumm", stellte Sarina am Ende fest und sah zu Boden. Lily hakte sich bei ihr ein und lächelte sie an.  
„Nein, du hast nur dein ganzes bisheriges Leben allein mit deinen Eltern und Hauselfen verbracht und weder die einen noch die anderen neigen dazu, so dumme Witze zu machen wie ich. Also bist du nicht dumm, sondern zu bedauern, weil du eine Freundin wie mich abbekommen hast."  
Sarina setze an zu erklären, dass Lily die beste Freundin wäre die sie sich je vorstellen könnte, doch Lily unterbrach sie: „Ich weiß, das hast du schon gesagt, aber ich wollte bescheiden wirken und dich aufwerten, denn auch du bist eine tolle Freundin, auch wenn ich jetzt immer noch nicht dazu gekommen bin dir von der Nachhilfe zu erzählen."  
Sarina schwang ihren Zauberstab und trocknete eine Bank am Ufer des Sees, damit sie sich setzen konnten.  
„In Ordnung", sagte Sarina und lächelte Lily an, "du erzählst mir jetzt von der Nachhilfe und ein ander Mal kannst du mir dann erklären wieso man Sachen sagt die man nicht ernst meint, nur um bescheiden zu wirken, obwohl man es ja nicht ist, weil man es ja nicht ernst meint."  
Lily lachte erneut, sie konnte nur selten ernst sein, wenn Sarina in ihrer Nähe war, obwohl Lily sie nie auslachte. Manchmal glaube sie, dass es aufgestautes Lachen wäre, dass immer dann explodierte wenn Sarina da war, weil ihr Sarinas Gegenwart zeigte, dass man nichts als selbstverständlich nehmen konnte.  
Dann begann zu erzählen welche Zauber sie schon beherrschte und welche Tricks Severus ihr gezeigt hatte um ihre Konzentration auf das richtige Objekt zu richten.  
„Hast du gewusste, dass es eine Methode gibt Dinge eindeutig zu verhexen, so dass der Zauber sein Ziel nicht verfehlen kann? Severus versucht gerade mir das beizubringen, weil ich dann auch endlich den _Schwebezauber_ kontrollieren könnte, momentan schweben die Dinge noch dauernd aus dem Fokus meines Zauberstabes."  
„Ja, Sev hat mir erzählt, dass er noch nie davon gehört hätte, dass ein Zauberer so von seinem Zauberstab behindert werden würde wie du." Lily sah Sarina erstaunt an. „Ihr redet über mich?"  
Sarinas Gesicht wurde blass, und in ihren Augen stand die Angst, etwas Wichtiges falsch gemacht zu haben.  
„Darf man das nicht? Ich hab nur gefragt, wie ihr so vorankommt, weil Severus letzte Woche dauernd in_ Zaubern Mal Anders _gelesen hat und ich dachte, dass er etwas für dich vorbereitet."  
Lily überwand ihr Erstaunen und griff nach Sarinas Händen.  
„Keine Sorge, du darfst mit Severus über mich reden, solange ihr nichts schlechtes über mich sagt, das würde man dann nämlich Lästern nennen und das ist nicht nett, vorallem nicht unter Freunden. Ich war nur erstaunt, dass du Severus so gut kennst, dass er mit dir über meine Nachhilfe spricht, er hat mir eigentlich angeordnet, dass außerhalb des Hausaufgabenraums im dritten Stock das kein Thema wäre."  
Sarina schien zu überlegen was sie sagen sollte und fragte da vorsichtig: „Ist es etwas schlechtes, wenn man nachts nicht schlafen kann?"  
Lily war unerwartete Fragen von Sarina inzwischen gewohnt und schüttelte den Kopf, neugierig auf das, was Sarina wirklich sagen wollte.  
„Severus und ich, wir sind Nachts oft wach und dann sitzen wir manchmal zusammen und reden."  
Lily entging es nicht, dass Sarina durch ihre Nachfrage Severus als einen Freund definiert hatte und als sie darüber nachdachte fiel ihr auf, dass die Szene in der Severus und Sarina zusammen im dunklen Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und redeten sehr gut in das Bild passte, das sie sich bisher von den beiden gemacht hatte.  
„Wieso könnt ihr den nicht schlafen?", fragte Lily nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens. Sarina zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich weiß nicht, manchmal wache ich mitten in der Nacht auf und bin munter und dann kann ich nicht mehr einschlafen. Severus wirkt hingegen oft müde, wenn er Nachts noch wach ist, ich glaube er hat tagsüber nicht die Zeit oder die Ruhe gewisse Dinge zu tun und das holt er nachts auf."  
Lily war versucht zu fragen was für Dinge Severus in der Nacht nachholte und sie wusste, dass Sarina es ihr gesagt hätte, aber eigentlich war das Severus' Sache und es ging sie nichts an.  
Er hatte ihr in den letzten Wochen sehr geholfen und ihr viele Dinge erklärt und beigebracht, es erschien ihr falsch ihm jetzt nachzuspionieren, doch ihr Deal lief in knapp zwei Wochen aus, dann würde sie ihm erklären wie er den _Ikkefryse-Trank_ ohne Gletschereis brauen konnte und sie wäre mit ihrer Zauberei wieder allein.  
Lily musste sehr tief in ihre Überlegungen abgedriftet sein, denn Sarina berührte vorsichtig ihren Arm und fragte ob allein in Ordnung wäre. Lily blickte auf und sah in Sarinas Augen sie genauso grün waren wie ihre eigenen.  
Sie musste einen anderen Weg finden die Abmachung mit Severus zu verlängern; Erpressung kam nicht in Frage, vorallem dann nicht, wenn sie dafür die Unsicherheit einer Freundin ausnutzen musste.  
Lily lächelte wieder, entschuldigte sich für die indiskrete Frage und begann Sarina zu erklären, dass man bestimmte Informationen über andere nicht weiter gab.

**A/N:** Ich schreibe hier momentan etwas im Blindflug, daher würde ich mich sehr über Reviews freuen. So um zu wissen, ob es sich überhaupt noch lohnt hier zu veröffentlichen. Schon mal besten Dank!


	14. Auf rätselhaften Wegen

**Auf rätselhaften Wegen**

Lily fand keinen Weg, Severus dazu zu bringen, die Nachhilfe auch nach Weihnachten fortzusetzen, doch sie fand in einem der Bücher, die Severus ihr zum Üben gab, einen Zauber, um eine lang aufgeschobene Frage zu beantworten, nämlich die nach der Geheimtür hinter ihrem Bett.  
Es war nicht ganz einfach. Einerseits, weil die Beschreibung des Zaubers in einem sehr alten Englisch verfasst war, und zweitens, weil sie dafür Dinge brauchte, die sie nicht besaß.  
Die erste Hürde nahm Lily mit zwei Nachmittagen eifrigen Übersetzens. Das machte sich auch gleich doppelt bezahlt und sie bekam ein _Ohne Gleichen_ in _Sprachen der Zauberkünste_.  
Das zweite Problem zu meistern, verlangte in erster Linie Überwindung und Selbstkontrolle: Sie musste unter vier Augen mit ihrem Lieblingslehrer Professor Eridanus reden.

„Kommen Sie nur herein, Ms. Evans, ich habe sie schon erwartet", erklang die melodische Stimme hinter einer Vitrine mit verschiedenfarbigen, leuchtenden Kugeln, die an winzige Sonnen erinnerten, als Lily die Tür zu Eridanus' kleinem Büro vorsichtig öffnete.  
Der Raum war überwältigend schön, das Glas der schmalen, langen Fenster zeigte Sternbilder, so als ob draußen die klarste Nacht wäre und kein verregneter Dezembernachmittag. Unter der Decke schwebten langsam Planeten und Sterne in Miniaturausgabe in ihren Bahnen und an den Wänden standen Regale mit Goldschnittbüchern und verschiedenen Kristallen, die das warme Licht, das aus dem Nichts zu kommen schien, sanft reflektierten.  
„Sie brauchen meine Hilfe, Ms. Evans?", fragte Eridanus und bot Lily mit einer eleganten Handbewegung einen Stuhl an. Lily trat wie in Trance heran, noch immer von dem flirrenden Licht überwältigt und hätte den Stuhl beim Hinsetzen fast verfehlt, der Schreck holte sie wieder in die Gegenwart.  
„Ja, Professor, ich möchte mir ein Nachtlämpchen aus Mondlicht machen und dazu bräuchte ich drei Kristalllinsen, um das Mondlicht zu bündeln. Könnten Sie mir da helfen?"  
Eridanus hatte sich Lily gegenüber hingesetzt und sah sie jetzt besorgt an.  
„Es ist sehr lobenswert, dass Sie ihre Fähigkeiten in der Astronomie und ihrer Anwendung im Zaubereralltag schulen, doch Sie leiden nicht etwa an Albträumen, die ein Nachtlicht nötig machen würden, oder?"  
Lily lief rot an und die ehrliche Sorge in den hellblauen Augen ihres Astronomielehrers rührte sie fast zu Tränen.  
„Nein, nein", begann sie eifrig zu erklären. „Ich habe keine Alpträume, doch ich mag es einzuschlafen, wenn der Mond ins Zimmer scheint, und mit so einem Lämpchen könnte ich das jeden Abend haben, nicht nur zu Vollmond."  
Lilys Herz schlug schneller, als Eridanus sie warm anlächelte.  
„Außerdem sind meine Mitschülerinnen recht unordentlich, wenn man nachts ins Bad will, muss man über reichlich Taschen und Bücher steigen, da ist das auch praktisch."  
Wenige Minuten später hatte Lily die nötigen Linsen und Stative, um den Zauber der Enthüllungen durchzuführen. Darüber hinaus hüpfte ihr Herz glücklich in ihrer Brust und sie grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Du hat eine Geheimtür in unserem Schlafsaal gefunden und mir nichts gesagt?" Naomi starrte Lily schockiert an.  
„Wieso nimmst du das so ernst? Wir haben mit den Spannend-zu-sehen-Würmern Dutzende von Geheimgängen und Geheimtüren entdeckt, das ist nur eine mehr."  
„Hast du die Geschichte von Hogwarts nicht gelesen? Natürlich ist das Schloss voll von Geheimgängen und Geheimräumen, doch die vier Aufenthaltsräume und die dazugehörigen Schlafsäle sind von mächtigen Zauberern so erschaffen worden, dass sie immer nur einen Zugang haben und mit nichts außerhalb verbunden sind, damit die Schüler dort unter allen Umständen sicher sind. Eine Geheimtür innerhalb eines der vier Häuser ist mit den Gängen, die Klassenräume oder Hausaufgabenzimmer verbinden, nicht zu vergleichen!"  
Naomis Worte verunsicherten Lily. Sie hatte die Tür mit den anderen Geheimnissen, die sie mit Sarina, Camile und Naomi zusammen enträtselt hatte, gleichgesetzt, sich nur vorgenommen, diese Tür alleine zu öffnen. Jetzt schwankte sie zwischen der Enttäuschung, dass der recht einfache Zauber, den sie rausgesucht hatte, die Tür wohl nicht öffnen würde und dem Stolz, etwas entdeckt zu haben, was es eigentlich gar nicht geben sollte.  
„Wir machen es Montag Nacht, ok?" Naomi riss Lily mit diesen Worten aus ihren Überlegungen.  
„Wie, Montag?", fragte Lily überrascht zurück.  
„Wann denn sonst? Montag ist nach dieser Tabelle der erste Tag des zunehmenden Mondes, an dem das Licht hell genug ist, um gebündelt zu werden. Später können wir es nicht machen, weil am Dienstag das Abschiedsessen ist und am Mittwoch fahren wir schon nach Hause, oder willst du bis zum nächsten Jahr warten?"  
Lily nickte langsam.  
„Ja, Montag ist die letzte Chance, aber wie machen wir das überhaupt? Der Mond geht erst spät auf, da sind die anderen schon längst im Bett."  
Naomi grinste und holte einen kleinen Beutel aus ihrer Schultasche.  
„Damit ist es kein Problem: Schlafpulver. Peeves' Idee, erinnerst du dich noch? Anfang des Schuljahres hat Peeves Schlafpulver im Jungenschlafsaal verteilt, Potter hätte fast die ganze _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_ Stunde verschlafen."

James war froh, dass die Weihnachtsferien endlich vor der Tür standen, im letzten Monat wäre ihm die Decke in Hogwarts fast auf den Kopf gefallen. Ohne Remus und Peter musste er die langweiligsten Hausaufgaben alleine machen, seine Bücher gingen langsam zur Neige und wenn man sie hintereinander weglas, waren sie auch nicht mehr so spannend, weil sie sich doch sehr ähnlich waren. Und Brix war zwar ein gleichstarker Schachpartner, aber darüber hinaus hatten sie schon auf den zahlreichen Familienfesten nichts miteinander anfangen können. Es waren zwar noch drei Tage, bevor der Zug zurückfuhr, aber James hatte ja nichts besseres zu tun als zu packen.  
Als er die Bücher, die er in den letzten Schultagen nicht mehr brauchen würde, aussortierte, fiel aus einem davon ein Zettel heraus, den James noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.  
Auch die Handschrift erkannte er nicht, aber auf dem Blatt waren Notizen zu dem Zauber, den James für Peters Karte rausgesucht hatte. Zuerst wollte James den Zettel als eine von Peters Notizen abtun und wegwerfen, doch dann fiel ihm auf, dass die Formel für die intelligente Tinte abgeändert worden war und noch einige weitere Notizen gemacht worden waren, die den Zauber um einiges vereinfachten.  
James las die Seite ganz durch und konnte sich nicht gegen die Neugier wehren, die in ihm aufstieg. Durch die Notizen rückte die Heulende Hütte plötzlich wieder ganz nah, auch ohne Remus und Sirius. Doch was James endgültig fesselte, waren Randbemerkungen der Form:

_Mauerverlauf prüfen: indicador_  
oder _  
bewegliche Abschnitte: rádkovac-Zeichen._

James verbrachte den ganzen Abend in der Bibliothek auf der Spur der verschiedenen Verweise, denen er sofort ansah, dass sie Peters Karte zu etwas ganz Besonderem machen konnten.

„So, die Linse ist jetzt nach rechts ausgerichtet? Kannst du mal den Teststrahl beschwören?"  
Lily hob den Zauberstab und es erschien ein roter Lichtstrahl, der  
sich die Linsen entlangschlängelte und auf Lilys Kopfkissen fiel.  
"Ich glaube, jetzt ist die Mittlere zu weit links."  
Naomi drehte die Linse und der Lichtstrahl wanderte auf die Wand hinter dem rechten Bettpfosten.  
„Da ist gerade eine Wolke vor dem Mond, aber sie zieht recht schnell vorbei. Ich mach jetzt das Fenster auf, hast du den Zauberspruch?", fragte Lily und zog sich eine Wolldecke über die Schultern.  
Naomi nickte.  
Kalte Nachtluft strömte ins Zimmer und Lily spürte, wie sich ihre Nackenhaare aufrichteten, sie war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob es vor Kälte oder vor Aufregung war. Zuerst geschah nichts, doch dann pfiff der Wind kräftig um den Turm, die Wolke gab den Mond frei und ein silberner Lichtstrahl ließ die erste Linse aufleuchten. Es dauerte etwas, dann wurde der Strahl heller und traf die zweite Linse und kurz darauf die dritte. Ein Lichtbündel wie von einem Suchscheinwerfer traf die Wand hinter Lilys Bett. Naomi richtete den Zauberstab auf die Wand und sprach den ersten der drei altenglischen Zaubersprüche, Lily trat näher und las den zweiten vor, wobei sie sich darum bemühte, an die Wand und an nichts anderes zu denken. Naomi sagte den letzten auf und das weiße licht färbte sich rot, teilte sich in viele dünne Fäden und zeichnete eine Pforte auf die rote Backsteinmauer. In der Mitte der Lichtpforte erschien ein Schriftzug, der so flackerte, dass Lily ihn kaum entziffern konnte.  
„Ich verstehe nicht. Was soll das? Was steht da?", fragte auch Naomi und trat näher. Lily schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, doch dann erkannte sie einzelne Buchstaben und verstand es.  
„Gryffindor zu Slytherin", las sie vor und Naomi legte den Kopf schief.  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", flüsterte sie, doch da war das Bild schon verschwunden.  
„Ist das ein Passwort?", fragte Lily unsicher und zündete das Licht ihres Zauberstabes an.  
„Wir können es einfach versuchen."  
Naomi trat an die Wand, hob ihren Zauberstab und sagte mit gewichtiger Stimme: „Gryffindor zu Slytherin."  
Lily starrte gespannt auf die Wand, doch nichts geschah.  
„Vielleicht habe ich es doch falsch gelesen?", überlegte sie enttäuscht, doch Naomi sah sie nur erstaunt an.  
„Wieso? Reicht dir eine Leiter IN der Wand nicht?"  
Die Mädchen sahen sich unsicher an. Lily trat an die Wand und berührte die Steine, es waren Steine, wie sie es seit drei Monaten waren.  
„Da ist keine Leiter, oder zumindest kann ich weder eine sehen noch eine spüren."  
Naomi kniete sich auf das Bett und griff in die Wand, ihre Hand verschwand.  
„Doch, da sind eindeutig Leitersprossen, vielleicht musst du das Passwort auch sagen."  
Lily hob den Zauberstab wie Naomi es getan hatte und sprach die merkwürdigen Worte. Die Wand, in der Naomis Hand steckte, flackerte und Lily sah Naomis Finger, die sich um eine gusseiserne Leitersprosse schlossen.  
„Wenn wir das Bett etwas verschieben, können wir am Bettpfosten vorbei auf die Leiter steigen und sehen, wohin sie führt", schlug Naomi voller Tatendrang vor und sprang vom Bett um es zu verschieben. In Lily keimte hingegen Angst.  
„War das nicht zu einfach?", fragte sie, während Naomi einen Transportzauber versuchte, der ihr selten gelang.  
„Wieso einfach? Hätte es komplizierter sein sollen? Eigentlich ist ein Geheimgang in den Schlafsälen schon durch die Tatsache geschützt, dass er in den Schlafsälen ist, hier würde keiner suchen. Ich wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, einen Wurm auf dieses Zimmer zu verschwenden, weil ich damit gerechnet hätte, dass er mir höchstens Crystals wild gemusterte Unterwäsche zeigt. Und das Passwort... die Beziehungen zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin sind seit Jahrhunderten so schlecht, dass keiner durch Zufall auf dieses Passwort gekommen wäre. Es ist sicher keine Falle, in ganz Hogwarts sind Customarys Überraschungstest das gefährlichste, das dir begegnen kann." Naomi grinste Lily an und in ihren Augen lag etwas bittendes. Lily nickte und lächelte zurück, hob ihren Zauberstab und verschob das Bett mit einer eleganten Handbewegung.  
„Spitze, und du hast wirklich nur ein A von Flitwick bekommen?"  
Lily musste lachen, obwohl ihr Herz immer noch vor Angst schneller schlug.  
„Hält das Schlafpulver?", fragte sie noch und als Naomi selbstsicher nickte, trat sie auf die unterste Sprosse der Leiter. Als auch ihr zweiter Fuß den Boden des Schlafzimmers verließ, wurde es um sie herum düster. Ein Windstoß aus staubiger, abgestandener Luft fuhr durch ihren Umhang und sie hatte ganz kurz das Gefühl zu fallen. Es rührte sich nichts mehr. Lily tastete vorsichtig mit dem Fuß um die Leitersprosse herum, da war wieder fester Stein. Sie zündete den Zauberstab an und ließ den Lichtstrahl durch einen großen staubigen Raum gleiten, vorsichtig stieg sie von der Leiter, die jetzt in einer hölzernen Tür steckte, ähnlich der, die das Mondlicht auf die Wand gezeichnet hatte. Lily war wenige Schritte in den Raum getreten, da erschien Naomi hinter ihr auf der Leiter.  
„Gewaltig", murmelte sie und ließ auch ihren Zauberstab aufleuchten. Der Raum hoch und breiter als lang, wobei Lily seine Kopfseite an einem gewaltigen Kamin aus schwarzem Stein definierte, der an der Wand links von der Tür war, durch die sie indirekt gekommen waren. Um den Kamin herum standen alte Polstermöbel und ein Couchtisch, dem ein Bein fehlte, wodurch seine schräge, spiegelnde Oberfläche das Licht der Zauberstäbe kurz zurückwarf. An den Wänden standen Regale mit Büchern und Gläsern und am anderen Ende des Raums waren Tische mit hohen Stühlen, wie in den Räumen für Zaubertrankstunden. Alles sah alt und seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt aus, Spinnweben überzogen die Wände und dicke Staubschichten lagen auf den Möbeln. Lily trat an einen der Apothekerschränke, die neben der Holztür standen und öffnete vorsichtig eine der Schubladen.  
„Hier ist Vanille drin", stellte sie überrascht fest, als ihr der süße Geruch der dunklen Stangen entgegen schlug.  
„Und hier Schlangenhaut", erklärte Naomi, als sie ein Glas aus dem nächstliegenden Regal nahm.  
„Das Buch hier ist auf Russisch und die Schrift auf dem Buchrücken daneben könnte auch einfach nur Gekritzel sein. Wo sind wir hier?"  
Naomi ließ den Lichtstrahl ihres Zauberstabes über die Wände gleiten und dann auf einem Gemälde ruhen, das über dem Kamin hing.  
Das Bild zeigte eine junge Frau mit rotem Haar in einem orangenen Kleid. Die Farben waren schon stark verblasst und das Holz, auf dem es gemalt war, war spröde und an einigen Stellen gesprungen, doch man konnte noch gut erkennen, dass sich die Farben des Kleides und des Haares schrecklich bissen, dass das Haar der Frau sehr unordentlich war und das Kleid nicht sehr gut saß. Sie wäre wohl eine sehr lächerliche Erscheinung gewesen wenn der Gesichtsausdruck und ihre Augen nicht von all dem abgelenkt hätten.  
Ihre Augen leuchteten trotz der verblassten Farben voller Lebensfreude und Neugierde, ihr Gesicht zeigte so viel Güte und Liebe, dass Lily das Gefühl hatte, die Frau müsse gleich aus dem Bild springen und sie umarmen. Doch im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Bildern im Schloss rührte sich die junge Frau auf diesem nicht.  
„Wer ist das wohl", fragte Lily, während sie das Bild verträumt betrachtete.  
„Da ist ein Schild im Rahmen", stellte Naomi fest und trat näher an den Kamin. Der Kaminsims wurde von zwei Pythonschlangen gehalten, die ihre mächtigen Körper so bogen, dass es aussah, als würden sie den Sims auf ihren Schultern tragen. Die schwarzen Schlangenköpfe waren sehr lebensecht modeliert, doch ihre grünen Edelsteinaugen blickten mild zum Bild der rothaarigen Frau hoch.  
„Helga Hufflepuff", las Naomi vor, nachdem sie auf eine Windung der rechten Schlage gestiegen war und das Schildchen im Rahmen erkennen konnte.  
„Wir sind eindeutig in den Kerkern, nur die sind aus diesem groben Stein gemauert und es gibt keine Fenster. Auch die Schlangen sprechen dafür, dass wir hier in einem Raum des Hauses Slytherin sind, aber wieso hängt hier dann ein Bild von Helga Hufflepuff?", überlegte Lily laut.  
Naomi wurde plötzlich im schwachen Licht der Zauberstäbe blass und deutete zur Tür. Lily wirbelte herum und verstand Naomis Schrecken sofort: Die Leiter war verschwunden.  
„Das dürfte kein Problem sein, wir kennen das Passwort ja."  
Lily trat schnell an die Tür, berührte da Holz mit dem Zauberstab und sagte: „Gryffindor zu Slytherin."  
Nicht geschah.  
„Vielleicht musst du es anderherum sagen, immerhin sind wir ja jetzt bei Slytherin."  
Lily hob ihren Zauberstab wieder und merkte, dass ihre Hand zitterte.  
„Slytherin zu Gryffindor", versuchte sie es erneut, doch die Leiter erschien nicht.  
„Du hattest recht, in Hogwarts gibt es nichts wirklich gefährliches, aber auch ungefährliche Dinge, wie zum Beispiel leere, geheime Zimmer können gefährlich werden, wenn man nicht wieder hinauskommt!"  
Lilys Herz schlug wie wild, während sie die Klinke der Tür runterdrückte; die Tür war verschlossen.  
„Lass es mich mal versuchen." Naomis Stimme klang plötzlich ganz dünn.  
„Alohomora." Es war fast nur ein Flüstern, nichts geschah.  
„Was machen wir denn nun?", fragte Lily, ohne ihre Angst länger zu überspielen, „wie kommen wir hier nur wieder raus?"  
Naomi schüttelte hilflos den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht", hauchte sie leise und ihre Augen waren vor Angst geweitet.


	15. Einmal werden wir noch wach

**Einmal werden wir noch wach ...**

Lily war auf einem verstaubten Sessel zusammengesunken und versuchte nachzudenken und nicht zu weinen.  
Es war keine Falle, es war nicht der Sinn dieses Raumes, Menschen in ihm sterben zu lassen. Es war ein Aufenthaltsraum, ein Arbeitsraum, hier gab es Zutaten, mit denen erfahrenere Zauberer sicherlich Bomben bauen oder Transporttränke brauen konnten, sowie Bücher, in denen Zaubersprüche standen; es war kein Gefängnis. Also musste es einen Weg hinaus geben, so wie es einen Weg herein gegeben hatte, man musste diesen Weg nur finden.  
„Gryffindor zu Slytherin", murmelte Lily immer wieder vor sich hin, während Naomi den Raum durchsuchte.  
„Hier gibt es kaum ein Buch, das aus unserem Jahrtausend stammt", schrie Naomi wütend und warf das Buch, das sie in der Hand hielt auf den Boden.  
Lily blickte zu dem Bild Hufflepuffs auf und plötzlich bekam der Raum etwas gewichtiges, das er vorher nicht gehabt hatte.  
„Naomi? Wieso wurden die Aufenthaltsräume da eingerichtet wo sie eingerichtet sind?"  
„Hast du jetzt schon den Verstand verloren? Das ging ja schnell", spottete Naomi und trat gegen eine hohe Vase aus der sich roter Sand ergoss.  
„Es hat etwas mit dem Passwort zu tun. Also sag schon, weißt du das?"  
Naomi setzte sich auf die Armlehne des Sofas, und sah Lily prüfend an, dann zuckte sie die Schultern.  
„Ich weiß es nicht genau. In der Geschichte von Hogwarts steht nur, dass die vier Gründer die Häuser einrichteten und viele spätere Schulleiter sie dann verbesserten und sicherer machten."  
Lily nickte nachdenklich, dann trat sie wieder vor die verschlossene Tür.  
„Gryffindor zu Gryffindor", sagte sie mit erhobenem Zauberstab und tatsächlich erschien die Leiter im Holz.  
„Hat es funktioniert?", fragte Naomi, doch Lily musste nicht mehr antworten, als das Licht von Naomis Zauberstab auf Lilys Gesicht fiel.

Peter nahm es James nicht übel, dass dieser seit einem Monat kaum ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt hatte. Und wenn doch, dann ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Von den kleinen Zaubersprüchen und Tipps in den Notizen war er genauso begeistert wie James und es erstaunte James sehr, dass Peter versicherte, der Zettel wäre nicht von ihm.  
„Es ist so ärgerlich, dass wir in zwei Tagen nicht mehr zaubern dürfen. Ich würde das alles zu gerne ausprobieren. Ob ich meinen Vater fragen sollte? Er könnte uns die Zaubersprüche abnehmen."  
Peter schien die Option abzuwägen, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf.  
„Dein Dad ist zwar super ok, aber die Sache mit der Karte ist nicht ganz sauber. Wir könnten Ärger dafür bekommen, dass wir eine Karte machen, die uns zeigt, wo sich die Lehrer aufhalten und wohin Geheimgänge führen. Es sind ja kaum drei Wochen", versuchte er James zu trösten. „In der Zeit können wir die Karte ohne Magie erweitern." Er holte ein dünnes, doch großformatiges Buch aus seiner Tasche. „Das hier sind Landkarten der Hogwartsländereien, die können wir in die Karte aufnehmen, für den Weg nach Hogsmeade."  
James nickte, das war zumindest etwas, was ihn in den Ferien beschäftigen würde, doch es lenkte seine Gedanken noch immer nicht von der Frage ab, wer den Zettel geschrieben hatte und wie er in seine Bücher gekommen war.

„Ein Geheimgang in die Slytherinkerker?" Sarina starrte Lily neugierig an.  
„Zumindest einer in die Kerker. Es war ein großer Raum mit einem Kamin aus schwarzem Stein mit zwei großen Schlangen, aber darüber hing ein Bild von Helga Hufflepuff."  
Bei der Fahrt in die Weihnachtsferien war der Hogwartsexpress deutlich leerer als beim Schuljahrsbeginn, denn viele Schüler blieben aus unterschiedlichen Gründen über Weihnachten in der Schule. Viele der Gründe, die Lily gehört hatte, leuchteten ihr nicht ganz ein, sie freute sich schrecklich darauf, ihre Familie wiederzusehen und nur diese Vorfreude tröstete sie darüber hinweg, dass sie jetzt drei Wochen warten musste, bevor sie den geheimen Kerker genauer erforschen konnte.  
„Die Leiter aus dem Schlafsaal endet in einer hölzernen Tür, die war verschlossen, aber ich denke, dass man sie mit dem richtigen Passwort auch öffnen kann. Und diese Tür müsste in die Slytherinkerker führen, sonst würde das keinen Sinn ergeben", erzählte Naomi weiter.  
„Naomi glaubt, dass diese Geheimgänge die vier Häuser verbinden müssen, wenn sie nämlich aus den geschützten Bereiche hinausführen würden, hätten die Zauberer, die Häuser vor Eindringlingen schützen sollten, sie entdeckt und verschlossen."  
Naomi nickte eifrig. Sie hatten den ganzen letzten Schultag Theorien und Überlegungen zu dem Geheimgang und dem Kerkerraum an seinem Ende aufgestellt und zumindest Lily hatte darauf gebrannt, das alles auch Sarina zu erzählen. Doch es hatte sich bis jetzt keine Gelegenheit ergeben.  
„Das wäre logisch", bestätigte Sarina. „Wenn die Geheimgänge nur vom Haus zu Haus führen, hätten die Häuser trotzdem nur die vier erwünschten Zugänge und die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen wären eingehalten. Aber das würde bedeuten, dass man den Raum nicht nur von Slytherin aus betreten kann, sondern auch von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff."  
„Eben!", unterbrach Naomi. „Und das würde auch das Bild von Helga erklären. Lily hat das Passwortsystem geknackt, daher wissen wir, mit welchem Passwort sich die Tür öffnen lassen müsste, aber wir sind nicht dazu gekommen es auszuprobieren. Gestern sind wegen des Abschiedsessens alle erst so richtig spät ins Bett gegangen."  
„Du kannst aber nach den Ferien versuchen, die Tür von außen zu öffnen, sofern du sie findest. Sie kann auf der andere Seite ja alles sein."  
Die Mädchen verloren sich in unendlichen Spekulationen und Vermutungen, nur unterbrochen von der Hexe mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen.

„JAMIE!"  
James lief puterrot an, als er die Stimme seiner Mutter über den halben Bahnsteig schallen hörte. Gehetzt drehte er sich zu Peter um und erinnerte ihn an ihre Absprachen: „Wir sehen uns spätestens morgen, ok? Und bring die korrigierbare Tinte mit, ich weiß nicht, ob ich zu hause noch welche habe." Gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor sich seine Mutter um seinen Hals wickelte.  
„Hallo, mein Lieber, wie geht es dir? Du siehst ja ganz übernächtigt aus." Miss Potter begann wieder James Umhang zurechtzuzupfen und zu versuchen, seine Haare zu glätten.  
„Hallo, Peter", begrüßte Mr. Potter Peter förmlich und reichte ihm die Hand, die Peter verschüchtert schüttelte.  
„Ich habe deine Eltern hier noch nicht gesehen, holt dich deine Nanny ab?"  
Peter blickte sich suchend um und zuckte die Schultern, was ihm sofort als ungehörig erschien und er versuchte sich so gerade wie möglich hinzustellen, während er angemessener antwortete: „Ich weiß es nicht, Sir. Ich habe den letzten Brief meiner Eltern Anfang November bekommen. Da war von den Weihnachtsferien noch nicht die Rede."  
James hatte sich aus der Umarmung seiner Mutter befreien können und begrüßte seinen Vater mit einem kumpelhaften Handschlag.  
„Hast du den Muggelwagen bekommen, Dad?", fragte er begeistert. Mr. Potter nickte lächelnd und James umarmte ihr stürmisch. Da wurden sie grob angerempelt und James fiel gegen Peter. Mr. Potter drehte sich empört um und James sah eine große, stämmige Frau mit schwarzem Haar, das sich zu metallisch glänzenden Locken krümmte und unter einem festgesteckten, dunkelgrünen Hut mit einem Band aus Schlangenleder verschwand. Sie trug ein enggeschnürtes langes Kleid im selben Grün wie der Hut, das mit weißer Spitze besetzt war. Ihre Augen funkelten wütend, und noch bevor Mr. Potter etwas sagen konnte, fuhr sie ihn mit schriller Stimme an, ob er denn nicht aufpassen könne. Dann stürmte sie mit festen Schritten zum Ausgang. Erst da bemerkte James den Jungen an ihrer Seite, es war Sirius; die Augen rot unterlaufen, doch ohne eine einzige Träne. Sein Gesicht war trotzig verkniffen und seine Wangenknochen traten hervor, so fest hatte er die Zähne zusammengebissen. Sein linker Oberarm war im Griff der stämmigen Frau wie in einem Schraubstock eingeklemmt und als sie losstürmte, wurde er wie eine Puppe mitgerissen.  
James starrte ihnen eine Weile nach, während sich seine Eltern über ein derart ungehöriges Verhalten empörten. Remus' Worte fielen ihm wieder ein und er wunderte sich, wieso er nicht daran gedacht hatte, dass erstklassige Umhänge, selbstlesende Bücher und Kisten von Süßigkeiten einen Preis kosten konnten, den er selbst nicht bereit gewesen wäre zu bezahlen.

Der Bahnsteig hatte sich über das Aufladen von Koffern auf Wagen und über das Begrüßen von Bekannten und das Verabschieden von Freunden geleert, doch weder Peters Eltern noch seine Nanny waren aufgetaucht. Als die Potters aufbruchfertig waren und Peter sich noch immer unsicher auf dem Bahnsteig umsah legte Miss Potter den Arm um seine Schulter.  
„Komm mit uns, Peter. Der Wagen hat erstaunlich viel Platz, wir können auch deinen Koffer unterbringen und ich schicke deiner Mutter eine Eule. Vielleicht ist mit ihrem Kamin etwas nicht in Ordnung."  
James fühlte sich elend, weil er irgendwie genau wusste, dass mit dem Kamin der Pettigrews alles in Ordnung war, weil es ihm Leid tat, Sirius als verwöhntes Muttersöhnchen bezeichnet zu haben, und weil er sich dumm vorkam, auf Remus wütend zu sein, weil ihm dieser die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

Als Lily am dritten Januar alleine in einem Abteil des Hogwartsexpresses saß, hatte sich die Welt für sie geändert. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht mehr nach St. Clare gehen konnte, dass es nicht nur ein Schuljahr war, sondern ihr Leben. Sie war nicht mehr Lily Evans, sie war Lily Evans, die Hexe, und das würde sich nicht mehr ändern. Doch erstaunlicherweise erschreckte sie diese Erkenntnis weniger als sie erwartet hätte.  
Sie hatte ihr ganzes Geld in Zaubertrankbücher gesteckt, die jetzt auf den leeren Sitzen des Abteils verteilt waren und voll von Notizzetteln und Lesezeichen steckten. Ihre Freundinnen nutzten die Möglichkeit, einen Tag länger Ferien zu haben und würden, wie die meisten, morgen mit anderen, magischen Mitteln zur Schule kommen, daher war der Hogwartsexpress nur mit wenigen, in der Hauptzahl muggelgeborenen Schülern besetzt. Lily war das ganz lieb, sie wollte noch nicht mit ihnen reden, sie war mit ihrem Plan noch nicht fertig.  
Es war nicht Petunia, Lilys ältere Schwester, allein, die Lilys Welt so verändert hatte, obwohl sie der offensichtlichste Grund gewesen war. Lilys Eltern hatten ihren Verwandten und Freunden erzählt, dass Lily auf einer Schule für besonders begabte Kinder wäre. Am Anfang hatte sich der Plan gut angehört, doch die Folgen waren unvorhersehbar gewesen.  
Petunia hatte ihren Freundinnen gegenüber das „besonders begabt" umgedeutet, so dass Lily dauernd gekicher hinter ihrem Rücken zu hören glaubte. Ihre Großeltern hatten es von sich aus falsch verstehen wollen und ihren Eltern über die Feiertage dauernd Erziehungstipps gegeben. Ihr Onkel, der Physik studiert hatte, um dann Mechaniker bei den Stadtwerken zu werden, versuchte den ganzen Weihnachtsabend mit Lily eine Diskussion über die Relativitätstheorie anzufangen und ihre Tante fragte sie über das Angebot an Musikunterricht aus, weil sie ihren fünfjährigen Sohn, der kaum verständlich sprechen geschweige denn singen konnte, auch auf so eine Schule schicken wollte, jedoch nur unter der Bedingung dass sein musikalisches Talent angemessen gefördert würde. Den letzten Teil ihrer Ausführungen musste die Tante Lily zubrüllen, weil ihr begabter Sprössling gerade ohrenzertrümmernd auf Kochtöpfen rumhämmerte.  
Lilys Geschenke waren genauso enttäuschend; von ihrer Nachbarin, ihrer Tante und einem Vetter bekam sie denselben Weltatlas. Ihr Onkel schenkte ihr ein Atommodell als Briefbeschwerer und Petunia eine besonders hässliche Pfefferminzhexe. Ihre Freundinnen aus der Nachbarschaft schenkten ihr nichts, weil sie auch kein Wort mit ihr sprachen und sie allgemein mieden.  
Ihre Eltern, die mit merklichem Schrecken zusahen, wie ihr Plan, Lilys neue Schule wie etwas Normales aussehen zu lassen, nach hinten los ging, schenkten ihr Geld, weil sie nicht wussten, was sie ihr sonst hätten schenken sollen. Lily hörte am Abend vor der Bescherung sogar, wie sie sich über die Wechselkurse von Pfund zu Galleonen stritten und in den Umschlag noch einen Schein mehr reinsteckten. Dabei hätte sich Lily über den Wollschal, den Petunia von ihrer Mutter bekam, auch gefreut.  
In dem ganzen Chaos aus Geheimnissen, Missverständnissen und Lügen war Petunias offene Verachtung geradezu erfrischend. Nach Monaten, in denen Lily von Redewendungen, Sprüchen und Schimpfworten umgeben war, die sie nicht kannte und mit nichts verband, waren Petunias Sarkasmus, ihre Doppeldeutigkeit, die versteckten Andeutungen in Anwesenheit ihrer Eltern und die offenen Beschimpfungen, wenn sie alleine waren, unübersehbar und deutlich.  
Die Schwester, mit der sie vor wenigen Monaten noch Kekse stibitzt hatte, hielt sie jetzt für ein Monster, das man in einen Käfig sperren sollte.  
Lily hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen, als sie am Weihnachtsmorgen nach der Bescherung in ihr Zimmer ging und drei Eulen auf dem Fensterbrett fand.  
Eine brachte ihr Kekse, die mit magischem Brausepulver gefüllt waren, von dem einem die Ohren pfiffen und die Zunge kribbelte, als ob man Ameisen gegessen hätte. Sie kamen von Camille und ihre Karte begann laut und schief ein Weihnachtslied zu grölen als Lily sie öffnete. Die zweite Eule kam von Naomi und brachte ihr ein Buch über die magische Mode der letzten zweihundert Jahre, in dem dreiseitigen Brief, der dem Buch beilag, machte sich Naomi über die Modelle und die ausgefallenen Umhänge in dem Buch lustig und munterte Lily, die sich nach der steifen und enttäuschenden Bescherung mit ihrer Familie nur elend fühlte, aus der Ferne auf. Die letzte Eule war von Sarina und brachte ihr ein magisches Tagebuch.  
„Dieses Tagebuch kann nur von dem gelesen werden, von dem du möchtest, dass er es liest, die Seiten gehen dir nie aus und es merkt sich auch dein Lachen und deine Tränen beim Schreiben", erklärte ein Zettel auf dem Umschlag.  
Da wurde Lily klar, dass sie nicht so tun konnte, als ob sie immer noch ein Muggel wäre. Sie war eine Hexe, die Kekse aß, von denen die Fensterscheiben beschlugen, die Umhänge mit Rüschen grausam fand und die mit einer Rabenfeder in ein Tagebuch schrieb, das sie mit Namen begrüßte.  
Doch die Erkenntnis, dass sie nicht mehr Teil der Muggelwelt war, brachte ihr auch die Lösung für die schreckliche Atmosphäre in ihrem Elternhaus: Sie war eine Hexe, sie konnte zaubern


	16. Geheimnisse der Gründer

**Geheinmisse der Gründer **

Severus' Augen funkelten wütender als je zuvor als Lily gleich am ersten Schultag nach den Weihnachtsferien den Hausaufgabenraum im dritten Stock betrat.  
„Was willst du hier noch, Schlammblut?", fuhr er sie kalt an, doch Lily störte sich nicht daran. Sie schloss die Tür mit dem Fuß und ließ die Bücher, die sie in den Armen hielt, auf den Tisch fallen.  
„In den Ferien dürfen wir nicht zaubern, aber die Anwendung von Zaubertränken kann vom Ministerium nicht registriert werden", erklärte sie sachlich. Dann sah sie Severus ins Gesicht und suchte nach einem Zeichen, das verraten würde, ob sie auf dem richtigen Weg war, doch seine Miene blieb steinhart. Trotzdem entschied sich Lily an ihrem Plan festzuhalten.  
„Ich habe mir angeschaut, mit welchen Zaubertränken du dich vor den Ferien beschäftigt hast: Tränke gegen Kälte; verkorkte Zauber, die Türen versiegeln; Salben, die Lärm ausschließen; Tränke, die Lebensmittel ersetzen; Schlafpulver... Ich weiß nicht, was bei dir zu hause los ist, und ich werde auch nicht fragen, aber ich hätte einige dieser Dinge auch gut gebrauchen können." Lily sah ihm fest in die Augen und ergänzte: „Frag auch du nicht warum."  
Dann musste sie eine Pause machen, weil sie spürte, wie sich in ihrem Hals ein Kloß bildete, doch dann sie räusperte sich und fuhr fort, ohne sich anmerken zu lassen, wie schwer ihr das Reden fiel.  
„Das ist das neue Angebot: Wenn du mir weiterhin Nachhilfe gibst, helfe ich dir, ein Arsenal an Zaubertränken aufzubauen, das für die sechs Wochen Sommerferien problemlos reicht."  
Lilys Worten folgte Stille, schier minutenlang, dann schlug plötzlich die Turmuhr, laut und unvermittelt.  
Lily schrie auf, stolperte zurück und fiel hin. Ihr Herz raste wie wild und im ersten Moment glaubte sie, keine Luft zu bekommen.  
Im Rasseln der Ketten im Schacht hörte sie Severus' Lachen. Sie spürte, wie ihr Blut in den Kopf stieg, und ihre Wangen wurden heiß.  
„Du solltest dich vielleicht setzen, Evans, dann fällt man nicht so leicht um", spottete er, doch es war nicht nur Spott, es war auch eine Einladung.

James hatte das schönste Weihnachtsfest seines Lebens verbracht. Sein Vater und er hatten sich stundenlang über Hogwarts unterhalten, James erzählte ihm alles noch einmal, denn es war doch was ganz anderes, vor dem Kamin mit heißer Schokolade zu sitzen und zu reden, als Briefe zu schreiben.  
Sein Vater hatte alte Fotos herausgesucht, darunter auch einige von seiner Aurorenausbildung, auf denen Professor Flitwick als Gastausbilder in der Duellierkunst zu sehen war. Und eines aus seiner Schulzeit, das Professor McGonagall als junges Mädchen zeigte. James war überrascht, dass sie schon damals diesen strengen Blick gehabt hatte. Am ersten Feiertag kamen dann seine Großeltern und James berichtete seinem Großvater bei einem langen Spaziergang durch das verschneite London von all den Ereignissen, die er sich nicht traute seinem Vater zu erzählen.  
„Ihr müsst euch aber sehr ungeschickt angestellt haben, dass ihr nicht zu dritt unter den Mantel gepasst habt", wunderte sich James' Großvater. „Im ersten Schuljahr waren wir zu viert darunter unterwegs. Aber das mit dem Black finde ich schon merkwürdig. Die Blackfamilie ist seit Jahrhunderten ein fester Bestandteil des Hauses Slytherin. Dass ein Blackjunge nach Gryffindor kommt, muss mit einem ganz besonderen Charakter zusammenhängen."  
„Peter meinte, dass der Hut nicht nach dem, was man ist, die Häuser auswählt, sondern, dass man das wird, wozu der Hut einen bestimmt hat", hatte James neugierig eingeworfen, doch sein Großvater hatte energisch den Kopf geschüttelt.  
„So einfach ist das nicht. Der Hut wählt das Haus nach den Wünschen, Hoffnungen und Werten der Schüler aus. Die Wahl treffen wir selbst in unserem Inneren, der Hut spricht sie nur aus."  
James wusste nicht, was die Erklärung seines Großvaters genau zu bedeuten hatte, doch wenn Black aus einer Slytherinfamilie kam und sich trotzdem für Gryffindor entschieden hatte, dann war sein Verhalten um so merkwürdiger.  
Die Tage zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr verbrachte James mit Peter und es war erstaunlich, was Peter in den letzten Wochen vor den Ferien alles über Hogwarts herausgefunden hatte. Da waren unendlich viele Notizen, auch wenn Peters Zauber nicht ganz so gut waren wie die auf dem mysteriösen Zettel.  
Peter hatte die ersten drei Stockwerke des Schlosses fast vollständig kartiert und dabei eine Unmenge an Geheimgängen und merkwürdigen Artefakten entdeckt, die sie zu zweit sauber auf ein spezielles Pergament übertragen hatten, das nie abgegriffen werden konnte und nicht zerriss.

Kaum wieder in Hogwarts setzten sie die Kartierung fort. James hatte nach den ausführlichen Gesprächen mit seinem Vater und Großvater das Gefühl, dass er über die sprechenden Türklopfer und heulenden Hütten unendlich viele Abenteuer, die das Schloss selbst bot, übersehen hatte, daher achtete er auf jedes Detail und wurde nicht enttäuscht.

Die Nachhilfestunden bei Severus waren nicht gerade Lilys Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Sie lernte viel, das konnte man nicht leugnen, doch die Stimmung war mehr als drückend. Lily wusste nicht genau, was sie mehr störte, sein offensichtliches Verhalten ihr gegenüber, oder die Widersprüche in seinem gesamten Verhalten.  
Lily gegenüber trat Severus gleichgültig auf, er stellte die Aufgaben und erklärte die Hilfsmittel nur nebenbei, während er eigentlich in einem seiner Bücher las oder Hausaufgaben macht, so als wäre das alles selbstverständlich und ihm persönlich ohnehin egal. Er war unfreundlich und beschimpfte sie immer wieder. Doch er ließ sich immer noch Lilys Hausaufgaben geben und saß dann mit Hunderten von Büchern über die Ursachen ihrer Fehler brütend in der Bibliothek. Er machte sich viel Arbeit, ihr zu helfen, tat aber so, als wäre sie ihm egal. Das verwirrte Lily , machte sie aber auch wütend, vorallem, weil er ein echtes Talent hatte, ein Ekel zu sein. Nach jeder Stunde hätte sie ihn am liebsten erwürgt, doch dann sah sie ihn wieder in _Zaubertheorie_ Randnotizen mit ihren Initialen versehen und war ihm dankbar.

Dass sie die Nachhilfe ertrug, lag zum großen Teil daran, dass ihr die drei Stunden in der Woche so viel Arbeit abnahmen, dass sie sich ausführlich der Erforschung der Slytherinwerkstatt widmen konnte, ohne ihre Noten zu vernachlässigen. Und sie konnte jede freie Minute gebrauchen. Die Planung und Vorbereitung der nächsten Expedition nahm sie so in Anspruch, dass sie sogar die Zaubertrank-AG ausfallen ließ. Was den erstaunlichen Effekt hatte, dass Camille das ganze Wochenende über Sarina zu erklären versuchte, wieso sie, Sarina, beleidigt sein sollte, weil Lily sie versetzt hätte. Jedoch war das Prinzip, jemanden zu „versetzen", für Sarina zu abstrakt und Camille hatte nicht genug Geduld, es ihr bis zum Schluss zu erklären. Doch Camille konnte es nicht lassen, immer wieder darauf hinzuweisen, was Lily, leise schmunzelnd, so interpretierte, dass Camille sie wohl sehr vermisst hatte.

„Haben wir alles?", fragte Naomi leise, als drei Wochen nach den Weihnachtsferien endlich alles für die große Kerkerexpedition vorbereitet war. Es war der zweite Quidditch-Sonntag und da Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw spielte, war der Gryffindorturm wie leergefegt. Außerdem fand nach dem Spiel eine Vorführung der Kunstflug-AG statt, an der James Potter teilnahm, also konnten Lily und Naomi sicher sein, dass keine ihrer Mitschülerinnen zu früh zurückkommen würde.  
Lily warf noch einmal einen prüfenden Blick in ihre Tasche und nickte, dann öffneten sie den Geheimgang und betraten die Leiter.

Im warmen Licht der Öllampen, die Lily und Naomi mit Jahrhundertöl nachgefüllt hatten, wirkte der Raum viel gemütlicher als im kalten Schein der Zauberstäbe.  
„So, mit welcher Wand fangen wir an?", fragte Naomi und holte das Glas mit den Spannend-zu-sehen-Würmern heraus.  
Lily drehte sich zu ihr um und stutzte. Die Szene, wie Naomi da mitten im Raum stand, kam Lily bekannt vor, doch etwas stimmte nicht.  
„Wo ist der Sand?", fragte Lily unsicher.  
„Welcher Sand?", fragte Naomi zurück und sah Lily verwirrt an.  
„Als wir vor Weihnachten hier waren, hast du eine Vase mit rotem Sand umgeworfen, wo ist der hin?"  
Jetzt schien sich auch Naomi zu erinnern und sah sich um.  
„Die Vase steht hier", stellte sie fest und trat an eine große Vase die neben einem Regal mit Büchern stand.  
„Vielleicht haben die Hauselfen den Sand aufgeräumt?", versuchte Naomi zu erklären. Lily hatte noch nie einen Hauselfen gesehen, aber nach dem, was sie wusste, passte das nicht.  
„Hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass Hauselfen die Räume von Hogwarts putzen? Dieser Raum hier ist seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr betreten worden, geschweige denn geputzt. Wieso sollte ein Hauself den Sand auffegen, aber den Staub liegen lassen?"  
Naomi stimmte zu und leuchtete vorsichtig in die Vase.  
„Der Sand ist wieder drin. Kann es sein, dass es kein Sand ist, sondern etwas Intelligentes? - So dumm ist die Idee nicht! Kein Grund zu kichern", fuhr Naomi Lily an, die abwehrend die Hände hob.  
„Ich habe nicht gekichert, das kam vom Kamin."  
Die beiden Mädchen traten vor den großen Kamin und Naomi leuchtete in den Schornstein.  
„Hier ist nichts", stellte sie fest.  
„Hier oben!", erklang da eine fröhliche Stimme über ihren Köpfen. Lily hätte sich fast den Kopf am Kaminsims aufgeschlagen als sie zusammenzuckte.  
Helga Hufflepuff lächelte breiter als noch vor einer Minute, aber ansonsten schien sie sich nicht bewegt zu haben.  
„Die Vase ist mit einem Ordnungszauber versehen", erklärte die helle Mädchenstimme weiter, ohne dass sich Helgas Lippen bewegten.  
„Sal war ein Schussel, ihm fiel immer alles aus der Hand und er stolperte über die eigenen Füße. Wenn er arbeitete, sah es hier aus wie nach einer Schlacht, daher verzauberte er die Möbel und Gefäße, damit sie sich und ihre Inhalte selbst aufräumten."  
Lily blinzelte und plötzlich hatte Helga die Hand vor dem Mund und es sah aus, als ob sie kichern würde, doch sie bewegte sich immer noch nicht. Das Bild zeigte sie einfach nur in einer anderen Pose.  
„Was bist du?", fragte Naomi und trat näher an das Bild.  
„Wie sehe ich denn aus? Ich bin ein Bild", antwortete das Bild und zeigte Helga mit einem frechen Lächeln.  
„Wieso kannst du dich dann nicht richtig bewegen?", fragte Naomi weiter und Lily kam die Frage unhöflich vor.  
Helgas Bild zeigte sie empört.  
„Ich kann reden, ist das nicht schon verdammt viel für ein Bild?"  
„Wie lange hängst du schon in diesem Raum?", mischte sich Lily ein, bevor Naomi dem Bild eine herablassende Erwiderung geben konnte.  
„Ich wurde hier gemalt und habe den Raum auch nie verlassen", antwortete das Bild stolz.  
„Wer hat dich gemalt?", fragte Lily weiter.  
„Godri, er wollte eigentlich Sal malen, aber der meinte, er solle sich ein hübscheres Motiv suchen und hat ihm Helga vor die Staffelei gesetzt."  
„Du...", Naomi starrte das Bild mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, „du hängst seit der Zeit der Gründer hier? Du hast sie kennengelernt?"  
Helgas Augenbrauen waren plötzlich verwirrt zusammengezogen.  
„Was sind Gründer?"  
Lily sah sich in dem großen Raum um und das Gefühl von Bedeutung, das sie schon bei ihrem ersten Besuch gespürt hatte, kam wieder hoch.  
„Was ist das für ein Raum?", fragte sie dann nach einer Weile erstaunter Stille.  
„Sals Werkstatt, aber inzwischen haben viele Generationen den Raum auch anders genutzt."  
„Generationen?"  
Das Bild kicherte.  
„Ja, gewisse Generationen nahmen hier sogar ihren Anfang. Doch zugegebenermaßen ist es lange her, dass der Raum benutzt worden war."  
„Gibt es noch mehr Eingänge?", fragte Naomi schnell.  
„Ja, da drüben." Das Bild zeigte Helga mit nach links ausgestrecktem Arm. „Hinter dem Bücherregal ist eine Tür zu Ravenclaw."  
Lily und Naomi traten vor den schweren Schrank mit Büchern und hoben ihre Zauberstäbe: „Gryffindor nach Ravenclaw", sagten sie fast gleichzeitig und die Glastüren des Regals schwangen auf und die Bücherreihen teilten sich in der Mitte, um weitere Regale von Büchern an den Wänden eines Ganges zu komplettieren.  
Die Mädchen grinsten sich an und betraten den Tunnel, der an Tausenden von Büchern entlang geradeaus führte. Er war nicht sehr lang, vielleicht hundert Meter, dann endete er an einer Tür ohne Klinke.  
Lily streckte die Hand aus und drückte gegen das Holz, die Tür bewegte sich quietschend.  
„Wollen wir da wirklich rein? Die Tür hat keine Klinke, wer weiß, ob wir da wieder rauskommen", warnte Lily.  
„Ich vertraue da ganz auf dich, Lily. Aus der Slytherinwerkstatt hast du uns doch auch rausgeholt."  
Naomi trat an Lily vorbei und öffnete die Tür ganz. Dahinter lag ein gemütliches rundes Zimmer, das genauso verstaubt war wie die Werkstatt. Der Raum war kleiner, aber mit viel mehr Möbeln vollgestellt. Da waren Divane, Sofas und Sessel, Sitzkissen und Liegen. Und an den Wänden waren überall Bücher, bis auf einen kleinen Kamin, dessen Sims wie die Flügel eines Vogels geformt war.  
„Ein Lesezimmer, irgendwie habe ich von Ravenclaw nichts anderes erwartet", murmelte Naomi vor sich hin und begann, die verstaubten Buchrücken zu inspizieren.  
„Hast du auch erwartet, dass Slytherin schusselig war und Hufflepuff orange Kleider trug?"  
„Das sind Liebesromane!" Naomi zog ein in rotes Leder gebundenes Buch aus dem Regal und las den Titel: „Das Himmelbett unter den Sternen."  
Lily kicherte.  
„Stand das auch in der Geschichte von Hogwarts? Tolle Gründer haben wir, ein pinsel- und nicht schwertschwingender Gryffindor, ein über die eigenen Füße stolpernder Slytherin, eine Hufflepuff ohne den geringsten Geschmack und eine Ravenclaw, die in Liebesromane vernarrt war."  
„Zumindest erklärt das, wieso Crystal nach Gryffindor gekommen ist, sie ist auch so eine _zarte_ Künstlerseele." Naomi ließ sich lachend in einen Sessel fallen und wirbelte eine Staubwolke auf.

„Ihr habt keinen Zugang gefunden?"  
Camille schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wir haben Liebesbriefe eines Jack aus dem letzten Jahrhundert gefunden und ein Privatklo hinter einer falschen Wand, aber keine Geheimtür."  
„Kann es sein, dass die anderen Zugänge im Laufe der Zeit... zugemauert wurden?", fragte Lily. Sie saß mit den beiden Slytherin und Naomi am Abend in einem gemütlichen Hausaufgabenraum unter dem Gryffindorturm. Dicke Regentropfen prasselten auf das Fensterbrett vor den hohen Fenstern und gaben dem Raum zusammen mit dem prasselnden Feuer im Kamin eine wohlige Behaglichkeit.  
„Klar kann das sein, aber vielleicht ist der Raum nur nicht in der selben Ecke wie der Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, oder die Tür führt wirklich nur in den Gryffindorschlafsaal", überlegte Camille.  
„Stimmt, vielleicht wurde der Geheimgang nur deswegen nicht entdeckt, weil er keinen anderen Ausgang hat. So würde er einfach zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor gehören, auch das würde die Bedingung erfüllen, das jeder Gemeinschaftsraum nur einen Zugang haben darf", erklärte Naomi.  
„Das glaube ich einfach nicht, wir müssen Sarina und Camille in den Gryffindorturm bringen, vielleicht können sie die Tür von innen öffnen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass diese Tür für Mitglieder des Hauses Slytherin nach Slytherin führt", bestand Lily auf ihrer Theorie.  
„Nur geht das nicht, weil wir ohne das Passwort nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum reinkommen."  
„Das ist einfach, das Passwort ist ´Minzblatt´."  
Sarina schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du kannst uns das Passwort nicht verraten, Lily."  
Lily sah sie verwirrt an.  
„Ich habe es doch gerade getan."  
„Hast du nicht", erklärte Camille, „oder sollte euer Passwort wirklich Kartoffel sein?"  
Naomi schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn.  
„Natürlich! Das habe ich ganz vergessen. Die Passwörter können nur an die Mitglieder des eigenen Hauses weitergegeben werden, sonst wären sie ja auch sinnlos. Ein Haus hatte achtzig bis hundert Schüler die mehrmals täglich den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen und betraten. Wenn man das Passwort einfach so hätte hören können, hätten innerhalb von wenigen Tagen fast alle Schüler die Passwörter der anderen Häuser gekannt, weil sie zufällig in der Nähe waren, als die Türen geöffnet wurden."  
„Eigentlich richtig clever. Aber für unsere Zwecke absolut ungeeignet." Lily sah aus dem Fenster und versank in Gedanken, während Naomi den Slytherinmädchen von Ravenclaws Lesesaal erzählte.


	17. Erwischt!

**Erwischt! **

„Es ist völlig egal, wie weit du von dem Knopf entfernt bist", erklärte die gelangweilte Stimme hinter dem Lehrbuch für Zaubertränke. „Du musst nur wissen, wo er ist und wie er aussieht. Du hast das Ding doch schon hundertmal gesehen. Stell ihn dir vor und denk an seine Eigenschaften, das sollte selbst für dich machbar sein."  
Lily hätte am liebsten ihren Zauberstab nach Severus geworfen. Wobei, den Zauberstab brauchte sie vielleicht noch, das Notizbuch nicht.  
Severus konnte sich nicht mehr rechtzeitig ducken und das Notizbuch traf ihn an der Schulter.  
„Du wirst es vielleicht nicht glauben, aber für normale Menschen ist ´nicht hier´ keine Eigenschaft eines Knopfes! Ich versuche ja, seine Eigenschaften zu erfassen, aber das geht bei mir nicht so schnell. Das ist so ähnlich wie mit den Eichenkernen, du brauchst gerade auch ziemlich lange, um zu merken, dass sie anbrennen", fuhr Lily ihn wütend an.  
Severus wollte etwas erwidern, doch dann drang zu ihm durch, was Lily zum gesagt hatte und er griff hastig nach dem kleinen Kessel auf dem Tisch.  
Lily hob den Zauberstab erneut und der Knopf flog von der Fensterbank hinter ihr in ihre Hand. Sie schloss die Faust um ihre Beute und ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem triumphierenden Lächeln.  
„Du zauberst besser, wenn du wütend bist, Evans", stellte Severus anerkennend fest und sortierte mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes die angebrannten Kerne aus dem Kessel.  
„Hast du den schon?", erklang da eine Stimme, die Lily gerade jetzt nicht hatte hören wollen. Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und James Potter stand vor ihr.  
Ganz kurz starrten sie sich beide überrascht an, dann hörte Lily Severus' Stimme in ihrem kältesten und bedrohlichsten Tonfall: „Raus hier, Potter."  
James bemerkte Severus erst jetzt. Seine Augen huschten mehrmals zwischen Severus und Lily hin und her.  
„Was geht hier vor? Hast du dich jetzt mit dem da zusammengetan? War dir der Mooskopf nicht mehr abgedreht genug?"  
Lily starrte James fassungslos an. Dachte er überhaupt über das nach, was er sagte? Sie holte Luft, um etwas zu erwidern, doch ein Lichtblitz schnitt ihr das Wort ab. James und Peter wurden an die Korridorwand geschleudert und Lily sah Blut in James' Gesicht, bevor die Tür zuschlug.  
„Was hast du getan!?", schrie Lily jetzt Severus an. „Es war nicht nötig ihn zu verletzen!"  
„Er wird es überleben", antwortete Severus kalt, sah Lily dabei aber nicht an.  
„Und Sarina wollte mir allen Ernstes verklickern, dass du ein netter Kerl wärst und es für dein Verhalten Gründe gäbe." Lilys Stimme war voller Sarkasmus und sie spürte, wie Wut und Enttäuschung in ihr immer höher kochten.  
„War es mit Crystal das gleiche? War sie dir einfach unbequem?", schrie Lily weiter, doch mehr zu sich selbst als zu Severus, während sie ihre Sachen zusammenpackte. Severus antwortete etwas, aber Lily verstand es nicht und sie wollte es auch gar nicht hören. Kaum hatte sie ihre Sachen zusammen, stürmte sie aus dem Raum.

„Dieses Muggelmädchen hat sie ja nicht mehr alle!", schrie James zwei Korridore weiter auf dem Jungenklo. Er stopfte sich nasses Toilettenpapier in die Nase, um das Blut zu stillen. Peter hatte einen aufgeschürften Ellbogen und eine Beule am Hinterkopf, da wo er gegen die Wand geknallt war.  
„Wir sollten zurück gehen und die beiden fertig machen", rief James wütend und zog seinen Zauberstab, während Peter nachdenklich dem ablaufendem Wasser nachsah.  
„Sie sah erschrocken aus, fandest du nicht?", fragte er nach einer kleinen Pause. James stutzte, und stellte erst jetzt fest, dass Peter seine Angriffslust nicht teilte.  
„Wer?", fragt er unsicher zurück.  
„Lily, als uns der Fluch traf, sah sie erschrocken aus, als ob sie damit nicht gerechnet hätte. Und sie hat geschrien als die Tür zugefallen war. Ob sie in Gefahr ist?"  
James sah Peter nachdenklich an. Auf die Idee, dass Lily nicht freiwillig in diesem Raum gewesen war, war er nicht gekommen. Doch jetzt wo Peter es erwähnt hatte, ergab es mehr Sinn als jede andere Lösung und James bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
„Lass uns zurück gehen", stimmte er Peter nickend zu.

James trat die Tür mit gezogenem Zauberstab auf, doch der Entwaffnungszauber war schneller. Sein Zauberstab flog hoch und landete in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke des Raumes.  
„Was willst du wieder hier?! Verschwinde endlich!", fuhr Snape James an. Peter drückte James seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und James blockte den zweiten Zauber ab.  
„Wo ist Evans?", rief James und hielt Peters Zauberstab direkt in Snapes Gesicht.  
„Hast du was mit den Augen, Potter? Nicht hier, wie du sehen solltest", zischte Snape ihn an. „Was willst du überhaupt von ihr? Musst du deinen Frust schon an kleinen Mädchen auslassen?"  
Snape hatte James' Zauberstab einfach ignoriert und sich den Büchern auf dem Tisch zugewandt.  
„Um meinen Frust auszulassen, habe ich ja dich hier." James ließ die Bücher, die Snape aufgehoben hatte, durch den Raum schweben.  
„Will in der Schlangengrube niemand etwas mit dir zu tun haben, dass du zu einem Gryffindor-Mädchen rennen musst?", spottete James und hexte einen Windstoß, der die Zettel vom Tisch im ganzen Raum verteilte.  
„Lass das", knurrte Snape, ohne sich zu James umzudrehen.  
„Oder was, Snape? Diesmal bin ich auf deine dreckigen Tricks vorbereitet."  
Der Schlag traf James genau in die Magengrube, so dass ihm die Luft weg blieb.  
„Das glaube ich nicht, Potter", zischte Snapes Stimme direkt neben James' Ohr. Snapes Hand hatte sich in James' Umhang festgekrallt und zog ihm den Kragen immer enger.  
„Lass ihn los!", brüllte Peter mit James' Zauberstab in der Hand. Snape warf ihm einen herablassenden Blick zu, was James die Chance gab, einen Fluch zu sprechen.  
Etwas klatschte laut und Snape taumelte rückwärts, seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt und seine Nase blutete, während sich sein Gesicht rot färbte, als hätte ihn jemand mit einer Pfanne geschlagen.  
„Gegen Gryffindor kommst du nicht an, begreif das endlich!", rief James ihm noch zu als er mit Peter den Raum verließ, doch sie kamen nicht weit. Kaum am Ende des Ganges hörte James Snape seinen Namen rufen, dann traf ihn ein Fluch, der ihm die Beine wegzog und er schlug schwer auf.  
„Wenn du Evans anrührst, wirst du es bitter bereuen!" rief Snape, während James seinen schmerzenden Kopf zu heben versuchte, und dann war er weg.

„Bist du auf Severus böse?", fragte Sarina, als Lily am nächsten Wochenende mit ihr Hausaufgaben machte. Lily antwortete mit einem schneidenden „Ja", aber so ganz sicher war sie sich nicht mehr. James war ein Ekel und er hätte sich wahrscheinlich genauso verhalten wie Severus, Lily war sich nicht mal sicher, ob sie sich anders verhalten hätte, wenn sie so hätte zaubern können.  
Und genau das machte ihr Angst.  
Es war falsch gewesen, James zu verletzen, doch es war in Hogwarts anscheinend üblich. Magie hatte andere Grenzen als Lily sie aus ihrem bisherigen Leben kannte.  
Wenn ein Muggel jemandem eine blutige Nase schlagen wollte, musste er zuschlagen. Er spürte dann die eigene Kraft, er spürte, wie seine Faust auf die Nase des anderen auftraf und vielleicht tat er sich dabei selber weh. Aber Zauberer mussten nur den Zauberstab heben und schon hatten sie jemandem weh getan, was aber auch egal war, weil man gebrochene Knochen in Sekunden wieder heilen konnte, Wunden durch einen Schlenker des Zauberstabes wieder geschlossen wurden und Lily hatte sogar gelesen, dass man tote Menschen wiederbeleben konnte, je nachdem, wie sie gestorben waren.  
Die Dinge, die Camille mit ihrem Lieblingsgegner Sirius Black anstellte, waren für Naomi ein Spaß, obwohl Lily sie für sehr gemein und gefährlich hielt. Lily hatte das Camille sogar einmal vorgeworfen, doch Camille hatte sie ernst angesehen und gemeint: „Du kannst mit Magie viel schlimmere Dinge tun als das hier, Rotschopf. Und glaub mir, wenn ich das Feld räume, finden sich garantiert welche, die ihm schlimmere Dinge antun werden." Lily hatte das nicht verstanden und erst Sarina musste ihr erklären, dass viele der Slytherins Sirius für einen Blutsverräter hielten, weil er Slytherin abgelehnt hatte.  
„Das Geheimhaltungsabkommen, welches die Zauberer dazu zwingt, im Verborgenen zu leben und sich nicht in die Welt der Muggel einzumischen, ist für viele Zauberer problematisch. Sie haben dadurch das Gefühl, dass die ganze Welt gegen sie wäre. Daher sind ihnen bestimmte Regelmäßigkeiten wichtig, Dinge, auf die sie sich verlassen können. Die Häuser in Hogwarts repräsentieren Ideale und Regeln, die seit Jahrhunderten Bestand haben, von Kindern bestimmter Familien wird erwartet, dass sie ein bestimmtes Haus wählen. Tun sie dies nicht, werden sie als Bedrohung wahrgenommen. Ein Black, der nicht nach Slytherin geht, ist wie ... wie eine Eule, die nicht mehr fliegt sondern zu Fuß geht, nur, dass die Menschen das nicht komisch, sondern beängstigend finden."  
Lily konnte das gut verstehen, es macht sehr viel Angst, wenn die Welt plötzlich nicht mehr so funktionierte, wie man es gewohnt war.

„Drehen hier eigentlich alle durch?", James ließ sich zu Peter in eine der Fensternischen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors fallen. „Black hat sich gerade ein gigantisches Duell mit der blonden Kuh geliefert. Drüben im Flur zu Customarys Büro", erzählte James und stopfte sich eine ganze Hand Popcorn in den Mund.  
„Hey, das ist meins!", wies ihn Peter zurecht und nahm ihm die Schale weg. „Was war an dem Duell so besonders? Die duellieren sich doch dauernd."  
„Das war größer. Ein Zweitklässler ist Sirius in die Schussbahn geraten und seine Zunge ist einen Meter lang gewesen, als er die Krankenstation endlich erreichte. Einige Rüstungen sind zu Bruch gegangen und ein Gemälde ist beschädigt. Camille und Sirius wurden diesmal zum Schulleiter gebracht", berichtete James.  
„Hoffentlich gibt Dumbledore der Slytherin die Schuld, nach der Sache mit Remus kann sich Gryffindor solche Vorfälle nicht leisten. Wir haben zwar das letzte Quidditchspiel gewonnen, aber die Punkte haben nicht mal gereicht, um Hufflepuff einzuholen."  
James dachte mit einem mulmigen Gefühl an den letzten Donnerstag im Januar. Damals hatte sich Remus im Gemeinschaftsraum vor versammelten Haus ein Duell mit einem Vertrauensschüler geliefert. Remus wollte nach Sperrstunde den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen, weil er gemeint hatte, in einem Hausaufgabenraum seine Bücher vergessen zu haben. Rupert wollte ihn aufhalten und sagte, dass er die Bücher eben am nächsten Morgen holen müsste. Doch Remus hatte den Zauberstab gehoben und sich den Weg freigehext. Am nächsten Tag war er nicht beim Unterricht und kam erst am Sonntag zum Abendessen wieder. Als Tom ihn gefragt hatte, wo er gewesen sei, meinte Remus er hätte sich mit seinem Vater treffen müssen. Doch keiner aus ihrer Klasse glaubte das, alle waren überzeugt, das er erwischt worden war und nachsitzen musste.  
Rupert hatte Remus' Geschichte offiziell im Gemeinschaftsraum bestätigt, nachdem Anna vor Angst einen Heulkrampf bekommen hatte, als er sie aufgefordert hatte, ihr Bonbonpapier aufzuheben.  
„Wir haben 60 Punkte Rückstand zu Hufflepuff und etwa 210 zu Slytherin, ich habe die Hausmeisterschaft für dieses Jahr aufgegeben. Solange sich Black nicht beruhigt, können wir das knicken."  
Peter lachte auf.  
„Und solange du die intelligente Tinte nicht hinbekommst. Sonst werden wir beim nächsten Ausflug wieder erwischt."  
Sie hatten die heulende Hütte wieder im Plan, seit Elina von einem Feuerwerk um die Hütte erzählt hatte. Doch diesmal wollte sich James um nichts in der Welt erwischen lassen.  
„Wegen der intelligenten Tinte habe ich eine Idee. Wir lassen Evans sie brauchen, sie ist doch so ein Überflieger in Zaubertränken."  
Peter sah James skeptisch an.  
„Und du glaubst, sie hilft uns, wenn wir sie nur nett bitten?"  
James schüttelte den Kopf und grinste schelmisch.  
„Ich habe über die Sache mit Snape nachgedacht. Wie unlogisch es auch scheint, sie muss freiwillig dort gewesen sein. Er hat sie einfach so gehen lassen, mehr noch, er hat mir gedroht sie in Frieden zu lassen. Er hat sie beschützt - wieso auch immer, aber ihr droht von seiner Seite keine Gefahr. Aber sie wollten nicht, dass sie jemand dort findet, also wird Lily daran interessiert sein, dass wir niemandem sagen, was wir gesehen haben und das wird sie dazu bringen, uns die Tinte zu brauen." Peter starrte James an.  
„Du willst sie erpressen?"  
„Nein!", wehrte James ab. „Ich finde nur, dass sie uns für unser Schweigen etwas schuldig ist."  
Peter hob die Hände und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ohne mich. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was die beiden da gemacht haben und ich will mich weder mit Lily noch mit Snape anlegen, vor allem nicht mit Snape. Obwohl ich mir _Klorenn_ im Essen und _mutierendes Juckpulver_ im Bett auch nicht gerade spaßig vorstelle."  
Peter aß das letzte Popcorn und machte sich dann auf den Weg ins Bett, während James noch lange dasaß und nachdachte.

A/N: Ich habe ein Forum für diese Geschichte eingerichtet und ab diesem Kapitel gibt es dort FRagekataloge, als Hilfe für alle, die nie wissen, was sie in Reviews reinschreiben sollen. viel Spaß beim lesen und diskutieren. Natürlich sind auch alle anderen Themen zu den Rumtreibern willkommen.


	18. Hinterrücks

**Hinterrücks**

James hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen und es kam ihm daher sehr gelegen, dass Lily am nächsten Mittwoch allein zur Zaubertrank-AG unterwegs war. Das letzte bisschen Skrupel, das er gehabt hatte, wischte Lily mit einem trotzigen Blick weg, als er sie im Flur zur Kerkertreppe anhielt.  
„Was willst du, Potter?"  
„Du klingst schon wie dein schleimiger Freund", spottete James und trat ihr wieder in den Weg, als sie genervt schnaubend an ihm vorbeigehen wollte.  
„Nicht so schnell, Evans. Ich habe da eine kleine Bitte an dich."  
Lily stemmte die Arme in die Hüfte. Sie hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass sie jetzt eine Hexe war. Sie hatte hart gearbeitet, um zaubern zu lernen, sie hatte sich mit vielen unsinnigen Sitten und Gepflogenheiten der Zaubererwelt arrangiert, aber sie würde die Arroganz, mit der gewisse Zaubererkinder auftraten, wohl immer hassen.  
„Was?", zischte sie James an und zwischen ihren Augenbrauen bildete sich eine tiefe Kerbe.  
„Ich brauche recht dringend eine magische Tinktur. Sie heißt 'intelligente Tinte', ich habe hier das Rezept. Du bist doch so talentiert in Zaubertränken, das schaffst du doch sicher, oder?"  
Lily konnte es nicht fassen, sie atmete empört aus und starrte James mit großen Augen an.  
„Was bin ich? Deine Köchin? Wie kommst du nur auf die Idee, dass ich dir helfen werde?"  
James lächelte unschuldig und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Vielleicht, weil ich so nett bin, niemandem von deiner Knutschhöhle mit Snape zu erzählen?"  
Lilys Empörung steigerte sich zur Wut.  
„Das ist völliger Blödsinn!"  
James nickte, noch immer lächelnd.  
„Ja, ich weiß. Ich halte nicht mal dich für so ekelresistent, den Typen anfassen zu wollen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Crystal das anders sehen wird. Und wir wollen eure komischen Treffen doch nicht ihrer Interpretation überlassen, oder?"  
Lily zitterte bereits vor Wut. Sie wollte noch etwas erwidern, aber ihr fiel einfach nichts mehr ein. Sie riss James den Zettel aus der Hand und rannte an ihm vorbei.  
Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, was gerade passiert war. Sie hasste diese Welt, sie hasste dieses Schloss und sie verabscheute sich, weil sie jetzt ein Teil davon war.

„Interessante Interpretation von Hausgemeinschaft", spottete eine Stimme hinter James, als Lily auf der Treppe zum Kerker verschwunden war. James wirbelte herum und sah Sirius aus dem Schatten einer Rüstung hervortreten.  
„Spionierst du mir wieder nach?", fuhr er ihn an, etwas lauter als es vielleicht angebracht gewesen wäre, doch er musste die Stimme in seinem Inneren übertönen, die sagte, dass Sirius Recht hatte.  
„Ich habe es nicht nötig, dir nachzuspionieren. Ich war nur zufällig in der Nähe, als du ein kleines Mädchen, und auch noch eines aus deinem eigenen Haus, erpresst hast."  
James merkte, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf stieg, und um das zu tarnen, ging er zum Angriff über.  
„Oh, du standest zufällig hinter einer Rüstung versteckt. Warst du auch zufällig in der Nähe, als McGonagall erfuhr, dass wir zur heulenden Hütte gehen wollten?"  
„Ihr habt euch blöd angestellt und seid erwischt worden, das war nicht meine Schuld und ja, ich trat ganz zufällig aus diesem Geheimgang."  
Sirius hob den Arm der Rüstung und die Wand hinter ihr öffnete sich, was James den Wind aus den Segeln nahm. Jetzt fehlten James die Worte und er drehte sich nur kopfschüttelnd zum Gehen um.  
„Evans ist also mit dem Nasengolem zusammen?", fragte Sirius und trat an James Seite.  
„Sie hockten letzte Woche in einem Hausaufgabenraum zusammen, war eine komische Sache", antwortete James, von Sirius Verhalten etwas irritiert.  
„Und nur deshalb machst du sie so an?" James betrachtete Sirius kritisch, seine Stimme hatte nichts Spottendes gehabt und auch sein Gesicht wirkte offen und interessiert.  
„Evans ist auch so komisch. Sie weiß nicht, welches Ende des Zauberstabes das gefährliche ist, aber sie kann alles mögliche aus dem Kessel herausholen. Sie stellt andauernd komische Fragen und tut so, als ob sie immer noch in der Muggelwelt wäre."  
Sirius zuckte die Schultern. „Für sie hat sich viel verändert, vielleicht braucht sie einfach mehr Zeit? In Zauberkunst und Verwandlungen ist sie ja schon deutlich besser geworden."  
James war so viel Verständnis suspekt. Überhaupt, seit wann redete Sirius wieder mit ihm? Und wieso hatte er seine kameradschaftliche Seite gerade jetzt entdeckt?  
„Was interessiert dich das überhaupt? Warst du es nicht, der gesagt hatte, man solle ihn in Ruhe lassen?"  
Sirius sah zu Boden und seine Stimme wurde etwas leiser.  
„Und warst du es nicht, der gemeint hatte, dass wir Gryffindors zusammenhalten sollten? Sagen wir es mal so: Ich habe mich geirrt und du hattest Recht. Ich muss jetzt zu Spanisch, bis bald."  
James verschluckte sich an der eigenen Spucke und hustete. Hatte er gerade richtig verstanden? Hatte Sirius ihm wirklich Recht gegeben? Hatte der Junge, der seit Monaten so tat, als ob ihm mit der Wahl des Hutes das größte Unrecht im Sonnensystem angetan worden wäre, sich gerade wirklich auf die Zusammengehörigkeit des Hauses berufen? James merkte, dass er die Tür anstarrte, die hinter Sirius zugefallen war und setzte seinen Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum fort, einen Schritt schneller als normal, er musste dringend mit Peter reden.

„Und das genau in dem Moment, in dem ich beschlossen hatte, dass die Hauszugehörigkeit egal ist! Kannst du dir das vorstellen?"  
„Vielleicht ist es ein Trick. Er hat gehört, was du zu Lily gesagt hast und versucht dir jetzt ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden." Peter hatte im Gemeinschaftsraum auf James gewartet und es nicht lassen können, James' Hausaufgaben für Geschichte zu korrigieren.  
„Du hast auch gesagt, dass es falsch wäre, Lily zu erpressen, weil sie zu unserem Haus gehört", erwiderte James, dem irgendwie sehr daran gelegen war, Sirius' Verhalten nicht auf Hinterhältigkeit zurückführen zu müssen.  
„Ich habe es auch so gemeint. Aber ER ist ein Black, er hat sich in den letzten Monaten wie ein Ekel benommen. Ihm war das Haus und die Zusammengehörigkeit herzlich egal. Er war nicht mal daran interessiert, mit uns die Karte zu machen, obwohl er ja so hinter Periculs Geheimlabor her war. Was sollte passiert sein, dass er sich plötzlich so ändert?"  
James zuckte mit den Schultern, er verstand es auch nicht, aber er glaubte nicht, dass Sirius einen Irrtum zugeben würde, nur um jemanden zu veräppeln.

An diesem Abend konnte James nur schwer einschlafen. Er dachte andauernd über Sirius und Lily nach. Am nächsten Morgen war er, was Sirius anging, immer noch zu keinem Entschluss gekommen, doch bei Lily machte er tatsächlich einen Rückzieher.  
„Lily?" Naomis böser Blick zeigte James, dass Lily ihr von dem gestrigen Vorfall erzählt hatte. „Kann ich dich bitte kurz sprechen?" Lily stieß ihren Löffel so energisch in die Cornflakes, dass die Milch auf den Tisch spritzte.  
„Was willst du noch?", fragte Lily mit verschränkten Armen, als sie einige Schritte vom Gryffindortisch entfernt waren.  
„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen", stotterte James und konnte Lily nicht ansehen, obwohl er es versuchte.  
„Das gestern war dumm, es tut mir leid, vergiss es einfach wieder. Ich werde Crystal natürlich nichts sagen."  
Lily griff in die Tasche ihres Umhangs und holte eine Fiole mit schwarzer Flüssigkeit hervor.  
„Oh, nein, Potter. So einfach geht das nicht. Hier ist deine Tinte, damit habe ich meinen Part erfüllt, halte dich an deinen, sonst kann es passieren, dass Professor McGonagall auf die komische Idee kommt, deinen Schlafsaal nach einer intelligenten Landkarte zu durchsuchen. Selbstdenkende Gegenstände sind nicht nur nach den Regeln Hogwarts verboten, es gibt auch Zauberergesetze dagegen."  
Sie drückte ihm das Tintenfass in die Hand und als sie an ihm vorbeitrat, zischte sie ihm noch zu: „Magie ist nicht die einzige Kunst in Hogwarts."

Lily zitterte, als sie sich wieder an den Tisch neben Naomi setzte. Sie wollte nicht so werden wie viele der Zaubererkinder, aber sie konnte nicht ewig ein Opfer sein, immerhin würde sie hier sieben Jahre überleben müssen.

Professor Flitwicks Worte schallten noch in Lilys Ohren, als sie wieder einmal einen Samstag nicht mit der Suche nach der Tür zu Slytherin verbringen konnte, sondern für Zauberkunst üben musste.  
„Sie hatten sich doch schon so gebessert, meine Liebe!"  
Ja, sie hatte sich gebessert, sie hatte sich gebessert, weil Severus Stundenlang auf sie eingeredet hatte, weil er sie wütend machte und weil sie es ihm beweisen wollte. Jetzt wo sie ihm wieder völlig egal war, konnte sie nicht einmal mehr ein Blatt Papier schweben lassen.  
„Du vermisst ihn?", fragte Naomi erstaunt, als Lily sich den Frust von der Seele redete.  
„Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber er hat mir immer das Gefühl gegeben, dass sich etwas ändern würde, wenn ich nur dieses oder jenes schaffen würde, das hat mich immer motiviert."  
„Dass sich was ändern würde, dass er aufhören würde, ein Ekel zu sein?" Naomi hatte erst nach James' Erpressung von der Nachhilfe erfahren. Und obwohl sie meinte, sie würde verstehen, wieso Lily ihr nichts erzählt hatte, war sie doch sehr skeptisch gegenüber Severus.  
„Nein", Lily lachte, „eher, dass ich dann das Recht haben würde, genauso eklig zu ihm zu sein." Naomi musste auch schmunzeln.  
„Na, dann ist es ja gut, dass diese Nachhilfe vorbei ist, sonst würdest du bald auch aufhören, dir die Haare zu waschen und anfangen, Leute hinterrücks zu verhexen." Lilys Lächeln wurde bitter.  
„Oder zu erpressen?"  
Sie hatte in Gryffindor auch so schon einen schweren Stand, weil sie nicht so gut in der Zauberei war und nur in den Zaubertränken ab und zu ein paar Punkte für das Haus erwerben konnte. In Zeiten, in denen Gryffindor so weit abgeschlagen war wie gerade, achtete darauf jeder und einem James Potter wurden 10 Punkte Verlust einfacher vergeben, weil er in fast jeder Stunde Punkte scheffelte. Einem „Muggelkind", das sich auch noch mit Slytherins angefreundet hatte, sah man die allgemeine Dummheit nicht so schnell nach.  
Besonders hart getroffen hatte Lily ein Gespräch zwischen der immer noch ständig staunenden und kichernden Anna und Beekje, das Lily zufällig belauscht hatte. Anna meinte, dass sie ja nichts gegen Muggel hätte, man die Zulassung zu Hogwarts aber besser regeln müsste. Beekje hatte ihr zugestimmt und gemeint, dass latente Zauberkräfte eben nicht reichen würden, um ein richtiger Zauberer zu werden.  
Lily hätte gerne auf Annas Kopf geklopft, um zu hören, ob er hohl war. Annas Eltern und ihre Geschwister konnten nicht zaubern, doch sie waren trotzdem ihre Familie und sie „hatte nichts gegen sie"? Sie hatte sich so sehr über diesen blöden Spruch geärgert, dass sie fast übersehen hätte, dass sich das Gespräch um sie gedreht hatte.  
„Ich habe hier was", unterbrach Sarina Lilys Erinnerungen, als sie mit einem Buch in den fast leeren Hausaufgabensaal kam.  
Professor Sprout, die Aufsicht hatte, sah Sarina verwirrt an, anscheinend hatte Sarina sie aus einem Nickerchen geweckt. An Samstagen machten nur die wenigsten Schüler im großen Hausaufgabensaal Hausaufgaben, die Anwesenheit eines Lehrers verhinderte zu sehr die am Samstag so erwünschten Ablenkungen.  
Sarina lächelte Sprout gezwungen zu und setzte sich leise neben Lily.  
„Die Fokus-Formel", flüsterte Sarina und schob Lily ein abgegriffenes Buch vor die Nase.  
„Sie wird nur noch selten benutzt, seit die Zauberstabtechnik so verbessert wurde. Aber noch vor wenigen Jahrhunderten waren Zauberstäbe nicht intuitiv nutzbar. Daher gab es eine Formel, mit der man die Kraft in den Zauberstab und zum Objekt leiten konnte. Eigentlich ist es komisch, dass diese Formel fast vergessen ist, sie kann die meisten Zauber sehr verbessern."  
Lily las den Abschnitt über die Formel und hob den Zauberstab.  
„Kraft, Wille, Gegenstand", flüsterte sie nachdenkend und zischte eine große Vase durch den Raum. An einer Gruppe älterer Hufflepuffs vorbei, die sich gerade noch in Sicherheit bringen konnten, genau auf Professor Sprout zu.  
Professor Sprout hatte auf dem Stuhl, halb dösend, geschaukelt und verlor jetzt das Gleichgewicht, als sie panisch nach ihrem Zauberstab suchte. Ein Schreckensschrei und Sprout kippte nach hinten. Die in geringelten Socken steckenden Beine zur Decke gestreckt und mit ihrem Umhang über dem Kopf, versuchte sie die Orientierung wieder zu finden. Die Mädchen waren inzwischen aufgesprungen und zum Lehrertisch gelaufen.  
„Haben sie sich etwas getan, Professor? Es tut mir so leid, das wollte ich nicht!", erklärte sich Lily und half der rundlichen Lehrerin wieder auf die Füße. Professor Sprout sah zu Lily und dann auf die Vase, die unbeschädigt auf dem Lehrertisch stand und nicht einmal wackelte. Dann sah sie wieder zu Lily und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
„Gut gemacht, Mädchen!" Sie klopfte Lily mit einer harten und schwieligen Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich wusste schon immer, dass sie es packen. Gratuliere! Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor!" Sie strich sich die Röcke und den Umhang glatt. „Und für den Rest: Mit dem Stuhl kippeln ist verboten! Man kann sich dabei ernsthaft verletzen!"  
Lily hatte einen Muskelkrampf in den Wangen, als sie sich wieder an ihren Platz setzte, doch sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu grinsen. Sie zog das Buch begeistert heran und blätterte, um einigen Verweisen zu folgen, da fiel ihr eine Notiz am Rand auf. Ihr Inhalt war belanglos, es ging um eine Zutat, die es wohl nicht mehr gab - was Lily stutzen ließ, war die Handschrift. Ganz kleine Buchstaben, kantig und spitz, die sich mal nach links man nach rechts neigten.  
„Woher hast du das Buch?", fragte Lily leise und sah Sarina durchdringend an.  
Sarina wurde blass und riss das Buch wieder an sich.  
„Ich ... habe ... ich habe es in der Bibliothek gefunden?"  
Sarina konnte nicht lügen, obwohl sie sich gerade sehr bemühte klang es eindeutig nach einer Frage.  
„Du hast es von Severus, richtig?"  
Sarina nickte schuldbewusst und drückte sich das Buch an die Brust.  
„Er hat so lange nach dieser Formel gesucht. Er wollte, dass du sie bekommst."  
Lily wusste mal wieder nicht, was sie denken sollte. Etwas sagte ihr, dass es falsch war, böse zu werden, aber gerade das lag ihr im Moment näher: Sie war böse auf Severus, weil er nicht mehr mit ihr redete, sich aber immer noch einmischte. Sie war böse, weil er Sarina dafür benutze und aus irgendeinem Grund war sie böse, dass er sich dabei auch noch so dumm anstellte.  
„Gib ihm das Buch zurück und sag ihm, dass ich seine Hilfe nicht mehr brauche!", fauchte Lily Sarina an und stürmte aus dem Hausaufgabensaal. Die Freude über Professor Sprouts Lob war wie weggewischt.

James hatte endlich herausgefunden, wem die Handschrift auf dem merkwürdigen Zettel gehörte:  
Sirius hatte sich bei den Hausaufgaben neben ihn gesetzt und als James nichts mehr zu dem Unterschied zwischen Verteidigungs- und Abwehrzaubern einfiel, hatte er auf Sirius' Blatt gespickt und die langen Gs und hohen Fs sofort erkannt.  
Peter hielt es für unklug, doch James hatte es nicht lassen können und Sirius auf den Zettel angesprochen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Sirius den Zettel verloren hatte, ohne zu wissen, wo es gewesen sein könnte.  
Peters Zweifel an der Richtigkeit dieses Gesprächs war erloschen, als Sirius seine Karte von Hogwarts vorlegte. Sie enthielt viele Orte, die James und Peter noch nicht aufgezeichnet hatten und in ihr waren auch mehr Geheimgänge mit ihren Passwörtern und Öffnungsmechanismen eingezeichnet. Peters Karte hatte jedoch auch ihre Stärken: Sie war viel vollständiger und der Zugehörigkeitszauber, den Peter gefunden hatte, machte die Übergänge zwischen den Stockwerken viel klarer. Außerdem liefen dank der intelligenten Tinte auch schon die ersten Lehrer durch ihre Flure.


	19. Getöse im Wald

**Getöse im Wald**

„Hier, ich habe Periculs Feder geklaut, damit sollte es sich einfacher schreiben lassen als mit McGonagalls Haarnadel." Sirius präsentierte eine lange Rabenfeder und setzte sich zu Peter und James.  
„Hey, was soll das!?", erklang plötzlich Brix' Stimme einige Tische weiter. Seine Bücher lagen auf dem Boden und das Tintenfass färbte einen bunten Läufer langsam schwarz.  
„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass dieser Tisch besetzt ist und du hast nicht darauf gehört. Selber Schuld", blaffte ihn Remus an, der auf der anderen Seite des Tisches saß.  
„Der Posten des Klassenekels wechselt wirklich schnell", kommentierte Peter und warf Sirius einen misstrauischen Blick zu.  
„Remus konnte schon immer fies sein. Kurz vor eurem Ausflug in die Strafarbeit hat er mir einen Knallfrosch in das Zaubertheoriebuch reingelegt. Das gab vielleicht eine Beule als das Buch gegen meinen Kopf geschleudert wurde", erzählte Sirius und ignorierte Peters Seitenhieb.  
„Seit Weihnachten ist er trotzdem irgendwie anders. Ich habe mir auch dauernd seine Sprüche anhören dürfen, aber das war irgendwie... cool. Jetzt hockt er die ganze Zeit allein in den Ecken und fährt jeden an, der sich ihm nur nähert." James beobachtete wie Brix seine Sachen wieder aufhob und die Tinte trockenzauberte, aus dem Teppich bekam er sie allerdings nicht mehr heraus.  
Offensichtlich stimmte etwas mit seinem Jahrgang nicht: Sirius' Launen und seine andauernden Duelle mit dieser Camille, Remus' komisches Verhalten und sein ständiges Kranksein und Verschwinden. Dieses grünhaarige Mädchen, bei dem man das Gefühl hatte, sie wäre auf dem Mond aufgewachsen und die mit einer Gryffindor zusammenhing, als ob es das normalste auf der Welt wäre - wobei Lily weder etwas normales noch etwas von einer Gryffindor hatte.  
Sein Vater und sein Großvater hatten solche Klassenkameraden nicht gehabt. Dass sich gleich so viele komische Leute in seinem Jahrgang fanden, konnte kein Zufall sein.

Dass Gryffindor am Samstag von Slytherin in den Boden gestampft wurde, war auch kein Zufall.  
Die Slytherin-Jäger hatten einen guten Tag: Obwohl der neue Treiber Basil Avery den Eindruck machte, sich dem ganzen Spiel einfach nur zu verweigern, umflogen sie die Klatscher mit einer solchen Geschicklichkeit, dass James sich dabei erwischte, bei einem Tor der Slytherins mitzujubeln.  
Die anderen Gryffindors auf der Tribüne warfen ihm zwar böse Blicke zu, aber keiner konnte leugnen, dass Slytherin verdient führte, als Damian, einer der Jäger, den abstürzenden Quaffel durch ein gewagtes Manöver einen halben Meter über dem Rasen abfing, den beiden Klatschern auswich und punktete, noch bevor der Gryffindor-Hüter merkte, dass seine Ringe angegriffen wurden.  
„Wo warst du denn?", fuhr James Jaqueline ungeduldig an, als sie zur Halbzeit auf die Tribüne kam und James die Tüte mit Schokofröschen klaute.  
„Entschuldige, ich habe mich mit Aileen verquatscht, sie hatte die Sache mit dem Duell noch nicht gehört."  
James hielt in dem Versuch, ihr die Tüte wieder abzunehmen, inne und sah sie mit großen Augen an.  
„Was denn für ein Duell?"  
„Sag bloß, du weißt es nicht, sie sind doch in deinem Schlafsaal."  
James schüttelte nur verwirrt den Kopf.  
„Es gab ein Duell zwischen Remus und Tom, gestern Abend. Es ging wohl um die Punkte", begann Jaqueline zu erzählen, noch immer unsicher, ob James wirklich keine Ahnung hatte oder sich nur dumm stellte.  
James war am gestrigen Abend ein gewisser Aufruhr im Gemeinschaftsraum aufgefallen, aber er hatte an den Hausaufgaben für Zaubertheorie gesessen und nicht darauf geachtet.  
Doch jetzt galt seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit Jaqueline, darüber verpasste er sogar einen Angriff der Gryffindors, den Marvin Pons nur mit knapper Not abwehrte.  
„Nein, ich habe wirklich noch nichts davon gehört. Was ist denn passiert, erzähl schon!" Die Frösche hatte er bereits vergessen.  
„Remus hat sich im dritten Kellergeschoss rumgedrückt und Tom hat ihn dabei gesehen. Er stellte ihn zur Rede und plötzlich flogen die Flüche. Ich war dummerweise gerade im Zaubtertrankraum mit Professor Slughorn. Remus hat den ganzen Flur mit einem ekelhaften Matsch vollgehext und Slughorn vermutete, dass es dasselbe gewesen wäre, was in seiner Klasse Schüler angefallen hatte, und behielt mich stundenlang da."  
„Wie ist es ausgegangen?", bohrte James nach, als Jaqueline innehielt, um sich einen Schokofrosch in den Mund zu stecken.  
„Ich war ja nicht dabei, aber jemand meinte, Remus wäre die Treppe runtergefallen und zum Krankenflügel gebracht worden."  
James versuchte, sich zu erinnern, ob er Remus im Schlafsaal gesehen hatte, doch er musste sich eingestehen, dass er gar nicht mehr darauf achtete. Remus' ständiges Kommen und Gehen, vor allem aber seine Launen hatten James völlig durcheinandergebracht und sein Interesse an Remus sehr geschwächt. Dabei hatte er am Anfang des Schuljahres sehr gerne Zeit mit ihm verbracht.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Lily, oder?" Der Winter hatte einen letzten Ansturm auf das Schloss unternommen und es unter einer dicken Decke aus nassem Schnee vergraben. Daher konnte Lily Naomis Gesicht zwischen dem Pelz ihrer Kapuze kaum sehen, doch ihre Stimme klang entrüstet.  
„Kannst du mich den wirklich nicht verstehen? Severus hatte sich falsch verhalten, die Sache zwischen James und mir ging ihn nichts an und er hat James auch noch verletzt. Es wäre an ihm gewesen, sich zu entschuldigen, aber stattdessen schaut er mich nicht einmal mehr an. Und dann, wenn es ihm in den Kram passt, lässt er sich herab und wirft mir eine milde Gabe zu, wie einem Hund."  
„Lily, ich weiß, dass du auf Snape sauer bist - dein gutes Recht. Aber er sollte dir egal sein, er hat den Vertrag gebrochen, als er nicht mehr im Hausaufgabenraum aufgetaucht ist. Du bist ihm nichts schuldig und dank der Formel brauchst du auch nie wieder etwas mit ihn zu tun zu haben. Es ist nicht wichtig, wie du zu der Formel gekommen bist, hätte er sie nicht gefunden, hätte ich sie früher oder später gefunden, oder Sarina."  
„Das ist es ja eben", Lily blieb stehen, obwohl der kalte Wind auf dem Schulhof besonders schneidend war. „Wir hätten die Formel nie gefunden, ich habe in der Bücherei nach diesem Buch gesucht. Madam Pince hat es nicht, es gehört Severus. Und selbst Professor Flitwick wusste nur, dass eine solche Formel existiert, nicht aber, wie man sie verwendet oder wo man sie finden könnte. Wenn ich die Formel nutze, ist es klar, dass ich sie von Severus habe."  
Naomi schüttelte den Kopf und winzige Wassertropfen flogen von ihrer Kapuze.  
„Nein, Lily. Nur er weiß es und er wollte ja, dass du die Formel bekommst. Und es kann dir egal sein, was er über dich denkt, du wirst nie wieder etwas mit ihm zu tun haben. Und jetzt komm weiter - mir frieren die Füße ab."  
Lily nickte und folgte Naomi über den Hof zum Zauberkunstraum.  
Es war erstaunlich, wie einfach zaubern war, wenn man die Fokus-Formel benutzte. Es hatte nur mit Denken und mit Körperbeherrschung zu tun. Die Kraft kam aus einem Muskel, den Lily anspannte, den Zauberstab richtete sie auf den Gegenstand. Was mit ihm passieren sollte, musste sie nur wollen, sich kurz konzentrieren und den Zauber sprechen. Kein inneres Auge, kein Wedeln und Schnippen mit dem Zauberstab, keine geistigen Materialisierungen. Nur Kraft, Wille und Gegenstand.  
Natürlich war es kein Allheilmittel: Die ersten Versuche waren recht holprig, die Orange, die sie nur rot färben sollte, fing an, rot zu leuchten, und die Tomate, die sie schälen sollte wurde zu Tomatensauce. Doch Professor Flitwick hüpfte ganz aufgeregt, um sie herum und lobte ihre Fortschritte.  
„Es ist nicht schlimm, wenn am Anfang noch nicht das erwünschten Resultat eintritt", erklärte der kleine Professor und wischte sich Tomatenmark von der Brille. „Es ist wichtig, dass die Richtung stimmt. In der Sauce ist kein Stückchen Haut mehr, das ist doch schon sehr gut."  
Lily konnte sich über den Erfolg nicht freuen. Es war zwar toll, dass endlich jeder Zauber auch sofort eine Wirkung zeigte, aber es war nicht ihr Verdienst.  
Naomi irrte sich, es ging nicht darum, was Severus über sie dachte, es ging darum, dass er sie manipulieren konnte. Er gab ihr die Formel und sie konnte zaubern. Doch solange Lily nicht wusste, wieso er es tat, musste sie damit rechnen, dass er auch die Macht hatte, es ihr wieder wegzunehmen oder sie damit unter Druck zu setzen.

„Erkläre mir das bitte noch einmal, wieso machen wir das hier?"  
Es war Wochenende und obwohl es draußen stürmte, hätte sich jeder Schüler eine angenehmere Beschäftigung vorstellen können als in der Bibliothek zu hocken.  
„Wir wälzen unendliche Mengen an Büchern, um zu überprüfen, ob die Verwendung der Fokus-Formel nicht gesetzlich verboten ist, Nebenwirkungen hat oder sonst irgend einen Haken", erklärte Naomi mürrisch in einem Buch blätternd. Camille gab sich mir dieser Erklärung nicht zufrieden: „Schon klar, aber WIESO?"  
„Wenn du mir nicht helfen willst, dann geh." Lilys Stimme klang hart und sie warf Camille einen bösen Blick.  
„Ganz ruhig, Rotschopf. Ich werde schon gehen, wenn mir die alten Schinken aus dem Hals raushängen, so weit ist es aber noch nicht. Ich will nur wissen, wieso dir das so wichtig ist."  
„Sie traut Severus nicht und will wissen, ob an der Formel ein Haken ist", erklärte wieder Naomis gelangweilte Stimme.  
Camille sah zu Sarina, die in einem besonders alten Buch las und daher jedes zweite Wort in einem Wörterbuch nachschlagen musste.  
„Sarina hat dir doch gesagt..."  
„Das zählt nicht, Camille. Ich werde mich nicht länger manipulieren lassen, von niemandem", schnitt ihr Lily das Wort ab.  
„Das verstehst du also unter Freundschaft? Zählt Sarinas Wort gar nicht?" Lily sah erstaunt auf, sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass Camille so klar Stellung bezog.  
„In solchen Sachen zählt es wirklich nicht, Camille", antwortete Sarina leise.  
„Ich mag Severus und ich kann die Geschichten, die über ihn erzählt werden, nicht glauben, aber es ist auch unwahrscheinlich, dass sie nur Lügen sind. Und ich bin nicht die richtige Person, um ein Urteil über seine Beweggründe zu fällen. Wenn die Fokus-Formel Lily helfen soll, muss Lily der Formel vertrauen, das ist schon richtig. Also hilf uns, bitte."  
Die Mädchen wechselten stumme Blicke, dann zog Camille ihren Stuhl näher heran und schlug eins der Bücher auf.  
Sie arbeiteten mehrere Stunden fast schweigend, bis Camille sich plötzlich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn schlug.  
„Hast du etwas gefunden?", fragte Naomi hoffnungsvoll.  
„Ja, den Eingang zu Slytherins Kerker."  
Die drei anderen blinzelten Camille verwirrt an.  
„Hier geht es um Regelungen bei dem magischen Umbau historischer Gebäude. Demnach sind Kamine geschützte Elemente der Architektur, sie dürfen nicht verändert werden. Wir haben im Kerker alle Wände abgesucht, aber nicht den Kamin. Wir haben im Gemeinschaftsraum so einen gigantischen, der ist noch aus Slytherins Zeiten."  
Lily war deprimiert. Einerseits, weil ihre Freundinnen ihre Sorgen ganz eindeutig nicht ernst nahmen, aber auch, weil sie seit Stunden nichts gefunden hatte, was ihr den Haken an der Fokus-Formel hätte erklären können. Daher gab sie die Suche auf.  
Camille und Sarina steckten die Köpfe zusammen, um zu überlegen, wie sie den Gemeinschaftsraum leer bekommen könnten, um den Kamin zu untersuchen. Naomi verabschiedete sich für ein heißes Bad und Lily räumte nachdenklich die Bücher zurück in die Regale.  
Es hatte etwas von einem Déjàvu als sich Lily umdrehte und plötzlich Severus vor ihr stand. Sie schrak zusammen und das oberste Buch rutschte von ihrem Bücherstapel. Severus hob es wie damals auf, doch seine Bewegungen wirkten diesmal unsicher.  
„Tut mir leid", murmelte er hinter einem Schleier aus fettigem Haar. Lily hatte diesmal keine Angst, doch sie wusste nicht, was sie erwidern sollte, daher nickte sie nur.  
„Funktioniert die Formel?", fragte er nach einigen Sekunden, ohne sie anzusehen.  
„Ja, tut sie", antwortete Lily, die ihn im Gegensatz genau beobachtete.  
Er nickte und murmelte etwas, das Lily für ein „gut" hielt und wandte sich dann zum gehen.  
„Wieso hast du mir die Formel nicht selbst gegeben?", hörte Lily sich plötzlich fragen. Severus blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht wieder zu Lily um. Nach einer erneuten kurzen Pause antwortete er so leise, dass Lily es kaum verstand: „Weil du mir nichts schuldig sein solltest."

Was Sirius' Gesinnungswechsel auch immer ausgelöst hatte, es hielt an. Obwohl seine Auseinandersetzungen mit Camille immer mehr und heftiger wurden, er die Punkte, die er durch seine Leistungen in Zauberkunst eingenommen hatte, allesamt wieder verloren hatte und Professor Pericul inzwischen stur wegsah, wenn er ihm auf dem Flur begegnete, war Sirius' Laune unverändert sonnig. Und James entdeckte jeden Tag mehr Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen ihnen.  
„So, und jetzt der Koboldstaub. Vorsichtig dosieren, James, das Zeug ist arg teuer."  
James nahm eine winzige Prise des silbernen Pulvers und blies es gegen das Standbild von Gregor dem Kriecher. Die Statue nieste und stieß dabei mit ihrem gigantischen Hinterteil gegen die Wand, die sich dadurch öffnete.  
„Oh, wie simpel", kommentierte Sirius enttäuscht. „Da hätten wir den Aufwand mit dem Erkennungszauber gar nicht veranstalten müssen."  
„Achtung, Filch ist nur noch zwei Gänge entfernt", meldete Peter, der die Karte beobachtet hatte.  
James sah den Gang entlang und nickte dann in Richtung der offenen Geheimtür. „Versuchen wir es. Es ist noch reichlich Zeit bis zur Ausgangssperre."  
Kaum waren sie durch die Öffnung gehuscht, schloss sich die Wand wieder und das Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe beleuchtete einen schmalen Gang, der nur wenige Stufen weiter in eine Wendeltreppe überging.  
Die Wendeltreppe führte zwei Stockwerke hinunter. Inzwischen wussten sie, wie hoch welches Stockwerk war und wievielen Treppenstufen das entsprach und auf welcher Seite das Schloss wegen der Hanglage ein Stockwerk mehr hatte.  
Sie hielten immer wieder inne, um mit dem Vier-Punkte-Zauber die Himmelsrichtungen zu bestimmen und die Abschnitte des Ganges richtig in die Karte einzutragen. Ihre Sorgfalt ließ erst nach, als der Gang, der vom Fuß der Wendeltreppe nach Westen geführt hatte, anfing, feucht zu werden und immer mehr Wurzeln zwischen den alten Steinen auftauchten. Hier war es merklich kälter und ein leises Geräusch wie das Knarren von Ästen schien die Luft zu erfüllen.  
„Ich glaube, wir haben das Schloss verlassen. Das waren jetzt sicher gut 400 Meter nach Westen", erklärte Peter. Da pfiff ein eisiger Windstoß durch den Gang.  
„Du hast Recht", bestätigte Sirius und leuchtete den Gang entlang. „Und da hinten ist der Ausgang."  
Sie hielten kurz inne und sahen sich etwas unsicher an, doch James packte die Neugier. Sie hatten endlich das gefunden, wonach sie so lange gesucht hatten: einen Geheimgang, der aus dem Schloss hinaus führte.  
„Na los, das haben wir doch gesucht", traf er seine Entscheidung und auch auf Sirius' Gesicht zeichnete sich ein breites Grinsen ab. Sie liefen die letzten Meter, einerseits aus Neugierde, aber auch, um sich aufzuwärmen. Sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass gerade das Geheimnis der Statue eines fettbäuchigen und dümmlich lächelnden Diplomaten sie nach draußen führen würde und hatten nur ihre Schulumhänge an.  
Der Gang endete an einer Wand aus Brombeerranken, die blätterlos doch voller Dornen den Aufstieg über eine Steintreppe blockierten.  
Sirius sprach einen Zauberpruch und mit einem schrecklichen Geräusch, als würde man Segeltuch zerreißen, teilte sich der Vorhang vor ihnen.  
„Wir sind im verbotenen Wald." James, der vorangegangen war, flüsterte, ohne genau zu wissen, wieso. Um sie herum standen uralte, knorrige Bäume, die ihre laublosen Äste im noch winterlichen Wind hin- und herwiegten.  
Peter hatte die Arme um sich geschlungen und zitterte.  
„Wir müssen ganz schön tief im Wald sein, man sieht in keiner Richtung, wo die Bäume aufhören", stellte Sirius fest, nachdem er sich ungeschaut hatte.  
„Das passt auch", ergänzte Peter und schlug die Karte mit steifen Fingern auf, „der Gang taucht hier in den Wald ein, an der Stelle, wo die Bäume fast an der Außenmauer stehen."

Plötzlich schwoll ein merkwürdiges Getöse an. Es war in sich nicht wirklich laut, aber sehr bedrohlich. Es bestand aus dem Rascheln von trockenem Laub, dem Knacken von Ästen, dumpfen Schlägen und vielfachem Schnaufen.  
Die Jungs hatten sich in ihren Beobachtungen einige Meter von dem Eingang des Tunnels entfernt und jetzt klang es so, als würde das Getöse genau aus dieser Richtung kommen.  
Diesmal war es Sirius, der eine Entscheidung traf. Er griff nach Peters und James' Umhängen und zog sie weg - weg von dem näher kommenden Lärm.  
„Weg hier", flüsterte er und schon rannten sie durch den kahlen Wald. Der Lärm folgte ihnen, kam immer näher. James warf einen Blick über die Schulter; zwischen den Bäumen waren dunkle Gestalten aufgetaucht, ihre Umrisse verschwammen im trüben Licht des endenden Wintertages, doch James erkannte sie trotzdem.  
„Zentauren!" rief er den anderen zu und seine Stimme brach in der letzten Silbe.


	20. Schein und Sein

**Schein und Sein**

James stolperte über eine Wurzel, und als er wieder aufsah, rannte er in etwas Bepelztes.  
„Pscht!", zischte eine tiefe Stimme, und ein Arm, dick wie ein Baumstamm, zog James zu Boden. Zwischen dem Haar des dichten Pelzes sah er Peter und Sirius, die sich der Riese unter den anderen Arm geklemmt hatte. Sie duckten sich hinter einem großen Felsen, und wenige Sekunden später hörte James den Donner von unzähligen Hufen, die an ihnen vorbeipreschten. Dann wurde das Getöse immer leiser und verschwand im Knarren der Bäume.  
Der Griff um James Schultern lockerte sich, und der Riese richtete sich auf. Erst jetzt erkannte James ihn. Es war Hagrid, der Wildhüter, der sie an ihrem ersten Tag vom Bahnhof abgeholt hatte.  
„Beim galoppierenden Wasserbüffel! Was macht ihr Knirpse hier im Wald?", donnerte seine tiefe Stimme, doch sie klang nicht übermäßig ärgerlich, eher besorgt.  
„Wir haben uns verlaufen", erklärte Peter schnell und ließ die Karte im Ärmel seines Umhangs verschwinden.  
„Wir wollten uns mit ein paar Hufflepuffs für die Hausaufgaben treffen, doch dann hat sich eine Treppe gedreht und wir waren in diesem Flur, und dann meinte Sirius, wir könnten einen Geheimgang als Abkürzung nehmen, und dann waren wir hier, Sir."  
James staunte nicht schlecht über Peters Geistesgegenwart. Die Lüge sprudelte so schnell und überzeugend aus ihm heraus, das selbst James das Gefühl hatte, ihm zu glauben. Die Körperhaltung des Riesen änderte sich schlagartig: Seine Schultern sanken tiefer, sein Kopf kippte in die Schräge, und in seinem Gesicht malte sich Mitleid. Sie mussten auch sehr mitleiderregend aussehen, so zitternd und schreckensblass, wie sie waren.  
„Hier", sagte der Riese und zog seinen Pelzmantel aus, „der sollte groß genug sein für euch alle drei." Der Mantel fiel schwer auf ihre Schultern, und die Wärme, die von ihm ausging, ließ James in Schweiß ausbrechen.  
„Und jetzt kommt, ich mache euch Tee, und dann geht es zurück ins Schloss. Habt ihr euch den Geheimgang gemerkt? Damit ihr nicht noch einmal unter die Hufe der Zentauren geratet?"  
Sie nickten eifrig und versuchten, mit dem viel zu langen Mantel den riesigen Schritten des Wildhüters zu folgen. Kaum zehn Minuten später saßen sie warm und trocken in der Hütte des Wildhüters und tranken Kamillentee aus gigantischen Tassen.  
„Mr. Hagrid, Sir? Kann ich sie was fragen?", begann Sirius vorsichtig, doch der Riese lachte bärig und schüttelte seinen haarigen Kopf.  
„Beim Zentauren, so förmlich hat mich ja noch keiner angehauen!" Er stellte einen Teller mit Keksen auf den Tisch und setzte sich zu ihnen. „Kein „Mr." und auch kein „Sir". Alles nicht nötig, einfach nur Hagrid."  
Er reichte Sirius eine gewaltige Pranke über den Tisch. Sirius grinste und schlug ein: „Ich bin Sirius, und das sind Peter und James", stelle er sie vor.  
„Weiß ich", erklärte der Wildhüter und nickte ihnen zu, „war ja bei eurer Auswahlzeremonie. Sieht man nicht jeden Tag, dass ein Black nach Gryffindor geht."  
Sirius grinste breit, und James war überrascht, so etwas wie Stolz in seinem Gesicht zu sehen.  
„Aber Hagrid, was ich fragen wollte: Wieso waren die Zentauren so wütend?"  
Hagrid biss in einen Keks, der so trocken war, dass die Hälfte als Krümel in seinem Bart hängen blieb.  
„Alles Schuld des Ministeriums, machen nur Murks. Haben einen Wald in Wales „evakuiert", weil die Muggel da ein Naturschutzgebiet eingerichtet haben. Alles dumme Ausreden, wenn ihr mich fragt. Die wollten den Wald sauber haben, um das neue Quiddichfeld einrichten zu können, das der Tornados, wisst ihr?"  
James nickte. Er hatte von dem neuen Feld gehört. Der Tagesprophet hatte ein Interview des Ministers für Spiele und Sport abgedruckt. Darin hatte er dauernd wiederholt, wie muggelsicher das Gebiet wäre.  
„Naturschutzgebiete sind für magische Wesen ideal. Keine Häuser, kaum Touristen, und die paar Muggel-Wildhüter kann man problemlos verhexen. Aber nein, sie haben die Waldschrate, eine Herde Zentauren und einen Stamm der Waldmenschen dort vertrieben und hier angesiedelt. Der Verbotene Wald ist voll von Wesen und Völkern, die irgendwo anders aus „Muggelschutzgründen" vertrieben wurden. Langsam wird es hier eng. Die Zentauren sind zwar ein hochentwickeltes Volk, aber sie mögen ihre Freiheit. Ist ja auch nicht schön, wenn man alle zwei Schritte jemandem auf die Hufe tritt."  
„Das waren also Revierkämpfe?", fragte Peter erstaunt. „Ist so etwas nicht schrecklich gefährlich?"  
Hagrind nickte ernst.  
„Natürlich, zwei Waldmenschen sind schon getötet worden, aber mit Zauntauren kann man schlecht reden. Professor Pericul versucht es immer wieder, und es geht selten unblutig aus. Ich rede mir auch den Mund fusselig, aber ich bin nur ein Wildhüter, auf mich hört niemand. Das Ministerium müsste jemanden schicken, der tatsächlich Zusagen machen kann, aber die hohen Tiere aus London reden ja nicht mit Halbmenschen." Hagrid machte ein abfälliges Geräusch und bespuckte dabei den Tisch mit Kekskrümeln.

„Also haben die Zentauren Pericul so zugerichtet und nicht seine eigenen Monster", stellte James am späten Abend fest, als sie wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammensaßen. Sie waren mehr als eine Stunde bei Hagrid gewesen und hatten über die Umsiedelung und die anderen Wesen im Wand gesprochen. Dann war es dunkel geworden, und Hagrid hatte sie zum Schloss gebracht, doch allen dreien war klar, dass das Thema noch nicht erschöpft war, vor allem nicht in den Bereichen, die sie vor Hagrid nicht ansprachen.  
„Ja, was wieder die Frage eröffnet: Was ist in der Heulenden Hütte?", bestätigte Sirius.  
„... und was hinter der Tür des Türklopfers", ergänzte Peter. James hatte gerade die Lösung für eins der Rätsel bekommen, doch irgendwie war er enttäuscht. Das einer seiner Lehrer diplomatische Gespräche mit Zentauren führte, war nicht so spektakulär wie eine Hütte voller illegaler Monster. Doch das Gespräch mit Hagrid hatte ihm trotzdem viel zum Nachdenken gegeben. Was dachte sich das Ministerium dabei, den Wald von Hogwarts mit Unmengen von gefährlichen Wesen vollzustopfen? Bisher war James der Meinung gewesen, dass Hogwarts ein gigantischer Spielplatz war, auf dem man sich nichts Schlimmeres als blaue Flecken holen konnte. Der Gedanke, dass es da draußen Kräfte gab, die nicht unter der Kontrolle des Schulleiters standen, weckte ein komisches Gefühl in ihm. Es war nicht nur Angst, eher eine Mischung aus Wagemut und Neugier, eine Herausforderung an ihn, es trotzdem zu riskieren, und der Respekt vor der Gefahr.

„Ich hatte recht!", fiepte Camille fröhlich in Lilys Ohr, als sie sich im Hausaufgabensaal neben sie setzte.  
„Auf der Innenseite des Kamins ist eine Tür. Sie ist getarnt, man muss eine der Schlangen antippen, dann wird sie sichtbar, aber das Passwort stimmte. Wir waren nur kurz drin. Das komische Bild hat uns gleich ausgelacht, dass wir so lange gebraucht haben, um den Zugang zu finden." Camille zog eine Grimasse.  
„Am Wochenende beim Spiel Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff, wollen wir länger runter."  
Camille verstummte, als sich Kingsley zu ihr setze und mit ihr die Hausaufgaben für Verwandlungen durchging. Sie hielten es aber nicht lange unter der Aufsicht von Professor Perlok aus und waren kaum eine halbe Stunde später wieder verschwunden, um ihre Hausaufgaben irgendwo zu machen, wo sie sich auch über ihren nächsten Angriff auf Sirius unterhalten konnten.

Lily und Naomi mussten fast eine Stunde warten, bis sich das Tor endlich öffnete und Sarina und Camille in die Werkstatt kamen.  
„Das lahmste Spiel der Saison", meckerte Camille. „Die Gryffindors sind so weit abgeschlagen, dass sie schon mit 500 Punkten gewinnen müssten, um wieder aufzuschließen, und die neue Hufflepuff-Mannschaft ist so schlecht, dass keiner das Spiel sehen wollte. Wir mussten ziemlich viel Aufwand treiben, um den Aufenthaltraum leer zu bekommen. Langfristig brauchen wir da eine andere Lösung."  
„Langfristig?", fragte Naomi verwirrt.  
„Natürlich, Schokokeks, das hier hat Potenzial. Überleg doch mal, was wir hier alles machen können! Die vielen Bücher, Zutaten für Unmengen an Tränken." Camilles Augen funkelten, als sie an Lily vorbeitrat und mit einer Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs alle Lampen im Raum anzündete. „Von hier aus können wir die ganze Schule beherrschen."  
Naomi lachte hell auf.  
„Nein, wir sind kein bisschen größenwahnsinnig, nicht die Bohne."  
Camille drehte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen zu ihr um.  
„Du bist kein Stück ehrgeizig, was?"  
„Camille hat nicht ganz unrecht", mischte sich Sarina ein, „dadurch, dass die Eingänge innerhalb der Häuser sind, können wir uns hier auch nach Sperrstunde treffen. Wir können hier Tränke zubereiten die lange ziehen müssen und Lily könnte hier wieder Nachhilfestunden bekommen, weil man sie hier nicht zufällig erwischen kann."  
Diesen Worten folgte eine Minute des Schweigen, und die Mädchen tauschten nachdenkliche Blicke. Dann ergriff Naomi das Wort: „Wieso glaubst du, dass Lily noch Nachhilfe braucht oder will? Ich war von Anfang an dagegen, diesen Mistkerl um Hilfe zu bitten, und ich hatte recht. Außerdem ist Lily mit der Fokus-Formel richtig gut, sie braucht ihn nicht mehr."  
Sarina sah eingeschüchtert aus und blickte hilfesuchend zu Lily herüber.  
„Das stimmt nicht, Naomi. Die Fokus-Formel ist ein sehr mächtiges Werkzeug, das ich zwar besser verstehe als die Zauberstabhexerei, das ich aber noch lange nicht beherrsche. Ich habe mir überlegt, Severus wieder um Hilfe zu bitten."  
Naomi starrte Lily entgeistert an.  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Der Junge ist gefährlich und ein Ekel!"  
„Und wenn man dich berührt, wird einen bis zum dreißigsten Lebensjahr keiner küssen", sagte Camille in einem Tonfall, als würde sie sich wiederholen.  
Naomi funkelte sie böse an: „Das ist Blödsinn!"  
„Ich weiß", erwiderte Camille und setzte sich auf die Armlehne des Sofas.  
„Ich weiß es, weil ich dich kenne und weil ich mich nicht verarschen lasse. Es ist ein Gerücht, das entstanden ist, weil sich deine Familie nicht den Regeln der Zauberergesellschaft gebeugt hat. Mein Vater ist ein angesehener Heiler, meine Mutter ist Mitglied in so ungefähr jedem Hexenverein, und ich bin hübsch und lächle viel. Ich könnte die Schule in die Luft sprengen, und keiner würde mich als böse oder ein Ekel bezeichnen. Nur weil Severus sich anders verhält als man es von ihm erwartet, it er noch lange kein Monster."  
„Nein, außer er verhält sich wie ein Monster", antwortete Naomi bissig.  
„Es sind andere die es so aussehen lassen wollen, damit sie neben ihm besser und nobler erscheinen. So funktioniert das eben in der Zaubererwelt: Der Schein ist alles. Du kennst Severus nicht, du weißt nur, was Leute wie Crystal über ihn sagen."  
„Das sagt genau die Richtige. Kennst du Sirius so gut, dass du ihn verurteilen darfst?", zischte Naomi.  
„Ja, das tue ich ...!"  
„Es reicht!", fuhr Lily dazwischen. „Wir müssen alle lernen, die Dinge so zu erkennen, wie sie wirklich sind, da hat Camille recht. Aber bei Menschen ist mir das im Moment zu schwer. Lasst uns lieber herausfinden, was dieser Ort hier wirklich ist. Den wahren Kern einer Sache zu verstehen ist eine Grundregel der Zauberei, und da in dieser Welt nicht nur die Menschen, sondern vor allem die Dinge einen falschen Eindruck erwecken wollen, will ich diesen Raum nicht nutzen, bevor ich nicht weiß, wie er funktioniert."

Tatsächlich waren die Räume mehr als geheimnisvoll. Die Mädchen hatten ein ganzes Arsenal an Zaubern und Tränken vorbereitet, die ihnen helfen sollten, Flüche, Geheimgänge und magische Dinge zu finden, die in den Räumen von Slytherin und Ravenclaw noch wirkten. Sie fanden heraus, dass die Schubladen und Gefäße in Slytherins Werkstatt sich selbst auffüllten, ihren Inhalt wieder aufsammelten, wenn er nicht gebraucht wurde, und sich selbst reparierten, wenn sie kaputt gingen. Ravenclaws Romane sortierten sich selbst nach Autoren oder nach Themen um, der große Ohrensessel suchte einem das zur Laune passende Buch heraus, und der kleine Tisch servierte Tee und Kekse, wenn man danach verlangte.  
Mit den Geheimtüren kamen sie jedoch nicht weiter. Was auch immer sie versuchten, weder Lily noch Naomi konnten die Tür zum Aufenthaltsraum der Slytherins durchqueren, und auch Sarina und Camille konnten den Schlafsaal der Gryffindors nicht betreten.  
In Ravenclaws Raum fanden sie eine weitere Geheimtür, von der sie vermuteten, dass sie zu Hufflepuff führte, doch sie konnten sie nicht öffnen.  
Es war schon spät am Abend, als sie sich erschöpft vor dem Kamin in Slytherins Werkstatt niederließen und begannen, die Ergebnisse des Tages zusammenzutragen.  
„Ich glaube, dass die Wohnstätten der Gründer ursprünglich mit diesen Geheimgängen verbunden waren. Als ihre Wohnungen dann zu den Häusern ausgebaut wurden, wurden die verbundenen Räume unterschiedlich verwendet. Vielleicht hat man die Werkstatt nicht gefunden, weil sie so einen ungewöhnlichen Zugang hatte, vielleicht hat man sie auch nur vergessen, genauso den Raum von Ravanclaw. Gryffindors Raum hingegen wurde benutzt, der von Hufflepuff wahrscheinlich auch.  
Die vier Räume gehören den alten Zaubern nach zu den vier Häusern. Die Zauber, die die Häuser mit Passwörtern schützen, sind jedoch neuer, sie umfassen nur die Räume, die von den Häusern auch benutzt werden. Daher können wir alle die Werkstatt und den Leseraum betreten, weil sie von den alten Zaubern nur gegen „Nicht–Hogwartsbewohner" geschützt sind. Um durch die Pforte in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen, muss man ein Mitglied des Hauses Slytherin sein, weil der Gemeinschaftsraum durch die neuen Zauber bereits gegen „alles was nicht Slytherin ist" geschützt ist", erklärte Sarina und strahlte, als ihr die anderen nickend zustimmten.  
„Das erklärt die Sache. Es bedeutet aber auch, dass wir hier sehr wohl von anderen Schülern erwischt werden können, weil es in jedem Haus einen Zugang gibt und wir nicht wissen, wie dieser bei Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw aussieht", warf Naomi ein.  
„Helga hat erzählt, dass hier schon lange niemand mehr gewesen ist. Und ich habe es auch nur durch Zufall rausgefunden. Hätte ich den Wurm nicht fallengelassen, wären wir nicht hier."  
„Wir sollten versuchen herauszufinden, ob Hufflepuffs Raum wirklich Teil des Hauses Hufflepuff ist. Ich habe gelesen, dass man den Aufenthaltsraum dort vor etwa 100 Jahren umgebaut hat, vielleicht ist dadurch der Zugang versperrt worden. Und wir müssen den Zugang zu Ravenclaw finden. Wir werden ihn vielleicht nicht öffnen können, aber wir können ihn vielleicht zusätzlich verschließen. Ich habe ein Buch gefunden, in dem neue Anwendungen der Spannend-zu-sehen-Würmer drin sind, ich werde mich ab morgen auf die Suche machen, und ihr müsstet Möglichkeiten finden, damit wir die Geheimtüren jederzeit benutzen können, ohne immer alle aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum scheuchen zu müssen."  
Camilles Plan fand allseitige Zustimmung, doch die Umsetzung war recht mühsam. Eine Woche suchten sie die Gegend ab in der sie das Haus Hufflepuff vermutteten. Doch auch mit den Zaubern die die Würmer zurückkommen ließen um Bilder von den Räumen hinter den Wänden zu zeigen, fanden sie den Zugang nicht.

„Was machst du da Lockenkopf!?", rief James Camille zu die gerade vor einer Wand hockte. Etwas grünes in ihrer Hand verpuffte als James und Peter näher kamen.  
„Das geht dich nichts an Potter", antwortete sie ohne ihn anzusehen und schraubte ein Glas zu.  
„_Accio Glas_", rief James und das Gefäß flog aus Camilles Händen.  
„Hy! Gib das wieder her!", rief sie und zog ebenfalls den Zauberstab.  
„Du hast doch sicher wieder etwas gemeines damit vor, vergiss es besser. Das hier behalte ich."  
Ein silberner Lichtstrahl schoss in ihre Richtung, doch Peter wehrte den Zauber geistesgegenwärtig ab. James holte mit dem Zauberstab aus und verklebte Camilles Hände mit einer rosa Paste die an durchgekauten Kaugummi erinnerte.  
„Lass das!", ermahnte sie James herablassend, doch Camille funkelte ihn wütend an, konzentrierte sich und ihre Hände kamen wieder frei. Sie hob erneut ihren Zauberstab und diesmal konnte James nicht verhindern, dass sich der Fluch wie ein Seil um seine Beine Legte und ihn zu Boden riss.  
„Gib mir die Würmer zurück!" rief Camille und kam auf ihn zu, doch Peter war schneller.


	21. In der Heulenden Hütte

**In der Heulenden Hütte  
**

Der Fluch warf Camille gute drei Meter zurück und wirbelte sie wie einen Kreisel herum, bis sie zu Boden sank.  
„Beeindruckend", staunte James und beobachtete, wie Camille überprüfte, ob ihre Hände wirklich zu ihrem Körper gehörten.  
„Ein Konfusionszauber", erkärte Peter stolz. „Hoffentlich musste sie nicht aufs Klo - wie das funktioniert, wird sie erst in zwei Stunden wieder wissen."  
„Dann lassen wir der Natur mal freien Lauf", lachte James und betrachtete seine Beute. Das Glas war zur Hälfte mit sich ringelnden, grünen Würmern gefüllt.  
„Was glaubst du, was das ist?", fragte James und reichte Peter das Glas. Peter warf nur einen flüchtigen Blick hinein, dann sondierten seine Augen wieder den Flur.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber wir sollten später darüber nachdenken. Camille wird uns wahrscheinlich nicht verpetzen können, aber wir sollten uns hier nicht erwischen lassen."

„Ist hier irgendwo ein Nest? Ich dachte, der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins wäre im Kerker." Sie waren nicht weit gekommen, nur zwei Gänge weiter stand eine Gruppe von fünf Slytherins. James kannte nur zwei von ihnen und irgendwie überraschte es ihn, gerade die beiden miteinander reden zu sehen.  
Neben Lucius Malfoy, dem blonden Drittklässler, der beim Quidditchwochenende ein so hervorragendes Spiel als Sucher hingelegt hatte, sah Snape aus wie ein buckliger Hauself. Um so erstaunter war James, als er bemerkte, dass in Malfoys Gesicht echtes Interesse und kein Funken Spott stand.  
Peter war einen Schritt hinter James zurückgeblieben, doch James sah nicht ein, wieso er an den Slytherins nicht einfach vorbeigehen sollte. Immerhin hatten sie nichts miteinander zu schaffen. Dass er sich irrte, merkte er erst, als ein breitschultriger Junge Peter am Umhang packte und zurückzog.  
„Wen haben wir denn da? Wenn das nicht die kleinen Freunde unseres lieben Vetters sind."  
„Lass ihn los!", rief James und zog seinen Zauberstab, doch Lucius war schneller.  
„Was sind das für Manieren, Rodolphus", wies er den Jungen zurecht, der sofort Peters Umhang losließ.  
Malfoys schlankes, blasses Gesicht wandte sich an James.  
„Du bist doch der Sohn von Alamdus Potter, oder?"  
James nickte und reichte Malfoy die Hand.  
„Ja, ich heiße James."  
„Ich weiß." Auch Malfoy nickte und drückte James' Hand so fest, dass es fast weh tat.  
„Meine Familie hält große Stücke auf die Arbeit deines Vaters und seiner Abteilung. Es ist wichtig, die Gesetze der magischen Welt aufrecht zu erhalten."  
„Ja, das sagt mein Vater auch immer." Malfoy war nur zwei Jahre älter als James und doch spürte James Respekt für den Jungen in sich wachsen. Sein Auftreten war selbstsicher und seine Erscheinung strahlte Macht aus.  
„Ich sehe in dir das Erbe deines Vaters, James. Daher bin ich mir sicher, dass du auch einsehen wirst, dass es für dich nicht von Vorteil sein kann, dich mit Sirius Black zusammen zu tun."  
James stutzte und sah Malfoy verwirrt an.  
„Das verstehe ich nicht", gab er zu, als ihn der fordernde Blick aus blassblauen Augen traf.  
„Sirius Black ist ein Unruhestifter. Er ist nicht im geringsten daran interessiert, Gesetze oder Regeln zu befolgen. Seine Mutter - übrigens wie deine ein Mitglied des _Vereins der Londoner Hexen_ - hat schon seit Jahren ihre liebe Mühe mit ihm. Ihre ganze Hoffnung hat sie in die strenge Erziehung im Hause Slytherin gesetzt, doch der Hut entschied anders." Malfoys Stimme klang bedauernd und etwas entschuldigend.  
„Sirius Black hat dem Hause Gryffindor bislang nur geschadet, das wirst du nicht abstreiten können. Seine Treue gilt nur ihm selbst und auch dich wird er verraten, sobald er einen Vorteil daraus schlagen kann. Er ist wechselhaft und launisch und ohne die Traditionen Slytherins kann er sogar gefährlich werden."  
Obwohl sich James der Faszination, die Malfoy auf ihn ausübte, nicht entziehen konnte, hegte er Zweifel an diesen Worten. Malfoy schien dies zu bemerken, lachte hell und legte James freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Als junger Gryffindor hättest du das Herz am falschen Fleck, wenn du dich auf die Seite Slytherins stellen würdest. Doch jedes Haus hat seinen Zweck zu erfüllen und wenn dieser Zweck nicht edel und angemessen wäre, hätte man es längst abgeschafft. Bewahre dir deine Ablehnung gegen Slytherin, sie schürt den Ehrgeiz und bringt Motivation, doch stelle sie nicht über die Ziele des wahren Lebens. Sirius Black ist ein Verräter an seiner Familie und er wird es auch an seinem Haus und an denen, die sich für seine Freunde halten, werden. Doch genug gepredigt", wieder lachte er leise auf und klopfte James zum Abschied auf den Arm.  
„Ich muss los, wir sehen uns bestimmt bald wieder, James. Kommst du, Severus?", wandte er sich an Snape, der die ganze Zeit über schweigend daneben gestanden hatte. Auch jetzt erwiderte er nichts, nickte nur und folgte Malfoy.  
Die drei anderen gingen nur ein paar Schritte mit. Als Malfoy hinter einer Ecke verschwunden war, drehten sie sich wieder zu James und Peter um.  
„Vielleicht meint Lucius es ja gut mit euch, mir ist das recht schnuppe", begann einer von ihnen und funkelte James böse an.  
„Wer sich auf Sirius' Seite stellt, stellt sich gegen uns, und glaubt mir: Das wollt ihr nicht."  
Ein mächtiger Fluch traf James mitten auf die Brust und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand des Ganges. Vor Schmerzen stöhnend sank er zu Boden. Neben ihm landete Peter, vom selben Zauber getroffen.  
James hatte sich so sehr auf den blonden Rädelsführer konzentriert, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass die beiden anderen ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen hatten. Jetzt kamen sie alle drei mit erhobenen Zauberstäben auf sie zu.  
„So funktioniert das nicht, Rodolphus!"  
Eine kalte Stimme ließ die drei Angreifer innehalten und sich umsehen. Sirius kam mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf sie zu. Sein Gesicht war steinern und seine Augen blitzten gefährlich.  
„Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass Lucius das duldet, aber wie wird Professor Slughorn reagieren, wenn herauskommt, dass ihr drei Jahre jüngere Schüler angegriffen habt? Das wird Cristens Aufgabe nicht erleichtern und Slytherin sicher einige Punkte kosten."  
Rodolphus richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf.  
„Ja, dir verräterischer Petze traue ich das glatt zu. Aber glaub nicht, dass du immer so leicht davonkommst, dein Stündchen wird noch schlagen."  
Er nickte seinen Gefährten zu und ging an Sirius vorbei. Sie konnten es aber nicht lassen ihn dabei provokativ anrempelten.  
Sirius biss seine Zähne zusammen und sah ihnen nicht einmal nach, dann trat er zu James und reichte ihm die Hand zur Hilfe.  
„Alles ok?" fragte er und zog auch Peter auf die Beine.  
„Mein Schädel brummt, aber ansonsten ist ...", James unterbrach sich und starrte zu seiner Tasche hinunter. Kleine grüne Würmer krabbelten aus ihr heraus und verschwanden in der Wand.  
„Was ist das?", fragte Peter.  
„Das Glibberzeug, das wir Camille abgenommen haben. Es scheint zu denken", antwortete James und schob die Tasche mit dem Fuß zur Seite. Glassplitter rieselten aus der Tasche und noch mehr kleine Würmer, die sich zu einer ganz bestimmten Stelle in der Mauer schlängelten.  
Sirius hob den Zauberstab und sprach eine Zauberformel. Auf der Wand erschien ganz kurz ein leuchtender Strich, der zu wackeln begann, zu einer Wellenlinie wurde und dann wieder verschwand.  
„Ein Spaltenzauber!", riefen Sirius und Peter gemeinsam.  
„Weißt du noch, wie man die Dinger benutzt?", fragte Sirius und berührte die Stelle, an der der Strich erschienen war.  
„Klaro", strahlte Peter und zog Sirius zur Seite.  
„Man berührt die Wand mit der Hand, geht einen Schritt zurück, zwei vor und dann in den Spalt."  
Peter führte das, was er beschrieben hatte gleich vor und tatsächlich verschwand er nach den letzten Worten in der Wand. James hatte seinen brummenden Schädel bereits vergessen und machte nach, was Peter vorgemacht hatte. Auf der anderen Seite der Wand erwartete ihn ein schmaler Gang und ein grinsender Peter.  
Der Gang führte in beide Richtungen entlang der Wand und bog an beiden Seiten nach ein paar Metern von ihr weg.  
„Wo lang?", fragte Sirius als auch er sich den Gang angesehen hatte.  
„Den Würmern nach", antwortete Peter und deutete auf die Würmer, die geschlossen nach Süden krabbelten.  
„Wo hatte Camille die Dinger her?", überlegte James laut und hob einen der Würmer auf, in seiner Hand zerplatzte er jedoch sofort zu feinem, grünem Staub.  
„Wieso habt ihr Camille das Glas überhaupt abgenommen?", fragte Sirius und seine Stimme klang besorgt, was James an Malfoys Worte erinnerte: „Er wird auch dich verraten."  
Peter erzählte Sirius, was vorgefallen war, während sie den Knick des Ganges erreichten und die Treppe dahinter hinabstiegen.  
James beobachtete Sirius im schwachen Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe und in seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Schon Jaqueline hatte ihn gewarnt, dass Sirius sie verraten haben könnte und jetzt kam dieselbe Warnung von Malfoy. Aber konnte er Malfoy glauben? Immerhin hatte Malfoy mit Snape geredet, es hatte ausgesehen, als hätten sie sich da verabredet. Sirius Verhalten war tatsächlich mehr als verdächtig, aber sie hatten auch so viel gemeinsam. Die Karte machte riesige Fortschritte seit Sirius mit ihnen zusammenarbeitete und ihnen mehr Zauber gezeigt hatte als Peter und James je allein gefunden hätten. Sirius verschaffte ihnen dadurch einen Vorsprung, den sie auch gegen ihn verwenden könnten. Wenn er vorgehabt hätte, gegen sie zu arbeiten, hätte er ihnen das alles doch verschwiegen, um ihnen überlegen zu sein.  
„Ihr habt sie mit einem Konfusionszauber belegt? Geht es ihr gut? So etwas ist doch gefährlich!", rief Sirius gerade und blieb in einem kurzen Übergang zwischen zwei Treppen stehen.  
„Was soll das alles überhaupt!" James platzte jetzt endgültig der Kragen.  
„Sie ist deine schlimmste Feindin, ihr duelliert euch andauernd, sie hat dir Schluckaufpuder untergeschoben, du hast ihr den Warzenfluch verpasst. Und plötzlich bist du um ihre Gesundheit besorgt?"  
James hatte den Zauberstab gegen Sirius erhoben und da immer noch den _Lumos_-Zauber wirkte, malte das Licht bizarre Schatten in Sirius' Gesicht. Trotzdem glaubte James zu sehen, wie Sirius' Augen mild wurden und so etwas wie Scham in sein Gesicht trat.  
„Camille ist schon ok. Wir haben geredet."  
James sah ihn nur verständnislos an.  
„Mir haben die Kabbeleien schon bald Spaß gemacht. Weißt du, ich werde nicht nur von Camille fertig gemacht - meine Hausaufgaben verschwinden, meine Bücher kleben zusammen, jedes Mal, wenn ich an einem Slytherin vorbeigehe, passiert etwas und ich weiß nie, wer es war, das ist echt nervig. Gegen Camille konnte ich mich wehren, daher habe ich es ihr wohl nicht so übel genommen wie dem restlichen Pack. Und dann, letzten Monat hatten wir diesen gewaltigen Zoff. Da wo Kurt aus der Zweiten den_Zungenschwellzauber_ abbekommen hat."  
Auch Peter hatte das Licht seines Zauberstabes in Sirius' Gesicht gerichtet, wodurch man sehen konnte, wie sich Sirius' Wangen leicht röteten.  
„Wir saßen allein in Dumbledores Büro und ich glaube, wir hatten beide Schiss und waren wütend und ... naja, zuerst war es ein Streit, doch dann haben wir geredet. Camille hat erzählt, dass schon bei der Auswahlzeremonie entschieden wurde, mich fertig zu machen. Als sie ihnen zuvorgekommen war, hatte Malfoy Basil, diesen bulligen Treiber der Slytherins zurückgepfiffen. Sie hat mir irgendwie einen Gefallen damit getan. Und irgendwie macht es Spaß, sich mit Camille zu duellieren. Sie ist echt gut, ich habe dadurch viel gelernt und solange sie ganz offen gegen mich kämpft, halten sich viele Slytherins zurück."  
Sirius sah zu Boden und seine Stimme klang belegt, als er weiter sprach.  
„Ich wollte nicht nach Slytherin, aber ich hatte gedacht, ich hätte eh keine andere Wahl. Als der Hut dann „Gryffindor" sagte... Ich hab es einfach nicht geglaubt, ich dachte: Das ist zu gut, um wahr zu sein. Und das war es auch. Malfoy und die anderen setzten alles daran, mich diese Wahl bereuen zu lassen und vor Weihnachten hatten sie es dann geschafft."  
Er sah wieder auf und seine Augen waren feucht, doch er lächelte.  
„Camille hatte sich für mich eingesetzt, auf eine verdrehte Art, ja, aber auf eine wirksame. Wenn sie mir Schluckaufpulver und Felderwichtflüche verpasste, hörten die anderen auf, mich unter der Hand zu verhexen. Dumbledore ließ uns zwei Stunden allein in seinem Büro warten und wir haben über alles mögliche geredet, uns Grenzen gesetzt, Zeichen vereinbart, uns Tricks verraten. Dann kam Dumbledore herein reichte uns eine Schüssel mit Zitronenbrausebonbons und meinte: „Wo man überall Freunde findet." Ich glaube er hat sogar gekichert. Er hat uns nicht bestraft oder so, sondern uns nur gesagt, in welchem Zimmer Kurt liegt. Das war echt beeindruckend. Ich hatte noch nie Freunde, ich habe meine Kindheit mit meinen Cousinen und den Malfoys und Lestranges verbracht, bist auf Andy sind das alles Spinner. Bei Camille hatte ich aber plötzlich das Gefühl, dass sie mich mochte. Daher habe ich auch über das, was du über das „Gryffindor-Sein" gesagt hast, nachgedacht. Aber vielleicht war das ein Fehler. Wenn ihr meine Freunde seid, werden die Slytherins euch genauso fertigmachen wie mich."  
James merkte, dass sein Hals trocken geworden war. Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, was es für Sirius, der aus einem Slytherin-Haus kam, bedeutete nach Gryffindor gewählt zu werden.  
Für James war es ganz einfach gewesen, sein Vater war ein Gryffindor, seine Mutter eine Ravenclaw und die Potters waren eine alte Zaubererfamilie, er hätte in jedes Haus kommen können und es wäre in Ordnung gewesen. Aber die Blacks, sie waren alle Slytherins, seit Generationen.  
„Ich habe keine Angst vor Malfoy." Peters Stimme unterbrach James Überlegungen.  
„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, dass ich deinen Vater nicht leiden kann und wenn du mit mir befreundet sein willst, dann bin ich einverstanden. Auch wenn es gelogen war, dass ich vor Malfoy keine Angst hätte, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich ihm aus dem Weg gehen kann." Peter grinste und reichte Sirius die Hand.  
„Meinen Vater kann ich auch nicht leiden, also ist das ok und ich werde alles tun, damit Malfoy dich in Ruhe lässt. Also Freunde!" Sirius grinste auch und schüttelte Peters Hand.  
James musste lachen und legte die Arme um die Schultern der beiden Jungs.  
„Ich bin auch dabei. Mir musst du nur versprechen, mich vor Jaqueline zu beschützen, mit Malfoy komme ich schon zurecht."  
Sirius' Gesicht verzog sich zu einer gespielt erschrockenen Grimasse.  
„Da würde ich mich lieber mit Lestrange duellieren. Reicht es schon, wenn ich zur Abwechslung nett zu ihr bin?"  
„Für den Anfang wird es reichen müssen", lachte James. „Aber lasst uns weitergehen, hier wird es langsam kalt."  
„Dem kann abgeholfen werden", flötete Peter und zog einen kleinen Beutel aus der Hosentasche, schnürte ihn auf und zog einen ganzen Mantel daraus hervor.  
„Etwas zerknittert, aber warm. Nach der Sache in Wald habe ich dazugelernt", erklärte Peter und zog einen zweiten Mantel aus dem winzigen Beutel.  
„Ich habe leider nur zwei Mäntel, aber ein Pullover tut es sicher auch." Peter zog einen dunkelgrünen Pullover heraus und reichte ihn Sirius.  
„Ein Verkleinerungszauber?", fragte James und betrachtete interessiert den Beutel.  
„Nein, ein Volumenzauber, oder?", spekulierte Sirius. Peters Wangen liefen so rot an, dass man es sogar in Halbdunkel sehen konnte.  
„Ich habe keinen Schimmer, ich habe ihn aus dem Krempelladen am Piccadilly Circus, er hat nur neun Sikel gekostet."

Der Gang führte tief hinunter in den Bauch des Schlosses und dann in einen Erdgang, der mit Holzbalken abgestützt war. Überall tropfte Wasser von der Decke und der Boden war vom knöcheltiefen Matsch bedeckt.  
„Ich glaube, wir sind unter dem See, genauer unter der schmalen Stelle zum Dorf hin", flüsterte Peter und zeichnete die letzte Biegung des Ganges ein.  
James spürte, wie ihm mulmig zumute wurde. Tief unter der Erde, unter dem See, Unmengen an Wasser und einen Riesenkraken über sich. Sein Herz hämmerte immer schneller und heftiger gegen seine Brust.  
„Gehen wir weiter?", fragte James und versuchte das Ende des geraden, feuchten Ganges vor ihnen zu erspähen.  
„Wir sind schonmal hier," überlegte Sirius laut. „Der Weg führt fast genau auf Hogsmead zu, wir sind warm angezogen und es ist noch nicht sehr spät, wir könnten versuchen, zur heulenden Hütte zu kommen. Es war zwar nicht geplant, aber es ist eine einmalige Chance."  
Peter nickte zustimmend und sie gingen mit schmatzenden Schritten weiter.

Der Gang führte zweihundert Meter geradeaus und machte dann eine kaum merkliche Biegung, bald darauf tauchten Balken auf dem Boden auf. Zuerst noch halb im Matsch versunken, dann auf einem immer höher werdenden Podest, bist sie zu einer Treppe wurden. Am Ende der Treppe lag eine Tür oder genauer ein Bretterverschlag, der in zwei verrosteten Angeln hing, ohne Klinke oder Schloss. Sirius versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, doch sie schwang nur einen Spalt breit auf und stieß dann gegen ein Regal, in dem Flaschen klirrten.  
„Wir sind im Keller eines Hauses", flüsterte Sirius und zog seinen Zauberstab. Mit einem Zauberspruch ölte er die Scharniere, dann hob er mit dem _Locomotor_-Zauber das Regal an und verschob es um einen halben Meter. Gerade genug Platz, damit sie hinter ihm hervorschlüpfen konnten.  
„Butterbier!" Peter nahm eine der Flaschen aus dem Regal. „Und hier ist Feuerwhisky und Met. Wir sind im Vorratskeller einer Schenke." James nickte zustimmend, legt sich dann aber den Finger auf die Lippen um zu zeigen, dass sie jetzt leise sein sollten. Er ärgerte sich, dass er den Tarnumhang nicht mitgenommen hatte, doch jetzt musste es eben auch ohne gehen.  
Er schlich zu der Treppe, die nach oben führte, und hinauf zur Tür. Durchs Schlüsselloch sah er einen Gang, der zu den Toiletten zu führen schien, links von der Tür war das Lokal. Eine helle gemütliche Kneipe, gut besucht und gut geheizt. James meinte sogar im Gewirr der Stimmen Hagrids bäriges Lachen zu hören.  
Er winkte Sirius und Peter zu. Flüsternd erklärte er ihnen, dass sie geradeaus in den Gang laufen mussten, sobald sie die Tür öffneten. Wieder nur einen Spalt breit, gerade genug, damit sie sich durchquetschen konnten.  
Sirius ging zuerst, es gelang ihm, ungesehen an den trinkenden und redenden Zauberern in den Gang zu schlüpfen, Peter blieb an der Klinke hängen und ganz kurz glaubte James, man hätte ihn bemerkt, doch das Stühlerücken gehörte nur zu einer Gruppe von älteren Hexen, die ihre Plauderstunde beendeten. Mit ihrem Aufbruch boten sie James die geeignete Ablenkung und er schlüpfte im Schatten ihrer Mäntel in den Gang.  
Diesmal hatten sie Glück. Der Gang endete an einem Fenster, das einen Spalt weit offen stand. Sie öffneten es ganz und stiegen hinaus.  
Draußen nieselte es, der Boden war weich und schlammig. Da sie keinen Zauber kannten, der Fußabdrücke verschwinden ließ, schnitt Sirius einen zweigreichen Ast von einem Strauch ab und verwischte damit die Spuren, die vom Fenster aus gesehen werden konnten.

Sie liefen hintereinander nah an den Hauswänden entlang in den Schatten. Es war erst Nachmittag, die Sonne war noch nicht untergegangen, doch durch die Wolken kam nur wenig Licht. Daher gelangen sie auch unentdeckt an den Rand des Dorfes.  
James hatte befürchtet, sie würden die Hütte nicht finden, doch seine Angst war unbegründet. Die ersten Schilder standen schon am Dorfrand: „Gefährlicher Spuk! Nicht Betreten!"  
Sie mussten über einen hohen Zaun klettern, weil er ihren Zaubern nicht nachgab und als sie den Hügel mit der Hütte erreichten, kannte James die Warnungen der zahlreichen Schilder schon auswendig.  
„Habt ihr mal darüber nachgedacht, dass das hier gefährlich sein könnte?", fragte Sirius und seine Stimme hatte etwas ironisches.  
„Wenn etwas passiert, ist Pericul schuld." James und Sirius sahen Peter fragend an.  
„Naja, er hat es ja zu Jaqueline gesagt, nur ein verbitterter Geist, nichts schlimmes."  
James grinste obwohl ihm die Knie zitterten.  
„Dann lasst uns nachsehen, ob ein Geist diesen Schilderwald wert ist."

Die Hütte sah gespenstisch aus, so im trüben Licht der untergehenden Sonne, deren wenige, durch die Wolken durchbrechenden, roten Strahlen sich in den Tropfen des Nieselregens brachen.  
Obwohl die Hütte zwei Stockwerke hatte war sie winzig. Die Tür war zugemauert und die Fenster waren mit dicken Brettern doppelt vernagelt.  
„Wir machen es von weitem", erklärte James, während sie über die nasse Wiese zum Haus gingen, „ich kenne einen Zauber, mit dem man die Bretter von einem Fenster entfernen kann. Dann sehen wir weiter."  
Zwei Meter vor der Hütte blieben sie stehen und James hob seinen Zauberstab, das erste Brett wurde knirschend abgerissen. Eine Windböe trieb kalte Luft durch James' Mantel und ließ ihn frösteln. Zumindest hoffte James, dass es der Wind war und nicht das Bild der Hütte, mit dem Vollmond am Horizont. Das zweite Brett löste sich und gleich darauf das dritte.  
Ein schmaler Spalt entstand.  
Die Jungen warteten, doch nichts geschah. Man hörte nur den pfeifenden Wind. James merkte gar nicht, dass er sich bewegte. Er legte die Hände auf das nasse Holz der Bretter und spähte in den kleinen Raum. Etwas bewegte sich in der Dunkelheit, doch James konnte es nicht erkennen. Etwas kratzte über Holz und schnüffelte, dann sprang es.  
James kippte zurück, er bekam keine Luft und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er starrte nur panisch auf die grässlich verzerrte Schnauze, die zwischen den Brettern nach ihm geschnappt hatte und jetzt versuchte, zu ihm nach draußen zu gelangen. Rote Augen funkelten durch die Spalten der Bretter und James hörte die Krallen am Holz. Das Monster fauchte wütend und stieß die Schnauze erneut zwischen die Bretter. Blut lief ihm ins Maul, doch die Verletzungen schienen es nur noch mehr anzustacheln. Eins der Bretter brach und das Wesen nahm erneut Anlauf, um seinen Kopf gegen die geschwächte Barrikade zu rammen.  
Peter und Sirius hatten James an den Armen gegriffen und schleiften ihn von der Hütte weg. Er konnte sich immer noch nicht bewegen, starrte nur auf die verzerrte Fratze des Monsters, das bereits den haarigen Kopf durch das Fenster geschlagen hatte. Seine Pranken zerschmetterten das Holz und James glaubte sein Schnaufen direkt neben sich zu hören.  
„Los, James komm hoch!", schrie Peter außer Atem. James versuchte seine Beine zu bewegen, doch er konnte nicht, seine Augen hingen noch immer an dem Monster, das sich unaufhaltsam durch die Bretter arbeitete. Peter stolperte und riss auch Sirius zu Boden.  
James zitterte am ganzen Körper und versuchte wegzukommen, egal wie, doch seine Hände rutschten immer wieder im nassen Gras ab. Wie Käfer krabbelten sie auf dem Boden, während sich das haarige Monster aus der Hütte befreite und auf den Rasen sprang.  
Wie ein riesiger Hund hockte es da und schnüffelte, die Augen genau auf die drei Jungen gerichtet.  
„Wir werden sterben", fuhr es James durch den Kopf.  
Das Monster fauchte und sprang.


	22. Über Wölfe und Menschen

**Über Wölfe und Menschen**

James schloss die Augen und erwartete die Klauen und Zähne des Monsters. Doch er hörte nur einen dumpfen Aufschlag. Er riss die Augen wieder auf und sah den haarigen Kopf des Untiers vor sich am Boden liegen. Ungelenk krabbelte er von dem schier leblosen Körper weg und versuchte, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Als er sich aufrichtete, glaubte er, das Monster würde sich bewegen, doch als er genauer hinsah bemerkte er, dass es sich verwandelte. Die lange Schnauze schrumpfte, die Pranken wurden immer kleiner, der gebeugte Rücken wurde gerade, das Fell immer kürzer. 

Auch Sirius und Peter hatten sich aufgerichtet und standen so nah an James, dass sich ihre Schultern berührten. Alle drei starrten gebannt auf das Wolfstier, das im letzten Licht des Tages immer menschlicher wurde. Nach wenigen Minuten war das Monster verschwunden und auf dem Boden lag ein Junge, nicht älter als James. Das Gesicht und die Arme voller Blut, das aus tiefen Schnitt- und Schürfwunden sickerte.James bemerkte erst jetzt die dunkle Gestalt, die mit schnellen Schritten herantrat. Der Mann hielt über dem im Gras liegenden Jungen an und breiteten seinen Mantel über ihm aus. Blondes, langes Haar fiel aus der Kapuze und James versuchte den Namen des Mannes zu sagen, doch sein Hals und Mund waren rau wie Schmirgelpapier.  
„Professor Eridanus?", fragte Sirius den Mann, der den nackten Jungen in den Mantel wickelte.  
„War das Abenteuer genug?", erwiderte die vertraute Stimme des Astronomielehrers.  
James spürte, wie erneut Angst in ihm aufstieg. Diesmal keine um sein Leben, sondern vor der Strafe, die sie erwartete. Eridanus nahm den Jungen auf den Arm und drehte sich zu James um.  
„Wenn der Mond nicht schon so tief gestanden hätte, hätte ich nicht zugelassen, dass ihr das Fenster öffnet. Einen Werwolf im vollen Bann des Mondes kann man nicht mit einem Betäubungszauber stoppen", erklärte Eridanus und bedeutete ihnen zu folgen, während er sich auf den Weg zurück ins Dorf machte. Der Kopf des Jungen lag gegen Eridanus' Schulter gelehnt und erst im Kontrast mit dem hellen Umhang erkannte James das Gesicht.  
„Sie haben bewusst riskiert, dass es uns tötet?", fragte Sirius und seine Stimme klang schockiert. Eridanus lachte leise auf.  
„Wer von uns hat hier was riskiert, Mr. Black?", fragte er mild doch mit einem Unterton von Sarkasmus. James sah Sirius' Reaktion nicht, er starrte immer noch in das blutige Gesicht des Jungen in Eridanus' Armen. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er gesehen hatte, nicht begreifen was er jetzt sah und hörte. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein.  
„Haben sie auf uns gewartet?", fragte Peter und seine Stimme klang als wäre er einer Ohnmacht nahe.  
Eridanis nickte. „Jeden Vollmond habe ich hier Wache gehalten. Auf Euch warte ich erst seit dem Tag, an dem ihr in Professor Periculs Büro wart."  
„Ich... ich muss mich setzen", stotterte Peter und ließ sich ins Gras fallen.  
„Ihr könnt euch glücklich schätzen; nicht jede Begegnung mit einem Werwolf ist NUR so aufregend", kommentierte Eridanus und sah zu Peter zurück. „Aber keine Angst, es ist nicht mehr weit."  
James und Sirius zogen Peter wieder auf die Beine und stützten ihn die letzten Meter bis zum Zaun. Eridanus sagte etwas in einer fremden Sprache und aus der Krone eines nahen Baumes schwebte ein großer Teppich hervor. Eridanus legte den Jungen darauf und setzte sich daneben.  
„Na los, setzt euch, oder wollt ihr zu Fuß zum Schloss laufen?", lud er sie ein.

Noch während des Fluges wurde es vollkommen dunkel, doch James starrte immer noch auf das blutverschmierte Gesicht, obwohl er es gar nicht richtig sehen konnte. Er wusste, dass es da war, er wusste, dass es dasselbe war wie die grässliche Schnauze die zwischen den Brettern durchgebrochen war. Ihm war schlecht und er zitterte, noch immer stand Schweiß auf seiner Stirn, obwohl der kalte Fahrtwind immer mehr davon mit sich nahm. Die Landschaft um ihn herum verschwand, die Lichter des näherkommenden Schlosses begannen zu flirren und dann sah James nur noch das fahle Rund des Mondes vor sich, stumm und bedrohlich in der Dunkelheit hängend.  
„James?! Wach auf!" Eine eisig kalte Hand schlug leicht gegen seine Wange und James öffnete die Augen. Er lag auf dem fliegenden Teppich, der knapp einen Meter über dem feuchten Sand des Schulhofs schwebte. Peter hatte sich über ihn gelehnt und lächelte jetzt matt.  
„Wir sind da, komm schon."  
Sie gingen hinter Eridanus, der den Jungen trug, durch leere Korridore zum Krankenflügel hoch. Madame Pomfrey kam ihnen mit einer schwebenden Trage entgegen.  
„Geht es ihm gut? Oh meine Güte, so viel Blut." Sie half Eridanus den Bewustlosen auf die Trage zu legen und wandte sich sofort an die drei Jungen.  
„Ist mit Euch alles in Ordnung? Hat er euch gebissen oder gekratzt." Sie begann sofort, ihre Gesichter und Arme zu untersuchen, wogegen sie sich vor Erschöpfung und Angst nicht wehren konnten.  
„Er hat sie nicht mal berührt, Poppy. Keine Sorge, das hätte ich nie zugelassen."  
Madam Pompfrey funkelte Eridanus böse an.  
„Natürlich nicht! Wie komme ich nur auf den Gedanken, dass ihnen was passiert sein könnte, wenn sie das Schloss auf die Zentauren wissen welchen Wegen verlassen und sich allein draußen rumschlagen!?" Eridanus schenkte ihr nur ein mildes Lächeln.  
„Kommt mit, alle drei, sofort! Ihr müsst aus den nassen Sachen raus."  
Madam Pomfrey scheuchte sie den Gang entlang in die Krankenstation, die Trage folgte ihr.

„Ist er es wirklich?", flüsterte Peter als sie eine Stunde später in Nachtanzügen und mit heißem Zitronentee versorgt in den Betten der Krankenstation hockten.  
James nickte. „Ja, es ist ..." Er konnte den Namen nicht aussprechen.  
„Remus", beendete Sirius mit kalter Stimme den Satz für ihn.  
„Er ist ein Werwolf, er war es die ganze Zeit über!" Sirius' Stimme klang entrüstet.  
„Wir haben monatelang den Schlafsaal mit ihm geteilt und er hätte uns jederzeit töten können!" Peters Stimme zitterte, doch James konnte nicht sicher sagen, ob vor Angst oder Wut. Er wusste ja nicht einmal, was er selbst empfand.  
Remus Lupin war ein Werwolf, ein Monster. Ein Monster, das in seinem Klassenraum gesessen hatte, das sich ein Zimmer mit ihm teilte, mit dem er gesprochen, gegessen und gelacht hatte. Zuerst die vom Ministerium ausgelösten Kämpfe im Verbotenen Wald, jetzt Werwölfe an der Schule. James spürte, wie die Bilder, die er sich von Hogwarts gemacht hatte, schwarz anliefen und zu modrigen Fetzen zerfielen.  
Jemand klopfte an den Türrahmen ihres Krankenzimmers und James sah auf. Eridanus stand in der Tür und musterte sie aufmerksam.  
„Geht es euch wieder besser?", fragte er und trat in den Raum. Peter nickte, doch James wollte ihm nicht antworten. Eridanus nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich an das Fußende der Betten.  
„Das, was heute Abend passiert ist", begann er zu sprechen, und beobachtete sie dabei aufmerksam, „hätte nie geschehen können, wenn Professor Dippert noch der Schulleiter von Hogwarts wäre." James wollte etwas sagen, es erschien ihm falsch, Dumbledore die Schuld zuzuschieben. Es war allein Eridanus, der tatenlos zugesehen hatte, wie das Monster sie angriff. Doch er kam nicht dazu, denn Eridanus sprach weiter: „Ich weiß nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich an eurer Stelle hätte bedauert, eine solche Erfahrung verpasst zu haben." James starrte Eridanus entgeistert an. Er verstand nicht, was der Astronomielehrer damit meinte. Was war an der Erfahrung, fast zerfleischt worden zu sein, so toll?  
„Das ist nicht ihr Ernst, oder?", fragte Sirius. Eridanus lächelte und lehnte sich vor.  
„Es gibt in ganz Großbritannien etwa hundert Menschen mit Lykanthropie, so ganz genau weiß man es nicht, die meisten sind zwar registriert, weil sie nach der Ansteckung in Krankenhäuser eingeliefert wurden, aber einige schaffen es ihre Erkrankung geheim zu halten. Sie werden von den Zauberern Werwölfe genannt, aber das ist falsch, denn sie sind nur acht bis vierzehn Stunden im Monat Wölfe. Die meiste Zeit ihres Lebens sind sie normale Menschen. Menschen, die niemandem etwas tun wollen und sich daher zum Vollmond einsperren oder menschenleere Gebiete aufsuchen. Einen Werwolf zu sehen, ist nur zwei oder drei Leuten pro Jahr gegönnt. Doch obwohl solche Begegnungen so selten sind fürchten die Menschen Lykanthropiekranke den ganzen Monat über. Wer Lykanthropie hat, ist meistens obdachlos, lebt in Wäldern oder auf der Straße, er kann keinem Beruf nachgehen und nicht einkaufen. Werwölfe sind nur wenige Stunden im Monat für die anderen Menschen gefährlich, doch die Menschen gefährden sie ihr ganzes Leben lang. Sie verurteilen sie zu Armut, Hunger und Einsamkeit. Ein solches Schicksal macht doch jeden Menschen gefährlich."  
Eridanus hatte sehr eindringlich gesprochen. Seine Stimme war voller Feuer, das James dem verträumten Lehrer gar nicht zugetraut hätte. Und seine Worte machten Eindruck. James überlegte, ob die Wut, die er auf Remus spürte, wirklich dem Werwolf galt, den er nur wenige Minuten lang gefürchtet hatte, oder ob er nicht auf den Menschen Remus wütend war, der sich monatelang wie ein Ekel verhalten hatte.  
„Die Gelegenheit zu haben, ein solches Schicksal zu verhindern, ist selten. Die Entscheidung, Remus Lupin in Hogwarts aufzunehmen, wurde nicht leichtfertig getroffen. Die Hütte ist den ganzen Monat über mit Zaubern geschützt, die dafür sorgen, dass Bewohner und Besucher sie meiden. Wir haben alle Eventualitäten dabei bedacht, auch die, dass es jemand herausfinden würde. Dass es einer von euch wird, war uns auch sehr bald klar, auch wenn wir nicht mit einem solchen Timing gerechnet haben. Ich für meinen Teil bin jedoch sehr zufrieden mit dem, wie es gelaufen ist."  
Sirius machte ein herablassendes Geräusch.  
„Teilen Sie meine Meinung nicht, Mr. Black? Dann sagen Sie mir doch: Was hätte ich sagen können, was tun können, um Sie daran zu hindern, zur Heulenden Hütte zu gehen?"  
Sirius breitete die Arme aus. „Sie hätten verhindern können, dass uns dieses Monster angreift!"  
„Das habe ich doch getan, oder wurde ihnen auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt? Außerdem ist er kein Monster, er ist ein elfjähriger Junge, wie sie. Ein Junge, der Freunde braucht, die eine realistische Vorstellung von seiner Krankheit haben." James beobachtete, wie die wenige Farbe aus Sirius' Gesicht wich. Eridanus hatte genau ins Schwarze getroffen und aus dem zufriedenen Blick seiner Augen schlussfolgerte James, dass er das genau wusste.  
„Sie erwarten, dass wir uns mit Remus anfreunden, weil wir ihn als Wolf gesehen haben?", fragte James ungläubig. Eridanus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich _hoffe_, dass sie sich mit Remus anfreunden, _obwohl_ sie ihn als Wolf gesehen haben."  
„Sie sitzen am falschen Bett, Professor", erwiderte Peter und sah Eridanus kalt an. „Wir waren mit Remus befreunden, bevor er uns die Freundschaft kündigte."  
Eridanus nickte und senkte den Blick.  
„Das Leben ist für keinen von uns einfach, vor allem dann nicht, wenn es sich ändert." Dann sah er wieder auf und seine Gesichtszüge wurden strenger, wieder mehr wie die eines Lehrers. „Mir war es wichtig, dass sie das alles wissen und dass sie verstehen, dass Hogwarts wirklich gefährlich sein kann. Was aber nicht heißen soll, dass man sich deswegen im Schlafsaal verstecken sollte. Weder sie noch sonst jemand wird der Heulenden Hütte je wieder so nah kommen können wie heute Nacht, ich rate Ihnen, es auch nicht mehr zu versuchen. Für heute war der Schrecken aber Strafe genug für das unerlaubte Verlassen des Schlosses. Ich werde Ihnen keine Strafarbeit aufgeben und keine Punkte abziehen. Was Sie mit Remus' Geheimnis machen, ist Ihnen überlassen. Finden Sie selber heraus, wie es ist, das Schicksal eines anderen in den Händen zu halten. Gute Nacht, erholen Sie sich gut."

Nachdem Eridanus gegangen war, sprachen sie nicht mehr. Schweigend tranken sie den kaltgewordenen Tee zu ende und legten sich hin. James fiel fast sofort in einen unruhigen Schlaf. In seinem Traum saß er in der Fensternisches das Aufenthaltsraumes und blätterte panisch in seinen Astronomieunterlagen und in einem Kalender, während vor dem Fenster immer wieder eine blasse Scheibe auf- und unterging. Die Seiten des Kalenders klebten zusammen und er wusste nicht, welches Symbol in den astronomischen Tabellen für Vollmond und welches für Neumond stand. Er glaubte zu spüren, wie Fell auf seinem Rücken wuchs und er hörte das fürchterliche Fauchen neben sich und der Mond drehte immer schneller seine Bahnen vor dem Fenster, wurde immer heller, immer größer.  
Dann war er plötzlich in einem feuchten Verließ, sein Vater stand neben ihm und erzählte stolz, sie hätten einen umherziehenden Werwolf gefangengenommen. Zwei Männer kamen und zogen ein Netz hinter sich her, in dem ein fürchterliches Monster zappelte. Sie warfen es in eine Zelle und verriegelten die Gitter. Alamdus Potter legte James die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte, das Untier könne niemandem mehr schaden. In der Zelle verwandelte sich das Wesen aber, wurde zu einem dürren Mann mit einem erschöpften Gesicht, dessen Züge zu jung für sein graues Haar waren.  
Schweißgebadet fuhr James auf und starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen in die Dunkelheit eines unbekannten Zimmers. Regen prasselte leise gegen die Scheiben und er hörte Peter leise schnarchen. Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit, er erkannte das Krankenzimmer und die offene Tür. Jetzt erinnerte er sich, dass sein Vater ihm wirklich einmal von der Gefangennahme eines Werwolfs erzählt hatte. James hatte sich damals ein Tier, etwas haariges vorgestellt, erst jetzt verstand er, das damals ein Mensch nach Askaban geschickt wurde. Ein Mensch, der nichts getan hatte, außer krank zu sein. James erschauderte.  
Er war hellwach und wusste, dass er nicht mehr einschlafen würde, daher stand er auf und schlich in den Nebenraum. Um eines der Betten war der Vorhang zugezogen. James ging hinüber und zog den Stoff zur Seite. Ein kleines Nachtlämpchen stand auf dem Tisch und warf ein warmes, oranges Licht in Remus' Gesicht. Die Verletzungen waren schon fast ganz verheilt.  
Remus war nicht mehr bewusstlos, doch er schlief tief. James setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der am Fußende stand und zog die Knie an. Seine Füße waren eiskalt, daher stellte er sie auf Remus' Matratze ab und zog die Decke darüber.  
Plötzlich ergab alles Sinn: Remus' ständiges Verschwinden, seine Erschöpfung, wenn er wieder auftauchte, sogar seine schlechte Laune wurde verständlich. James dachte an die winzige Hütte, ohne Fenster, ohne Türen, versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es war, darin zu hocken, eingesperrt in völliger Dunkelheit. James versank völlig in solchen Überlegungen und vielleicht nickte er sogar ein, auf jeden Fall merkte er nicht, wie die Sonne aufging. Erst Madam Pomfreys sanfte Hand auf seiner Schulter ließ ihn aufschrecken.  
„Es wird Zeit, mein Lieber. Ihr müsst zum Frühstück runter gehen."

Auf dem Weg zum Großen Saal zog James Peter und Sirius in eine kleine Nische.  
„Wir werden ihn nicht verraten." Es war keine Frage oder Aufforderung es war eine Feststellung und die beiden anderen nickten zustimmend.  
„Wir werden erzählen, dass wir uns heute Nacht aus dem Schloss geschlichen haben und in den See gestürzt sind, weshalb wir die Nacht auf der Krankenstation verbringen mussten. Das entspricht ja auch fast der Wahrheit. Heute Abend um halb sieben treffen wir uns in der Bibliothek. Wenn jemand fragt: Wir müssen eine Strafarbeit schreiben."

Camille hatte recht, Slytherins Werkstatt hatte Potential. Einige der Bücher, die hier standen, waren in der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek untergebracht und Lily verstand auch sofort wieso. Das hielt sie jedoch nicht davon ab, einige der Zaubertränke zu brauen. Gerade köchelte der Harmonietrank in einem kleinen Kessel vor ihr, der ihr hervorragend unter anderem deshalb gelang, da sie in einer Schublade einen selbstrührenden Löffel gefunden hatte, der sie davor bewahrte, zwei Stunden per Hand rühren zu müssen.  
Es machte sie stolz, dass sie einen Trank brauen konnte, der als schwierig bezeichnet wurde, aber sie war sich noch nicht sicher, ob sie ihn verwenden wollte, denn er wurde auch als gefährlich beschrieben. Der Trank beugte den Willen. Menschen, die ihn einnahmen, wurden ruhiger, kompromissbereiter aber auch leichter beeinflussbar, ihnen wurde vieles egal. Außerdem konnte er abhängig machen und zu Wutausbrüchen führen, wenn er abgesetzt wurde.  
Lily wusste nicht, ob sie so weit gehen wollte. Der Trank versprach ihr friedliche Osterferien mit ihrer Schwester, drohte aber mit einer sehr wütenden Petunia, sobald Lily wieder abreiste. Eigentlich konnte es ihr aber egal sein, sie würde Petunia dann nicht mehr sehen und ihre Eltern auch nicht. Doch vielleicht würde es Petunia schaden, wenn sie wütend und streitlustig zurück nach St.Clare käme?  
Professor Flitwick wiederholte immer wieder, dass es wichtig war, verantwortungsbewusst mit der Magie umzugehen. Doch Lily fand nicht, dass die reinblütigen Schüler sich an diese Regel hielten. Erst gestern hatte jemand Camille so verhext, dass sie nicht mehr wusste, was ein Löffel war, und sie wäre beim Abendessen fast an einem erstickt. Nicht gerade verantwortungsbewusst. Und sie wollte doch nur zwei Wochen ohne Streit und Sticheleien, das war nicht schlimm und wenn Petunia danach etwas schlechte Laune hätte... Sie war doch auch ohne Magie ein Miesepeter.  
Lilys Blick blieb an einem Absatz über die Abwandlungen des Harmonietrankes hängen. Der Harmonietrank war dafür gemacht, demjenigen eingeflößt zu werden, der streitlustig war. Aber wenn man ein paar weitere Zutaten hinzufügte, konnte man das ändern und aus dem Harmonietrank wurde der Ignoriertrank. Lily überflog die Spalte mit den Wirkungsweisen und je mehr sie las desto interessierter wurde sie.

„Ich habe mal etwas anderes gefunden." Sirius ließ einen schweren Folianten zu Peter und James hinüberschweben. „Das ist eine Ausgabe des „Besenflug", es handelt eigentlich von Reisezielen, die nicht bei Vollmond aufgesucht werden sollten, aber sie haben auch ein Kapitel über Werwölfe eingefügt."  
„'Die Furcht vor Werwölfen ist vollkommen unbegründet', erklärt Professor Szczyga, eine breitschultrige Frau mit kräftigen Händen, der man die Erfahrung mit magischen Wesen ansieht. 'Die Menschen fürchten nicht den Tod, sterben kann man dank der Magie recht problemlos auch zuhause. Ich erinnere hier nur an die tödlichen Verbrennungen bei der falschen Nutzung des Flopulvers, an die Zersplitterung beim Apparieren, an Vergiftungen durch blinde Hauselfen Unfälle bei magischen Experimenten oder der Haltung magischer Wesen wie Hypogreifen oder Drachen, machen 20 der Todesfälle unter den Zauberern aus und kosten jährlich auch Hunderten von Muggeln das Leben. Verglichen damit sind die paar Dutzend tödlicher Werwolfsangriffe weltweit ein Witz. Die Angst vor den Werwölfen ist die Angst vor der Ansteckung, sie fürchten nicht zu sterben, sie fürchten zu überleben. Dabei ist das Schicksal von Lykanthropiekranken außerhalb des Vollmonds hausgemacht. Großbritanien hat ein Gesetz erlassen, das Lykanthropiekranken verbietet, einen Beruf auszuüben, ein Zauberstabverbot wird gerade diskutiert. In Rumänien wurden Reservate eingerichtet, also Hütten im Wald, ohne Kamine oder fließend Wasser, von einem magischen Zaun umgeben, in denen Lykanthropiekranke auch außerhalb des Vollmonds leben müssen. Wird ein Lykanthropiekrankter außerhalb des Reservates aufgegriffen kann er ohne Verfahren hingerichtet werden. Dabei hat eine neue Studie festgestellt, dass zufällige Angriffe immer tödlich verlaufen und durch fehlverhalten des Opfers ausgelöst wurden. Die Angriffe mit folgender Ansteckung waren hingegen von dem Werwolf beabsichtigt.' Da müssen wir natürlich sofort nachhaken und fragen, ob das heißen soll, dass Lykanthropiekranke absichtlich Jagd auf Menschen machen. 'Nein, nein', wehrt die Wissenschaftlerin ab. 'Nicht DIE Lykanthropiekranken im Allgemeinen. Doch es gibt Menschen, die sich selbst absichtlich mit Lykanthropie anstecken, um sie später als Waffe zu benutzen. Diese Menschen sind als Menschen böse und gefährlich, sie werden es nicht durch die Krankheit. Würden sie nicht als Werwölfe andere verletzen, würden sie es mit dem Zauberstab tun.' Wir bedanken uns bei Frau Professor Szczyga und fassen zusammen: Von Werwölfen geht keine Gefahr aus, wenn man ihre Rückzugsgebiete bei Vollmond meidet", las Peter das Interview laut vor. Informationen über Werwölfe zu bekommen, war keine leichte Aufgabe. Es gab Gruppen, die Werwölfe wie Götter anbeteten, und sich freiwillig zerfleischen ließen. Von Seiten des Ministeriums wurden sie wie Monster behandelt und es gab unendlich viele Gesetze, die Werwölfen alles mögliche verboten. James hatte sogar ein Gesetz gefunden, das es Werwölfen verbot, sich Frauen zu nähern. Aber James traute dem Urteilsvermögen des Ministeriums nicht mehr so richtig, seit sie mit Hagrid gesprochen hatten.  
„So wirklich bringt uns das nicht weiter. Ich habe ja kapiert, dass Werwölfe eigentlich Menschen sind, die nur ein paar Stunden lang zum Wolf werden, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass Remus ein Ekel ist", erklärte sich Peter.  
„Es erklärt aber, wieso er ein Ekel ist." James hatte durch den Artikel inspiriert ein rumänisches Buch aus dem Regal gezogen und auch gleich einen Volltreffer gelandet. Er hob das Buch hoch und zeigte Peter und Sirius ein Bild.  
„Wenn ich wüsste, dass so etwas meine Zukunft sein kann, wäre ich auch kein Sonnenscheinchen."  
Das Bild zeigte dürre Gestalten in abgerissener Kleidung, die mit verbeulten Schüsseln Wasser aus einem Bach schöpften. Im Hintergrund standen Hütten, oder eher Verschläge aus grobem Holz.  
„Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte Sirius und stützte seinen Kopf erschöpft auf einem Stapel Bücher ab.  
„Ich weiß es nicht", gab James zu, „doch wir sollten alles dafür tun, dass sonst niemand herausfindet, was in der Heulenden Hütte passiert."

Remus kam erst am Dienstag zum Unterricht und James bereitete sich darauf vor, Remus' prüfenden Blick die ganze Doppelstunde Zaubertränke ertragen zu müssen.  
„Hihi, Froschaugen, wie eklig. Wie kann man das in etwas reintun, was getrunken wird!?", lachte Lily, eindeutig zu laut für eine Unterrichtsstunde. James sah zu den Mädchen herüber. Lilys Haar war ungekämmt und fiel ihr wild über den Rücken, ihr Gesicht strahlte eine naive Freude aus, die James unpassend erschien. Lilys Verhalten war so merkwürdig, dass sie James sogar von Remus ablenkte. Sie befolgte Professor Slughorns Anweisungen nicht, kritzelte in ihrem Heft rum, lag halb auf dem Tisch und summte komische Lieder während Professor Slughorn an der Tafel Dinge erklärte.  
„Ms. Evans, glauben Sie etwa, sie müssten nicht mehr aufpassen, nur weil sie die Klassenbeste in Zaubertränken waren?", fuhr Slughorn sie an, als sein Geduldsfaden in der zweiten Hälfte der Stunde endlich rieß.  
„Pff", antwortete Lily und kippelte auf ihrem Stuhl. „Zaubertränke - so ein Blödsinn. Zauberei gibt es doch gar nicht, alles nur dumme Tricks."  
Snape und seine Freunde, die hinter James saßen, brachen bei den Worten in lautes Gelächter aus und James wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass sie schon den ganzen Morgen über gekichert hatten.  
„Ruhe da hinten!", rief Slughorn und sah mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Sorge wieder zu Lily.  
„Was ist heute mit ihnen, Ms. Evans, sind sie krank?", fragte Slughorn und in seiner Stimme siegte die Sorge über den Ärger.  
„Dimencio", flüsterte Snape und Lilys Augen wurden glasig.  
„Wer sind sie überhaupt?", fuhr Lily den Zaubertrankmeister an und sprang von ihrem Stuhl, der laut auf den Boden schlug.  
Snape und Rosier rutschten vor stummem Lachen unter den Tisch.  
„Sie ist verhext, Professor!", rief James, über sich selbst erstaunt.  
„Wie meinen Sie das, Mr. Potter?", fragte Slughorn, während Lily sich auf den Boden legte und anfing mit einem Filzstift die Bodenfliesen mit Blümchen zu verzieren.  
„Snape hat ihr gerade einen der Konfusionszauber verpasst, bestimmt war es nicht der erste, so wie sich Lily heute verhält."  
Slughorn sah ungläubig zu Snape herüber. „Stimmt das, Mr. Snape?"  
James wollte sich gerade über die dumme Frage aufregen, als Snape mit „Ja" antwortete.  
„Finden sie nicht auch, Professor, dass es widerlich ist, wie sich diese Muggel immer verstellen? Sie sollten sich doch mal so verhalten wie sie sind - ist doch viel passender, oder?" Snapes Stimme klang arrogant und herablassend und hinterließ eine Art Echo im Klassenzimmer, in dem plötzlich absolute Stille herrschte.  
„Das ... Sie ...", stotterte Slughorn unsicher, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und setzte neu an. „Bringen Sie Ms. Evans auf die Krankenstation, Ms. Alent. Ich glaube, sie braucht dringend Hilfe." Die ganze Klasse sah zu, wie Sarina versuchte, Lily hochzuziehen und hinauszuführen. Lily wehrte sich und schrie, dass sie nicht krank wäre, ihr ginge es gut und sie wolle jetzt diese hässlichen Fließen schön machen. James sah zu Snape herüber, der nicht mehr lachte. Snape beobachtete Slughorn mit ernster und konzentrierter Miene, Lily beachtete er gar nicht mehr.  
Als die Tür endlich hinter Sarina und Lily ins Schloss fiel, drehte sich Slughorn wieder zu Snape, begegnete seinem kalten Blick und sah sofort wieder weg.  
„Sowas...", versuchte es Slughorn erneut, „sowas dürfen sie nicht sagen, Mr. Snape. Wie schwer es mir auch fällt, aber das macht 10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und Sie..." Wieder versuchte Slughorn Snape anzusehen und wieder scheiterte er daran. „Sie werden eine Strafarbeit erfüllen müssen, ich werde noch mit Mr. Filch verabreden, welche. Und jetzt zurück, zurück zu unserer Arbeit. Wo waren wir stehengeblieben?"  
James fühlte sich überfordert. Was war hier los? Hatte Snape Lily nicht erst vor wenigen Wochen beschützt? Wieso griff er sie jetzt so öffentlich an und was sollte dieser Müll wegen Muggel? So langsam war ihm das hier alles zuviel. Er hoffte, dass die Woche bald um war und er in die Osterferien konnte.


	23. Ausbrüche

**Ausbrüche**

Auch Severus freute sich auf die Osterferien. Das war nämlich die schöne Zeit, in der die meisten Schüler weg waren und man nicht wie ein Dieb durch den Aufenthaltsraum schleichen musste, wenn man nicht gesehen werden wollte. Dass er nicht gesehen werden wollte, hatte weniger mit den Schulregeln zu tun – es war erst sieben Uhr – er durfte den Aufenthaltsraum verlassen, er wollte aber nicht, dass gewisse Personen wussten, dass er ihn verließ. Es hatte etwas mit „den richtigen Anschein erwecken" zu tun.  
Draußen in den Gängen war es einfacher. Er hatte sich eine jener Stunden ausgesucht, die so günstig zwischen den Anfangszeiten von AGs und Clubs und der Sperrstunde lagen, sodass kaum Schüler unterwegs waren. Hogwarts hatte seinen eigenen Rhythmus, bestimmt von der Schulglocke und dem Glockenspiel der Turmuhr, das die Essenszeiten ankündigte. Severus hatte schnell herausgefunden, wann welche Flure von Schülern förmlich gestürmt wurden und wann man sich unbemerkt im Schloss bewegen konnte. Das einzige, was Severus an Hogwarts nämlich nicht leiden konnte, waren die anderen Schüler. Es war nichts persönliches, es lag eher daran, dass sie einfach da waren, dass sie herumliefen, im Wege standen, Lärm machten, redeten, wenn sie schweigen sollten. Aber er konnte sie nicht los werden, also ging er ihnen aus dem Weg.  
Im ersten Stock des Ostflügels öffnete sich der Gang zum Foyer der Krankenstation. Links war der Wartebereich, und rechts, mit Säulen abgetrennt, die Aufnahme. Dahinter lag direkt der Krankensaal. Er hatte keine Tür, sondern nur einen schweren, blauen Vorhang, wie eine bewegliche Wand.  
Severus sah mit Hilfe eines Spiegels um die Ecke zum Büro Madam Pomfreys Büro. Die Tür war geschlossen und die Heilerein saß im hinteren Teil des Raumes am Schreibtisch über ein Buch gebeugt. Trotzdem streute er sich eine Priese des Scheinpulvers über den Kopf und wartete, bis man nur noch einen Schatten von ihm sehen konnte. Dann huschte er in die Krankenstation.  
Lily war die einzige Patientin und lag in einem Bett am Ende des Hauptsaals. Severus hörte sie schon von weitem hinter dem Vorhang vor sich hin plappern. Madam Pomfrey hatte den Konfusionszauber also rückgängig gemacht, aber anscheinend noch nicht herausgefunden, was Lilys Verhalten wirklich verursachte.  
Lily bemerkte nicht, dass er hinter den Vorhang schlüpfte. Wie auch, er war doch nur ein Schatten. Ihre Hände waren ans Bett gefesselt, doch das schien ihre gute Laune nicht zu stören.  
„Dummes Mädchen", flüsterte Severus und holte eine kleine Fiole hervor. Um das Gegengift zu brauen, hatte er das Mittagessen ausgelassen und sich auch noch zu _Verwandlungen_ verspätet. Unter dem Strich hatte ihn die ganze Aktion zwölf Punkte und drei Stunden Lagerraumfegen gekostet. Ein vergleichsweise lächerlicher Preis für den dreifachen Vorteil, den er daraus ziehen konnte. Die Geschichte hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer in der ganzen Schule verbreitet und schon beim Abendessen hatte Lestrange ihm unaufgefordert den Brotkorb gereicht. Ein erstes Zeichen, dass es funktionierte. Jetzt galt es aber dafür zu sorgen, dass die Sache nicht aufflog, und dass Lily nicht bis zu ihrem Lebensende eine sabbernde Irre blieb.  
Er tröpfelte etwas von dem Gegengift auf Lilys Lippen. Automatisch leckte sie die Flüssigkeit ab, fing jedoch im selben Augenblick an zu spucken.  
„_Silencio_!", flüsterte Severus und Lilys Ekelschrei blieb stumm. Sie wand sich angewidert.  
Severus löste ihre Fesseln gerade noch rechtzeitig und Lily übergab sich neben das Bett. Er hob den Schweigezauber auf, während auch das Scheinpulver seine Wirkung verlor.  
„Geht es dir wieder besser?", fragte er Lily leise. Lily schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und rülpste.  
„Mir ist schlecht", brachte sie schwach hervor.  
„Selber schuld, wieso hast du das Zeug genommen?"  
Lily sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was genommen?"  
„Den Ignoriertrank, oder hat man dir das Zeug untergeschoben?"  
Lily lief rot an. Langsam sortierten sich die Erinnerungen in ihrem Kopf.  
„Ich dachte, der würde dafür sorgen, dass mich der ganze Ärger nicht mehr so trifft, das ich lockerer mit der ganzen Zauberei umgehen kann, dass mich meine Schwester nicht mehr ärgert ... oder du."  
Lily sah Severus prüfend an. „Woher weißt du überhaupt von dem Ignoriertrank?"  
„Ich habe den Harmonietrank auch versucht, aber ich habe das Rühren nicht durchgehalten, dabei habe ich auch über den Ignoriertrank gelesen. Aber ich hätte das Zeug nie genommen, es steht auf der roten Liste, es verursacht bleibende Schäden und hört von selbst nicht auf. Hast du das nicht gelesen?"  
Lily starrte ihn erschrocken an. „Nein, das stand da nicht. Nur dass man gleichgültig gegenüber Sachen wird, die einem nicht passen, dass man sich nicht mehr ärgert und dass einem schlimme Dinge egal werden."  
„Nein, dir wird alles egal und du ignorierst jede Tatsache. Es war dir egal, dass du dich im Unterricht wie eine Irre aufgeführt hast. Du hast Slughorn gesagt, dass es Zauberei nicht gäbe und so getan, als ob der Kerker eine Wiese wäre. Und wenn das noch länger so geblieben wäre, hättest du das für immer geglaubt."  
Lily überlegte, ob das nicht besser gewesen wäre. Auch wenn sie sich komisch aufgeführt hatte, sie hatte sich den ganzen Tag über so gut gefühlt, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Jetzt, als die Erinnerung wiederkam, war ihr der Tag peinlich, aber... Lily stutzte und sah Severus unsicher an.  
„Du hast mich in der Zaubertrankstunde verhext und irgendeinen Müll über Muggel erzählt, was sollte das?"  
„Ich musste doch dafür sorgen, dass man dich auf die Krankenstation schafft. Naomi und Sarina waren völlig ratlos."  
„Du hättest sagen können, dass ich einen falschen Zaubertrank getrunken habe."  
„Spinnst du? Der Ignoriertrank steht auf der roten Liste, du wärst von der Schule geflogen!"  
Lily spürte, wie sie schwach wurde, und legte sich wieder hin. Dass der Zaubertrank verboten war, stand nicht in dem Buch und sie hatte so etwas auch gar nicht bedacht.  
„Rotschopf?" Severus' Stimme klang besorgt als er sich leicht über Lily beugte.  
„Mir geht es gut, danke", antwortete sie immer noch in Gedanken.  
Eine Tür wurde geöffnet und man hörte Schritte. Severus streute schnell Scheinpulver über sich und winkte Lily zum Abschied, bevor er sich an der Wand entlang wieder hinausschlich.  
Kaum war Severus verschwunden, öffnete Madam Pomfrey den Vorhang.  
„Oh", stutzte sie, als Lily sie aus den Kissen verwirrt angrinste.  
„Mir geht es wieder gut, Madam Pomfrey, ich habe aber leider Dreck gemacht, tut mir leid."  
Madame Pomfrey ließ das Erbrochene mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes verschwinden und griff mit der anderen Hand nach Lilys Stirn.  
„Sie sind heiß, meine Liebe. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten ausgelöst hat, aber anscheinend hat sich ihr Körper erfolgreich dagegen gewehrt. Doch wir sollten seine Leistungen würdigen und ihm noch etwas Ruhe geben. Ich bringe ihnen etwas zur Stärkung." Sie drehte sich um und ging. Nach ein paar Schritten blieb sie jedoch stehen und sah zurück: „Wie haben sie die Fesseln gelöst?"  
Lily sah zu ihr auf und ihr verwirrtes Gesicht schien Madam Pomfrey Antwort genug zu sein. Sie machte nur ein leises Geräusch des Erstaunens und ging in ihr Büro.

Remus war in den wenigen verbliebenen Tagen bis zu den Osterferien äußerst misstrauisch. Er beobachtete James und seine Freunde in den Unterrichtsstunden und blieb im Gemeinschaftsraum in ihrer Nähe, sprach aber kein Wort mit ihnen.  
Sie hatten sich zwar darauf geeinigt, dass sie Remus nicht verraten würden, aber mehr wäre zuviel verlangt gewesen: „Er hat mich Schoßhündchen genannt, erinnerst du dich noch? Es mag ja sein, dass es dir egal ist, aber ich nehme ihm so etwas übel. Das hat mir kein haariges Tier an den Kopf geschmissen, sondern ein Mensch, der auch zu Neumond bissig war", hatte Peter erklärt, als James ihm vorgeschlagen hatte, sich im Gemeinschaftsraum zu Remus zu setzen.  
Wie Sirius dazu stand, konnte James nicht beurteilen. Sirius hatte alle Hände damit zu tun, mit mehr oder weniger mysteriösen Zwischenfällen zurecht zu kommen. Die Ferien standen vor der Tür, wodurch langfristige Strafarbeiten unwahrscheinlich wurden und auch die weniger geschickten Slytherins versuchten ihr Glück bei der Jagd nach dem ausgestoßenen Black.  
Adalina und Evan bekamen fünf Punkte Abzug, als sie nach einer ganzen Serie von Klebeflüchen endlich erwischt wurden. James war sich sicher, dass einige der Zauber auch von Snape gekommen waren, aber den schien Professor Fermat übersehen zu haben.

Lily war am Mittwoch wieder zum Unterricht gekommen und benahm sich normal, außer, dass sie sich dauernd im Flüsterton mit ihren Freundinnen zu streiten schien. James war das herzlich egal, er hatte mit Leuten, die ihm näher standen, genug zu tun, zum Beispiel mit Jaqueline. Sie war, wie erwartet, nicht sehr begeistert davon, dass Sirius jetzt mit ihnen Hausaufgaben machte und auch ansonsten irgendwie dazu gehörte. Aber Sirius machte sein Versprechen wahr und verhielt sich ihr gegenüber ausgesprochen nett.  
Auf der Kutschfahrt zum Zug gab Sirius ihr sogar seine letzte Packung Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen. Süßigkeiten wirkten bei Jaquelines Laune immer Wunder.

„Und du bist dir wirklich sicher?" Naomis Stimme klang besorgt, doch Lily grinste breit und drückte ihr einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen. Bei mir zuhause ist es so, als würde man auf rohen Eiern laufen, keiner versucht, etwas Falsches zu sagen, und jeder tut interessiert, versteht aber kein Wort und meine Schwester... Glaub mir, es ist besser, wenn ich diese Ferien im Schloss bleibe. Und ich muss wirklich noch so viel lernen." Naomi umarmte Lily zum Abschied.  
„Mach's gut, Lily. Pass auf dich auf und wenn er dir blöd kommt, verwandle ihn in eine Kröte!"  
„Mach ich. Hab schöne Ferien!"  
Lily hatte die Entscheidung, über die Osterferien im Schloss zu bleiben, ganz spontan auf der Krankenstation getroffen. Professor McGonagall war von der Entscheidung nicht begeistert, weil sie meinte, Lily mache sich zu viel Stress mit dem Lernen. Doch Lily wehrte ab und erklärte: Sie käme inzwischen gut zurecht, bräuchte nur eben Zeit, um den Stoff nachzuholen. McGonagall schien zu ahnen, das hinter Lilys Entscheidung mehr steckte, aber sie hakte nicht nach.

Die Osterferien hatten James nicht weitergebracht. Er hatte gehofft, die Kopfschmerzen, die ihn seit der letzten Vollmondnacht plagten, würden während der zwei Wochen zuhause aufhören. Er hatte gehofft, Lösungen für all die Probleme zu finden, die in seinem Kopf tobten. Aber er hatte keine Lösungen gefunden, und sein Kopf fühlte sich immer noch so an, als wäre er vor Gedanken angeschwollen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wünschte sich James, von allen Menschen in Ruhe gelassen zu werden.  
Er hatte gehofft, mit der Zeit würden die Dinger einfacher werden, aber das wurden sie nicht, ganz im Gegenteil: Seit Tagen wurde alles nur komplizierter.  
Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, war Remus auch nach den Osterferien immer noch ein Werwolf und obwohl James jetzt wusste, dass seine schlechte Laune mit dem näher rückenden Vollmond zuammenhing, änderte es nichts daran, dass Remus ekliger war als eh und je. Die Prüfungen, die jetzt nach den letzten Ferien unaufhaltsam auf sie zukamen, ließen Peter die Wände hochgehen. Er saß tagelang in der Bibliothek und fauchte jeden an, der ihm zu nahe kam. Sirius' Laune war nach seinem Besuch zuhause auf einem Tiefpunkt und seine Sippschaft hatte die Feiertage genutzt, um sich besser zu organisieren. Die Angriffe kamen so geballt, dass selbst Camille sich offen auf Sirius' Seite stellte, um ihn vor den Flüchen seiner beiden älteren Cousins zu beschützen.  
Das Schlimmste war aber, dass auch er, James, zum Abschuss frei gegeben worden war. Inzwischen machte sich James nicht einmal mehr die Mühe, seine Hausaufgaben fertig zu machen, denn sie erreichten ohnehin nicht ihr Ziel. Und zu guter Letzt war da noch Jaqueline: Ihre Eltern hatten es ihr nicht erlaubt, James in den Ferien zu besuchen, weil sie Angst hatten, ihre Tochter allein in einem Zaubererhaushalt übernachten zu lassen. Das hatte Jaqueline schwer getroffen und zu einem gewaltigen Streit zwischen ihr und ihren Eltern geführt. Seitdem war Jaqueline nur noch nachdenklich und trübsinnig. Für James war das der letzte Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Er kam sich so dämlich vor! Remus hatte Recht gehabt. Er hatte sich wirklich so verhalten, als ob sich alles um ihn drehen würde. Das war so dumm gewesen. Er war das Muttersöhnchen, das verwöhnte, glückliche Einzelkind, für das alles nur ein großes Abenteuer war.Diese Erkenntnis hatte James wie der Feueratem eines Drachens getroffen und sie machte all die Probleme nur noch schlimmer.  
Als seine Hausaufgaben für _Verwandlungen_ - die er zum zweiten Mal machen musste, weil ihm beim ersten Versuch jemand Verschwindende Tinte untergeschoben hatte - am Tisch festklebten, konnte er die Tränen des Zorns nicht länger unterdrücken. Am liebsten wäre er zu Lucius gegangen und hätte ihm gesagt, dass er Sirius die Freundschaft kündigen würde.  
Die Tränen schoben sich brennend zwischen seine zusammengepressten Augenlieder. Zu seinem Hass über seine eigene Dummheit und der Wut auf die dämlichen Slytherins kam ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er darüber nachdachte, Sirius zu verraten.  
Hogwarts sollte ein gigantischer Spaß sein, ein Abenteuerspielplatz, auf dem man sich die Knie aufschürfte und die Finger verbrannte. Er sollte hier nicht über das Schicksal von Menschen entscheiden müssen, er sollte hier nicht kämpfen müssen oder Entscheidungen treffen, es war Schule, es sollte eigentlich nichts mit dem richtigen Leben zu tun haben!  
James stieß wütend seine Bücher vom Tisch und ignorierte Professor Customarys Rufe als er aus dem Hausaufgabenraum stürmte.  
Draußen nieselte es, aber es war erstaunlich warm. James wäre aber auch dann nicht umgekehrt, um sich einen Mantel zu holen, wenn es geschneit hätte. In ihm kochte es, all die Gedanken und Erfahrungen, die im letzten Monat auf ihn eingestürzt waren, vermischten sich zu einem explosiven Brei.  
James rannte los, er wusste nicht wohin, er wollte nur weg, weg von Hogwarts, weg von Remus, dem Werwolf, Sirius, dem Blutsverräter, Peter, dem Streber und Jaqueline, dem Muggelkind. Weg von dem Grinsen seines Großvaters, der ihn fragte, welchen Schabernack er angestellt hatte, weg von seinem Vater, der alles richtig machte, und weg von seiner Mutter, die ja so stolz auf seine schulischen Leistungen war.

„Lily?" Naomis Stimme kam aus der Wand, noch bevor die Leiter erschien. Das geisterhafte Erscheinen der Leute in Slytherins Werkstatt verlor für Lily nichts des Grusels, das ihr kalte Schauer den Rücken hinunter trieb. Besonders, wenn Severus durch das massive Tor trat, konnte Lily das Schaudern nicht verhindern. Sie mochte seine schlangenhaften Bewegungen nicht, wenn er an einem Tisch saß. In einem Buch vertieft hatte er etwas Andächtiges, fast Würdevolles, doch sobald er aufstand und umherging, bekam seine dürre, lange Gestalt in der schwarzen Schuluniform etwas Bedrohliches.  
„Du solltest hochkommen", flüsterte Naomi. Naomi flüsterte immer, wenn Severus in der Nähe war. „Potter ist verschwunden. Alle Schüler müssen sich sofort in ihren Schlafsälen melden. Ich habe die Tür blockiert, aber das wird nicht lange halten, komm schon." Die letzten Worte zischte sie fast. Lily sah zu Severus hinüber, der ein Rezept studierte. Er sah auf und nickte ihr zu, dass er es gehört hatte. Das war auch eine Eigenschaft, die sie an Severus nicht mochte: Er hörte alles, selbst wenn man einen Raum weiter flüsterte. Doch jetzt war das egal, Lily löschte mit einem Schwenker des Zauberstabes die Feuerstellen und folgte Naomi zur Leiter.  
Zehn Minuten später war die Bettenkontrolle vorbei und die Gryffindors durften wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. So voll hatte Lily den runden Raum noch nie gesehen. Keiner der Schüler war zu Bett gegangen, alle saßen an den Tischen und in den Sesseln und schienen zu warten. Leise Gespräche erfüllten die Luft mit nervösem Rauschen.  
„Das ist doch nicht das erste Mal, dass ein Schüler nach der Sperrstunde fehlt. Remus ist doch dauernd verschwunden, und auch James treibt sich immer wieder herum, wieso machen die plötzlich so einen Aufstand?"  
Naomi zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Vielleicht wissen sie diesmal nicht, wo er ist. Als die drei versucht haben, das Eingangstor aufzubrechen, ist ihnen McGonagall gefolgt. Bei ihrem Ausflug auf den See hat Eridanus sie von seinem Turm aus gesehen ..."  
Ein nahes Schluchzen unterbrach sie: Crystal lag in Beekjes Armen und weinte bitterlich.  
„Sie werden ihn schon finden Crystalchen", tröstete sie Anna und strich über ihren Rücken. Naomi und Lily sahen sich an und verdrehten die Augen.

Das Interesse an Potters Schicksal hielt an, doch um Mitternacht kamen auch die anderen Mädchen in den Schlafsaal zurück. James war noch immer spurlos verschwunden und eine Vertrauensschülerin aus der Sechsten meinte, die Lehrer würden ihn im Dorf suchen.  
Lily lag grübelnd wach. Es hatte sie überrascht, dass James weggelaufen war. Wenn es jemanden gab, der Hogwarts im Griff hatte, so hätte Lily auf James getippt. Er war in fast allen Fächern Jahrgangsbester, hatte Freunde in allen Häusern, selbst einige Slytherins hielten zu ihm, obwohl er gegen dieses Haus offen feindselig war. Er schien jede Ecke des Schlosses zu kennen und strahlte eine Aura von Arroganz aus, als würde er über alles Bescheid wissen.  
Aber vielleicht konnten nur die, die sich auskannten, weglaufen. Sie wäre auch gerne weggelaufen, aber wohin sollte sie schon gehen? Für sie gab es kein Zurück. Neugierig und auch etwas neidisch dachte Lily an die Lösung, die James vielleicht gefunden hatte.

„Liebchen! Wach auf! Die ganze Nacht haben sie nach dir gesucht und du schläfst hier in meinem Stroh." Eine sonnige, volle Stimme weckte James aus einem traumlosen Schlaf. Er wusste nicht genau, wo er war. Den gestrigen Abend verband er nur mit klammer Kälte und auch seine verkrampften und schmerzenden Muskeln machten ihm das Denken nicht gerade leicht. Er hob den Kopf und versuchte, seine verklebten Augen zu öffnen. Sein Nacken war steif und er stöhnte leise.  
„Ich habe dir Frühstück gemacht und heißen Kakao gibt es auch."  
James rieb sich die Augen und sein Blick wurde langsam schärfer. Der Zauber, der seine Sehschwäche korrigierte, funktionierte kurz nach dem Aufstehen nie so wirklich gut und es wurde auch langsam wieder Zeit, ihn zu erneuern, daher erkannte James die Frau vor sich nicht sofort. Sein erster, klarer Blick fiel in ein pralles Dekolleté, das von lindgrüner Spitze umgeben war. Das Gesicht über dem Ausschnitt, passte irgendwie nicht zu dem freizügigen Kleid. Es war ein freundliches, rundes Gesicht, ungeschminkt und von ordentlich frisiertem rotbraunem Haar umgeben.  
Sie zog ihn aus dem Stroh und führte ihn über einen kleinen Hof zu einer Hintertür. James stutzte, als er dahinter den Flur erkannte, durch den er erst vor ein paar Wochen zur Heulenden Hütte geschlichen war.  
„Professor Dumbledore hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht und ist gleich gekommen, als ich dich gefunden hatte", erklärte die Frau weiter und schob James über den Flur in den Schankraum.  
Das Lokal war sehr gemütlich, mit rot gepolsterten Sitzbänken, runden Tischen und einem bunten Sammelsurium an Stühlen und Hockern.  
Das Lokal war leer, bis auf Dumbledore, der an einem Tisch in der Mitte saß und sich die Hände an einer dampfenden Tasse wärmte. James spürte einen Kloß im Hals und war sich sicher, kein Wort sagen zu können. Seine Beine streikten und blieben einfach stehen. Außerdem konnte er Dumbledore nicht ansehen.  
„An deiner Stelle würde ich auf Madam Rosmertas Pfannkuchen nicht verzichten. In Hogwarts schmecken die Pfannkuchen nicht so gut. Ich weiß nicht genau, woran das liegt. Meine Mutter hat immer gesagt, dass in Pfannkuchen Liebe hineingehört, vielleicht liegt es daran. Damit will ich nicht gesagt haben, dass Hogwarts' Hauselfen nicht auch Liebe in die Speisen stecken würden, aber sie müssen für so viele Menschen kochen, da ist vielleicht nicht genug Liebe in jedem einzelnen Pfannkuchen, damit man sie rausschmecken kann." Dumbledore klang, als würde er vor sich hinplappern, er sah James dabei nicht einmal direkt an, nur ganz kurz hatte er ihm einen prüfenden Blick über den Rand der Halbmondgläser seiner Brille zugeworfen.  
James' Beine waren immer noch auf stur geschaltet und er konnte nicht weitergehen, versuchte aber, etwas zu sagen.  
„Es tut mir Leid", brachte er krächzend hervor und räusperte sich. Dumbledore sah auf und lächelte.  
„Ich bin derjenige, dem es Leid tun sollte. Ich habe dich zwischen den ganzen Fronten allein gelassen." James sah den Schulleiter verwirrt und neugierig an; was wusste Dumbledore genau?  
Der Geruch frischer Pfannkuchen und der süße Duft von Sirup stiegen James in die Nase und sein Magen knurrte laut.  
„Na, setz dich schon!" Zarte Frauenhände legten sich von hinten auf James' Schultern und schoben ihn zu Dumbledores Tisch.  
„Ich würde sie mit Pfefferminzsirup probieren, köstlich", empfahl Dumbledore, nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse und lehnte sich zurück. James hatte das Gefühl, dass der Schulleiter nicht weitersprechen würde, bevor er etwas gegessen hatte.  
Die Pfannkuchen waren wirklich hervorragen und James versuchte alle Siruparten. Erst als James den neunten Pfannkuchen verspeist hatte und sich kugelrund zurücklehnte, redete Dumbledore weiter: „Wusstest du, dass Professor Eridanus und Professor Pericul sehr gute Schachspieler sind?"  
Was hatte das mit dieser zugegebenermaßen merkwürdigen Situation zu tun? James schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.  
„Sie sind beide besser als die meisten anderen Zauberer, aber leider sind sie gleich gut." Dumbledore gluckste belustigt.  
„Ihre Spiele dauern oft Wochen und enden in unendlichen Belagerungen wenn nicht gar im Remis. Ihnen beiden macht das nichts aus, sie haben eine geradezu magische Geduld. Aber ihre Figuren...", Dumbledore grinste James an, „ihre Figuren finden die Spiele schrecklich aufreibend, sie wollen nicht wochenlang auf einem Feld stehen und darauf warten, welche der gegnerischen Figuren sie wann vom Feld schlägt. Daher laufen sie oft weg. Bei den ersten Ausbrüchen musste Professor Eridanus alle Regale verrücken, um die Figuren hinter ihnen hervorzuziehen und Professor Pericul fand seinen Springer in der Eulerei." James glaubte zu verstehen: Remus war Eridanus' Projekt, es war seine Idee, es jemanden herausfinden zu lassen. Aber was war mit Pericul? Wahrscheinlich half der mit. Die Tür mit dem Türklopfer! Sollten sie durch die zur Heulenden Hütte kommen? Er war irgendwie in die Entscheidungen und Pläne anderer geraten und man hatte ihn nicht gefragt.  
„Dieses Schuljahr ist eine knifflige Partie", sagte Dumbledore, und sah James so an, als könnte er seine Gedanken lesen.  
„Hat dir der kleine Ausflug geholfen, Lösungen zu finden?"  
James nickte nachdenklich. Ja, er hatte Lösungen gefunden, sie waren nicht sehr kreativ und eher langfristig aber jede Alternative erschien ihm feige. Er war ein verwöhntes Einzelkind, er konnte nichts dafür und es war auch kein Grund, sich zu schämen. Es war ein Glücksfall, eine liebevolle Familie zu haben, und jetzt, da er wusste, dass andere dieses Glück nicht hatten, konnte er versuchen zu teilen.  
„Sehr gut!" Dumbledore klatschte in die Hände und stand schwungvoll auf. „Dann sollten wir jetzt aufbrechen. Deine Mitschüler machen sich große Sorgen, wir sollten ihnen erzählen, dass du wohlauf bist."


	24. Besuch bei Sarah

**Besuch bei Sarah  
**

James wusste nicht genau, was den Ausschlag gegeben hatte. Vielleicht die gigantische Wasserbombe, die fast den ganzen dritten Jahrgang der Sytherins nicht nur vollständig durchnässt, sondern auch rosa eingefärbt hatte. Oder die explodierte Jungentoilette im Aufenthaltsraum der Slytherins. James ging das Herz auf, als er erfuhr, dass es auch Snape erwischt hatte.  
Niemand hatte mit einem Angriff innerhalb des Hauses gerechnet, was die Wirkung des Streichs vervielfacht hatte. Dabei hatte Camille die Seiten ganz offen gewechselt, ab und zu machte sie sogar mit Sirius und James Hausaufgaben. Doch die Slytherins weigerten sich hartnäckig, Camille für die merkwürdigen Ereignisse in ihrem Aufenthaltsraum verantwortlich zu machen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie sich immer noch spektakuläre Duelle mit Sirius lieferte. Aber eigentlich müsste jeder sehen, dass es nur Spaß war. Peter hatte sogar eine Punktetabelle angelegt, in der er die verwendeten Zauber, ihren Schwierigkeitsgrad und ihre Wirkung eintrug. Dieser Liste nach führte Camille, was Sirius gewaltig wurmte, aber das war alles egal: Sie hatten Slytherin besiegt, nur das zählte. Die hinterhältigen Attacken auf Sirius und ihn hatten aufgehört, sein Plan war aufgegangen. Gegen einen verunsicherten Außenseiter fühlte sich das ganze Haus stark, aber gegen ein selbst angreifendes Team zogen die feigen Slytherins die Schwänze ein.  
James konnte nicht aufhören, das zu wiederholen. Peter hatte ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass Camille auch eine Slytherin war, und sicher nicht feige, doch das waren nur Details. Camille war anders, ihr ging es darum, möglichst effektiv Unheil zu stiften, egal zu wessen Gunsten oder Ungunsten. Und Ausnahmen gab es in jedem Haus, man musste sich nur Lily ansehen, die sich immer ängstlich wegduckte, wenn Snape auftauchte.  
Snape war auch so eine Sache, er entging James' Angriffen zu gut. James hatte sich nicht gewundert, dass Malfoy den Fallen auswicht, von ihm hatte er nichts anderes erwartet und irgendwie war er auch froh darüber, mit Lucius hatte er keinen Streit. Doch es war James ein Rätsel, wie Snape sich immer wieder aus der Affäre ziehen konnte.  
„Schläfst du mit offenen Augen?" James fuhr auf, als sich Sirius neben ihn auf das alte Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum fallen ließ, er war ganz in Gedanken gewesen.  
„Oh, doch wach. Also Glibberfarn, ich habe den gelben an den Felsen am See gefunden und hier ist die Nährlösung."

„Komm zu spät zu Zaubertheorie."  
Die Buchstaben wurden zum Ende des Satzes hin immer größer und verzogen sich in einem Bogen nach oben. Lily hatte für ein Mädchen eine erstaunliche Sauklaue und sie konnte nicht blind schreiben. Doch ihre Warnungen konnte Severus bisher immer entziffern. Daher stand er jetzt auch sicher im Schatten eines Torbogens und beobachtete wie sich seine Mitschüler Glibberfarn aus den Kleidern zupften.  
Als die ersten Warnungen kamen, begegnete er ihnen mit gemischten Gefühlen. Ja, er hatte Lily bei der Sache mit dem Ignoriertrank geholfen, aber er hatte nicht gewollt, dass sie aus Dankbarkeit ein anhängliches Hündchen werden würde. Doch die Befürchtung hatte sich verflüchtigt, als er plötzlich über ihren Hausaufgaben saß und sie korrigierte. Lily hatte eine weiche Mädchenseite, die sie nett sein ließ, aber ihr Verstand rechnete die erwiesenen Gefallen automatisch zusammen und spuckte am Monatsende die Rechnung aus.  
Severus nahm es Lily nicht übel, es war eine klare und saubere Art des Umgangs: Gefallen gegen Gefallen. Außerdem hatte er ihre Hinweise gut einzusetzen gewusst. Lucius direkt zu warnen wäre zu auffällig gewesen, doch er hatte es geschafft, ihm die Informationen auf Umwegen zukommen zu lassen, ohne dass man übersehen konnte, woher sie kamen. Inzwischen spürte Severus bereits den Hauch von Misstrauen und Respekt um sich herum. Seine Mitschüler unterstellten ihm einen sechsten Sinn, eine Art Händchen für Zufälle, und das war sogar besser, als sein ursprünglicher Plan.  
James hingegen konnte er immer weniger leiden, zwar lieferten James' Streiche die Grundlage seines Vorankommens, doch Severus konnte James' arrogante und selbstsichere Art nicht ausstehen. Außerdem war James schuld an dem Problem mit Lily. Es hatte zwar Vorteile, mit ihr zusammen zu arbeiten, aber James lieferte ihr Tag für Tag neue Zahlungsmittel, wodurch sich ihr Kontakt immer weiter steigerte. Severus war nicht nach Hogwarts gekommen, um Freunde zu finden - die, die er hatte, waren schon problematisch genug. Aber Lily wurde immer mehr zu so etwas wie einer Freundin, obwohl er sich die letzten Wochen sehr viel Mühe gegeben hatte, besonders eklig zu sein.

"Das ist ja besonders eklig." Naomi hob die Wurzel mit den Fingerspitzen von Daumen und Zeigefinger und spreizte dabei die anderen Finger möglichst weit ab.  
"Es ist ja auch die Wurzel des Gammelmohns. Schon der Name sagt, dass es keine Möhrchen sein werden", erklärte Lily mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Naomi warf die Wurzel angewidert in den Kessel.  
"Hast du schon gehört, dass Potter ein Pro-Muggel-Aktivist geworden ist?", fragte sie, während sie sich die Finger abwischte.  
"Ihhh, soll das heißen, dass er mich jetzt mag?", fragte Lily mit gespieltem Entsetzen zurück.  
"Ne, ich glaube Mr. Potter ist bei seinen Muggeln wählerisch. Fürs erste hat es die gute Jaqueline erwischt." Lily musste schmunzeln, weil Naomi den Namen übertrieben breit dehnte.  
"Sein Vater hat ihre Eltern angerufen und sie haben sich wohl sehr lange unterhalten. und letzte Wochen waren die Potters und die Browns in einem Muggelrestaurant essen, damit Jaquelines Eltern merken, dass Zauberer nicht giftig sind oder so. Und jetzt darf James in den Sommerferien eine Woche zu den Browns kommen. Jaqueline ist so glücklich, dass sie mir die ganze Geschichte schon erzählt hatte, bevor sie merkte, mit wem sie redete, und erschrocken floh."  
Lily prustete vor Lachen und hätte fast eine Dose mit Minze vom Tisch geworfen.  
"Die beiden sind aber auch füreinander geschaffen, findest du nicht auch? So, der Vorbeigeh-Sirup ist fertig. Wollen wir ihn morgen mit der Klassenzimmertür von _Geschichte_ versuchen?"  
Naomi nickte eifrig.  
"Das einzig Geniale an den dummen Streichen von Potter ist, dass man selber welche spielen kann und jeder ihm die Schuld dafür gibt."

"Wir haben es geschafft!", brüllte Zacharias, der erste Treiber des Gryffindor-Quiddichteams, als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum stürzte.  
"Gryffindor hat exakt null Punkte! Wenn wir das die zwei Tage bis zum Schuljahresende durchhalten, haben wir einen Jahrhundertrekord aufgestellt!"  
Begeisterte Jubelrufe erklangen und eine Gruppe von Viertklässlern stimmte einen Chor an und wiederholte immer wieder: "Wir sind die Nummer vier!"  
James grinste, man konnte Gryffindor nicht nachsagen, sie wären schlechte Verlierer. Zuerst hatte sich James Sorgen gemacht, weil man Sirius, Peter und ihn immer wieder bei den Streichen erwischte, sie ihre Hausaufgaben immer wieder vergaßen und oft unerlaubt den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen, daher waren die Punkte des Hauses immer weiter gesunken. Doch seine Mitschüler zeigten mehr als Verständnis: Das ganze Haus gab den Hauspokal auf und wählte ein neues Ziel, den Rekord das Schuljahr mit exakt null Punkten abzuschließen. Im Unterricht antworteten die Gryffindors nur noch auf die Fragen, die ihre persönlichen Noten beeinflussten und nutzten die Möglichkeiten Fleißpunkte zu sammeln nicht. Und jeder bemühte sich mit kleinen Verstößen gegen die Regeln Punkte zu eliminieren. Vor einer Woche war das ganze Haus nach Sperrstunde vor den Gemeinschaftsraum getreten und sie hatten sogar die Steine quietschen gehört als sich fast 200 Rubine gleichzeitig in das obere Glas zurückzuziehen versuchten.  
Um James herum brach eine spontane "Null-Punkte"-Party aus, doch James' Aufmerksamkeit galt nur noch einer schmalen Gestalt, die sich durch einen Spalt im Eingangstor nach draußen schlich: Remus.  
James hatte fast alles geschafft, was er sich vorgenommen hatte. Er hatte Slytherin besiegt, er hatte Peter durch die Prüfungen gebracht, ohne dass Peter sich in den See stürzte, er hatte Jaquelines Eltern dazu gebracht, ihm zu erlauben, sie in den Ferien zu besuchen, doch an Remus war er einfach nicht rangekommen. Aber vielleicht war das hier seine Chance.  
Kurzentschlossen griff er nach dem Tarnumhang, den er in den letzten Wochen immer mit sich trug und schlüpfte hinter Remus in den Korridor. Er sah ihn gerade noch am Ende des Ganges verschwinden. Den Umhang fest um sich gezogen rannte er hinterher. Immer misstrauischer folgte er Remus in den Kerker weit hinunter in das dritte Kellergeschoss und beobachtete mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, wie Remus vor der Türklopfertür stehen blieb.  
"Waf haft du da?", fragte der Türklopfer und seine Augen suchten Remus' Umhang ab.  
"Schokoriegel", erklärte Remus und fuchtelte mit einer knisternden Verpackung vor der Nase des Türklopfers.  
"Aber ist es dir nicht peinlich, dass ich dich immer noch bestechen muss?", fragte Remus und öffnete langsam die Verpackung.  
"Kein Ftück, her damit!", blaffte der Türklopfer und blähte seine Nasenflügel.  
"Dann mach auf." Remus hielt den Schokoriegel gerade aus der Reichweite des Löwenmauls und tatsächlich ging die Tür auf, als der Türklopfer versuchte die Schokolade zu erreichen. Remus griff beherzt in den Spalt und öffnete die Tür, während er die Schokolade am Klopfring vorbei schob.  
"Und kau schön!", mahnte Remus während er in der Dunkelheit hinter der Tür verschwand.

James stand mit offenem Mund da und starrte die wieder verschlossene Tür an. Remus hatte wirklich gewusst, wie man den Türklopfer austricksen konnte, doch eigentlich hatte James das niemals bezweifelt. Was ihn tiefer traf, war die Tatsache, dass Remus sie nie gebraucht hatte, um durch die Tür zu gehen. Das Manöver dauerte gerade mal Sekunden, dafür brauchte man keine Karte, die vor Lehrern warnte. James stand da und konnte es einfach nicht glauben: Es war ein Ablenkungsmanöver, Remus hatte sie mit der Karte von der Heulenden Hütte ablenken wollen und plötzlich ergab alles Sinn.  
James überlegte, ob er Remus gleich hier und jetzt zur Rede stellen sollte. Er war wütend genug, um es sofort hinter sich bringen zu wollen, doch da war auch die Neugier, was hinter der Tür war. Remus würde ihm das nicht sagen, nachdem er ihn angebrüllt hatte. Doch er konnte sich hineinschleichen, wenn Remus heraus kam. Die Neugier siegte über den Ärger und James setzte sich unter dem Umhang neben die Tür und wartete.  
Etwa eine Stunde später öffnete sich die Tür wieder und Remus kam zurück. Um Haaresbreite hätte ihn James angerempelt als er aufsprang, doch es ging gerade noch gut und James schlüpfte in den Gang bevor sich die Tür schließen konnte.  
Der Gang war nur von kleinen, matt leuchtenden Steinen auf dem Boden erhellt und James musste sich fast vorantasten. Nach etwa zehn Metern erreichte er eine weitere Tür und drückte die Klinke vorsichtig herunter. Kerzenlicht fiel in den Gang und James merkte, dass seine Handflächen feucht waren.  
"Komm herein!", rief eine Mädchenstimme und James erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Ein Stuhl wurde über Stein geschoben und James hörte Schritte. Er wusste nicht, ob er reingehen oder weglaufen sollte, er hatte ja immer noch den Tarnumhang an.  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet und ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen von vielleicht acht Jahren stand vor ihm. Sie stutzte, doch dann streckte sie selbstsicher die Arme aus und ertastete den Umhang. James rührte sich immer noch nicht. Das Mädchen lächelte und zog.  
"Hallo, James", grinste sie ihn an.  
"Woher ...", stotterte James und sah mit offenem Mund zu ihr hinunter.  
"Ich bin Sarah", stellte sie sich vor und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen.  
James kam langsam zu sich, ergriff die Kinderhand und schüttelte sie.  
"Was machst du hier", fragte er und sah sich im Raum hinter ihr um. Es war eine Art Kaminzimmer, ähnlich eingerichtet wie das Arbeitszimmer seines Großvates. Vor dem großen Kamin aus Marmor standen zwei große Lehnsessel mit Fußbänken und ein kleiner Abstelltisch, beladen mit einem wackeligen Bücherstapel. Hinter dem rechten Sessel stand ein Kandelaber mit kleinen blauen Flammen statt Kerzen, die ein mildes Licht spendeten. Im Kamin prasselte ein kleines Feuer, die Wände des Raumes lagen im Schatten, doch James glaubte, mehrere Regale und Türen zu erkennen.  
Sarah kicherte.  
"Ich lebe hier, daher wäre es an mir zu fragen, was _du_ hier machst."  
James sah das Mädchen genauer an und etwas an ihrem Gesicht kam ihm merkwürdig vor.  
"Komm rein und setz' dich, dann können wir reden." Sie trat zur Seite und lud ihn mit einer Geste ein.  
"Ich verstehe nicht", gab James zu und sah Sarah noch einmal an. Sie war ein Kind, aber irgendwie auch nicht.  
"Der Türklopfer hat gesagt, er bewache ein blutrünstiges Monster, aber du bist nur ein kleines Mädchen", sprudelte es aus James heraus. Sarah lachte ein helles Mädchenlachen, dann sah sie James ernst in die Augen und plötzlich war sie kein kleines Mädchen mehr.  
"Ich bin ein blutrünstiges Monster, James, ich bin ein Vampir."  
James spürte, wie sich ihm die Nackenhaare aufrichteten und er musste hart schlucken. Doch da lachte Sarah wieder und das Alte und Dunkle war von ihr abgefallen.  
"Keine Angst, ich habe noch nie Blut getrunken. Das Gerede des Türklopfers ist nur, um die Massen an neugierigen Schülern abzuhalten. Ich bin hier keine Zirkusattraktion."  
"Aber Remus war doch hier", erinnerte James und setzte sich neugierig geworden in den linken Sessel.  
"Ja, wir sind Freunde. Ich will nicht, dass jeder herkommt und mich anstarrt. Aber es ist nett, wenn der eine oder andere das Abenteuer wagt und mich mal besucht. Vladi ist so auf Dauer langweilig." Sie kicherte leise. "Sag ihm nicht, dass ich das gesagt habe, in Ordnung?"  
James sah sie verwirrt an.  
"Wer ist Vladi?"  
Wieder Gekicher.  
"Tut mir leid, du nennst ihn wohl ganz brav Professor Pericul."  
James war sich nicht sicher, ob er richtig verstanden hatte und sah Sarah nur verwirrt an.  
"Glotz nicht so, ich darf meinen kleinen Bruder Vladi nennen. Doch ich muss zugeben, dass auch ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, was passieren würde, wenn ein Schüler das im Unterricht tun würde."  
"Professor Pericul ist dein _kleiner_ Bruder?"  
Sarah strahlte ihn an und nickte.  
"Du hattest Vampire noch nicht im Unterricht, oder? Dann erkläre ich dir das kurz: Es gibt zwei Arten von Vampiren, geborene und getötete. Die meisten Vampire sind geborene Vampire, sie haben Eltern, die ebenfalls Vampire sind, und sie wurden geboren und sind aufgewachsen wie jedes andere Kind auch. Geborene Vampire trinken Blut, um länger zu leben. Sie können ewig Leben, wenn sie das wollen, denn solange sie genug Blut zu sich nehmen, altern sie nicht, aber sie können auch ganz normal sterben. Getötete Vampire sind bereits tot, sie gehören zu der Gruppe der Untoten. Verstehe mich nicht falsch, ein geborener Vampir, der stirbt oder getötet wird, ist danach wirklich tot. Ein getöteter Vampir wird man nur, wenn man als Mensch geboren und von einem Vampir getötet wurde. Das passiert selten, weil nur wirklich böse Vampire töten. Aber für einen getöteten Vampir ist alles anders, er ist tot, er kann nicht älter werden oder endgültig sterben, außer wenn er selbst tötet."  
James überlegte kurz und fragte dann: "Wenn du noch nie Blut getrunken hast, wie alt bist du dann?"  
"Ich bin seit 52 Jahren ein Vampir, als ich starb war ich sieben, zusammen bin ich dann wohl 59 Jahre alt."  
James merkte, dass sein Mund offen Stand und schloss ihn, wobei seine Zähne aufeinander schlugen.  
"Aber wir haben andere Dinge zu besprechen, James." Sarah griff in die Luft und in ihrer Hand erschien ein Glas Kürbissaft. Sie reichte es James und rückte sich in ihrem Sessel zurecht. In dem großen, dunkel gepolsterten Stuhl sah sie aus wie ein Puppe.  
"Magst du Remus?", fragte sie offen heraus und sah ihm fest in die Augen. James wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Er hatte Remus am Anfang des Jahres gemocht, obwohl Remus so zickig war. Doch jetzt war er sich nicht sicher: Remus war ein Werwolf und er hatte sie angelogen und ausgetrickst. James wollte ihn nicht verraten, dazu hatte er kein Recht und noch vor einer Stunde hatte er Remus seine Freundschaft anbieten wollen, doch jetzt ...  
"Ich glaube, ich verstehe ihn nicht", sagte er dann langsam und nachdenklich. "Daher kann ich nicht sagen, ob ich ihn mag."  
Trotzdem lächelte Sarah zufrieden.  
"Ich darf dir nichts über Remus erzählen, das würde er mir übel nehmen und ich schätze seine Besuche sehr. Aber jetzt, da du zu mir gekommen bist, kann ich dir etwas über mich erzählen." Sie griff wieder in die Luft und hielt ein altes Fotoalbum in der Hand.  
"Ich kenne meine Eltern nicht", begann sie dann zu erzählen. "Vor 52 Jahren war ich ein Waisenkind in Argentinien: Das ist ein Land in Südamerika, in dem es noch viel Viehzucht und Feldbau gibt. Ich lebte bei einem Ehepaar, das Waisenkinder aufnahm und sie für Essen und Kleidung auf den Zuckerrohrplantagen arbeiten ließ. Eines Abends war ich draußen auf der Weide und hütete die Ziegen des Ehepaares, als mich ein Vampir anfiel und tötete. Die Leute, bei denen ich lebte, verscharrten mich auf einem Feld und als ich in der nächsten Nacht wieder aufwachte, war um mich herum nur Erde. Ich weiß nicht, ob du dir vorstellen kannst, wie es ist, lebendig begraben zu sein. Naja, ich lebte nicht mehr, ich musste nicht atmen und ich hatte keinen Hunger. Aber da war überall Erde, sie rieselte mir in die Augen und Ohren und es gab Ungeziefer und es war nass. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich da gelegen habe, ich glaube es waren Wochen. Meine Gedanken waren ganz wirr und ich war fast wahnsinnig vor Angst. Da grub mich Traian Pericul, Professor Periculs Vater aus. Er war Forscher und untersuchte die magischen Völker Südamerikas. Er nahm mich mit sich."  
Sarah öffnete das Fotoalbum und zeigte James das Bild eines großen Mannes mit breiten Schultern und einem schelmischen Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
"Traian erklärte mir, dass ich nichts Tierisches zu mir nehmen darf, vor allem kein Blut weil es mich süchtig machen würde, und ich dann auch anfangen würde zu töten. Das war ein großes Risiko, weil er mich als seine kranke kleine Tochter in seine Heimatstadt mitbrachte. Es dauerte Monate, bis ich mich von der Zeit unter der Erde erholt hatte und auch danach hatte ich ständig Angst. Doch die Periculs waren mir gute Eltern, sie waren für mich da und präsentierten mich stolz als ihren kleinen Liebling, keiner wusste, dass ich ein Vampir war. Dann kam Traian eines Abends sehr angespannt nach Hause, und ließ uns packen. Zwei Stunden später waren wir unterwegs nach England. Auch in England zogen wir immer wieder um, und als Vladi alt genug war um zu reden beschwerte er sich darüber, dass wir immer weg mussten, wenn er gerade Freunde gefunden hatte."  
Während sie sprach blätterte die durch das Album, die Fotos zeigten Traian, Sarah und eine schlanke hübsche Frau immer wieder vor anderen Häusern und in anderen Gärten. Auf den späteren Bildern tauchte auch ein Baby auf, das zu einem dunkelhaarigen Jungen heranwuchs, während Sarah immer das kleine Mädchen blieb, dass sie heute noch war.  
"Ich glaube, du kannst dir denken, wieso wir immer wieder umziehen mussten, oder?", fragte Sarah und beobachtete James' Gesicht. Er nickte.  
"Du bist nicht älter geworden, es wäre sonst aufgefallen, dass du ein Vampir bist."  
"Genau", bestätigte Sarah und sah die Fotos mit traurigen Augen an.  
"In Rumänien, wo die Periculs vorher gelebt hatten, wurden alle Vampire, ob geboren oder getötet, verfolgt und vernichtet. In England können geborene Vampire unter strengen Auflagen leben, doch auch hier werden getötete Vampire verfolgt und eingesperrt. Meine Adoptiveltern haben es mir nie gesagt, aber ich wusste sehr bald, wieso wir dauernd auf der Flucht waren. Es brach mir das Herz, die einzigen Menschen, die mir je etwas bedeutet hatten, leiden zu sehen. Und dazu kam die Angst, dass ich eine doppelte Gefahr für sie war. Sie konnten ins Gefängnis kommen, weil sie mich versteckten und ich war auch noch eine Gefahr für sie, ich konnte sie töten oder verletzen. Getötete Vampire, die einmal Blut geschmeckt haben, verfallen in eine wilde Sucht, sie brauchen mehr Blut, immer mehr Blut, bis sie sich selbst ausgelöscht haben. Es reichte eine Brühe aus einem noch blutigen Knochen und ich hätte meine Familie töten können. Als Vladis Gejammer, dass er nie Freunde hätte, mehr wurde, hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und lief weg. Ich lebte zehn Jahre in der Wildnis, allein. Es war wie damals unter der Erde, nur schlimmer, weil ich meine Familie vermisste. Dann stand eines Tages Vladimir vor mir. Er war siebzehn und als er mich sah, fing er direkt an, mich auszuschimpfen: Was ich mir dabei gedacht hätte, einfach so wegzulaufen, ob ich mir nicht hätte denken können, wie viele Sorgen sie sich gemacht hätten. Ich erfuhr, dass Vladimir die Schule nach den ZAGs geschmissen hatte, um mich zu suchen. Ein Jahr zuvor wurde Traian von einer Mantikore getötet worden, als er mich in den schottischen Wäldern gesucht hatte und Fabiane, meine Adoptivmutter war ganz grau geworden, weil sie sich die Schuld daran gegeben hatte, dass ich weggelaufen war."  
Sarah schwieg und betrachtete ein Foto, das die drei Periculs vor einem weihnachtlich geschmückten Kamin zeigte. Sie lächelten den Betrachter gezwungen an und winkten halbherzig.  
"Ich habe gedacht, dass ich ihnen zur Last fallen würde und ich ihnen einen Gefallen tun würde, wenn ich ging, doch diese Entscheidung kann man anderen Menschen nicht abnehmen. Es gibt Schicksale, die schwerer zu tragen sind als andere, aber jeder entscheidet selbst, ob und wie er es bewältigen will. Das zu erkennen ist schwer und um offen darüber zu sprechen, braucht man viel Vertrauen. Traian starb, weil ich Angst hatte, er würde sterben, wenn ich bleibe. Mein Leben ist nicht einfach, es mit anderen Menschen zu führen ist oft problematisch und schmerzhaft, doch es ohne sie zu führen, ist schlimmer. Das muss man aber erst einsehen und ich möchte nicht, dass Remus durch einen Tod lernt, dass er nicht alle Menschen von sich stoßen kann und dass er ihnen damit auch keinen Gefallen tut."  
Sarah blätterte auf die letzte Seite des Albums und James musste zweimal hinsehen, bevor er in dem auf dem Boden hockenden Mann in einem wild gemusterten Pullover und einem Rentiergeweih auf dem Kopf Pericul erkannt. Er sah aus, als hätte er sich in sein Schicksal ergeben, aber in seinen Augen funkelte ein Lachen.


	25. Epilog

**Epilog  
**

James flirrte der Kopf. Die letzten Tage waren einfach zu hektisch. Jaqueline war aufgedreht wie ein Sack Flöhe und plante die acht Tage, die er bei ihrer Familie verbringen sollte, immer wieder erneut. Sirius Laune sank ins Bodenlose je näher sich die Ferien und damit die Rückkehr in sein Elternhaus näherten. Die Zeugnisse brachten auch nicht gerade Ruhe in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Peter lag in allen Fächern eine Note besser als er erwartet hatte, was ihn in eine solche Euphorie versetzte, dass er jedem immer wieder von seinen Prüfungen erzählte, wie er welche Aufgabe bearbeitet hat und wieso er geglaubt hatte, es wäre falsch und wie es sich doch ergeben hatte, dass es richtig war.

Die Gryffindors schafften den Schuljahresabschluss mit null Punkten und Dumbledore dekorierte unter dem Jubel aller Gryffindorschüler die Klos der Schule in rot-gold, während die Große Halle beim Abschiedsfest in kühlem grün-silber glänzte.  
"Nächstes Schuljahr machen wir wieder den Hauspokal", verkündete Peter selbstsicher, während sie im Schatten grüner Banner Grillhähnchen abnagten. Die kräftige Sommersonne fiel in harten Strahlen in die Halle, brach sich im Silber und Grün und tauchte die Tische in eine Urwald-Atmosphäre.  
James dachte noch nicht an das nächste Schuljahr, er freute sich auf die Ferien, er freute sich darauf, Jaqueline zu besuchen und er hoffte, dass Sirius zu ihm kommen konnte, und er war gespannt, ob der Plan, den er mit Sarah ausgetüftelt hatte, funktionieren würde. Er sah sich in der Großen Halle um, vor einem Jahr hatte er hier gesessen und war froh gewesen, ein Gryffindor zu sein. Jetzt hatte er das Gefühl, als würde das nicht stimmen, er konnte damals noch gar nicht froh sein, er wusste noch nicht, was es hieß, ein Gryffindor zu sein. Erst jetzt er konnte er sich darüber freuen. Und plötzlich war die Schule genau so, wie er sie sich vorgestellt hatte: voller Rätsel und Abenteuer.

Ein unangenehmer Druck machte sich in Severus' Kopf breit, der Bahnsteig war zu voll und zu laut. Kreischende Schülerinnen, die ihren Eltern um die Hälse fielen, nach ihren Enkeln rufende Großeltern, vor Wiedersehensfreude heulende Geschwister. Er wollte hier nur weg. Severus hielt fast schon verzweifelt nach der Hauselfe Ausschau, Binki war noch nie zu spät gekommen. Ein erschreckender Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf: Was, wenn sein Großvater ihn abholen kam?  
Doch da zupfte etwas an seinem Umhang.  
"Master Severus, Sir. Binki hat sie nicht gefunden, es tut Binki so leid, Sir."  
Severus konnte vor Erleichterung das Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.  
"Das macht nichts, Binki. Es ist gut, dass du da bist." Dann erinnerte er sich an etwas und fügte hinzu: "Und ich verbiete dir, dich dafür zu bestrafen." Sein Großvater hat es den beiden Hauselfen zwar nicht befohlen, ihm zu gehorchen, aber Binki tat es trotzdem, weil er ja zur Familie gehörte. Binkis Vater, Tolliver, war da ganz anders. Für Tolliver war Severus genauso wie für seinen Großvater das dreckige Halbblut, daher war es Severus aber um so wichtiger, Binkis Zuneigung nicht zu verlieren.  
Der Druck in seinem Kopf wurde immer stärker. Severus griff nach seinen Sachen und sagte: "Lass uns gehen, Binki." In dem Moment bemerkte er die grünen Augen in der Menge, sie lächelten ihn an und blinzelten zum Abschied.

Eine mit dunklem Holz getäfelte Diele nahm den Platz ein, den gerade noch der Bahnsteig beansprucht hatte. Der Lärm war hartnäckiger und Severus hörte ihn noch, als schon die schweren Schritte im Wohnzimmer seine Nackenhaare aufrichteten.  
"Na endlich, das hat ja wieder gedauert", begrüßte sie ein großer Mann mit einem grauen, sauber gestutzten Bart. Er trug einen dunkelbraunen Umhang und eine schwarze mit Silber bestickte Weste.  
"Geh in die Küche und hilf Tolliver mit dem Abendessen, wir haben Gäste, Binki", wies er die Hauselfe an und baute sich vor Severus auf. Er war gut vier Köpfe größer als der Junge und mindestens vier mal so breit, doch das, was Severus am meisten fürchtete, waren seine Augen. Graue, kalte Augen, die ihn wie ein Insekt musterten, ihn durchdrangen und aufsaugten, was immer sie fanden, um es dann wie Gift auszuspucken.  
"Zeugnis." Er warf Severus das Wort vor die Füße, wie dem Bettler eine milde Gabe, von der man glaubte, dass er sie nicht verdiente.  
Severus brauchte nur einen Handgriff, um das Papier aus seiner Tasche zu ziehen, doch der ungeduldige Blick seines Großvaters zeigte ihm, dass es nicht schnell genug war. Trotzdem entstand in Severus ein kleiner Triumph, er war schnell genug, dass sein Großvater es nicht mit Worten kommentieren konnte.  
"Im Fliegen habe ich nichts anderes erwartet, nur echte Zauberer kommen mit dem Besen zurecht."  
Mr. Prince reichte Severus das Zeugnis zurück und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zurück ins Wohnzimmer.  
"Kümmere dich um Miss Faustus, sie ist im Garten", kam noch die knappe Anweisung von der Tür. Severus brachte den Koffer in sein Zimmer und lief in den Garten, er wollte das dunkle Haus schnell verlassen und möglichst viel Raum zwischen sich und seinen Großvater bringen.  
"Hi!" begrüßte ihn eine piepsige Stimme, die fast wie die einer Hauselfe klang. Das Mädchen war nur ein Jahr jünger als Severus, doch mit ihrem runden, unschuldigen Gesicht und den großen blauen Augen sah sie wie ein Kleinkind aus.  
Severus knurrte einen Gruß und sah sich misstrauisch um, dann griff er nach ihrem Handgelenk und zog sie in einen entlegenen Winkel des Gartens und hinter einen mächtigen Rhododendron. Dahinter lagen Dornensträucher, doch ein verborgener Zugang erlaubte es den beiden, in das Gestrüpp zu schlüpfen, ohne von den Zweigen zerkratzt zu werden. Nach einem schmalen Tunnel erreichten sie ein Höhle aus dornigen Zweigen und fleischigen Blättern. Sie bot erstaunlich viel Platz und war gemütlich eingerichtet. Eine Plane schützte den Innenraum vor Regen und der Boden war mit alten Teppichen ausgelegt, an der einen Seite stand eine kleine Truhe und daneben ein zusammengerollter Schlafsack.  
"Erstaunlich gemütlich", kommentierte das Mädchen und schob sich den Schlafsack in den Rücken, um bequemer zu sitzen. Severus warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu.  
"Wie geht es dir?", fragte er merklich ungeduldig. das Mädchen kicherte.  
"Es ist sooo lieb, dass du versuchst höflich zu sein", scherzte sie und zog ein dünnes Bündel Umschläge aus der Umhangstasche.  
"Hier, halt dich daran fest, dann kannst du sicher auch besser atmen und die Zähne kleben dir nicht so aufeinander", spottete sie lächelnd.  
Severus nahm die Umschläge und öffnete das Band, das den Stapel gehalten hatte. Es waren vier Briefe, einer an ihn, einer an seine Schwester und zwei an sie beide adressiert.  
"Alisya hat eine Wohnung in London, sie hat sie schon in den Osterferien gemietet und sporadisch eingerichtet", erzählte er, den Blick auf den Umschlag mit dem Namen seiner Schwester gerichtet.  
"Sie ist nicht mit dir hierher gekommen? Nicht einmal um sich zu verabschieden?"  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Wenn ich eine eigene Wohnung hätte, würde ich auch keinen Fuß in dieses Haus mehr setzen. Sie hat gemeint, ich könnte sie in den Ferien besuchen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie das wirklich will. Die Briefe hat sie auch nicht mehr beantwortet."  
Es folgte eine Pause, in der Severus die Briefe drehte, und von allen Seiten betrachtete.  
"Sev, ich gehe nächstes Jahr auch nach Hogwarts. Ich werde die Briefe nicht mehr holen können, außer in den Ferien."  
"Das ist schon in Ordnung, Alice. Ich werde einen anderen Weg finden", antwortete Severus, doch seine Stimme klang schwach.  
"Wieso schickst du ihm nicht einfach eine Schuleule, er kann ihr dann den Antwortbrief gleich mitgeben."  
Severus schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
"Nein, das ist zu gefährlich, er könnte es herausfinden, er könnte ihn töten, er hat sein Leben schon zu genüge zerstört. Ich werde nicht riskieren, dass er stirbt."  
Alice senkte den Blick und sie hörten dem milden Wind in den Zweigen über ihnen zu. Dann stubste Alice Severus an und grinste breit: "Erzähl mir von Hogwarts! Gibt es dort Drachen?"


	26. Nachwort

**Nachwort**

Liebe Leser, die Hogwartsrumtreiberserie geht auf www.hogeartsrumtreiber.de weiter, oder hier im Archiv unter dem Titel: Die geheimen Gänge, weiter.

Viel Vergnügen beim weiterlesen


End file.
